Series 3 with Rose
by julie20007
Summary: Rose doesn't get trapped, Jackie and Mickey still do of course. How would season 3 have been with Rose. Rated k may or may not go up. 10/Rose
1. Doomsday part 4

****

Right, I've now rewritten this chapter to help everything flow better so. This is the new version of this chapter, so I've just replaced the content. ok, never mind my talking and lets get on with this.

_ig._"

The Doctor slipped the 'World Hopper' around Rose's neck "I love you." he whispered in her ear

"What're you--?" she asked. Pete quickly pressed the button. They all disappeared, leaving the Doctor alone and staring at the place his wife had been with a heavy heart.

--

Rose was angry at the two of them, her husband and her father. When she was aware of her surroundings, she looked around and knew by the state of the room that she was in the Parallel Torchwood

"Oh no you don't." she said under her breath. "He's not doing that to me again." she pressed down the button and she reappeared in her own Torchwood "I think this is the on switch." The Doctor looked up from what he was doing when he heard her voice.

--

Pete snatched Jackie's button away from her before she could press it. "But I've gotta go back!" she said

"The Doctor said every time we use one of these, it damages the whole world." Pete said "Now _that's it_."

"She's your daughter!" Jackie argued

"She's your daughter, not mine."

He walked away. snatching Mickey's button as well

"Mickey, tell him." Jackie said desperately "Tell him, Mickey! MICKEY!" Mickey did not respond

--

The Doctor grabbed Rose by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes "Once the breach collapses, that's _it_." he said "You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you." The Doctor stared at her for a moment. Then released his grip "So what can I do to help?"

"_Systems rebooted. Open access._" Rose stubbornly held her husband's gaze. Finally he gave in.

"Those Co-ordinates over there, set them all at six." he told her. She did as he asked "And hurry." She leant over the computer, removed her button from round her neck and set the coordinates

--

Jackie pushed Pete away "Get away from me!" she said angrily. She broke down into tears and covered her eyes with her hands.

--

Rose looked at the computer "We've got Cybermen on the way up." the Doctor asked. Rose noticed that he'd put his wedding ring back on. She did the same

"How many floors down?" he asked as he ran over to look

"Just one." the screen showed the Cybermen marching up the stairs.

--

The Doctor tapped in a command on the laptop.

"_Levers operational." _The Doctor grinned

"That's more like it, bit of a smile!" Rose said "The old team...!"

The Doctor picked up one of the magnaclamps and went over to her "Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!"

"Which one's Shiver?" Rose asked

"Oh, I'm Shake." he said. He gave her the clamp and then he kissed her. "Be careful." he told her

"I love you." she said, smiling.

"Love you, too." They went over to opposite sides of the room and they attached the clamps to the wall next to the levers. "Press the red button." the Doctor told her and she did just that. "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. Are you ready?" he asked. They got into position beside the levers.

"So are they." Rose said as she looked out of the window. The Daleks were right outside

"Let's do it!" the Doctor said. They pushed the levers upwards and then grabbed hold of the clamps

"_Online_"

The area was filled with the white light once more, but this time, there was also the sound of a strong wind. The Daleks were sucked through the window, smashing through the glass as they were pulled into the white light and back to the Void. Rose and the Doctor held on to the clamps tightly, struggling to hold on. "The breach is open!" the Doctor shouted over the wind "Into the Void! Ha!"

Rose smiled across at the Doctor as they were billowed by the wind. Suddenly, there was a small explosion of sparks and the lever on Rose's side moved back towards the 'off' position. The smiles fade from their faces. A Dalek flew past and knocked the lever back online again. Relief filled the Doctor's face as Rose smiled over at him again, he returned it. Both of them thinking that it was ironic that the Dalek had seen that it's own destruction was successful and for the first time in his life he was grateful to a Dalek, because he knew if that hadn't happened, he would have lost his wife forever. Soon the wind died down and the couple let go of the clamps. Rose ran across the room to her husband and flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on the top of her head before resting his chin there. Rose pulled back slightly and looked up at her husband "I never thought that I'd ever be grateful to a Dalek." she said

"I know. Me neither." he answered. "Rose? Why did you come back?"

"Because, I made my choice when you sent me home from the Games Station that I would never ever leave you and because I love you."

"What about your mum, though, Rose?"

"I've had 19 years with my mum and I can live without her, but I can't live without you and after everything I've seen I can't go back to a normal life and I don't want to."

The Doctor pulled her back into their hug and held her tightly. "I thought I was going to lose you there." Rose never said anything she just tightened her arms round her husband and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Eventually she let him go and walked towards the wall.

--

In the parallel Torchwood, Jackie was hammering on the wall. "Take me back! Take me back!" she shouted hysterically. She broke down in tears of raw grief, slamming her fists against the wall like there's nothing else. "Take me back..." Jackie said again, through her tears. Pete looked at the buttons

"It's stopped working." Pete said "He did it. He closed the breach."

"No..." Jackie said, sobbing. She laid a hand on the wall

--

The Doctor watched as his wife walked slowly up to the wall. She laid one palm flat against it and then rested her head there, empty.

--

As though Jackie sensed her daughters presence there, she pressed her cheek against the wall as though listening for her, palm matching hers. They both stay there for a while. Jackie continued to cry.

--

The Doctor stood and watched, fighting the urge to go to his wife. When she finally let her hand slide from the wall, he crossed the distance between them and brought her into a comforting hug.

--

Jackie does the same as though she knew that her daughter was no longer there.

--

Rose looks up at her husband "Let's go home." she said. He smiled slightly and led her back to the Tardis.

--

Jackie leant against the wall wiping her eyes. The only three people she has left, Pete, Mickey and Jake watched her uncomfortably, at a loss for words. Pete takes both of her hands and she allowed the three men to escort her from the building.

--

Once they arrived at the Tardis Rose took the key from round her neck and unlocked the door, she entered and the Doctor followed his wife into the ship. "Rose?"

"Hmm." in a tearful sounding voice, as she had just realised that she would never be able to speak to her mum again.

"There might be a way that you can see your mother again, but we can't go through to the parallel universe, all the gaps are sealed off, but there might be a gap big enough to send a transmission through and you can speak to her again, say goodbye."

"Can we do that?" she asked hopefully.

"We can try." she hugged him quickly then walked further into the console room so that she was now standing at the end of the ramp with her back to him.

"Good cause there's something I want to tell mum."

"What's that then?" he asked as she turned to face him again, she was smiling now, and he was glad to see it, as he knew that she wouldn't be smiling soon.

"Well, that we're married and that I'm pregnant."

"What?" he didn't think that he had heard her properly, he thought she'd said that she was pregnant.

Rose said the words slowly. "I am pregnant." The Doctor grinned at his wife and hugged her "This is brilliant." he said as he spun her round and then he put her down. He took her to the Tardis medical room and grabbed some weird medical instrument and ran it over her abdomen. "Two months." he said answering his wife's questioning eyes. He put the device back where he got it and took his wife's hands and pulled her to him "I love you, both of you." he said before he captured her lips in a loving kiss. "I love you too." she said when they broke their kiss.

Rose left the medical room and headed to the kitchen and put on the kettle to make a cup of tea. The Doctor followed her out of the room and headed to the control room, once there he pulled some levers and pressed a few buttons and put the Tardis into the Time Vortex and searched for a supernova large enough for his wife to say goodbye to her mother and to make sure that Jackie and Mickey were ok.

--

He'd found the gap and a large enough nova a few days later and when he told his wife she was happy, but she knew that she would soon be speaking to her mother for the last time in a few short hours to her and she started to cry and headed off to their bedroom to calm herself down. When she entered the room she sat down on the edge of the bed and lay back and swung her legs on to the bed and continued to cry, curling herself in to a tight ball with her hand protectively over her stomach, still not quite believing that she would soon be a mother, but she was happy about that, the only thing that was bothering her was that she was crying at the thought of seeing her mum again, her hormones were completely out of her control. That's how the Doctor found her when he'd finished setting up the Tardis so that Rose could contact her mother, she was asleep but he could clearly see that she had been crying. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her to wake her. "Rose, sweetheart. Wake up" Rose stirred and looked up at her husband with tears shining in her eyes. "Hey." she said as she gave him a watery smile.

"Hey." he smiled back and then said. "Everything's ready but we have to hurry, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

Rose stood up and the Doctor wrapped his arms round her, she didn't cry this time though. She stepped backwards out of their hug and straightened herself out, she brushed her hair and changed her clothes and then followed her husband to the control room and as she went she prepared herself to say goodbye to her mum.

Once Rose and the Doctor were in the control room he explained to Rose what she had to do. "Rose, you need to call to your mum. Close your eyes and call out to her in your mind." Rose did as he asked and inside her head she repeated 'Mum...mum...mum'

--

'Mum'

Jackie was asleep in bed in her new home with Pete lying beside her, his arm casually draped over his waist

-

"Last night I had a dream." Jackie said

'Mum'

"I heard a voice and it was calling my name." Jackie opened her eyes and sat bolt upright, unsurprisingly waking her husband"

'Mum....Mum... Mum.'

Still in their pyjamas, Jackie, Pete, Mickey and Jake sat around a roaring fire as Jackie related her dream to them. "I had a dream, um..."

"I told Pete and Mickey and Jake. Anyone else would think I was mad. But not those three. They believed it. Because they've met the Doctor. So they listened to the dream."

"Rosee was calling me, and..."

The three of them listen to her intently.

--

It is still dark when the four of them left "And that night, we packed up..." They loaded their luggage into the boot and jumped into the car. "Got into Pete's old Jeep and off we went." They drove away into the night. "Just like the dream said. Followed the voice... across the water... kept on driving hundreds and hundreds of miles. Because she's calling."

'Mum'

--

Now they stood on a deserted, bleak beach. Pete, Mickey and Jake stood by the Jeep as Jackie walked across the sand as though looking for something. "Here I am at last. And this is the story of how I died." Jackie came to a halt in the middle of the beach and stood there waiting. A short way to her left, Rose appeared out of thin air. Jackie turned to her, she's slightly translucent.

""Where are you?"

"In the Tardis."

"You look like a ghost." Rose turned to look at someone that Jackie couldn't see and said "She can't see me properly." suddenly Rose looked more solid and Jackie reached out a hand to touch her daughter, Rose shook her head and smiled sadly at her mum. "I'm just an image, no touch" Jackie removed her hand and let it fall to her side. "So where did the gap come out then?"

"Norway." Jackie said

"Norway... Right."

"Dalig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?"

Jackie shook her head and said "Dal

Jackie looked at her daughter and observed her, she looked different. "Rose are you happy?"

"Yeah. I'm very happy. There's three of us now, me, the Doctor and the baby."

"You're not?"

Rose was smiling now. "Yeah I am, I'm two months gone."

"I'm going to kill him." she said "DOCTOR!"

The man in question came up behind Rose and wrapped his arms lovingly around Rose's waist as she said. "No mum, you won't."

"Why not?" asked Jackie. She looked at the two of them confused and Rose said

"Maybe I should have told her this bit first." she looked at the Doctor who simply shrugged his shoulders. What Rose said next floored Jackie, "We're married, we have been since a few months before the Doctor regenerated."

Jackie stared at her daughter in shock and said "Oh….."

The Doctor watched his mother in law process the news that she had just been given and tried not to laugh at her. Jackie for her part was happy for her daughter and she told her so. After telling her that she asked. "Will I ever see you again?"

Rose allowed the Doctor to answer this one as she tried not to cry. The Doctor tightened his hold on his wife as he spoke. "You can't. I'm sorry." the Doctor allowed her to process the fact that she would never see her daughter again or meet her grandchild and spoiled the moment by saying. "You're dead. Officially back home. So many people died that day and you went missing…"

Jackie nodded at him and turned round and motioned to Mickey to join them. He had been standing by the car a short distance away with Pete and Jake. He came over quickly and Rose smiled at him. "I'm sorry." she said when he reached out to touch her. He then noticed the way that the Doctor was holding her and said. "It's fine, its always been you and him and it always will be." he smiled at them and Rose shocked him when she spoke

"We're married, Mickey and I'm pregnant."

Mickey was silent, but the smile that he gave her indicated that he was happy for her. "I love you mum and you too Mickey. Tell dad that I love him and tell Jake thank you." Rose turned her head into the Doctor's chest as her mother and ex- boyfriend disappeared and started to cry as his hold on her tightened.

****

Right, that's the first chapter of this rewritten. No I think that this will link together better with the next chapter and the last chapter of Evolution of a Relationship. Anyway. I'd better get organised with the rest of this story now and work out how I'm going to do blink whether that's before or after the baby is born. But I think I'll have to read through what I've got already.

TTFN

Julie.


	2. The Runaway Bride part one

**Hi everyone. I'm back. i forgot to add a disclaimer so here it is. As much as I would love to I don't own Doctor who, well I own dvds but that's all. Anyway on with the story.**

The Runaway Bride.

In a church that was decorated for a wedding a red headed woman stood at the back, preparing to walk down the aisle, her husband to be was smiling at her and she smiled back, she was really happy. She began to walk down the aisle and suddenly, to the surprise of everyone in the church, she disappeared in a flash of golden light.

_--_

_The Doctor was holding his sobbing wife in the middle of the control room, he let go abrubptly when a bride appeared in the Tardis._

_"What?" he said, Rose turned around and saw the bride standing in the control room with her back to the two of them, the woman must have heard her husband speak because she turned round. "What?" she squeaked._

_"Who are you two?" she asked, sounding annoyed._

_"But..." said the Doctor._

_"Where am I?"_

_"What? said the Doctor. _

_"What the hell is this place?"_

_"What?"_

The Doctor seemed to get his lost composure back really quickly as he had started to rant at Donna. "You can't do that. I wasn't... we're in flight! that's physically impossible. How did..."

"Tell me where I am. I demand that you tell me right now where am I?" The bride was now starting to get angry, but as usual the Doctor remained oblivious.

"Inside the Tardis." the Doctor told her.

The Bride apparently didn't believe him "The what?" she asked.

"The Tardis."

"The what?" she still didn't have a clue what the Doctor was talking about.

"It's called the Tardis."

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."

"How did you get in here?" the Doctor asked. While the Doctor and the bride were arguing, Rose sat on the captains chair and watched as the Doctor tried to defend himself from this fiesty red head. She almost laughed when the woman spoke "Well, obviously when you kidnapped me." she started to rant at the Doctor. "Who was it? Who's paying you? was it Nerys? Oh, _God,_ she's finally gotten me back." she paused. The Doctor stood beside the consol rubbing the back of his neck, trying to figure out how this woman ended up in his ship. She continued to speak. "This has got Nerys written all over it."

The Doctor looked really confused. "Who the hell is Nerys?" he asked, the confusion showing in his voice and also a hint of frustration, that Rose had only ever heard him direct at her mother that Christmas when he regenerated.

"Your best friend." the bride answered.

"Hold on, wait a minute." Rose knew that the Doctor was about to ask a really stupid question and tried to hold in her laughter. "Why are you dressed like that?" Rose managed not to laugh at his question, but she did laugh at the bride's answer, which was not what she was expecting.

"I'm going ten pin bowling." she said with sarcasm dripping off every word "Why do you _think,_ Dumbo." she advanced on the Doctor who (no pun intended) was backing away from her trying to put the console between them "I was half way up the aisle! I've waited all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then I don't know you drugged me or something."

"I haven't done anything." said the Doctor indignantly.

"I'll have the police on you and me and my husband (once he is my husband) will sue the living backside off of you." as she said this she continued to advance on the Doctor and as she finished speaking, she spotted the Tardis doors and walked over to them. The Doctor was doing something at the controls and stopped as he noticed the bride walk passed him towards the door, she was just about to open them "No! Wait a minute, wait a minute. Don't!" he shouted, but the bride ignored him and opened the doors anyway. when they were opened properly the supernova that the Doctor had harnessed the power of to allow Rose to say good bye to Mickey and Jackie was revealed to the bride who realised that they were in space. The bride stared around in shock and the Doctor walked over to her, Rose stayed where she was, she didn't want to look at the supernova cause she'd already seen it on the moniter before she'd said goodbye to her mum.

"You're in space," the Doctor said as he stopped beside the bride. "Outer space and this is my... spaceship. It's called the Tardis." The bride was still staring at the supernova, it was beautiful.

"How am I breathing?" she asked the Doctor as she knew that there was no air in space.

"The Tardis is protecting us." the Doctor answered.

The bride was sick of not knowing this man so she asked yet again, although without the shouting this time "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, you?"

"Donna."

"Human?"

"Yeah. Why is it optional?"

"Well, it is for me."

"You're an alien."

"Yeah."

Donna appeared not to care that he was an alien because she didn't continue with the conversation, she simply said. "It's freezing with these doors open." the Doctor closed the doors and ran up to the consol. he looked at his wife and saw the tear tracks on her face and went over to her. "Are you alright?" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Well I will be."

"Good." he said before he pressed his lips to her forhead softly. He walked away from Rose and turned to Donna and said as she caught up with him. "I don't understand it and I understand everything. This can't happen. There's no way that a human being can lock itself on to the Tardis and transport inside. It must be..." he reached into his tool kit an pulled out one of those things that opticains use to check out your eyes and looked into Donna's eyes through it "There's some sort of subatomic connection, something in the temperal feild. Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the chronon shell, maybe it's something macrobudding your DNA with the inner matrix. Maybe a genetic..." Rose could see it coming before it happened. Donna slapped the Doctor.

"What was that for." he asked sounding as shocked as he had been when his mother in law had slapped him. Rose covered her mouth with her hand and tried to muffle her laugh, but she didn't need to as it was drowned out by Donna shouting"GET ME TO THE CHURCH!"

The Doctor jumped into action and said "Right, I don't want you here anyway. Where is this wedding?"

"St Mary's, Haven Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar system." Rose had got up while they were talking and headed out of the consol room in a hurry, unnoticed by both her husband and the raging bride. Donna spotted a woman's hoddie hanging over the railing and walked over to it. "I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first am I? How many women have you abducted?" she asked as he looked at her. He looked to his right for a second wondering, where Rose had went but he didn't need to because she came back looking slightly ill. Morning sickness had started and there was no denying it now, Rose was pregnant. Donna still hadn't noticed Rose, the Doctor knew this and said. "That's my wife's."

"Where is she then? Popped out for a spacewalk?" Donna asked, sounding shocked that this alien had a wife.

"Right here." Rose said as she stopped beside the Doctor and took his hand, Rose could tell that Donna was starting to really get on his nerves, he let go of her hand after squeezing it gently and ran round the consol. "Right. Chiswick."

**Right I think that that's a good place to stop at for now. Let me know what you think. i'll update soon cause I'm loving this. Byee!!**

**Julie20007**

**A/N 2: that's chapter two edited, if anyone sees any more mistakes in this chapter and the one before that I've missed. Let me know and I'll change them.**

**Julie.**


	3. The Runaway Bride part two

**Hi everyone. See previous chapter for disclaimer. Right this chapter starts after they set the course for the church.**

Donna exited the Tardis, followed closely by the Doctor and Rose, who were as usual holding hands. The three of them looked around, they were in some industrial estate or another and Donna was the first one to react.

"I said St Mary's, what sort of Martian are you?" she asked as she turned to the Doctor with her hands on her hips.

The Doctor wasn't listening, he was still standing beside the Tardis door with his hand on the wood and his back facing Donna, Rose was watching him with an amused look on his face as if he did this regualarly.

"Where's this?" Donna asked trying to get his attention, but he was still standing with his back to her

"There's something wrong with her." Rose tried not to laugh at him, as she remembered the trip to Krop Tor, when they had had a similar conversation about the Tardis, but she failed. He looked at her and she doubled over with laughter and he soon joined her, also remebering that trip, but glad to see her laugh and smile again. When he stopped he started talking again as he ran ito his ship closely followed by Rose. Donna stayed outside the ship. "It's like she's recalibrating." he put his hand on the central collumn as if trying to reassure his ship. "She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's Wrong?"

While the Doctor and Rose were inside the ship, Donna was looking at the size of the outside of it and was terrified, it was bigger on the inside. She walked round it investigating it to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. While she was doing this the Doctor called out to her " Donna, you've really got to think is there anything that might have caused this? Anything you might have done? Any sort of alien contacts. I can't let you go wandering off, what if you're dangerous. I meant have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something, like something different? something strange or something made out of a peice of metal. Who are you getting married to? are you sure he's human? he's not a bit overweight with a zip round his forhead is he?"

As he said this he noticed Donna standing outside the door with her hands over her mouth, she was shocked by the Tardis obviously. "Donna!" he shouted as she started to back away from the Tardis. She suddenly turned round and ran. The Doctor and Rose followed her when they caught up with her one walked on either side. "Donna." the Doctor said.

"Leave me alone, I just want to get married."

"Come back to the Tardis." said Rose

"No way, that box is too weird!" said Donna. Rose smiled remembering the first time she herself ahd entered the Tardis and then her mother's discovery that it was bigger on the inside, and also Mickey's reaction to it. The three of them continued walking and the Doctor said "It's bigger on the inside that's all."

"Oh that's all, is it?" Donna checked her watch and said "Ten past three I'm going to miss it."

"Why don't you phone them let them know where you are."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Don't you have a mobile." the Doctor asked.

"I'm in my wedding dress, it doesn't have pockets.Who has pockets? have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison there was one thing I forgot to say 'Give me pockets'." she paused and turned to Rose "Rose did your wedding dress have pockets?"

"Nope." Rose grinned at the Doctor and tried not to laugh at the expression on his face, this was fantastic, Donna was the only other woman other than her mother who could actually scare the Doctor. While Donna was talking all that the man (or rather alien) in question could do was nod his head "This man you're marrying. What's his name?" the Doctor asked when Donna had finished talking.

"Lance." she said in a dreamy voice _(A/N: the sort of voice that Luna Lovegood would be proud of in Harry Potter I think anyway on with the story)_

"Good luck, Lance." said the Doctor flippantly, Rose smirked at him from behind Donna.

"Oi." said Donna, once she had realised what the Doctor had just said. She was silent for a moment "No stupid martain is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you" Donna said as she walked off and the Doctor stood there slightly shocked "I'm not... I'm not... I'm not from Mars." he said.

"I know that" Rose said as she took his hand and the two of them ran after Donna. Donna had ran out in to a high street full of shoppers and started trying to stop a Taxi. The Doctor and Rose reached her and attempted to aid her but they had no luck. The Doctor finally got sick of hailing a cab manually so he whistled and a taxi pulled up in front of them. The three of them got inside and Donna said "St Mary's church, just off Haven road, Chiswick."

The taxi driver looked into his rear view mirror and said "That's gonna cost you sweetheart.Double rates today."

Donna looked at Rose and the Doctor, who were sitting beside her "Have you two got any money?"

"No" said the Doctor answering for the two of them "haven't you?"

Donna was furious "Pockets?" she said gesturing to herself. The cab driver obviously heard the conversation because he turned around and dropped them off again. Donna started to shout at the cabbie "... and that goes double for your mother" she finished.

The taxi drove off and Donna said "I'll have him. I've got his number I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit." The Doctor and Rose stood behind her not saying anything unitl they heard the word Christmas.

"Is it Christmas?" asked the Doctor sounding confused.

"Well. Duh?" Donna said sarcasically "Maybe not on Mars, but here its Chrismas Eve." She started walking down the street with Rose and the Doctor walking on her left hand in hand. Rose looked at the woman beside them "How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" she asked.

Donna looked at the younger woman and said "Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. The honeymoon's in Morocco, sunshine. Lovely." Rose looked bewildered, how could someone hate Christmas.

Donna started running and she called over her shoulder at the Doctor and Rose who were following at a more sedate pace, "Phone box, We can reverse the charges." the Doctor ran over to the phone box while Rose walked there, she wasn't feeling to great and she didn't want to run incase she was sick. The Doctor got to the phone box and Donna asked. "how do you reverse the charges, what do call?" the Doctor got out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the pay phone and said "Just dial the number."

"What did you do?" The Doctor grinned cheekily at her and said flippantly "Something Martian." and closed the door to the phone box and ran to the nearest ATM. Rose reached him and touched his arm gently. "Are you alright?" she asked as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the cash machine and took the money that came out of it.

The Doctor turned to look at his wife, he smiled at her and said. "I'm just worried about you and the baby, all this running around can't be very good for him/her."

"I know, but I'm not running until we have to, only in an emergency, I'm not going to risk loosing the baby." The Doctor slipped his arm round her waist and placed a kiss on the side of her head. They watched a brass band playing and Rose suddenly got a sense of Deja Vu.

_Flash back..._

_Rose was walking in the market listening to Mickey rambling on and on about her mother when she spotted a brass band out of the corner of her eye and as she turned to look at them they lowered their instruments and suddenly flames came out of the one instrument that one of the santas was holding. She shoved Mickey out of the way and they got back to the flat as fast as they could._

_End flash back._

Rose tugged her husbands sleeve and said "Look!" the Doctor looked in the direction she was pointing in and as he did so the santas started to walk slowly towards them, then suddenly the tubs player shot flames from his instrument. The Doctor grabbed his wife's hand and they ran to find Donna who was climbing into a taxi, she turned round and shouted. "I'll see you in court!" she closed the Door and the taxi drove off and Rose spotted a santa in the taxi and told the Doctor. The two of them ran back to the Tardis and the Doctor formulated a plan to save Donna from the Robot Santa.

"Why do they want Donna?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at her and said "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He flicked some switches, pressed some buttons and pulled a few levers. before he took of the 'hand brake' he said to Rose. "Sweetheart, go further into the Tardis, cause this is going to be bumpy and I really don't want you to get hurt. The Tardis hasn't flown since the Games Station, so she's not used to it."

"Alright." she said, sounding disappointed that she couldn't help. The Doctor picked up on this. "Even if you weren't pregnant I would send you further into the ship." He told her, hoping to reassure her that he wasn't trying to exclude her because she was pregnant. Rose brightened at that and reached up and kissed him and then walked out of the control room, she headed to their bedroom which was far enough away from the control room that the turbulance wouldn't reach her.

After Rose left the Doctor grabbed some rope and tied it to a lever on the console and pulled it round things and walked to the door after setting the Tardis up to find Donna. He opened the door and saw that he was on a motor way and that Donna was in the taxi next to him. He shouted over to Donna, but she didn't hear what he said to her so he took out the sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the window which opened. "Open the door"

**So sorry about the wait and the cliff hanger. The next chapter should be the last or the second last with the runaway bride.**

**A/N 2: well that's chapter three edited, if there are any more mistakes, let me know and I'll correct them**

**Julie.**


	4. The Runaway Bride part three

**Hi everyone. Thanks to all those who have added this story to their alerts list, this should be the last chapter of the Runaway Bride, the next will be angsty cause they'll either be at Jackie's funeral or clearing out her house, after that it will be Smith and Jones.**

The Doctor stood holding on to the Tardis door and looking at the taxi that Donna was in, he shouted to her. "Donna, open the door!"

Donna shouted back but the Doctor couldn't hear what she said. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the window and it opened automatically. When the window was open, Donna shouted. "Santa's a robot."

The Doctor almost rolled his eyes, but he decided not to comment. "Donna, open the door!"

"What for?" asked Donna.

"You've got to jump."

"Am I blinking flip jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!" The robot in the drivers seat of the car pressed his foot down on the accelerator- and the car pulled away from the Tardis. The Doctor managed to get the Tardis back alongside the taxi. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the robot and rendered it incapable of any sort of movement and shouted to Donna. "You're going to have to jump."

Donna looked at him and said "I'm not jumping on a motorway."

The Doctor tried to convince her. "What ever that thing is, it needs you, and whatever it needs you for is not good. Now come on."

Donna shouted "I'm in my wedding dress."

"Yes you look lovely." he said "Now come on!" He finally managed to convince her and she opened the door. The Doctor held his arms out to her and she said. "I can't do it."

"Yes. You can, trust me . Now jump." Donna jumped from the taxi and the Doctor caught her and fell over. he got and the doors closed. The Tardis flew off he called to Rose and she reached the control room, just as the Doctor landed the Tardis on a roof top. The Doctor, Donna and Rose exited the Tardis. The Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the small fire as he exited after Donna and his wife.

Rose and Donna walked to the edge of the roof, the Doctor followed and said after he had finished coughing. "Funny thing is, for a space ship, she doesn't do that much flying." He stood beside Rose and looked at Donna. "We'd better give her a couple of hours. Are you alright?"

Donna looked at the two of them and said "It doesn't matter." Rose looked at the woman beside her and said "Did we miss it?"

"Yeah." said Donna

"Well you can always book another date." Rose said.

Donna smiled at her, Rose noticed that it was the first genuine smile she'd given. "Of course we can."

"Still got the honeymoon." the Doctor pointed out.

"It's just a holiday now."

"Yeah, yeah." he said "Sorry."

Donna looked at him and said "It's not your fault."

"Oh that's a change." The Doctor replied whilst trying to keep a straight face.

Donna looked at the Time Lord and said "I wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right."

"Yeah...yeah." said the Doctor "But even if I did I couldn't go back on someones personal time line. Apparently." Donna walked forwards and sat on the edge of the roof and Rose and the Doctor joined her, the Doctor draped his jacket over her shoulder before he sat down and Rose sat on his other side. Donna pulled the Doctor's suit Jacket round herself and said "God, you're skinny, this wouldn't fit a rat!" Rose laughed and the Doctor looked at Donna and remembered that he had to give her something that might be able to hide her from whatever was after her. He reached into his pocket and took out a plain gold ring and held it out to her. "Here put this on."

"Oh do you have to rub it in?"

Rose took over and said. "I've seen this before, it's a Bio Damper, put it on." as she said those last three words, the Doctor was reminded of his mother-in-law. The Doctor took her hand and slid the ring on to her finger and said "With this ring, I thee bio damp." when he said that Rose and Donna burst out laughing and he soon followed.

Once the three of them had stopped laughing Donna decided to ask the Doctor and Rose about the robots "So, come on robot santas what are they for?"

Rose didn't answer, but the Doctor did. "Oh, your basic robo scavenger, the Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. Trying to blend in, we met them last christmas."

"Why what happened then?" Donna asked she sounded as though she really didn't know what had happened

"Great big space ship, hovering over London, you didn't notice?" Rose asked the confused red head

"I had a bit of a hang over."

"We spent Christmas day just over there, the Powell Estate. With Rose's mother and best friend. They're gone now." he said as he put a comforting arm round Rose, he knew that she wasn't over losing Jackie and Mickey yet and that reminder of them was painfull for her. He knew that she would appereciate a change of subject and was about to speak but Donna beat him. "You're Human?"

"Yeah, well I was the last time I checked." Rose paused. "Sorry, just ignore me, hormones."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. 2 months." Rose answered with a small, happy smile on her face.

The Doctor could tell that this conversation was about to get awkward for Rose so he decided to change the subject.

"Question is what do camoflaged robot mercenaries want with you?" he reached into the inside pocket of his suit jackey which Donna still had "And how did you get inside the Tardis, I don't know. What's your job?" he asked as he started to run the sonic screwdriver over her

"I'm a secretary."

"Weird, I mean you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important."

"Last time you saw your mother-in-law, did she punch you in the face."

Rose answered this one "No she didn't, she kissed him, twice, then hugged him and then kissed him again, his face was priceless, mum thought it was funny too. I think he was expecting a slap. cause we'd been away for so long." Donna laughed at this and so did Rose, the Doctor ignored the two of them and continued to scan Donna "Stop bleeping me!" she said as she shoved his hand away

"What kind of secretary?" he asked

"I'm at H C CLements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping..." Donna lost herself in her memories "I mean it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well I thought 'I'm never gonna fit in here' and then he made me a cup of coffee. I mean that just doesn't happen, nobody makes the secretaries coffee. And Lance, he's the head of H R he doesn't need to bother with me, but he was nice, he was funny and it turns out he thought everone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started me and him, just one cup of coffee.That was it."

"When was this?"

"Six months ago."

"Bit quick to get married." Rose elbowed the Doctor. "It didn't take us that much longer to get married."

"True."

"Well he insisted." said Donna "And he nagged and he nagged me. And he just wore me down and then finally I just gave in."

"What does H C Clements do?"

"Oh, security systems, you know, entry codes, ID cards that sort of thing. If you ask me that's a posh name for locksmith."

"Keys..."

"Anyway enough of my CV. It's time to face the consequences. Oh this is going to be so shaming." She turned to the Doctor and said "You can do the explaining Martian boy."

The Doctor looked at her and said "I'm not from Mars." she got up and handed the Doctor his jacket as he stood up. Once he was on his feet he held out his hand to his wife and helped her up and the three of them walked back to the Tardis and Donna told the Doctor where her reception was and he set the coordinates and they headed to the hotel.

--

The Doctor, Donna and Rose entered the hall where the wedding reception was too be held and saw that everyone was enjoying themselves. Donna looked really upset about the hole thing and when everyone noticed the three of them and stopped dancing Donna started shouting at them for having the recption without her and the Doctor and Rose were standing off to the side, the former was happy that it wasn't him that she was shouting at this time. Donna started to cry and everthing was sorted everyone went back to dancing and even the Doctor and Rose danced. They only danced to slower songs nothing too energetic cause Rose was still feeling sick. Eventually they stopped dancing and went to investigate Donna's exit from the church and they were directed to a man with a camcorder and he showed them the tape. "Well I taped the whole thing, they've all had a look. They said sell it to _you've been framed. _I said more like the news" He played the video which showed Donna walking down the aisle and he said "Can't be. Play it again." after making a comment about it the man played the tape again "That looks like Huon particles." Rose saw the look on her husband's face.

"What are Huon particles?" she asked

"That's impossible, that's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. So old that... It can't be hidden by a bio damper..." he trailed off and dragged Rose on to the dance floor to find Donna.

"If you wanted to dance, all you had to do was ask." They ran over to the windows and looked out there were robot santas surrounding the hotel which reminded Rose of when they had first been in Pete's World and of the first time she had seen live Cybermen. The Doctor grabbed his wife's hand and gave it a reasurring squeeze and the two of them ran back into the hall where Donna was and ran to her calling her name

"They've found you."

"But you said I was safe."

"The bio damper doesn't work." said Rose

"We've got to get everyone out." added the Doctor

"Oh God. It's all my family."

"Out the back door!" said the Doctor and he led his wife and Donna to the back door they ran out but two of the robot santas were coming towards them so they ran back inside and checked outside other windows and they saw that they were surrounded. One of the santas took out a remote control and the Doctor remembered something from last year.

_flash back_

_"Help me" Rose said and the Doctor woke suddenly and sat up and blew the Christmas tree up._

_end flash back_

The Doctor turned around to look into the room and in the middle of it there was a rather large christmas tree. "Christmas trees..." he said

"What about them?" asked Donna

"...They kill!" said Rose catching on to her husband's meaning. The three of them got everyone away from the tree before anything happened, what happened surprised both Rose and the Doctor because the year before Jackie's christmas tree had practically been a spinning top of doom and it had destroyed half her flat on its rampage, the baubles on the tree had started to float and then they began to explode. The Doctor got Rose to safety and Donna helped her family. Eventually the explosions stopped and there was a line of robot santas standing in the middle of the makeshift dancefloor and the Doctor was standing next to the sound system and he shouted "Oi! santa. Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver don't let him near the sound system!" he used the speakers to amplify the sonic waves from the screwdriver and held on until the robots could no longer function on even a basic level. He ran over to investigate them and was soon joined by his wife and Donna "Look at that." said "A remote control for the decorations and a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore, looks like someone's taken possession."

"Nevermind all that, you're a Doctor, people have been hurt."

"No they wanted you alive. Look. They've deactivated now."

"All the same. You can help."

"Got to think of the bigger picture, Donna." he was holding one of the robot's heads up to his ear and there was a bleeping sound and he said suddenly "there's still a signal." he ran out of the room followed by Rose and Donna after she had avoided speaking to her mother. Rose and Donna caught up with him when he was outside he was scanning for the signal with the sonic screwdriver. "Someone's behind this. Someones controlling the roboforms."

"But why is it me?" Donna asked "What have I done?"

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Oh!" he found the signal and followed it it was coming from above the Earth "It's coming from up there." Donna had wandered off to talk to Lance and Rose had gone to sit down at the Doctor's insitance, he was still trying to follow the signal and then he lost it, he ran over to Donna and said."Donna I've lost the signal, we've got to get to your office, H C Clements. I think that's where it all started." he turned to Donna's fiance. "Lance! It is Lance?" Lance nodded and the Doctor continued "Lance, can you give me a lift?"

--

The Doctor, Rose, Donna and a reluctant Lance ran into the H C Clements building and up to the floor that Donna works on. They stopped at her desk and the Doctor said "To you lot this might just be a locksmith, but H C CLements was bought up 23 years ago by the Torchwood institute."

"Who are they?" Donna asked noticing the dark looks that Rose and the Doctor wore when he mentioned Torchwood. Rose answered. "They were behind the battle of Canary Warf and me losing my mum" Donna looked at Rose with confusion written all over her face and the Doctor elaborated "The Cyberman invasion" Donna still looked confused

"Skies over London full of Daleks?" asked Rose.

Donna still didn't have a clue what they were talking about and said "I was in spain."

"They had Cybermen in spain." said the Doctor.

"I was sucba diving." Donna replied as if that explained everything.

The Doctor looked away back at the computer that he'd been trying to get into since they'd arrived in that room and said "That big picture, Donna you keep missing it."

"Rude again!" Rose said in a sing song voice and the Doctor just continued his explanation as if he didn't hear her

"Torchwood was destroyed, but H C Clements stayed in business." he went to another computer and said "I think that someone else came in a took over the operation."

Donna was getting fed up with the lack of information and she said "But what do they want with me?"

The Doctor looked up from the computer screen and said "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy and that's a problem... because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times, The only place you can find a Huon particle is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis. See that's what happened." he paused and grabbed a cup off the table next to him and tried to explain what happened to Donna "Say this is the Tardis." he then grabbed a pencil and continued "say this is you. The particles inside you activated, the two sets of particles magnatised and wap! you were pulled inside the Tardis." he said and dropped the pencil in the cup.

"I'm a pencil in a mug?"

"Yes, you are." he said "4H sums you up." he put the cup down and turned to Lance and said " Lance, what was H C Clements working on? anything top secret, special operations. Do not enter?"

Lance looked at him and said. "I don't know. I'm incharge or presonnel. I wasn't project manager." he paused and then said "Why am I even explaining myself to you? What are we even talking about?" It was clear to Rose that her husband was getting on Lance's nerves and that Lance didn't understand what was going on and the Doctor said very calmly

"You make keys that's the point" he brought up a vitual plan of the building and said "Look at this, we're on the third floor." he turned and looked at Donna and Lance and asked "There's a basement under the reception, yes?" he got up and headed to the lift and waited for it to come down "So how come when you look in the lift there's a button marked 'Lower basment'. There's a whole floor that doesn't exist on the official plan. So what's down there?" The Doctor looked at Rose and he could see that spark of adventure back in her eyes, he knew that it would take a long time until she was back to normal but he was just glad to see some of her old self showing through. He was brought back to reality by Lance. "Are you telling me that this building's got a secret floor?" he asked.

The Doctor looked at him and said "No I'm showing you that this building's got a secret floor." Donna looked at the buttons on the lift and noticed something that the Time Lord apparently hadn't.

"It needs a key." she said

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her into the lift and said as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the button "I don't." the lift button unlocked and the Doctor put the sonic screwdriver back in his jacket and said "Right then, thanks you two. We can handle this, see you later."

Donna looked at the Doctor and said "No chance Martian, you're the man who keeps saving my life, I ain't letting you out of my sight." as she spoke she joined the Doctor and Rose in the lift.

"Going down." said the Doctor

"Lance!" said Donna, she was trying to get her finace to get into the lift with them but he said "Maybe I should go to the police."

Donna wasn't having any of it "Inside!" she said Lance reluctantly got into the lift and the Doctor said "To honour and obey." Rose elbowed him in the ribs as Lance said "Tell me about it mate." the lift doors closed at took the four of them down to the lower basment

--

The four of them exited the lift when it stopped and Donna asked "Where are we?" she stepped further away from the lift "What goes on down here."

Rose said "Let's find out."

"Do you think Mr Clements knows about this place?" asked Donna suddenly

"The mysterious H C Clements?" said the Doctor "Oh! I think he's part of it."

The Doctor was looking around and he noticed something that the other three hadn't seen yet and said "Oh look transport."

--

They were travelling along on the motorised scooter type things that the Doctor had found and the Doctor, Rose and Donna were all laughing. They arrived at a door and the Doctor opened it inside there was a ladder and the Doctor said "Stay here, I need to get my bearings." he said and then he looked from his wife to Donna and Lance and said to the two of them "Don't do anything." The Doctor smiled at Rose and then began to climb the ladder and Donna said "You better come back."

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." he smiled at her and climbed further up the ladder. The other three watched his ascent and Lance turned to Donna and said "Donna have you thought this through properly?" he shook her arm to get her attention, but she like Rose was watching the Doctor's ascent up the ladder still and Lance continued whether she was listening to him or not "I mean, this is serious. What the hell are we going to do?" Donna must have thought that he was talking about the wedding said "Oh I thought maybe July." she smiled at him and went back to watching the Doctor who was still climbing the ladder.

He got to the hatch at the top of the ladder and opened it. He climbed out and found himself standing on top of the Thames Flood Barrierl. He went back inside and climbed down the ladder where he told them that they were underneath the flood barrier "Thames Flood barrier. Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place right underneath." Rose could tell that the Doctor was getting fed up with Torchwood and placed a hand on his arm to calm him down, that sort of did the trick, he looked down at her and smiled and covered her hand with his larger one.

"What there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" she asked the Doctor

"I know, I know, love." he replied and squeezed her hand and said "Rose are you alright sweetheart."

"Yeah for now." she said. The Doctor took her hand in his and they walked off with Donna and Lance behind them.

--

They entered a room with the Torchwood logo on it's door and the Doctor said "Oh look at this!" he said sounding impressed "Stunning." he continued looking at all the equipment that they had in that lab.

Donna looked at the Doctor and asked "What does it do?"

The Doctor looked at her and answered "Particle extrusion. Hold on." he looked at the instruments in greater detail and said "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Of course my people got rid of Huons. They unravelled the atomic structure."

Lance looked confused and asked "your people? Who are they? what company do you represent?" he asked each question in quick succession so that the Doctor didn't hace time to answer one before the next was asked.

The Doctor stood up and turned away from the extrusion machine and said "Oh, I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river." Rose groaned internally the Doctor was about to go into lecture mode and there would likely be no stopping him for a while. "Extruding them through the flat Hydrogen base so they've got the end result..." he took a small vial of what looked like water from one of these machines and continued. "... Huon particles in liquid form." he walked over to Donna and stood infront of her.

"And that's what's inside me?" she asked sounding frightened. The Doctor activated the particles inside the vial and held it up to Donna and she glowed the same golden colour as the liquid in the vial was. "Oh my God." she said as she noticed the glow.

"Genious." said the Doctor and all Rose could do was stare. The Doctor slipped back into lecture mode and said "Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then... Oh! The wedding! Yes you're getting married that's it! Best day of your life! walking down the aisle! Your body's a battleground!There's a chemical war inside. Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham go the endorphins! Oh you're cooking. You're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave all churning away. The particles reach boiling point and... shazam!" Rose could tell that Donna didn't understand a word of what he was saying and if she was honest neither did she and she was expecting Donna to slap the Doctor again at any moment.

Donna slapped the Doctor and he staggered backwards away from her and Rose bit back a laugh, she'd laugh at him later, right now there were moe important things to do that laugh at the Doctor, she had to try really hard not to laugh when her husband found his voice. "What did I do this time?" he asked.

"Are you enjoying this?" Donna asked. The two of them calmed down and Donna spoke. "Alright, just tell me, these particles are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes.

Donna could tell that he wasn't being entirely honest and tilted her head to the side at looked at him and said "Doctor...If your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?" The Doctor looked as though he didn't want to answer her question, but he did anyway.

"Because they were deadly." Donna looked terrified and Rose came over from where she was standing to comfort her "Oh God" Rose put her arm around her shoulders and gave her a one armed hug and looked over at her husband. "I'll sort it, Donna." Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it." he said "I'm not about to lose someone else."

A sound of a door opening was heard echoing around the room, the Doctor walked over to Rose and Donna and stood infront of them, protecting his new friend and his wife and unborn child. A voice echoed around the room_."Oh. She is long since lost"_ the wall in front of the Doctor, Donna and Rose lifted up to reveal a cavernous room on the other side, with a large hole drilled in the centre wchich reminded the Doctor of the pit on Krop Tor.

_"I have waited so long." _said the voice "_Hibernating at the edge of the universe"_

Unnoticed by the other three who were looking around the room for the source of the voice,Lance left the room and as he did so the voice continued to speak. _"Until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken me."_ The Doctor looked around the room and noticed that there were several of the robot santas round the large room (minus the santa suits and musical instrument, instead they were wearing long black cloaks and were carrying guns. The Doctor walked forwards and looked at the hole and said "Someone's been digging."he paused at looked carefully at the hole and notice marks that were obviously made by a laser "Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

_"Down, down all the way to the center of the Earth."_

"Really? Seriously, what for?"

"Dinosuars." suggested Donna

The Doctor turned to look at the red head who was now standing beside him and said "What?"

"Dinosuars?"

"What are you on about? Dinosuars."

"That film, under the Earth, with dinosuars" she looked at his face and saw that he wasn't amused and said "Trying to help."

"That's not helping."

_"such a sweet couple."_

"Only a mad man talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?"

_"High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night."_

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom. Come on let's have a look at you."

_"Who are you with such command?"_

"I'm the Doctor."

_"Prepare your best medecines, Doctor man. For you will be sick a heart."_

The owner of the voice appeared in the room with the three of them and they could now see a being with a spider-like lower body and a humanoid upper body, she had fangs for teeth, four extra eyes on her forhead and two devil horns coming from the side of her head incorporating her ears, she really was an awfull sight to behold.

The Doctor looked at the creature and knew at once what it was "Rachnoss." he said "But that's impossible, you're one of the Rachnoss."

"Empress of the Rachnoss." said the creature.

"If you're the empress then where are the rest of the Rachnoss? Or are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind."

"That's it." said the Doctor. "The last of your kind." The Doctor turned to the two women who were standing next to him "The Rachnoss come from the Dark TImes, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores. Omnivorse, they devoured whole planets." The Empress must have heard him because she turned round to face him

"Rachnoss are born starving, is that our fault?" she asked.

"They eat people?" Donna asked, Rose was disgusted and was really feeling ill now, she didn't trust herself to speak incase she was sick. She was saved from voicing her opinion by the Doctor who was speaking solely to Donna now "H C Clements. did he... uh wear those black and white shoes?"

"He did" answered Donna sounding amused "We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats." The Doctor pointed to the ceiling and tied up in a web was a body wearing black and white shoes and that was all that you could see of the man in the web. Donna looked up and looked back down as she took in what she was seeing and said "Oh my God."

"My christmas dinner." said the Empress of the Rachnoss.

"You shouldn't even exist. Way back in history the fledgling empires went to war against the Rachnoss. They were wiped out."

"Except for me." said the Empress. As she spoke Donna spoted Lance coming upbehind the Rachnoss and decided to distract it until he was near enough to strike with the axe that he was carrying

"That's what I've got inside me that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me lady I'm talking. Where do I fit in? how come I got all stacked up witht these Huon particles? Look at me you, look me in the eye and tell me."

"The bride is so feisty."

"Yes I am." agreed Donna "I don't know what you are, you big thing. But a spider is just a spider and an axe is an axe. Now, do it!" Lance lift the axe as though to strike the Rachnoss Empress, but he stopped short of hitting her and started laughing with the Emnpress and the Doctor and Rose each placed a hand on Donna's shoulder, bith to keep her with them and also as a sympathetic gesture. "That was a good one." Lance said "Your face"

"Lance is funny." the Empress said as though that explained everything.

"What?" asked Donna now that she had regained the ability to speak.

"I'm sorry." said the Doctor and Rose at the same time.

Donna looked from one to the other "For what?"she asked. she then looked at Lance and said "Lance. Don't be so stupid, get out of there."

"God, she's thick" said Lance "Months I've had to put up with her. Months! A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand." Donna said.

"How did you meet him?" the Doctor asked Donna looked at him and Rose said "He made you coffee."

"What?"

"Everyday I made you coffee." Lance said in a patronising tone as though he was talking to a child rather than a full grown woman. The DOctor and Rose looked at Donna symphathetically.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months" the Doctor explained to his new friend.

"He was poisoning me?" Donna asked. The Doctor nodded.

The Doctor looked at Lance and said "It was all there in the job title, the head of human resources."

"This time it's personnel."

"But... We were getting married."

"Well... I couldn't risk you running off so I had to say yes. Then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitment is a new flavour pringle. Oh I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap. Ooh Brad and Angelina, Is Posh pregnant?_ X Factor_, Atkin's diet feng shui. Split ends. Text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal."

"Is that what she offered you?" asked Rose "The Empress of the Rachnoss?"

"What are you?" asked the Doctor "Her consort."

"It's better than a night with her!" Lance explained.

"But I love you." said Donna in a small voice, he confidence had been knocked by Lance's betrayal.

"That's what made it easy" said Lance without a trace of guilt in his voice "It's like you said Doctor, the bigger picture. What's the point in it all if the human race is just nothing? That's what the Empress can give me."

Rose was getting sick of this idiot so she decided to set him straight. "The human race isn't nothing, I've been to the future, I've seen the End of the Earth and New Earth, the Human race is the race that always survives right through the ages the human race is always there in some form or another and in history humans have done brilliant things and will continue to do so until the end of time. Tell me the human race is nothing now?"

Lance appeared to ignore everything that Rose just said and instead spoke to the Doctor. "The Empress can give me a chance to go out there to see it. To see the size of it all. I think you know something about that don't you Doctor?"

"Who is this little physician?"

"She said Martian."

"Oh, I'm sort of homeless."he said whislt rubbing the back of his neck "But the point is what's down there? The Rachnoss are extinitc what's going to help you 4000 miles down. That's just the molten core of the Earth isn't it?" he asked pointing at the hole

"I think he wants us to talk." said Lance.

"I think so too."agreed the Empress of the Rachnoss

"Well tough all we need is Donna."

"Kill this chattering little Doctor man and the blond woman too."

"Don't you hurt them." said Donna as she stepped in front of the couple.

"No it's alright."

"No I won't let them." The robots all around them were aiming their weapons at the Doctor and Rose.

"Ah!Now except..."

"Take aim." ordered the Empress.

"Well I just wanted to point out the obivous..."

"They won't hit the bride, they're such very good shots."

"Just hold on. Hold on just a tick, just a tiny little, just a...tick. If you think about it the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my space ship." he said as he pulled Rose closer to him and took out the sonic screwdriver " So, reverse it and my space ship comes to her" he took out the vile of huon particles and held it beside Donna and the Tardis appeared around the three of them.

As soon as they were inside the Tardis the Doctor ran to the controls and Rose ran out of the consol room, most likely to be sick and Donna sat on the captains chair. Soon the familiar sound of the Tardis' time rotor was heard in the Tardis and the Tardis put itself into the Time Vortex.

Whilst setting the controls the Doctor said to Donna "You know what you said before about a time machine? I lied and now we're gonna use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Rachnoss is digging up. if something is buried at the center of the planet then it must have been there from the beginning. That's just brilliant. _Molto bene_. I've always wanted to see this. Donna I'm going further back than I've ever gone before." Just as he finished setting the controls Rose came in and sat down on the chair beside Donna and tried to comfort the crying woman. "I'm sorry Donna"

The time rotor stopped and the Doctor peered around the cetral column at the two women "We've arrived. You two want to see?" he asked.

Rose smiled at her husband with her tongue poking between her teeth the way it always had and she said "Yeah" and Donna dried her eyes and said "I suppose" the Doctor moved the moniter and looked at it "The scanner's a bit small, maybe your way's best" he walked down the ramp and stood at the doors waiting for them to catch up before he opened them "Come on... no humans have ever seen this so you two will be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed."

The Doctor went to open the door "Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, welcome to the creation of the Earth" The Doctor opened the Doctor and let the two of them look out at the scene before them and he slipped his arms round his wife waist and placed his hands over the place where their son or daughter was, Rose felt the Doctor's hands and placed hers on top and smiled up at him, he dipped his head towards hers and kissed her. Donna missed the interaction between the couple and stared outside. as far as the eye could see there were rocks floating through space and clouds of gas everywhere. It was even more beautiful than the solar flare that she had seen a few hours ago was. The Doctor had his chin on Rose's shoulder and was watching the sight with the same interest as the two humans that were with him. He started to explain where they were. "We've gone back 4.6 billion years, there's now solar system, not yet, only dust and rocks and gas. That's the sun over there, brand-new" he removed a hand from Rose's abdomen and pointed towards the new sun with wonder written on his face, which was mirrored on Rose and Donna's faces. He put his hand back where it had been and said "Just beginning to burn" Rose and Donna stared out and Donna asked what they had both been thinking

"Where's the Earth?"

"All around us" The Doctor answered "In the dust"

"Puts the wedding in perspective" she said sadly "Lance was right. We're just tiny"

"No but that's what you do the human race. Make sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful but only if its being observed"

"So I came out of all this?" asked Rose.

"Isn't that brilliant?" the Doctor asked his wife. A large rock floated past the Tardis and Donna said "I think that's the Isle of Wight" the couple laughed and Donna joined in.

As much as the Doctor would have loved to stay and watch this he knew that he couldn't so he started to explain what happens during this process "Eventually gravity take hold. Say one rock heavier than the others starts to pull the others towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything is piling in and in and in until you get..."

"The Earth." Rose and Donna finished in perfect unison.

"Now the question is, what was that first rock?"

A large star shaped rock that was a lot larger than the others appeared from behind a cloud and Donna saw it first and said "Look!"

The Doctor looked at the object and said "The Rachnoss."

The Doctor let go of Rose and ran up the ramp to the consol "Hold on" he said as he spun a wheel "The Rachnoss are hiding from the war what's it doing?"

Donna and Rose watched as the star began to pull the smaller rocks towards it and Rose answered her husband's question. "Exactly what you said." The Doctor ran from the console to the door and stopped right beside Rose and just behind Donna. "Oh! They didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth. they _became _the center of the Earth. The first rock. The Tardis began to shudder

"What was that" Asked Donna as Rose and the Doctor shared a worried glance behind her and the Doctor sad "Trouble." he closed the doors and the three occupants of the control room ran to the console and held on tightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Donna asked when the Doctor fell over.

"A little trick of mine. Particles pulling particles. Well it works in reverse, they're pulling us back."

**Ok that's a good place to stop, so sorry about the wait and thankyou to the 21 people who added this story to their alerts list. This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I only increased the lenght because I was asked to. The next chapter won't be as long as I'm almost finished with the Runaway bride and then I'll be doing a couple of filler chapters before I do Smith and Jones**

**A/N 2: well that's chapter four edited.**

**Julie.**


	5. The Runaway Bride part four

**Hi everyone, this is the last part of the Runaway bride, but I'm nowhere near finished, this story will be the whole of series three and the sequel will be the whole of season 4. So here we go again.**

_Previously on the Runaway Bride_

_"They're pulling us back."_

Donna was terrified, she did not want to end up back in that lab with that spider-woman so she asked "Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a hand brake? Can't you reverse or warp or fade or something?"

The Doctor muttered something that sounded like "Back seat driver." and then he said "oh wait a minute!" he ran to the other side of the console and grabbed something. Rose recognised it immediately as the extrapolator that Margret the Slitheen had in Cardiff and said "The Extrapolator!" The Doctor flashed her his boyish grin and said "The Extrapolator!" he placed it less than gently on the consol and said "It won't stop us but is should give us a bit of a bump." He took out a mallet and shouted "NOW!" and bashed the mallet off the extrapolator and as quickly as the Tardis appeared in the lab it disappeared again and the Doctor and Donna exited, the Doctor had managed to persude his wife to stay in the Tardis, as it was safer for her there, he didn't want her or the baby to get hurt, so she agreed and the two of them headed outside "We're about 200 yards to the right. come on." The Doctor and Donna ran from the Tardis to a door with a danger sign on it along with an authorised personnel sign and they stopped. The Doctor pulled out a stethoscope and Donna asked "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, I'm making it up as I go along, trust me I've got history."

"I still don't understand." said Donna as the Doctor listened to the stethoscope "I'm full of particles, but what for?"

The Doctor continued to concentrate on what he was doing and didn't turn round "There's a Rachnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. If huon particles cease to exist, the Rachnoss will stop." While the Doctor was speaking a robot came and grabbed Donna from behind and the Doctor continued to speak afterwards because he thought that she was still there "They just stayed in hibernation for billions of years, frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand-new particles, living particles. They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet..." he trailed off as he turned around and saw that there was nobody there "Oh!" he groaned and looked to his left and right and saw no sign of Donna so he got out the sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door he had been using the stethoscope on and opened it. There was a robot on the otherside of the door and it pointed it's gun at the Doctor's face. The Doctor turned it off with the remote control that he'd pocketed earlier and removed its cloak and put it on and headed back to the lab. He entered and climbed the stairs and stopped at the top of the second flight

"My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them so you might as well unmask, my clever little Doctor man."

The Doctor removed the cloak and mask that he'd taken from the robot that he'd over powered and said "Oh, well. Nice try." he took out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the web that was holding Donna up to the ceiling and said "I've got you Donna."

"I'm gonna fall." she said as she felt the web loosening around her and the Doctor looked up at her "No you're not you're going to swing" he told her as he pointed the sonic screwdriver and her web bindings, the loosen and she fell from the web but she still had a veign like strand of web in her hand and she swung over the hole in the ground and the Doctor held out his arms to catch her, but he'd miss judged the length of the web, the stairs stopped the web swing from going any further and Donna fell from the web on to the floor and landed on her back.

"Oh. Sorry!"

"Thanks for nothing." Donna said from her position on the floor she had yet to stand back up as she got up the Empress spoke

"The Doctor man amuses me."

The Doctor stood with his hands on the railings facing the Empress of the Rachnoss and said "Empress of the Rachnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now."

"These men are so funny." said the Empress

"So what's your answer?"

"Oh I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Then what happens next is your own doing!"

"I'll show you what happens next... at arms" The robots raised their weapons "Take aim" they aimed them at the Doctor who said "And relax" the robots all stopped working

"What did you do?" Donna asked

"Guess what I've got Donna, pockets." he pulled a remote control for the robots out of his pocket and waved it at Donna.

"How did that fit in there?" she asked, knowing that suit jackets didn't have pockets that you could fit a remote control like that into

"They're bigger on the inside." he said seriously.

"Roboforms are not necessary,"said the Empress "My children may feed on Martain flesh."

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars."

"Then where?"

"My home planet is far away and long since lost, but it's name lives on. Gallifrey."The Empress of the Rachnoss went into a rage and shouted "They murdered the Rachnoss!"

"I warned you" he said "You did this" he pulled three of the exploding baubles out of his other pocket and the Empress saw him and said

"No, no. Don't" The Doctor threw the baubles up into the air ignoring the pleas of the Empress to stop, he got out the remote control and sent the baubles to different places, some blew up walls and water from the Thames rushed in and some caused fires and the Doctor stood and watched the Rachnoss beg for it's life. The water that was coming in rushed down the hole and killed the children of the Rachnoss. Donna watched in fear as the Doctor destroyed the Rachnoss, she looked up to him and said "Doctor?"he looked down and she said "You can stop now."

The Doctor looked over the railing and shouted down. "Come on, we need to find a way out."

"What about Rose?" Donna asked worrying about the Doctor's wife and her new friend.

"Rose will be alright, the Tardis is protecting her."

Between the two of them they cleared the stairs so that she could reach him and then they ran. The Empress left for her ship, but the Doctor didn't care, he just wanted to get himself and Donna out of there alive. The Doctor and Donna ran to the door that the Doctor had used when he found out that they were under the Thames Flood barrier and the two of them climbed the ladder.

"What about the Empress?" Donna asked

"She's used up all her Huon energy, she's defenseless." They continued climbing and just as they opened the hatch to get out the star that was the Rachnoss Empress's ship had been blown to smithereens. The Doctor and Donna climbed out after it had blown up and looked out across the Thames and saw that they had drained it

"There's just one problem" said Donna

"What is it?"

We've drained the Thames."

The two of them started laughinh and headed back down to get the Tardis.

--

When they reached the Tardis the Doctor unlocked the door and the two of them entered to find Rose asleep on the captains chair, the Doctor walked up to her and brushed a stray hair behind her ear and as he did so her eyes fluttered open and he saw her hazel orbs smiling up at him, she sat up and flung her arms round him and hugged him tightly, she then let him go and ran to Donna and flung her arms round her. Then she noticed their appearance and after she let go of Donna she asked "Why are you two so wet?"

"I drained the Thames got rid of the Rachnoss that were down there and U.N.I.T blew up the Empress' ship so the Rachnoss are really extinict this time. Ready to go home Donna?"

"Yeah."

She gave the Doctor her address and he set the coordinates and landed the Tardis outside her house. Rose gave Donna her phone number so that the two of them could keep in touch and then she'd said goodbye and gone to bed. The Doctor led Donna outside the Tardis and said "I told you she'd be fine."

"Survive anything."

"More than I've done."

The Doctor scanned her with the sonic screwdriver and said "Well all the Huon particles are gone" he said "no damage, you're fine."

"Yeah apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow all in the same day sort of."

"I couldn't save him" the Doctor said

"He deserved it" she said the Doctor looked at her and she said "No, he didn't" she turned round at looked at her parents house and said "I'd better get inside, they'll be worried."

"Best christmas present they could have" he paused "Oh sorry I forgot you hate christmas."

"Yes, I do." said Donna

"Even if its snowing?" he asked as he reached inside the Tardis and did something, suddenly it started to snow

Donna started to laugh and said "I can't believe you did that."

"Oh basic atmosphereic excitation."

Donna smiled at the Doctor and said "Merry Christmas."

He smile back and said "And you."

The Doctor looked up at the sky and then back at Donna and asked "So what will you do with yourself now?"

"Well, not getting married, that's for starters. And I'm not going to temp anymore. I don't know travel. See a bit more of planet Earth, walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something."

"Well you could always..."

"What?"

"Come with us?"

"No."

"Okay."

"I can't."

"That's fine."

"No but really everything we did today, do you live your life like that?"

"I try not to. And I'll be trying a lot harder from now on what with the baby on the way and everything, we're taking it easy for a while, even though Rose's mother and Mickey are dead to this world they're alive in another, but my wife has to go through funerals for them and then clear out their flats, the next few weeks are going to be unpleasant."

"I'll bet. I'll tell what I'll do, you and Rose come in for christmas dinner."

"Sorry, Donna. Not this year, Rose and I will spend this one alone and besides, christmas is for families and mine is in that ship and she's lost hers, I don't think she's ready to sit down with another family and besides, she won't be able to keep whatever she eats down, she's been sick every day for the past 2 months, i don't know why they call it morning sickness when Rose has it all the time."

"Alright, do me a favour though, bring her to see me when the baby's born."

"Alright" he turned to head into the Tardis and stopped and turned to Donna, who had said his name.

"Am I going to see you two again?"

"If we're lucky" he paused and said "Thanks then Donna, good luck and just...be magnificent" he entered the ship and closed the door behind him. Donna walked away from the Tardis and inside the Doctor set the coordinates for the time vortex and the Tardis faded out of existance, once the ship was safely in the vortex, the Doctor left the consol room and went to his bedroom, climbed into bed after getting changed and pulled the cover over himself and wrapped his arm around the sleeping form of his wife and fell asleep.

**That's the Runaway Bride, tomorrow it should be the interlude between this and smith and jomes**

**A/N 2: Well that's chapter five edited, four chapters in one day. There must be something worng with me. Only kiddin :P. I'm at my mum's shop and I'm bored, so I thought that I would edit this and look what happened**


	6. Saying goodbye

**Hi everyone, the responce to this story has been great, thankyou so much. Now here comes the angsty stuff**

The Tardis materialised in its favourite park on the Powell Estate and two figures exited. One was male, around 6 ft 1 or 2 and the second was female, she was around 5ft 7 and she was carrying a rather large rucksack. It was night-time and there was nobody around, the Estate was completely deserted. The two moved away from the Tardis and walked across the estate they were surrounded by complete darkness and whenever they walked under a street lamp you could see their features. The man had fine features and several freckles on his forhead and across his cheeks, he had brown hair that was sticking out all over the place, but on him it looked good. He wore a brown pinstriped suit and a pair of worn converse trainers and he also wore a tan trench coat over the suit. This man's name was The Doctor, no-one knew anything different, not even his wife. The woman walking beside the Doctor wore jeans and a blue t-shirt with a blue hoodie over the top, she also wore a pair of converse trainers, unlike the Doctor's though hers looked brand new. The woman's name was Rose Tyler, the Doctor's wife.

The two of them walked to Rose's mother's flat hand in hand and in silence, there was no flirtatious banter, or teasing, just a somber mood. They climbed the stairs slowly as Rose didn't really want to be there right now, but she knew that she had to be. After what felt like hours to Rose, when in reality it was only five minutes they reached the floor that Jackie's flat was located on. They walked to the door and Rose took out her house key and unlocked the door. The flat was the same as it always was, the only difference being that Jackie wasn't there to shout a Rose for not phoning more often.

They sat down in the living room and the Doctor turned on the television and put on a news channel. According to the news it was one week after the battle of canary warf and they were now publishing the list of the dead and missing. When Rose heard the names of her mother and her best friend read out she started to cry, the Doctor put down the remote control and pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. When she had stopped crying the Doctor led her to the couch and told her to sit down, he went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with two cups of tea. He placed the mugs on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down beside Rose as he did so she moved closer to him and he put his arm round her. Rose eventually fell asleep in her husband's arms, so he gently picked her up and carried her into her old bedroom, he opened the door and walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers and put her down and removed her hoodie and her socks and shoes and covered her up, he kissed her forhead and left the room.

The Doctor finished his second cup of tea since arriving and was about to turn off all the lights and lock the front door and head to bed when the phone rang, he grabbed it after the second ring so that it wouldn't wake Rose.

"Hello?" he said wondering who on Earth would be calling at this time of night.

A female voice answered _"Hi, this is Bev, I'm lookin' for Rose Tyler, is she there?"_

"Yeah, she is but she's asleep right now."

_"Who are you?"_ asked a confused Bev

"Rose's husband."

_"I didn't know she was married."_

"No one did, except for Jackie and Mickey and now you. Listen can you call back tomorrow, today's been a tough day for Rose, what with the list from the canary warf incident and coming home to organise two funerals, I want her to sleep, cause if she doesn't she's not going to be able to get through all that's to come."

_"Alright, tell her I called and tell her that if she needs any help with the arrangements that she's to give me a call"_

"I will and Bev"

_"Yeah?"_

"Thanks"

The two said goodbye and the Doctor hung up the phone. He put the cups in the sink and Rose's bag into the living room, she had brought the bag for anything that she wanted to take from the house, they had a lot to do over the next few weeks and the next day would be the hardest, Rose was planning to call all the people that needed to know about her mum and Mickey and then she needed to sort coffins out. The Doctor knew that the hardest thing for all who knew Jackie and Mickey would be burying empty coffins, he would be contacting the local minister to conduct the funeral services the next day whilst Rose did what she needed to do. He turned off the kitchen light and then the living room light and headed to the bathroom and then to bed, he got into bed beside Rose, who was of course still asleep and by the look on her face the Doctor could tell that she was content , he wrapped an arm round her and rested his hand on her stomach still not quite believeing that their child was growing there, he gently pulled her closer to him and fell asleep.

--

The day of Jackie's funeral approached quickly, the Doctor and Rose had spent the two weeks before organising both Jackie and Mickey's funerals and talking to distraught friends and relatives. Rose was devastated, the fact that they were planning a funeral for her mother made her realise, more than anything else that she could never see her mother again, she was quiet all the time and she forced herself to eat for the sake of her baby even though she really didn't feel like it. She was glad that her husband was there, he was her rock, he was there for her when she needed him and right now, that was all the time. The Doctor was worried about his wife but he knew that losing Jackie and Mickey had finally taken it's tole on Rose and now she was finally greiving, she would overcome the greif eventually, but he knew that she would never get over losing her mum.

--

It almost always rained at funerals, the Doctor noticed whilst standing in the cemetary beside a freshly dug grave. He held his wife as she sobbed when Jackie's empty coffin was lowered into the 6ft deep hole, he held an umbrella over the two of them and had wrapped the long black coat that he'd found for the occasion tighter round himself and Rose, trying to keep her warm. The minister was talking about Jackie, but neither the Doctor nor Rose registered what he was saying. Eventually the service ended and the mourners left the graveside and those who were attending the wake headed to Jackie's old flat. Rose and the Doctor remained behind, Rose left her husband's arms and walked to the grave and sank to the ground beside the headstone and sobbed harder than ever. The Doctor saw her begin to shake and was beside her in an instant, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she didn't resist as he pulled her up, he held her for a while and then they left the grave as well, their progress back to the car was slow and by the time they had reached the car that had taken them to the cemtary they were quite wet. They got into the car and were taken back to the Powell Estate and by the time they arrived back everyone was already in the flat.

--

The wake went on for several hours until Rose decided that it was over, she, the Doctor and Bev removed the guests from the flat, each one offering their symphaties as they left the house, once the other guests were finally gone leaving the Doctor and Rose alone with Bev.

"Let me help you clear up." Bev said

Rose tried to refuse but Bev wore her down until she finally gave in and allowed the other woman to atleast help her to clear the living room. Once the room was clear Rose walked Bev to the door and said "Thanks Bev."

"You're welcome." she smiled at Rose and added "Jackie was so proud of you, you know."

"I know." Rose hugged Bev who then opened the front door and asked "When's Mickey's funeral?"

"The day after tomorrow."

Bev nodded and said that she'd be there for Rose if she needed her and hugged the younger woman again and headed home. Rose closed the door and headed into the kitchen where she started to grab the dishes from the wake and began to wash them. The Doctor came into the kitchen when she was almost half way through washing them and said "Rose, sweetheart, we can finish those in the morning" Rose ignored him and continued to wash the dishes, noticing that the pile on the drying rack was getting too big and that dishes were likely to fall of and break, her husband picked up the dish towel and started to dry them. The two of them finished the dishes and the Doctor made a cup of tea. A while later the two of them went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

--

The next morning the Doctor awoke to find the space beside him empty, he knew that something was wrong as his wife waking before him was an extemely rare occurence. He got out of bed and dressed quickly and after he was dressed he started to search the house for his wife whilst still tying his tie, he found her in her mother's bedroom going through her clothes and putting them into bags. He stood at the door for a few minutes and watched her completely forgetting about his tie. Eventually he entered the room and placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Rose, leave it just now." She looked up at him and smiled softly taking in his appearance, he was dressed in his usual suit and trainers, although his hair hadn't be touched and it was sticking out all over the place, his tie was still undone and he wasn't wearing his suit jacket. She stood up and took his tie in her hands and tied it, when she was finished she kissed him and said "Good morning."

"Good morning." He looked around the room and noticed that Jackie's wardrobe and chest of drawers were completely empty and that there were several bags around the room full of clothes. He knew that his wife had been up for a while and he asked her "What are you doing?"

"Clearing out. I want all this stuff out of here so that once we've deatl with Mickey's funeral tomorrow we can go right away, I don't want to stay here any longer..." she started to cry and the Doctor needed no prompting to pull her into his arms and hold her as she sobbed. They stood there for a long time and when Rose eventually stopped crying he let her go and asked "Rose, have you had anything to eat yet?"

"No."

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Come on, let's get you fed."

He led her to the kitchen and sorted out something for breakfast and a cup of tea. They ate in silence and when they finished they took the clothes to the local homeless centre and then returned to the flat and cleared the rest of Jackie's room and removed eveything from Rose's room and put it and everything else that she was taking into the rucksack. You may be wondering how it all fit in, well the rucksack was bigger on the inside like the Tardis and it was practically weightless as when the Doctor took it out to the Tardis, he couldn't feel the weight of everything that was in it. He also took out the bag that had Rose's freshly laundered clothes in it, he put both of the bags into their bedroom and headed back to the flat.

--

The next day like the day of Jackie's funeral was wet and like that day the Doctor and Rose stood by a freshly dug grave as another empty coffin was lowered into it. The Doctor held an umbrella over the two of them to keep them dry and held Rose as she cried for the loss of her childhood friend. When the service ended Rose and the Doctor remained behind and said their own goodbyes to their friend. They left the graveyard and headed to the Estate Agents to return the key to Jackie's now empty flat and then went to the pub for Mickey's wake as when he had moved to the parallel world the Doctor and Rose had cleared out his flat then and had handed over the keys. They didn't stay long and Rose saw some of her old friends and as they left she promised to call and told them that she probably wouldn't be back on the estate again as there was no place for her there any more.

--

Once back on board the Tardis the mood instantly relaxed, Rose wasn't back to normal yet but the Doctor knew that she would be eventually. They watched a movie and then went to bed.

--

A few weeks later Rose was staring at her reflection in the mirror when the Doctor walked into their bedroom. She saw him standing in the doorway in the mirror and said "I'm starting to show."

The Doctor walked into the room and slipped his arms round her and placed his hands over the tiny bump that had formed there and said "Yes you are." and kissed the back of her head. She was still wearing her pyjamas, she was having difficultly finding something to wear, and it wasn't because she was being picky it was because nothing appeared to fit her, so eventually she settled on wearing some baggy clothes and headed to the control room where her husand had went while she was changing and said "Can we go to London, my time."

"Why?"

"Cause I need new clothes, nothing fits me anymore."

"I'm going to end up regretting this but alright."

He set the coordinates for present day London and they spent the rest of the morning shopping, at lunch time they went to the nearest chip shop and got some chips. They walked back to the Tardis past the Royal Hope Hospital and the Doctor stopped and took a look at it and said "There's something weird going on here."

"Do you want to investigate it?"

"Not yet I'll keep an eye on it for a couple of days."

--

The Doctor watched the hospital for two more days and then he decided to check himself in. Rose looked at him as though he had gone mad when he said that "Doctor, you're an alien, do you really want to be disected."

"No but I'm doing this."

"I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?"

"Nope." he said popping the 'p' as he usually did.

"Alright then."

They headed to the control room and the Doctor put in the coordinates and they got out and headed to the hospital. The Doctor got himself checked in and as the nursing staff wouldn't let Rose stay there over night she headed back to the Tardis and went to bed.

**There we go, sorry about the wait. The next chapter will be the first part of Smith and Jones.**

**Catch ya**

**Julie20007**

**A/N 2: that's this chapter edited now as well, that's 5 chapters today. Hopefully I'll be adding chapter 32...I think it is... Nope, just checked... It's 33... Today at some point... If not it'll be first thing tomorrow... I've really got to stop rambling don't I?**

**Julie.**


	7. Smith and Jones part one

**Hi everyone. Well did everyone see tonight's Doctor Who, I'm so annoyed at how it ended oh well I can't wait until next week for the conclusion, unfortunately that will be the end of this season, but I'm sure some thing else will come on that will make saturday night telly decent again. Oh god i'm rabbling _Again!. _I'm even starting to sound like the Doctor now so off we go with Smith and Jones**

Smith and Jones part one

_Martha Jones was walking along a crowded London street on her way tp the Royal Hope Hospital where she was training to become a doctor. It was like any other day for Martha, she got up, got dressed and headed to the hospital, today was different however, today was her brother's 21st birthday and she was expecting phone calls from every member of her family telling her something and asking her to sort it out. Right on que her phone started to ring. She looked at the display and saw that it was her sister, smiling to herself she anwered the phone. "You're up early!" she said as a greeting "What's happening?" she asked although she was dreading the answer_

_"It's a nightmare." Her sister answered "Cause Dad won't listen and I'm telling you Mum's going mental. Swear to God Martha this is epic, you've got to get in there and stop him."_

_"How do I do that?" Martha asked sounding confused_

_"Tell him he can't bring her."_

_Martha's phone started bleeping, she took it from her ear and looked at the display, she saw that it was her brother this time and put the phone back to her ear and said "Hold on that's leo I'll call you back." She hung up on her sister and answered the phone to her brother "Martha." he said "If mum and dad start to kick off, tell 'em I don't even want a party, I didn't even ask for one.They can always give me the money instead."_

_"Why do I have to tell them?" Martha asked "Why can't you?" her phone beeped again and she said "Hold on that's mum I'll call you back." she hung up and answered her mother_

_"I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in privet, but this is Leo's 21st everyone is going to be there and the entire family is going to look ridiculous."_

_"Mum, it's a party I can't stop Dad bringing his girlfriend." her mobile bleeped again and Martha said "Hold on that's Dad I'll call you back." she hung up on her mother and answered her dad_

_"Martha, now you tell your mother. Leo is my son and I'm paying for half that party." he paused as he closed his car door and said "I'm entitled to bring who I like."_

_"I know, but think what is it going to look like for mum, if you're standing there with Annalise."_

_"What's wrong with Annalise?" Martha heard a female voice in the background saying "Is that Martha? Say hi. Hi Martha hi."_

_"Hi Annalise."_

_"Big kiss, lots of love see you at the party babes... Now take me shopping big boy."_

_Martha laughed as she hung up her mobile and put it in her pocket. Suddenly a man wearing a suit with a long brown trench coat came up to her and removed his tie and said "Like so." and walked off, she shook her head and continued walking to the hospital. As she was entering a man walked past her and shoved her out of the way. She headed to the locker room and put on her white coat and grabbed her stethoscope and went to close the door of her locker when there was a spark of electricity which shocked her. She tested to see if there was still static coming from the locker and then closed it when she discovered it was alright and left the room to find Mr Stoker who was her lecturer._

Meanwhile...

Rose woke up to an empty space beside her, wondering where on Earth her husband was and then the events of the night before came flooding in and she hurriedly dressed and got something to eat, now that she could finally keep her food down she had some weird cravings but she never really indulged them and then she left the Tardis and went back to the Royal Hope Hospital where her husband was a patient.

She entered the hospital and asked for her husband and was directed to his ward. She followed the directions and found herself in the ward that her husband was in. She smiled when she saw that he was still asleep, she walked over to his bed and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, she knew that he would wake soon as this guesture always woke him and sure enough a few seconds later his eyes futtered open and he sat up and he pulled her towards him and kissed her. She sat down and they talked about their adventures and what they would do when the baby arrived.

Meanwhile

_Martha was not having the best day ever, she was stuck with Mr Stoker. She and some other students were grathered round the bed of an elderly patient and Mr Stoker was taking her pulse_

_"I was alright till this morning and then..." she paused and said "I don't know, i woke up and I felt all dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in."_

_"Pulse is slightly thready." said Mr Stoker addressing his students "Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Any ideas. Morgenstern?"_

_"Er..." said Morgenstern thoughtfully "Dizziness could be a sign of early onset diabetes."_

_Mr Stoker walked behind him as he was speaking and when he had finished he said "Hardly early onset if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan." he paused and turned to the young woman next to him and said "Any more ideas, Swales?"_

_"Could recommend a CT scan."_

_"And spend all our money?" he asked "Jones?"_

_"We could take bloods and check for meniere's disease."_

_"Or we could simply ask the patient." he looked at Miss Finnegan and asked "What did you have for dinner last night?"_

_"I had salad."_

_"And the night before?"_

_"Salad again."_

_"And salad every night for the past week contrary to my instructions." he paused and looked round again "Salt deficiency that's all simple honest salt." _

Meanwhile...

The Doctor and Rose were sitting together quietly, Rose was sitting on the edge of the bed and the Doctor had his arms wrapped round her, they had been talking about Jackie and Mickey and Rose told the Doctor that she was over it

"You don't regret staying with me do you?" he asked hesitantly

"No. Of course not, I meant what I said, I'm never gonna leave you." Rose got off of the bed and went to grab a chair as a group of medical students entered the room. "Ah, now then, a very good morning to you Mr Smith and how are you today?"

"Oh. not so bad." he said as Rose sat down beside him and took his hand "Still a bit you know...blah."

"John Smith, admitted last night with severe abdonimal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha walked around the foot of the bed and the medical students gathered there and walked up to the Doctor and said "It wasn't very clever running about outside, was it?"

"Sorry?"

"On Chancellor street this morning, you walked up to me and took your tie off."

"Really?" asked the Doctor sounding shocked. Rose giggled and he shot her a look before saying "What did I do that for?"

"I don't know." said Martha as she put her stethoscope to her ears and continued "You just did."

"Not me." he said whilst shaking his head "I was here in bed ask the nurses, better yet ask my wife."

Rose looked at the medical student quickly before saying, "He hasn't moved since he woke up."

"Well it looked like you, have you got a brother?"

"No, not any more, just me." the Doctor said in a tone that Rose would have associated with his previous self.

"As time passes I grow ever more infirm and weary Miss Jones."

"Sorry." said Martha smiling sheepishly and putting the stethoscope on the Doctor's chest and listened, her eyes widened as she heard his two hearts, she moved the stethoscope to the right of his body and used it again, and again she heard the double heartbeat of the 900 year old Time Lord, the man in question smiled and sent her a small conspritiorial wink

"I weep for future generations." said Mr Stoker "Are you having reouble locating the heart?"

"I don't know, stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptome not a diagnosis." he said as he walked towards the foot of the bed and said "And you rather failed basic techniques by not first consulting with the patients chart." He picked up the chart and it sparked and he dropped it. The Doctor and Rose however were looking at it as if it had grown an extra head.

"That happened to me this morning." said Martha

"I had the same thing on the door handle." continued Morgenstern

"And me in the lift." added Swales

"Well, it's only to be expected there's a thunderstorm moving in and lightening is a form of static electricity as was first proven by... anyone?"

Mr Stoker looked around at his students and none of them answered the question, but the Doctor did however "Benjamin Franklin." he was about to continue talking about the timw when they met Mr Franklin but he stopped at a look from his wife as she didn't want him to be sectionned

"Correct." said Mr Stoker and the students moved on.

Rose and the Doctor moved as one from the ward and started looking around the hospital. They wandered round each floor indiviually and discovered nothing out of the ordinary.

Some time later...

_Martha Jones was in the staff kitchen when her sister phoned again. "No listen." Martha said after they had been talking for about five minutes "I've worked out a plan, we tell Annalise that the buffet tonight is 100 carbohydrate and she won't turn up."_

_"I wish you'd take this seriously." her sister said "That's our inheritance she's spending... on fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away. I'll meet you for a sandwich and we'll draw up a battle plan."_

_"What in this weather?" aske Martha, "I'm not going out it's pouring down."_

_"It's not raining here." she paused and said "God that's weird, it's raining right on top of you. I can see it, but it's dry where I am."_

_"Well you just got lucky."_

_"No, but it's like in cartoons, when a man's got a cloud over his head."_

_Martha started to wander around the small room and said "Yeah, but listen I'll tell you what we'll do..." she paused as she saw the Doctor and Rose walk past the room she was in and turned around and continued after they had passed "We tell Dad and Annalise to get there at about 7:30, and we tell Leo to get there at the same time, so that we can do all that birthday stuff and we tell mum to get there at about 8:30- 9:00. Then that gives me time to have a word with Annalise and..." she stopped again as Swales tugged the sleeve of her whit coat. She covered the mouth peice of her phone and said "What?"_

_"The rain."_

_"It's only rain."_

_Martha's sister's voice floated down the phone, "Martha, look at the rain."_

_"Why is everyone fussing about the rain?"_

_"It's going up." said Swales_

_"The rain is going up." said Martha's sister_

_Martha looked out of the window and the rain was indeed going up, she almost dropped her mobile in shock and suddenly there was a blinding flash of white light and the hospital began to shake as though it was caught in an earthquake. The two of them were thrown around the room._

Meanwhile...

The Doctor and Rose headed back to the Doctor's ward and sat down "I don't understand, why can't we find anything Doctor?"

"I don't know." Rose turned away from her husband and looked out of the window, she turned round and tugged on the Doctor's sleeve and said "Look at the rain." The Doctor looked round at the window and noticed the rain going up and said "Rose get down." Rose sat on the floor and held on tightly the the leg of the bed that she was sitting next to as the building started to shake. When it stopped the Doctor jumped off the bed and held out his hand to his wife. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Rose answered, knowing that he was asking about the baby as well.

"Good." He hugged her and ran his hands over her just to make sure that she wasn't injured whilst she did the same to him.

_Meanwhile_

_Once the building had stopped shaking Martha sat up "What the hell was that?"_

_"Are you alright?" asked Swales_

_"I think so, yeah," Martha said as she stood up "it felt like an earthquake or..."_

_"Martha, it's night." said Swales who was beginning to sound terrified "But it was lunch time-"_

_"It's not night." said Martha as she looked out of the window_

_"But its got to be, it's dark." argued Swales as she too rose from the floor. They looked outside to see a landscape that definitely wasn't London, there was white rock all around them, at some points it was like there were mountains there and suspened in the sky several miles away was the Earth_

_"We're on the moon!" said Martha_

_"But we can't be." said Swales_

_"We're on the moon..." Martha repeated trying to get her head around that fact "We're on the bloody moon!"_

**Well, there you go part on of Smith and Jones, sorry it so short its ten to three in the morning, so sorry about any typos or grammatical errors or spelling mistakes.**

**The next part of Smith and Jones should be up tomorrow**

**bye for now**

**Julie20007**

**A/N2: Well, all the typos and other mistakes from this chapter have also been edited. That's the 6th chapter today, let's hope that I can get them all done before I stop...I'll probably do the next chapter and then stop until I get home.**

**Julie.**


	8. Smith and Jones part two

****

I'm so so sorry, I got an email this morning telling me that I had left this chapter out, but I hadn't what had happened was I had edited this chapter and accidentally reposted the first chapter of smith and jones again. So here's the edited version again.

_All over the hospital people were looking out of the windows and when they realised where they were they started screaming_

The Doctor and Rose stood up and the later left to allow the Doctor to change as two of the medical students that had been in the room with them before. Martha Jones walked into the room and said "Alright everyone, back to bed. We've got an emergency but we'll sort it" Swales walked over to the window and stared out of it and started to cry, Rose noticed this and went over to the crying girl and hugged her, murmuring nonsense words into her ear. Martha walked over to the window and went to open it and Swales said "Don't, we'll lose all the air". She stood up and walked over to the window to try to stop Martha and Rose stayed sitting on the bed that she had been sitting on and watched the scene before her, thinking that this girl would be useful.

"But they're not exactly airtight. If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would have happened straightaway, but it didn't, so how come?"

When Martha finished her sentence the curtain round the Doctor's bed was pulled back revealing the Doctor dressed in a blue suit, Rose smiled at him as he spoke to Martha. "Very good point!" he said looking rather shocked that this human girl had figured that out on her own. "Brilliant, in fact" he continued. "What was your name?" he asked

Martha had turned around by this point and she said "Martha"

"And it was Jones wasn't it?" Martha nodded and he continued "Well Martha Jones, the question is why are we still breathing?" Rose watched her husband interact with this medical student and remained silent whilst he was quizzing her, she smiled at her husband and laid a protective hand on her abdomen as the baby within her moved, it didn't hurt, it was just rather uncomfortable, so she decided to tell the Doctor later and then maybe he could tell her what was going on with their child.

She watched both girls' reaction to the question, Swales was the first to answer it "But we can't be"

"Well, obviously we are so don't waste my time." The Doctor said he turned to Martha and said "Martha what have we got is there a balcony on this floor? or a veranda?"

"By the patients lounge"

The Doctor looked between his wife and the medical student and said "D'you fancy going out?" Rose nodded and stood up and Martha also nodded and the Doctor said "We might die"

Rose almost laughed when Martha replied "We might not"

"Good" the Doctor said as he walked over to Rose and took her left hand in his right one feeling the cool metal of her wedding and engagement rings against his fingers as they entwined with hers. He turned to Martha and said "Come on. Not her" he added pointing at Swales. "She'll just hold us up" The three of them left the room and after they did so Martha took the lead and led Rose and the Doctor to the patients lounge and towards the door to the balcony.

--

The Doctor, who was still holding Rose's hand grabbed one and Martha grabbed the other and they slowly opened the doors and stepped outside "We've got air" said Martha as she joined the Doctor and Rose on the balcony "How does that work?"

"Just be glad that it does." said the Doctor

Rose walked to the edge of the balcony and looked out at the sight before her, it was beautiful. Martha came up beside her and the Doctor stood behind her holding her close, out of love more than anything else but also to help keep her warm, she relaxed in his arms and he placed a hand on her abdomen, he smiled slightly at the thought of the baby, no their baby growing in there. Martha was staring out at the surface of the moon thinking and she ruined the moment by saying "I've got a party tonight" two heads snapped round to her and she elaborated "My brother's 21st, my mother's gonna be really... really..." she trailed off apparently unable to talk about her mother. The Doctor let go of Rose and turned to face Martha properly and Rose stepped towards the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah" answered Martha although she apparently didn't convince the Doctor who asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go back inside?" Rose asked.

"We could die any minute" she said as she shook her head "but all the same. It's beautiful"

"Do you think?" asked the Doctor

"How many people want to go to the moon? and here we are" Rose smiled knowingly as Martha spoke.

"Standing in the Earth light" said the Doctor as he moved to lean against the balcony and Rose laid her head on his shoulder

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked finally turning to look at the couple beside her.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked, Rose noticed that he asked this question a lot

Martha's answer surprised Rose "Extraterrestrial. It's got to be." she looked away and continued. "A few years ago that would've sounded mad, but these days... that spaceship crashing into Big Ben" Rose shared a smile with the Doctor and said

"We were there" Martha either didn't hear her or decided to ignore her

"Christmas"

"We were there" she said again as the Doctor wrapped his arm round her waist in a one armed hug

"Those Cybermen things" The Doctor's arm tightened around Rose as Martha spoke. "I had a cousin Adeola, she worked at Canary Wharf, she didn't come home" Martha looked close to tears, but she didn't let them fall

"I'm sorry" said Rose and the Doctor said "Adeola, I was one of the ones who found her... I'm sorry I couldn't save her, she was being controlled by the Cybermen..."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, we were, even Rose's mother was there..." he trailed off and Rose continued.

"I lost my mum that day and my best friend"

"I'm sorry"

"Me too" said Rose as she felt tears forming in her eyes. Martha noticed this and changed the track of the conversation.

"I promise you Mr Smith, we will find a way out." she paused "If we can travel to the moon then we can travel back"

"It's not Smith, that's not my real name" said the Doctor as he moved away from the two women

"Then who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor" Martha turned to look at him and said as she turned away from him.

"Me too if I ever pass my exams" she turned around and asked "What is it then Doctor Smith"

"Juust the Doctor" said the Doctor dragging out the word just.

"What do you mean just the Doctor"

"Just the Doctor" said Rose whilst trying not to laugh at the look on her husbands face.

"What people call you 'the Doctor'"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm not" she said as she turned away again "As far as I'm concerned you've got to earn that title"

The Doctor stooped down and picked up a stone and said " Well I'd better make a start then. Let's have a look"

Rose watched as her husband threw the stone that was in his hand, it hit some sort of barrier and the Doctor said "It's some sort of force field, keeping the air in"

"So if it's some sort of bubble sealing us in" said Martha

"Then this is the only air we've got" finished Rose.

"So what happens when it runs out?" asked Martha

"How many people in this hospital?" asked the Doctor

"I don't know" answered Martha who then continued thoughtfully "About 1000"

The Doctor's expression turned grave "1000 people suffocating" he answered her earlier question through gritted teeth.

"Why would anyone do that?" asked Martha

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound that sounded like engines above them and the Doctor looked up and said "Heads up! Ask them yourself". Three space ships were flying over the hospital coming in for landing. They were tall and looked like some sort of tower. Their landing gear was released and they landed around 500 yards away from the hospital. Ramps came from the doors at the bottom of the ships and groups of aliens came out and started marching towards the hospital.

"That's aliens!" said Martha "Real proper aliens"

"Judoon"

The Doctor, Rose and Martha ran to the entrance of the hospital and watched the aliens coming into the hospital.

__

Meanwhile...

Mr Stoker was standing at the window in his office watching the aliens coming towards the hospital. The next thing he knew there was someone in his office with him. It was one of the patients that he'd seen earlier that day

"Mr Stoker?" said the woman "I'm sorry I didn't know who else to ask. Can you help me?"

"I think we've gone beyond aspirin now Miss...?

"Finnegan"

"Names" said Mr Stoker suddenly "What are names now, when something unnameable is marching towards us across the moon.? Two more years, I thought. 2 more years and then I'd retire to Florida, but there is Florida in the sky. I can see it. My daughter, she's still in university, I am never going to see her again"

"But I need help, Mr Stoker"

"I can't do anything!" exclaimed Mr Stoker

"Oh I think you can" said Florence. Two people dressed entirely in black leather, with bike helmets on their heads came into the room

"What do you to want? it's a bit late to sign for anything"

"These are my lovely boys" said Miss Finnegan "I prefer not to get my hands dirty"

"I'm sorry?" asked Mr Stoker sounding confused

"You see there are great tests to come and terrible deeds some of them my own." said Miss Finnegan "But if I am to survive I need you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Blood. Specifically yours" she snapped her fingers and the two beings beside her walked towards Mr Stoker

"What are you doing?" asked Mr Stoker who was starting to sound scared "What are you doing?" he asked again "Let go of me! What the hell? Let go!! he demanded

Miss Finnegan started to walk towards him whilst opening her hand bag and rummaging around inside it as she spoke "You see, I was only salt deficient because I'm soo very good at absorbing it. But now I need fire in my veins. And who better than a consultant with blood full of salty fats" she said with an evil looking smile on her face "and vintage wines and all those Michelin star sauces?" she licked her lips and Mr Stoker looked rather disgusted

"Who are you?" he asked

"Oh I'm a survivor at any cost" she pulled out something from her bag and said "Look!" and held the item up so that Mr Stoker could see it. It was a bendy straw "I've even brought a straw" she advanced on him and he started to scream..."

Meanwhile

The Judoon had reached the front doors of the hospital. The people that were gathered in the reception area of the hospital including Oliver Morgenstern (on of the medical students that had been with Martha) were screaming as the aliens entered the hospital. The aliens stood in front of some of the humans who were there and the leader of them removed the helmet that he wore so that the humans could see what he looked like. His head was that of a rhineosaurous and he spoke with a growl "Bo! Sco! Fo! Do! No! Kro! Blo! Co! Sho! Ro!" as he finished speaking the others pulled out their weapons.

Oliver Morgenstern was the only human in the hospital lobby that was brave enough to speak to the aliens. He walked over to the leader of the Judoon and said "Um... We are citizens of planet Earth. We welcome you in peace..." Oliver wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as the Judoon growled and pushed him roughly against the pillar behind him and held a weird device to his mouth "Please don't hurt me. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me" the leader of the Judoon took the device away and played back what Oliver had said and pushed the device into the red depression in his armour and said " Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued" he held the device to Oliver's head and said " Category. Human" he turned to the other Judoon and said "Catalogue all suspects" the Judoon started to shine the blue lights into the humans' faces and as they did so the Doctor, Martha and Rose appeared at the top of the stairs and crouched down beside some plants. The Doctor was looking down and smiling

"Look down there" he said "You've got a little shop"

"_Doctor!" _said Rose sounding irritated. "I know you like the little shop, but know isn't the time or the place. We need to find out what's going on so that we can get the hospital back to Earth before the air runs out."

"Sorry"

"What are Judoon?" Martha asked

"They're like police." he answered "Well police for hire, more like interplanetary thugs"

"And they brought us to the moon?" asked Martha

"Neutral territory. According to Galactic Law they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, so they isolated it. That rain and lightening, that was them using an H2O scoop"

"What are you on about? Galactic Law? Where did you get that from?" The Doctor moved away without answering her and walked around the corner to get a better view of what was going on

"If they're police are we under arrest?" she said whilst peering over the railing "Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No, but I like that! Good thinking." said the Doctor "No, I wish it were that simple" he looked away from Martha and said "They're making a catalogue, that means they're after something non-human which is very bad news for me"

"Why?" asked Martha

The Doctor turned to the medical student beside him and looked at her, the look that he gave her indicated that that was a stupid question to ask. She turned to look at him and said "Oh you're kidding me?" The Doctor raised an eye brow at her and continued to stare at her "Don't be ridiculous" the Doctor kept looking at her with that raised eye brow "Stop looking at me like that"

The Doctor and Rose stood up and the Doctor looked at Martha and said as he got to his feet "Come on then" Martha got up just as the Judoon began to divide into search parties. Martha caught up with the two of them quickly and they ran along a corridor that was filled with people. The Doctor and Rose were holding hands and Martha was lagging behind. They went to the records room and the Doctor headed straight for the computer. Rose however headed for the nearest chair and sat down, breathing heavily and placing a hand on her stomach as the baby shifted again. The Doctor saw her discomfort and asked "Are you alright?"

"Not really" she said as he came over to her and placed a hand on his shoulder and asked "What's wrong?"

Rose looked up at him and smiled softy at him and said "It's just the running and the baby moving"

"That's normal, the baby's just getting comfortable that's all, how long has this been happening for?"

"Since we were planning mum's funeral"

The Doctor nodded and Rose said "Do whatever it is you need to do so that we can get out of here and go home" the Doctor looked at her sceptically and she said "I'll be fine" the Doctor wasn't convinced but he went and tried to get into the computer. Eventually Martha came back into the room and said "They've reached the third floor" by this point in time the Doctor had managed to get into the records on the computer, but he wasn't finding anything. Martha saw the sonic screwdriver and asked "What is that thing?"

"it's a sonic screwdriver"

"Well if you're not going to answer me properly"

"I'm serious. It's a screwdriver and it's sonic"

Martha looked at him and said "What else have you got, a laser spanner?"

"I did, but she broke it" he said pointing at his wife

"You asked me to throw it to you"

"But you chucked it"

"Yeah I did but you didn't catch it"

"Yeah, but it's still your fault"

The conversation didn't go any further as the Doctor said "What's wrong with this computer?" he hut it which didn't help. "Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. I was just travelling past, I wasn't looking for trouble. In fact trouble is the last thing I was looking for, with Rose being pregnant. I was trying to keep trouble to the minimum, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, that lightning, that's a plasma coil, it's been building up for two days now, so I checked myself in. I thought there was something going on inside. Turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above" as he spoke he raked his hand through his hair and by the time he had finished talking it looked as though he had just rolled out of bed.

"What are they looking for?" asked Martha

"Something that looks human, but isn't"

"Like you apparently"

"Like me" the Doctor agreed " But not me" he added seeing the look on Martha's face

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked thinking that because these Rhino things were police that they'd carry a picture of the fugitive that they were looking for like human police do

"Might be a shape changer" said the Doctor

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution"

"What all of us?" asked Rose, speaking for the first time since Martha had entered the room

"I won't let that happen Rose. I promise" he said while he was still trying find the alien through the hospital records. "But if I can find this thing first... Oh!" he shouted the last word making the other two occupants of the room jump "Do you see. they're thick, Judoon are thick, they are so completely thick, they've wiped the records. Oh that's clever" the raked his hand through his hair again, making it worse than before and Martha watched with something similar to amusement and then she asked "What are we looking for?"

"I don't know." he said as he tried to flatten his hair "Say any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms." he grabbed the monitor that was in front of him and turned it over whilst saying "Maybe there's a back up"

"Keep working. I'll go and ask Mr Stoker, he might know" Martha said and she turned away from the Doctor and ran from the room. The Doctor continued to look for a back up and eventually Rose had to stop him and she said "Come on, let's go see if Martha had any luck with Mr Stoker." she grabbed his hand as he stood up and the two of them left the room and went to find Martha.

They turned a corner and saw Martha running towards them and stopped, she skidded to a halt beside them and she said "I've found her!"

"You did what?" asked the Doctor. He looked past Martha and saw one of the people wearing the full bikers leathers and grabbed Martha's hand as he still had a hold of Rose's and said "Run!" The three of them ran off and the Time Lord soon let go of Martha's hand, but continued to hold his wife's. They almost ran into a platoon of Judoon on the stairs and ran along the corridor and headed into an x-ray room and the Doctor locked the door with the sonic screwdriver. The being that was chasing them tried to get through the door, but with no success, but that door wouldn't last for long so the Doctor quickly came up with a plan and went over to the x-ray machine. He pushed Rose and Martha into the room behind the window where the equipment was operated from and said "When I say now, push the button"

"I don't know which one" said the medical student

"Then find out!" said Rose who was beginning to get frustrated, she just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

The Doctor set up whatever it was that he was going to do and the door burst open and the Doctor shouted "Now". While he had been setting this up Martha had found the operator's manual for the x-ray machine and when he shouted she pressed the button and the machine blasted radiation at the thing in leather.

"What did you do?" asked Martha

"Increased the radiation by 5000 killed him dead" Martha put down the operator's manual and looked at the Doctor as if he was mad and she said "But won't that kill you?"

"Nah." said the Doctor "It's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you two to come out now, I've absorbed it all" Martha and Rose came out of the protected area and went to the Doctor, Rose was trying to hide an amused look because she had seen her husband do something similar before and if she remembered correctly the radiation that he had absorbed came out of his trouser pocket although that was in his last incarnation and she hadn't seen him do this in this incarnation so it would be interesting "All I need to do now is expel it"

"It's not going to come out of your pocket is it?" Rose asked, her voice had a tone of amusement to it

"No." he said with a look of concentration on his face "See, if I concentrate" he explained to Martha as he shifted from one foot to the other "Shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot." he started to shake his body and continued "Say my left shoe" as he said this he lifted up his left foot and began to hop on his right one to keep himself balanced. He shook his foot and started to shout "Out, out, out, out, out, out... Own! ow! ow!... Itches, itches, itches" he took his shoe of and chucked it in the bin. Rose watched the whole thing and was actually laughing and she laughed even harder at the look on his face when Martha spoke

"You are completely mad"

Rose almost fell on the floor when her husband replied "You're right I look daft with just one shoe" he took the other one off and smiled at the two of them and said much to Rose's amusement "Barefoot on the moon"

Martha moved over to the body on the floor and said "So what is that thing?" she asked " and where is it from, the planet Zovirax?" The Doctor walked over to her and said "It's just a slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones, you see" he reached down and grabbed the Slab's arm and continued "Solid leather all the way through, someone's got one hell of a fetish" he stood up and went to the x-ray machine and grabbed the sonic screwdriver as Martha started to talk

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan, it was working for her, just like a servant" the Doctor wasn't listening to her he was looking at the sonic screwdriver, it was completely melted

"My sonic screwdriver!"

"She was one of the patients but..."

The Doctor turned to look at them, holding the remains of the sonic screwdriver and said "Burnt out my sonic screwdriver" the Doctor was still nit listening to Martha, but she apparently didn't notice and she continued

" She had this straw, like a vampire"

Rose watched the Doctor and laughed when he spoke again, he was clearly not listening, he was more interested in the fact that his latest 'escape from certain death' plan had wrecked the sonic screwdriver.

"I love my sonic screwdriver"

"Doctor!" said Martha

The Doctor tossed the sonic screwdriver over his shoulder and said "Sorry" he paused and continued in a surprised tone. "You called me Doctor"

Martha looked at the Doctor as if he was completely mad and said "Anyway...Miss Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking Mr Stoker's blood"

"Funny time to be having a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding" he paused thinking it through really quickly and started to talk "Unless...no! Yes that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape changer. Internal shape changer. She wasn't drinking the blood, she was assimilating it. If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

Martha and the Doctor ran to the door where Rose was already standing and the Doctor grabbed her hand and the three of them ran to find Miss Finnegan.

**Well that's it for this chapter, the third part of smith and jones will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	9. Smith and Jones part three

**Hi everyone I hope that you're still enjoying this story. Remember I still need your suggestions for baby names.**

Smith and Jones part three

The Doctor, Rose and Martha were crouched by a door, behind a water cooler as another Slab walked past them. They waited until they could no longer hear it's footsteps and then they stood up, Martha got to her feet first, followed by the Doctor who held out his hand and Rose took it and he pulled her to her feet. "That's the thing about Slabs" said the Doctor "They always travel in pairs."

"Ok, Doctor, what do we do?" asked Rose

"Well" answered the Doctor

"You don't know do you?"

"No, I'm making it up as I go along like I usually do"

Rose shook her head at him, she knew that he had a penchant for pulling brilliant plans out of his head at the last minute, but she was worried, cause this is the most dangerous situation that they had been in since she had told him that she was pregnant and other than the Cybermen and Daleks, this was the most danger they had been in since Krop Tor, so she decided to try what they did in Downing Street, when the Slitheen Family had tried to sell the Earth "Ok, let's try and figure out what species she is"

"Alright"

"Let's see... she drank Mr Stoker's blood"

"Yep, narrows it down"

Martha added "She came in with a salt deficiency"

"Narrows it down"

"She has those Slabs to do her dirty work for her" Rose said

"Narrows it down"

"She's an internal shape changer" Rose finished, as that was all that they knew about Miss Finnegan

The Doctor thought for a moment and then shouted "She's a plasmavore"

The three of them left the safety of their hiding place and started to look for Miss Finnegan and Martha asked "What about you two? Don't you have back up?"

The Doctor looked at Rose and then back at Martha and said "Humans! We're stuck on the moon running out of air, with Judoon and a blood sucking criminal and you're asking personal questions"

"I like that, Humans! I'm still not convinced that you're an alien."

"I wasn't at first either, I only started believing that when I saw the Tardis for the first time" Rose said trying to prevent an arguement about her husband being alien or not starting.

The three of them were so absorbed in their converstation that they didn't notice the troop of Judoon coming towards them until the leader was shining the light thing in the Doctor's face.

"Non-Human" said the leader

"And again!" said the Doctor as he grabbed Rose's hand and the three of them ran off with the Judoon shooting at them and they turned the corner at the end of the corridor and headed for the stairs. They ran up to the third floor and the Doctor locked the door behind them as they entered the third floor corridor and the Doctor said "they've done this floor come on" he and Rose walked ahead with Martha behind them.

"The Judoon are logical and just a bit thick. They won't go back to a floor they've already done if we're lucky"

Martha saw her friend Swales and went to her and sat down beside her and the patient that she was giving oxygen to and said "How much oxygen do we have"

"Not enough for all these people" answered Swales who had finally calmed down. "We're gonna run out"

The Doctor and Rose heard the conversation and turned around and came back to join the two medical students and the Doctor looked at his wife and then at Martha and back again as he said "How are you two feeling? are you alright?"

Rose looked at her husband as he said this and answered "You try running around a hospital pregnant with a baby that won't stay still and running out of air" she looked at him and smiled softly "I'm sorry. It's hormones"

"I know. It's alright" he hugged her and turned to Martha and said "What about you?"

"I'm running on adrenalin" she answered

"Welcome to our world" said Rose

"What about the Judoon" asked Martha

The Doctor looked at her and said "Great big lung reseves. It won't slow them down" said the Doctor "Where's Mr Stoker's office?" he asked Martha as an after thought

"It's this way" said Martha as she stood up. She lead them to the office and the Doctor went in first. They found Mr Stoker lying on the floor behind his desk, he was dead and his skin was grey. The Doctor crouched down beside the body and took a look "He's dead, she drained him dry. I was right" he said " She's a plasmavore" he looked at the body before him and said to it "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Martha had entered the room with the Doctor and Rose had stayed at the door as just standing there looking at the body made her feel slightly ill. Normally she could cope with seeing dead bodies and could get passed the nauseous feeling that she got whenever she saw one, but now that she was pregnant she couldn't. When the Doctor said that Miss Finnegan was indeed a plasmavore, she asked "What is she doing here?"

The Doctor looked at her and said "Hiding, she's on the run. Like Ronald Biggs on Rio de Jenerio" he turned away thinking and continued out loud "What's she doing now? she's still not safe. The Juddon could execute us all. Come on" he stood up and went to the door and took Rose's hand and turned as Martha was not with them and watched as she closed Mr Stoker's eyes and stood up and joined them.

They left the office and the Doctor scratched the back of his neck with his free hand and said "Think, think, think. if I was a wanted plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" he looked at the sign on the wall aross the corridor from them and said "She's almost as clever as me"

There was a crashing sound down the hall and the three of them turned to look and saw the Judoon "Find the Non-Human execute" The Doctor turned to Rose and Martha and said "I need a distraction" he cupped Rose's face in his hands and said "Never forgive me for this, although it will save hundreds of lives it still means everything" he lowered his face to hers and kissed her thoroughly. When they parted he turned to Martha and said "Thankyou for your help" and kissed her cheek and he ran off and Rose and Martha stood between him and the Judoon and waited until the Judoon came to them and they were scanned by two different Judoon and they both got the same results "Human, with Non- Human trace suspected" The Judoon paused and said "Non- human element ocnfirmed. Full scan authorised" Rose and Marth were backed into the wall and the Judoon said "What are you? what are you?" and they began the full scan

_Meanwhile..._

_The Doctor followed the signs to the M.R.I. room and entered cautiously so as not to alert 'Miss Finnegan' to his presence until he was ready to do so. He closed the door behind him quietly as he entered and then he looked around at what she was doing and said "have you seen" Miss Finnegan turned around and he continued "There are these things!" he pointed behind him and said "These big space Rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space and we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon! I only came in for my bunions, look" he stood on his left foot and held his right in his hands as if he was showing Miss Finnegan it. He quickly put it down so as to regain his balance and said "All fixed now, perfectly god treatment, the nurses were lovely, I ssaid to my wife I'd recommend this place to anyone and then we end up on the moon! and did I mention the rhinos?"_

_Miss Finnegan walked away from the controls for the M.R.I and walked towards the Doctor and said to the Slab that was standing behind the Doctor. "Hold him" The Slab did as she asked and held the Doctor tightly by his upper arms._

_The Doctor watched as Miss Finnegan did something to the M.R.I "That big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" asked the Doctor feigning ignorance._

_Miss Finnegan waved her hand and said "You wouldn't understand"_

_"But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing?" asked the Doctor "Like a ginormous sort of a magnet?" as he asked the last bit Miss Finnegan turned around and he continued "I did magnetics at GCSE. Well I failed, but all the same"_

_"A magnet with it's setting increased to 50000 tesla"_

_"Oh that's bit strong isn't it?" _

_"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain stems of every living thing, within 250,000 miles" Miss Finnegan said sounding pleased with herself. "Except for me safe in this room"_

_"But hold on, hold on" said the Doctor "I did geography GCSE, I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?" he asked_

_"Just the side facing the moon, the other half will survive, call it my little gift"_

_"Sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little out of my depth, I'v spent the last 15 years working as a postman hense the bunions. Why would you do that?" he asked and this time he really wanted to know the answer_

_" With everyone dead the Judoon ships would be mine to make my escape"_

_"No that's weird" said the Doctor sounding slightly sarcastic "You're talking like you're some sort of an alien"_

_Miss Finnegan looked round at him and smiled and said "Quite so"_

_"No!" said the Doctor. To his credit he did actually sound like he thought that she was having him on, he was playing stupid ape (as his last incarnation had called humans) really well_

_"Oh yes"_

_"You're joshing me"_

_"I am not" said Miss Finnegan who was wondering what on Earth or any other planet 'joshing' was_

_"I'm talking to an alien. In a hospital?" he asked "What does this place have an ET department"_

_Miss Finnegan left what she was doing and turned to the Doctor and said "It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast. And all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking"_

_The Doctor looked at her and pretended to just come to the conclusion that the rhinos were looking for her and said "So those rhinos they're looking for you!"_

_"Yes." said Miss Finnegan as she brought her hand up to the Doctor's eye level and continued "But I'm hidden" and sure enough, Miss Finnegan had a black cross on her hand showing that she had been catalogued._

_"Oh! right" said the Doctor "Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans"_

_"They're doing what?" asked Miss Finnegan who was now sounding worried._

_"Big cheif rhino boy, he said 'No sign of non-human, must increase up to setting two"_

_"Then I must assimilate again"_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I must appear to be human"_

_"Well you're welcome to come home, met the wife, she'd be honoured, we can have cake" said the Doctor with a grin on his face_

_Miss finnegan reached into her hand bag and pulled out_ _a straw and said "Why should I have cake when I've got my little straw"_

_She advanced on the Doctor who said "That's nice. Milk shake?I like banana"_

_"You're quite the funny man" said Florence "And yet I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace" the next part was directed at the Slab holding the Doctor " Steady him" The slab put the Doctor on his side and held him still as Miss Finnegan advanced on him with the straw, she wiped her hand over the pulse point on the Doctor's neck as he said "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm afraid this is going to hurt" Florence said "If it's any consolation the dead tend not to remember" she placed the straw on his neck and began to drink his blood_

Meanwhile...

Rose and Martha were still being scanned and eventually the scans were complete. "Confirm Human" the leader said to Rose "Traces of facial contact with non-human and a non-human offspring detected" and to Martha he said "Traces of facial contact with non-human" he held out his hand and a Judoon passed two things to him and he handed on each to Rose and Martha and Rose asked "What are these for?"

"Compensation" The Judoon walked away, still looking for the Doctor and Rose and Martha followed.

They entered the M.R.I room in time to see the Doctor fall to the floor

"Now see what you've done this poor man just died of fright"

The leader of the Judoon turned to one of the Judoon to his right and said "Scan him!" The Judoon did as he was ordered and said "Confirmation. Deceased" Rose turned as white as a sheet and looked at the body on the floor, she just couldn't believe that that was her husband. Martha stepped forwards and said "But he can't be, let us through, let us see him" The Judoon however would not let her pass "Stop case closed!"

Rose now found her voice and said "But it was her! she killed him, she did it. She murdered him!"

"Judoon have no authority over human crimes"

Martha seeing what Rose was trying to do joined in "But she's not human"

"Oh, but I am,I've been catalogued"

"But she's not" said Rose "She assimi... wait a minute. You drank his blood? the Doctor's blood" She grabbed the scaning divice from the Judoon that was standing behind her and pointed it at Florence

"Oh I don't mind." said Florence confidently "Scan all you like"

"Non-Human" said the Cheif

"What?" asked Florence

"Confirm analysis" ordered the Cheif. The other Judoon pointed their scanning devices at Florence

"Oh but there must be some sort of mistake" said Florence sounding worried again "I'm as human as they come"

"He gave his life so they'd find you"

"Confirm" said the Cheif "plasmavore. Charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Padrivole Regency Nine"

"Well she deserved it" said Florence scathingly her tone changed to sarcasm as she continued "Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice, she was begging for the bite of a plasmavore"

"Then you confess?" asked the Cheif

"Confess?" asked Florence "I'm proud of it" she headed for the protected area and said "Slab, stop them!" The Slab was no match for the Judoon, who pulled out their guns and executed the Slab.

"Verdict, guilty. Sentence execution" he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the plasmavore who shouted "Enjoy your victory Judoon cause you're gonna burn with me, burn in hell--"

As she was speaking Rose and Martha got to the floor and covered their ears as the magnetic overload that the plasmavore cause began to increase and the Judoon killed her before she could finish her sentence. When the plasmavore was dead and the Judoon had holstered their weapons Rose and Martha went to the Doctor. Rose looked down at her husband's face and bent her head to his ear and said "Don't you dare die! Don't make me raise our child on my own." she knew that he couldn't hear her but it was worth a shot. Whilst Rose was doing that Martha looked at the M.R.I and said " The scanner, it shouldn't be doing that. She must have done something to it."

The Cheif walked over to the machine and held the scanning device to it and said "Scans detect lethal increase of mono-magnetic pulse"

"Well do something" shouted Martha. "Stop it"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"Whar?" asked Martha "You can't just leave it! What's it gonna do?"

The Cheif pulled out a communication device and activated it and said "All units withdraw"

All over the hospital the Judoon stopped what they were doing and left the hospital and headed back to their ships. The Judoon that were in the M.R.I room left with Martha shouting after them. "You can't go!" she shouted "That thing is going to explode and it's your fault"

The Judoon just ignored her and kept on walking, so she went back inside and sat beside Rose who hand her hand on her husband's cheek and was rubbing her thumb across it with tears streaming down her face, when she saw Martha beside her the two of them began CPR, Rose was working on his left heart and Martha on his right and she was giving him mouth to mouth as well, they managed to get both hearts working and the Doctor woke up and Martha said breathlessly "The scanner, she did something to it"

The Doctor nodded and looked at Rose and pointed over to beside the scanner and said "There's an oxygen tank over there, use it for you and Martha"

Rose nodded and got the oxygen and took it over to Martha and gave her two puffs for every one that she took, which kept them concious and the Doctor went to the controls and reached into his pocket to get out the sonic screwdriver and pulled his hand out and said "No sonic" he went to the cables and pulled the blue one apart and the machine turned off. He went to Rose and Martha and grabbed both of their hands and pulled them to their feet. He kept a hold of Rose's hand and they walked back to the ward they had been in when this whole thing had started and they stood at the window waiting. The Doctor said "Please,please,please...Come on Judoon reverse it" they watched as the ships left the moon and a few minutes later it started raining. "Look, Rose. It's raining on the moon"

"It better be raining down this time"

The Doctor smiled at her as she looked out of the window and sure enough it was raining on the moon and it was rainign down this time, much to Rose's relief. Suddenly there was another flash of white light and when they opened their eyes they saw that they were back on Earth. The Doctor and Rose thanked Martha and the couple left the hospital. They stopped before they reached the Tardis and smiled at Martha when she smiled at them, when she looked away they entered the Tardis and the Doctor set it to fly through the vortex and he took his wife to the med bay.

**And that's the end of Smith and Jones, the next chapter will be called Inviting Martha Jones. Thanks for the response and as some writers on this site say reviews are life. The reviews I have recieved so far have been wonderful so thankyou so much **

**Julie20007**

**And before I forget, LadyClark was there enough Rose in this chapter for you let me know**


	10. Inviting Martha Jones

**Hi everyone and I'm back for the third time today, there must be something wrong with me. I'm going to try to get this up quickly cause I'm going to go and baby sit for my friends son anyway on with the story**

Inviting Martha Jones

The Doctor was checking Rose and their baby over in the Tardis infirmary and was relieved to find that both his wife and their child were alright. When he had finished they went to the kitchen for a cup of tea and Rose broched the subject of Martha Jones

"Doctor" she said

The Doctor looked up at her and said "What?"

"I was thinking that we could maybe invite Martha along, just for one trip, you know to say thankyou"

"Yeah, alright but remember, just _one_ trip"

Rose nodded at him and they finished their tea and went to the control room and set the Tardis to find Martha Jones

_Meanwhile..._

_Martha Jones was at her brother's 21st birthday party and a huge arguement had just kicked off between her mother and her father and his new girl friend, it had gotten so bad that Annalise had stormed out of the pub and the arguement had continued when her mother joined her outside_

_"I am not staying in there to be insulted"_

_Clive, Martha's father was trying to mediate between the two of them and he said "She didn't mean it sweethear, she said that you looked healthy"_

_"I said Orange" said Francine, Martha's mother_

_"Clive, that woman's direspectin' me, she's never liked me"_

_"Oh I can't think why. after you stole my husband"_

_"I was seduced, I was entirely innocent, tell her babes"_

_By this point Martha and her brother and sister had come outside and Francine continued "And she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up!"_

_"Mum, I don't mind" said Martha_

_"Oh 'I've been to the moon'" said Annalise "As if, they were drugged. said so on the news"_

_Martha tuned the rest of the argument out and watched as her sister entered the argument and as Annalise stormed off followed by her father and then her mother, brother and sister went back into the party, Martha was about to go back in her self when she spotted the Doctor and Rose standing at the corner of a house across the street and they motionned to her to follow them which she did. When she caught up with them she found them standing with their backs against a 1950's police box "I went to the moon today"_

_"Bit more peacful than down here" said Rose, smiling at Martha_

_"You never even told me who you are"_

_"The Doctor"_

_"But what sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that"_

_"I'm human just like you and he's a Time Lord"_

_"Not pompous at all then" she asked in a posh voice_

_The Doctor smiled at her and said "We just thought that since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver that needs road testing that you might fancy a trip?"_

_"What into space. I can't, I've got exams and I've got to pay the rent tomorrow"_

_"Did I mention that I can also travel in time"_

_"Get out of here!"_

_"I can" he opened the door of the Tardis and it soon diappeared from view and Martha looked at Rose and said"He just left you" _

_Rose didn't answer instead she started a count down in her head '5...4...3...2..1" the Tardis reappeared and the Doctor stepped out with his tie in his hand."Told you" he said as he grinned at Martah and Rose watched amused as she figured out what had just happened_

_"But that was this morning... Oh my God! You can travel in time" The Doctor and Rose shared an amused smile "If you could see me this morning, then why didn't you tell me not to go to work"_

_"Crossing into established events is forbbiden, except for cheap tricks"_

_"And that's your spaceship?" she asked_

_"It's called the Tardis" Rose said_

_"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space" the Doctor elaborated_

_Martha ran her hand over the corner of the Tardis and turned to the Doctor and said "Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room, the three of us would be a bit intimate"_

_The Doctor pushed the Tardis door open and said "Take a look" he shared a knowing smile with Rose as they watched Martha enter the ship. She went inside and looked around and saw that there was a rather large room inside it "No, no, no..." she ran outside again and the Doctor and Rose went inside_

_The Doctor and Rose stood leaning against the railings_

Meanwhile...

Martha was trying to figure out the Tardis. "But it's just a box... but it's huge... how does it do that" she touched the Tardis again and said "It's wood... It's like a box with that room just crammed in" she walked back inside and said "It's bigger on the inside" and at that same moment the Doctor and Rose mouthed the words along with her, each remebering the day that they met

"Is it? I hadn't noticed" said the Doctor "What about you Rose?"

"Nope I hadn't noticed either." The two of them took off their jackets and threw them over the supports and they gathered around the console after Martha had asked if there was anyone other than the two of them on the ship to which they answered no there wasn't and the Doctor began to set the coordinates and said "Now then, close down the gravitic anomaliser. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake" he flipped the hand brake "Ready?" he asked Martha, who answered "No"

"Off we go" he started the Tardis and said "Welcome aboard, Miss Jones"

"Thankyou Mr smith"

**Series 3 with Rose will continue tomorrow with the Shakespear Code, as my sister is currently drunk and I'm trying not to laugh at what she is saying as she is repeating "Tap" every time I hit a key and saying "Noise"**

**Remember I still need suggestions for baby names so I'm gonna go now before I fall off my bed**

**bye**

**Julie20007**


	11. The Shakespeare Code part one

**Hi everyone fantastic response to this story so far and here's part one of the Shakespear code.**

The Shakespear Code part one

The Doctor, Rose and Martha were gathered around the Tardis console holding on for dear life as the trip was rather bumpy, the Doctor was going around the console pressing buttons and turning nobs or flicking switches and Martha asked "But, how do you travel in time, how does it work?"

The Doctor looked at Rose who was standing there with amusement written all over her face and she looked as though she was trying not to laugh "Oh! let's take all the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know, it just does. Hold on tight"

The Tardis stopped suddenly and the Doctor fell on the floor as did Martha and Rose landed on the captains chair which was right behind her. The Doctor and Rose were laughing as usual and Martha was looking at them as if they were completely mad and she said "Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

"Yes and I failed!"

Martha looked at Rose who had not reacted to what the Doctor had just said, in fact she looked as though she already knew and she was almost laughing. The Doctor grabbed his and Rose's jackets and tossed her's to her and said to Martha "Now, make the most of it, cause I promised you one trip in the Tardis and one trip only."

He ran to the door and Rose came and stood beside him and he looked at Martha and said "Outside this door" he paused "Brave new world"

Martha grinned and Rose smiled knowingly at her

"Where are we?" she asked

"Take a look" said the Doctor as he opened the door and took Rose's hand "After you"

Martha walked down the ramp and out of the door followed closely by the Doctor and Rose who were still holding hands. She found herself standing in a town that looked completely different from what she was used to, in fact this town looked really old "Oh you're kidding me" she said "You're so kidding me!"

The Doctor and Rose watched smiling and the Doctor said "At least the first thing out of her mouth isn't you think you're so impressive" Rose smiled at him and kissed his cheek and he said "You're the only one who has ever said that" The conversation never went any further as Martha said "Oh my God, we did it, we travelled in time" she smiled and continued "Where are we?" she asked "No, sorry, got to get used to this, whole new language. _When_ are we?"

The Doctor looked up and saw someone about to thow a bucket of something out of their window and he said "Mind out!" and reached forwards quickly and grabbed Martha and pulled her back to stand beside him and Rose "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet" he said answering Martha's question and then he said to both his wife and new friend "Sorry about that!"

Rose just smiled at the Doctor and Martha said "I've seen worse, I've worked late night shift, A&E" The Doctor and Rose walked forwards and Martha held out her hand to stop them and asked "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

The Doctor looked at her confused and said "Of course we can, why do you ask?"

"It's like in films and things, you step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race"

"Tell you what" said the Doctor "Don't step on any butterflies" he turned round and then turned back to her and asked "What have butterflies ever done to you?"

Rose covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing, but all that that did was muffle the sound of her laughter. The Doctor turned to look at her and smiled, he was also trying not to laugh, but he was having more success than his wife. He took her hand again and the two of them began to walk off. Martha started to walk too but she stepped in whatever that was that the man had thown out of the window. When she caught up with the Doctor and Rose and she asked "What if... I don't know. I kill my grandfather or something?" The Doctor looked at Rose and said so that only she would beable to hear "Oh great, we've picked up a murderer" and then he said aloud "Are you planning to?" He turned round to look at her and she answered "No"

"Well then" said the Doctor and he turned round again and continued to walk

"And this is London?" asked Martha as she looked around and saw nothing that was familiar and the Doctor answered "I think so?" he thought for a second "Round about, um... 1599" Martha grabbed his right arm "Oh, but hold on. Am I alright?" she paused "I'm not about to get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?" asked the Doctor, whilst Rose watched on amused and she nearly answered him but Martha beat him to it, she pointed to her face and said "not exactly white incase you hadn't noticed"

"I'm not even human, just walk around like you own the place, works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabeathan England, not much different from your time" he pointed behind him and said "Look over there, they've got recycling" they continued walking and Rose was now laughing and she said "You think you're so impressive!" That was the first time that she had said that to her husband in this incarnation and he laughed and responded with the comment that he had responded with the last time she had said it "I am so impressive" Rose laughed harder and hid her face in his arm to try to calm herself down but she laughed even harder as they walked past two men who were standing beside a barrel of water and the Doctor said "A watercooler moment" and she continued laughing as they walked past a street prophet who was talking about the world ending and the Doctor said "Global warming" Whilst she was laughing Rose was thinking that the old Doctor wouldn't have done all of that and as much as she missed him she was glad that she had this Doctor cause he was happier than the last. "Oh yes and entertainment" he let go of Rose and turned around to face the two women and said "Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right we're just down the river from Southwark. Right next to..." he grabbed Rose's hand and the two of them ran quickly followed by Martha and they stopped suddenly and Martha almost ran into the Doctor's back "Oh yes!... The Globe theatre, brand new, just opened. Strickly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon, 14 sides...Containing the man himself"

"Oh you don't mean...is Shakespear in there?"

"Oh yes!" said the Doctor. Rose smiled at the two of them, she was glad that she was here for this, cause if her husband meeting William Shakespear was anything like when he met Charles Dickens was like then it would be worth watching. They went into the theatre and watched _'Loves Labour's Lost'_

**_Sorry about the lenght of this chapter. I'm going out really soon so I have to post this before I go and I think that that is as good a place as any to stop this so that my youngest sister stops going on at me!_**

**_Anyway, I still need your suggestions for baby names and at this moment I'm still undecided as to the sex of the baby, so keep the suggestions coming I've had several that I like so far so you know where to put them._**

**_Thanks again for the response this story and my other two Doctor Who fanfictions have recieved I'm so humbled that you are all reading and enjoying my stories_**

**_Julie20007_**

**_bye_**


	12. The Shakespeare Code part two

**Hi everyone. I'm back. I've just got to say I loved 'Journey's End' I'm not gonna say anything about it cause I know some people haven't seen it yet, but I will say that I think that that was the best season finale ever.**

The Shakespeare Code part two.

The Doctor, Rose and Martha clapped along with the rest of the audience that were at the performance of _'Love's Labour's Lost'. _Martha looked at the couple to her right and said "That's amazing, that's just amazing. It was worth putting up with the smell"

The Doctor and Rose smiled at her but they continued to clap and Martha was watching the people on the stage and she asked, pointing at two of the actors on the stage. "And those are me dressed as women yeah?

"London never changes" answered the Doctor and Rose and Martha laughed at him

"Where's Shakespeare?" asked Martha "I want to see Shakespeare" she raised her hand and shouted "Author! Author" she then turned and looked at the Doctor, who was standing to her right and asked "Do people say that, do they shout author?"

The Doctor and Rose looked around as the audience surrounding them began to shout "Author!" as Martha had done moments before and the Doctor looked at her and said "Well they do now"

They watched as Shakespeare bounded on to the stage and Rose looked at her husband who was grinning from ear to ear. Shakespeare walked around the stage waving at the audience.

Martha watched Shakespeare and said "He's a bit different to his portraits" but the Doctor ignored her and instead he turned to his wife and then to Martha and said "He's a genius, the genius. He's the most human human there's every been" he paused "And now we're gonna hear him speak, always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words"

"Oh! Shut your big fat mouths!" shouted Shakespeare

"Oh well" said the Doctor sounding disappointed. Rose laughed and Martha said "You should never meet your heros"

On the stage, Shakespeare got the crowds attention again and he said "You've got exellent taste I'll give you that" he paused and looked out at the audience and pointed at a man and said "Oh that's a wig!" the audience laughed again. Shakespeare walked across the stage and said "i know what you're saying _'Love's Labours Lost'_, that's a funny ending, isn't it?" he started to walk again and continued "It just stops. Will the boy's get the girls? Well don't get your hose in a tangle you'll find out soon"

"When" shouted every member of the audience except the Doctor, Rose and Martha, who were standing in the middle looking around at the other people in the theatre with interest

"Yeah, yeah" said Shakespeare "All in good time. You don't rush a genius" the audience laughed. Suddenly Shakespeared reeled back as though he had been stung, but no one not even the Doctor thought anything of it "When?" he asked "Tomorrow night!" the crowd cheered."The premiere of my brand new play, a sequel no less. And I call it _'Love's Labour's Won'_

The crowd cheered and the Doctor stood and looked thoughtful, he now knew that something wasn't right.

"I'm not an expert" said Martha "But I've never heard of _Love's Labour's Won" _The three of them were walking out of the theatre together and Rose's arm was looped through the Doctor's and Martha was walking beside Rose who agreed

"Me neither Doctor, if he wrote it, why doesn't anyone know about it?"

"Exactly" said the Doctor" The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours, it's mentionned in lists of his plays but it never ever turns up, no-one knows why"

"Have you got a mini disk or something?" asked Martha and Rose was wondering whether they had picked up another Adam. "We can tape it, we can flog it when we get home, make a mint"

"No" said the Doctor, who was thinking the same thing as Rose had been moments before

"That would be bad" said Martha

"Yeah" said the Doctor

"How come it disappeared in the first place?" Rose asked

"Well..." said the Doctor who then looked at Martha and he said "I was only going to give you a quick trip in the Tardis, Martha, but I suppose we can stay a bit longer." Rose and Martha smiled at one another and Rose looked up at her husband who smiled down at her, he took is hand out of his pokect and Rose let go of his arm and he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her securly against him. "Thank you" she said

The Doctor led Rose and Martha away from the Globe Theatre to the local inn they entered and headed up the stairs to see Shakespeare who looked up when the Doctor said "Mr Shakespeare I pressume" Rose was still beside him although now she was holding his hand tightly

"Oh no, no, no" he said as he put his hands over his eyes "Who let you in? No autographs, no you can't have yourself sketched with me and _please _don't ask me where I get my ideas from"he paused, "Now be a good boy and shove..." Shakespeare stopped as Martha stepped out from behind them and Shakespeare said "Hey, nonny nonny" he smiled "Sit right down here next to me." he turned to the two men that he had been talking to before the three of them had entered and he said "You two, get sewing on them costumes. Get going"

"Come on lads, I think our William's found his new muse"

Shakespeare stood up and said to Martha "Sweet lady" She stepped infront of the Doctor and went and sat down in front of Shakespeare "Such unusual clothes, so fitted"

"Verily, forsooth, egads" said Martha. The Doctor, Rose and Shakespeare looked at her and the former said "No, don't do that" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the psychic paper and turned to Shakespeare and said "I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis, this is my wife Dame Rose of the Powell Estate and this is our companion Miss Martha Jones"

Shakespeare looked at the paper long and hard and he said "Interesting, that bit of paper, it's blank" the Doctor grinned and said "Oh that's... that proves it... genius" as he was talking Martha was looking at the paper and she said "No it says, Sir Doctor, Dame Rose and Martha Jones"

"I say it's blank said Shakespeare"

The Doctor looked at Rose and Martha and to Martha he said "Psychic paper. Um... long story... I hate starting form scratch"

Shakespeare leaned back in his chair and looked at the three of them and said "Psychic? I've never heard that before and words are my trade." he paused "Who are you exactly? And more to the point, who is your delicious Blackamoor lady?"

Rose and Martha stared at Shakespeare in shock and Martha said "What did you say?"

"Whoops" said Shakespeare "Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swave? A queen of Afric?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" said Martha

"Neither can I" said Rose

"It's political correctness gone mad" said the Doctor as he ran his hand over his forhead "Martha's from a far off land... Freedonia"

Suddenly another voice entered the conversation which was not female, so it wasn't Rose or Martha it was male and as the Doctor had been speaking and no one had seen Shakespeare move his lips they turned around and they saw a man standing there, he was well dressed and Shakespeare seemed to know him "Hold hard a moment!" he said "This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning. I demand to see a script Mr Shakespeare" he said as he advance further into the room "As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and be examined by me before it can be performed"

"Tomorrow morning, first thing. I'll send it round" said Shakespeare

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script now!" shouted the stranger holding out his hand

"I can't"

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled"

"It's all go round here isn't it?" said Martha. Rose nodded her agreement, but like her husband she was watching the argument with interest, she was turning form one to the other of the men like watching a tennis match

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order" said the stranger as he left the room "If it's the last thing I do _Love's Labour's Won_ will never be played" he turned from the doorway and headed down the stairs and out of the inn

Martha and the Doctor were sitting beside Shakespeare's table and Rose was currently wandering around the room, "Rose" said the Doctor "Sweetheart, come sit down"

"No"

Martha could sense some sort of disagreement coming and she decided to talk about something else "Well then, mystery solved, that's _Love's Labour's Won_ over and done with, I thought it would be something more mysterious" Suddenly there was a moaning sound followed by the sound of a woman screaming and the Doctor and Rose ran out of the room quickly followed by Martha and Shakespeare

They ran out side and they saw a disturbing sight Mr Lynley was walking around throwing up water and Martha said "It's that Lynley bloke"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Rose

"Leave it to me" said the Doctor "I'm a Doctor" and with that he ran to Lynley and grabbed his arms and Martha joined him saying "So am I- near enough" the two of them tried to help Lynley but he was beyond help now as he grabbed his chest and collapsed to the floor and Martha tried to revive him, but as she went to perform mouth to mouth, water came out of Lynley's mouth and Martha looked at the Doctor and said "What the hell was that?"

Rose joined them and the Doctor stood up and turned to the land lady and said "Good Mistress, this man has died from a sudden inbalance of the humours, a natural, if unfortunate demise, call the constable, have him taken away"

"Yes sir" she said and turned to go and do as he asked but her maid touched her arm and said "I'll do it ma'am"

"Why are you telling them that?" asked Martha

The Doctor looked at her and said "This lot still have one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft"

"What was it then?" asked Rose

"Witch Craft" said the Doctor

The five of them headed back inside and The Doctor, Rose and Martha went back upstairs with Shakespeare and the Mistress of the inn, who followed behind them and she said "I've got you two rooms Sir Doctor, you and Rose are across the hall and Miss Jones is two doors down"

"Poor Lynley." said Shakespeare "So many strange events. Not least this land of Freedonia, where a woman can be a Doctor"

"Where a woman can do what she likes!" said Rose

"And you, Sir Doctor, how can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I read a lot" answered the Doctor

"A trite reply, yeah. That's what I do" he paused and turned to Martha "And you, you look at them as though you're surprised they even exists. They're both as much of a puzzel to you as he is to me"

"I think we should say goodnight" said Martha as she moved from her position from beside the Doctor and Rose and left the room"

"I must work" said Shakespeare "I have a play to complete" he stood up and continued "I'll get my answers tomorrow I'll find discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours" The Doctor took Rose's hand and they headed to the door and paused and the Doctor turned around and said "All the world's a stage"

"Hmm...I might use that" said Shakespeare "Goodnight Doctor"

"Nighty-night Shakespeare"

The Doctor and Rose entered their bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, there was a knock on the door and Martha came in "Not exactly five star. Is it?" she asked Rose laughed and asked

"What is it Martha?"

"I didn't bring a tootbrush"

The Doctor reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out two toothbrushes and handed one to each of them, "You don't need toothpaste" he said and Martha left the room. Rose quickly cleaned her teeth and then joined the Doctor on the bed. She laid her head on his chest and asked "What's going on?"

"Well, it looks like witch craft, but isn't. It can't be" he said as he wrapped his arms round her resting his hands on her barely visble baby bump "There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't chanel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Tauton, but we'd have noticed that. No" he said as he let go of her and turned on his side "I'm missing something Rose, something really close. It's staring me in the face, but I can't see it" Rose turned on her side and faced him

"What if it's not magic, what if it's science?" she asked

"You Rose Tyler are a genius" he said and he kissed her...

There was a scream and the couple broke apart and ran from their room and met Martha in the hallway, the scream had come from Shakespeare's room, so they headed in there

The Doctor, Rose and Martha entered the room as Shakespeare woke up and said "What?" The Doctor dropped to the floor beside the woman and Shakespeare continued "What was that?"

"Her heart gave out" said the Doctor, whilst the Doctor was checking the woman over Rose and Martha had gone to the window and they saw something in the sky "She died of fright"

"Doctor?" said Rose and Martha. The Doctor joined them at the window and said "What did you see?"

"A witch" said Martha

**Sorry about the wait, that's part two, the next part will be up soon**

**_Now I thought that I'd try something I'll give a quote at the end of each chapter and you can guess who it is that says it and in which episode it is said and at the end of the story I'll tell you if you're right_**

_"Ladies, your ratings just went up"_

**Remember I still want your suggestions for baby names**

**Julie20007**


	13. The Shakespeare Code part three

**Hi again, second time in one day**

The Shakespeare Code part three

The next morning the Doctor and Rose sat in Shakespeare's room with Martha beside them, Shakespeare was staring out of the window "Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place, we all ran like rats" he sat down on the opposite side of the table from Rose and the Doctor, Martha stood at the fireplace "But what could have scared her so? she had such an enormous spirit"

"Rage, rage, against the dying of the light" said the Doctor

"I'm might use that" said Shakespeare

"You can't it's someone else's" said the Doctor

Martha stood thinking about what had happened the previous night and she voiced her opinion "but the thing is" she said "Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you" she pointed out to Shakespeare who said "You're accusing me?"

"No, she's not" said Rose "There's something strange going on here and it seems to be centered around you. Why is that?" she asked sounding like the Doctor

"And we saw a witch" said Martha, indicating herself and Rose "Big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches"

"I have?" asked Shakespeare "When?"

"Not yet" said the Doctor

"Peter Streete spoke of witches" said Shakespeare

"Who is Peter Streete?" asked Rose

"Our' builder, he sketched the plans for the Globe"

The Doctor asked "The architect?" he paused he then began ranting "The architect. Hold on... The architect! The Globe. Come on" he stood up and took Rose's hand and dragged her from the room and Martha and Shakespeare followed them

They entered the Globe Theatre which was completely empty there wasn't a soul in sight which was good, it gave them freedom to do what they needed to do "Columns there" said the Doctor "Right 14 sides. I've always wondered, but I've never asked" he turned around to look at the stage where his wife and Martha stood with Shakespeare "Tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best that's all" said Shakespeare shrugging his shoulders "He said it carried the sound well"

"14" he said "Why does that ring a bell? 14?"

"There's 14 lines in a sonnet" suggested Martha

"So there is"

"It could have something to do with where they came from" said Rose, the Doctor said "Good point, both of you, words and shapes following the same design 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets..." he paused and started raking his hand through his hair "My head" he started pacing "Tetradegacon. Think, think, think. Words, letters, numbers, lines"

"This is just the Theatre" said Shakespeare

The Doctor stopped pacing and turned around and walked towards the stage "Oh, yeah, but the theatre's magic, isn't it?" he reached the stage and placed his hands on it and continued "You should know" he adressed Shakespeare "You stand on this stage, say the right words witht the right emphasis at the right time. Oh you can make men weep or cry with joy. Change them." he stopped abruptly "You can change people's minds with the right words in this place." the turned from the stage and continued "If you exaggerate that..."

"It's like your police box" said Martha. "Small, wooden box with all that power crammed in"

"Oh I like you Martha Jones" he said "Tell you what Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" he asked Shakespeare

"You won't get an answer." he said "A month after he finished this place, he lost his mind"

"Why?" asked Rose "What happened?"

"He started raving about witches" answered Shakespeare "hearing voices, babbling"

"Where is he now?" asked the Doctor

"Bedlam" answered Shakespeare

"What's Bedlam?" asked Martha

"Bethlem Hospital" answered William, "The mad house"

"We gotta go there, right now" said the Doctor, "Come on" he grabbed Rose's hand as she came off the stage and Martha followed and so did Shakespeare

"Wait, I'm coming with you" he said "I want to see this my self at first hand"

They walked along the street outside the theatre and Shakespeare said to Martha "Tell me of Freedonia, where women can be Doctors, writers, actors"

"This country is ruled by a woman" said Martha, she was watching the couple in front of them who were walking at a fast pace and were holding hands.

"Ah, she is royal and that is God's business" said Shakespeare "Though, you're a royal beauty"

"Whoa, nelly" said Martha "I know for a fact that you've got a wife in the country"

"That is country, this is town" said Shakespeare

The Doctor turned around and walked back, Rose was standing a little way away trying not to laugh. "Come on, we can all have a good flirt later"

"Is that a promise Doctor?" asked Shakespeare

"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air" said the Doctor "Now move!"

They ran after the Doctor and Rose who were running ahead and they arrived at Bethlem Hospitak quickly, they asked to see Peter Streete and they were led to his cell by a tall man with a rather large gut "Does my lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits. I can whip these men, they'll put on a good show"

"No I don't" said the Doctor, he looked at Rose and saw that she was uncomfortable in here and he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"Well, wait here, my Lords, whilst I make him decent for the ladies"

Martha had a go at Shakespeare for putting Peter Streete in there. Whilst that was happening the Doctor was standing beside Rose holding her hand "Rose?"

"I'm fine" she said unconviningly

"Really?" he asked as he wrapped his arm securely around her

"No, I'm dizzy and I really don't like it here, this place is horrible" she stopped and turned to Shakespeare just as Martha was about to mention Peter Streete "You put your friend in here?"

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia"

"But you're clever" said Martha "Do you honestly think that this place does any good?"

"I've been mad" said Shakespeare "I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again, it serves his purpose"

"Mad in what way?" asked Martha

"You lost your son" said the Doctor

"My only boy" Shakespeare answered "The Black Death took him" he paused feeling guilty "I wasn't there"

"I'm sorry I didn't know" said Martha appologetically

"MAde me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence, to be or not to be." he paused, bringing his hand up to his mouth and said "Oh that's quite good"

"You should write that down" said the Doctor

"Hmm... Maybe not" he looked at the Doctor "A bit pretentious" the Doctor frowned not commitaly"

The man came back and stood at the end of the corridor that they were in "This way my Lords"

The Doctor followed him with Rose, he had loosened his grip on her waist, but he hadn't dropped his arm, they were followed quickly. They were let into Peter Streete's cell and the Doctor entered first with Rose behind him followed by Shakespeare and Martha "They can be dangerous my Lord, they don't know their own strength"

"I think it helps if you don't whip him, now. Get out" said the Doctor savagely. The guard exited the cell and closed it leaving the Doctor and the others alone with Peter

"Peter" said the Doctor "Peter Streete" The Doctor walked away from the others and went to stand in front of Peter and crouched down as Shakespeare said " He's the same as he was, you'll get nothing out of him"

The Doctor put his hand on Peter's shoulder and said "Peter" the man's head snapped up and his eyes were wide open. The Doctor put his fingers on Peter's temples "Peter, I'm the Doctor" he said "Go into the past, on year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shiny. Everything that happened in this yeah happend to someone else. It's just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. That's it. That's it" he stood up and pushed Peter backwards onto the bed that he was sitting on. "Tell me the story Peter" said the Doctor " Tell me about the witches"

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night they whispered, whispered...Got Peter to build the Globe to their degin, their design. The 14 walls always 14. When the work was done, they snapped poor Peter's wits"

"Well where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" the Doctor crouched down to his eye level again "Tell me Peter. You've got to tell me Peter, where are they?"

"All Hallow's Street"

"Too many words" said a cold sounding female voice from right behind the Doctor. He jumped up and moved across the room and put himself between Rose and the woman who had somehow appeared in the cell with them.

"What the hell?" asked Martha

"Just one touch of the heart"

"No!" Shouted the Doctor and Rose at the same time

Martha stood silently and Shakespeare pointed at the hag and said "A witch I'm seeing a witch!"

"Now" she said "Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch" she started to laugh and continued "Oh, I'll stop your frantica hearts, poor fragile mortals"

Marth turned to the bars and screamed "Let us out, let us out!"

The Doctor turned his head to look at her and he said "Well that's not going to work, the whole building's shouting that"

"And who would die first, hmm?" she was saying

"Well... if you're looking for volenteers..." Rose looked at him and he smiled at her, the smile was telling her that everything would be alright while Martha screamed "No!" she looked round at him "Don't"

"Doctor, can you stop her?" asked Shakespeare

The hag looked at Shakespeare and said "No mortal has power over us"

"No, but there's a power in words" said the Doctor "If I can find the right one. If I can just know you..."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us"

"Then it's a good thing I'm here" said the Doctor "Think, think, think... Rose help me out here"

"They're humanoid, female"

"Narrows it down" said the Doctor

"They use shapes and words to channel energy"

"Yep, narrows it down"

"14"

The Doctor kissed her head and then turned to the old woman and said "That's it 14. The 14 stars of the Rexel Planetary Configuration! Creature I name you Carrionite"

The Carrionite screamed and vanished, no doubt back to the place that they were hiding in. "What did you do?" asked Martha

"I named her" said the Doctor simply. "The power of a name. That's old magic"

"But there's no such thing as magic" said Martha

"It's just a different sort of science" said the Doctor "You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. The Carrionites use words instead"

"Use them for what?"

"The end of the world" answered the Doctor

They left the cell and as soon as they got outside Bethlem Hospital, the Doctor grabbed his wife's arm and gently pulled her to him and kissed her. "Thank you" he said when they broke "What would I do without you?"

"Oh I don't know, cease to exist"

The Doctor kissed her again and they walked to catch up with Martha and Shakespeare who were walking slightly ahead "I love you" said Rose

"I love you too, Rose"

They reached _The Elephant_ really quickly and they went up to Shakespeare's room again to come up with a battle plan. The Doctor explained the Carrionites to the three gathered in the room with him "The Carrionites disappeared, way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend" explained the Doctor as he paced around the room

"I'll go for real." said Shakespeare

"But what do they want?" asked Martha.

"A new empire on Earth" said the Doctor

"The usual problem then?" asked Rose

The Doctor grinned cheekily at her and continued "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft"

"But how?" asked Martha

The Doctor looked at Shakespeare and said "I'm looking at the man with the words"

"Me, but I've done nothing"

"Hold on" said Rose "Though, what were you doing last night when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play"

The Doctor looked up at him and said "What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls, they have a bit of a dance" Shakespeare answered "It's all as funny and thought-provoking as usual" he looked down at his feet and said "Except for those last few lines. Funny thing is I don't actually remember writing them"

"That's it!" said the Doctor "They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code, _Love's Labour's Won_ is a weapon! The right combination of words spoken in the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter. The play is the thing!" he turned to walk out of the room with Rose when he suddenly turned round and said "And yes, you can have that"

The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Shakespeare were gathered around a table on which there was a map, they were searching it for All Hallow's Street "All Hallow's Street" said the Doctor. "Rose, you, Martha and I will track them down" he looked up at William and said "Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it" said Shakespeare holding out his hand to the Doctor and he continued "All these years, I've been the cleverest man around" he shook the Doctor's hand as he said "Next to you I know nothing"

"Well, don't complain" said Rose

"I'm not" he said "It's marvellous"

"Good luck, Doctor"

"Good luck Shakespeare"

They all left the room and the Doctor said "Once more unto the breach!" as he pulled on his coat

"I like that!" said Shakespeare "Wait a minute, that's one of mine"

The Doctor poked his head back around the door and said "Oh. Just shift!"

Shakespeare charges on to the stage "Stop the play!" he shouted "Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but stop. This performance must end immediately"

"Everyone's a critic" said one of the actors

"I'm sorry, you'll get a refund. But this play must not be performed" Shakespeare suddenly collapased

"Is he drunk or what?" asked one of the actors

"Get him out of the way" said another. Four actors came over and lifted Shakespeare and picked him up and carried him off the stage "You must forgive our irksome Will, he's been on the beer and feeling ill" The audience cheered

_Meanwhile..._

_The Doctor, Rose and Martha neared All Hallow's Street "All Hallow's Street" said the Doctor "but which house?"_

_"The thing is though" said Martha "Am I missing something here, the world didn't end in 1599, I'm living proof"_

_The Doctor turned around to look at her and said "Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?" he paused trying to find the best way to explain it "I know,** back to the future**.It's like **back to the Future"**_

_"The film?" asked Martha_

_"No the novaliseation, yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history"_

_"And he starts fading away...Oh my God! am I going to fade?" asked Martha_

_"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right niw in 1599 if we don't stop it" said the Doctor. "But which house?"_

_Behind them a door opened by itself and Rose said "Make that witch house" They started to go towards the house, the Doctor grabbed Rose's arm and turned her to face him and said "Rose, I don't want you in there"_

_"Why not, she can't hurt me I'm out of my time"_

_"I know, but she could still hurt you and the baby..."_

_"Oh my God!" she said "I'll stay out here, but I won't comeout until she's gone"_

_The Doctor pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead and they entered the house, Rose stayed at the door and the Doctor and Martha went inside._

_The Doctor and Matha entered the creepy house to find a young red head standing in the middle of the room. "I take it we were expected?" asked the Doctor as he walked forwards with his hands in his pockets._

_"Oh I think death has been waiting for you for a long time" _

_Martha tapped the Doctor's arm and said "Right then, it's my turn" she stepped forwards and pointed at the Carrionite and said "I name you Carrionite"_

_The carrionite smiled at Martha and Martha turned to the Doctor and said "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"_

_"Power of a name works only once. Observe." she pointed "i gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones"_

_Martha collapsed to the floor and the Doctor said as he lowered her to the ground "What have you done?"_

_"Only sleeping, alas. It's curious her name has less impact. She is somehow out of her time" she pointed at the Doctor and said "As for you Sir Doctor" she stared at him and said "Fancinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?"_

_"The naming won't work on me" said the Doctor "The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?"_

_The Carrionite turned away "The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness"_

_"Then how did you escape"_

_"New words, new and glittering, from a mind like no other."_

_"Skakespeare"_

_"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance"_

_"How many of you?" asked the Doctor_

_"Just the three" she turned away "But the play tonight will restore the rest." she reached the window and said "Then the human race will be purged as pestilance. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic" _

_"Mmm, busy shedule" he said as he scratched his ear "But first, you've got to get past me"_

_"Oh, that should be a pleasure. Considering my enemy has such a handsome shape..." she said as she put her hand in his hair_

_"Now that's one form of magic that definitely won't work on me"_

_"Oh we'll see" she said as she pulled her hand away. The Doctor put his hand up to his hair and said "What was that for? What did you do?"_

_"Suvenere"_

_"Give that back"_

_The Carrionite flew out of the house and hovered in the air "Oh that's just cheating"_

_Unnoticed by the Doctor, Rose slipped into the room and began to wake up Martha, she watched as her husband and the Carrionite spoke_

_"Behold Doctor, men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets" She pulled a doll out of her pocket and attached the hair that she had taken from the Doctor to it and he said _

_"You might call that magic but I call it a DNA replication module"_

_"What use is your science now?"_

_She stabbed the doll and the Doctor collapsed and she cackled and flew away._

_Rose and Martha went to the Doctor who was lying on the floor next to the window "Oh my God Doctor!" said Rose as she and Martha stopped next to him and Martha said "It's ok, Doctor, we've got you"_

_"Hold on Mister. Two hearts?" said Rose_

_"We're making a habit of this" said the Doctor as he sat up, he gasped in pain and Martha grabbed him to steady him "I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope." he said "I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest" Martha hit him on the right side of his chest and he groaned in pain and said "Other side!" Martha hit the other side "Now on the back" Martha did as she was asked "Left a bit" Martha did so and he stood up and said "Lovely. There we go bada-boom-ba!"_

_They left the house and once outside Rose grabbed the Doctor's arm, he turned around to face her and said "Rose what's wrong?"_

_"I thought I lost you back there, when you were lying on the floor in that room I..." tears were streaming down her face. The Doctor brushed them away with his thumb_

_"I'm alright Rose" he took her hand in his and placed it on is chest. Under her hand Rose could feel both his hearts beating. She pulled back her hand and slapped his chest and said "Don't you ever scare me like that again, I thought you were dead"_

_The Doctor pulled her to him and hugged her, when she pulled away she kissed him and they ran to the Globe. _

_They exited an alley way and Martha said "We're going the wrong way!"_

_"No we're not" said the Doctor and they continued running. Suddenly the Doctor stopped and turned around and ran in the oposite direction _

_"We're going the wrong way!" he said and continued running, they only stopped when the street prophet that they had seen the day before said "I told thee, I told thee"_

_"Stage door!" shouted the Doctor and the three of them ran to the Globe and entered through the stage door_

_They found Shakespeare back stage holding his head "Stop the play" said the Doctor "I think that was it. Yeah, stop the play!"_

_"I hit my head!"_

_"Yeah, don't rub it you'll go bald" Suddenly there was a scream and the Doctor ran out on to the stage saying "I think that's my cue"_

_Martha and Shakespeare followed him, Rose sat down on the bench that Shakespeare had just vacated. She decided there and then that she wasn't running like that until **after** the baby was born._

Once they were on the stage, the Doctor, Martha and Shakespeare looked around, there were black shapes flying around and there were people crying and trying to get out of the theatre "Come on, Will, history needs you" said the Doctor

"Me!" said the Bard sounding shocked "What can I do?"

"Reverse it!" said the Doctor

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius, the only man clever enough to do it"

"But what words, I have none ready"

"You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases need such precision"

"Trust yourself." said the Doctor "When you're locked away in your room, the words just come don't they? like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever! That's what you do Will, you choose perfect words. Do it! Improvise"

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay. Decomposition of your witches plot. You theive my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!Foul Carrionite spectres cease your show, between the points..." he stopped here and looked at the Doctor for the information that he needed

"7,6,1,3,9,0!"

"7,6,1,3,9,0! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." he trailed of and looked at the Doctor, who then looked at Martha as he had now idea what to say

"Expelliarmus" suggested Martha

"Expelliarmus"

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Shakespeare

"Good old JK" shouted the Doctor

The Carrionites were sucked back to wherever they had come from, the stage doors opened and copies of the play flew out and were taken away with the carrionites.

"_Love's Labour's Won,_ there it goes!" said the Doctor

once all the Carrionites were gone, calm returned to the theatre and the audience gasped, allowing the reality of what had just happened to come to them. One person it the gallery started to clap hesitantly and then the whole audience began to clap one by one, then they cheered. The Doctor ran off the stage and saw Rose sitting on the bench, he sat down beside her and took her hand and he put his other one on her cheek and turned her head so that he could see her face "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him and nodded "Yeah, I'm alright, it was just the running..." she stopped talking as she saw realisation come to his eyes and he started to say "I'm so--" she put her finger to his lips to silence him and when she was sure he wasn't going to speak, she removed the finger and replaced it with her lips, she felt her husband respond to the kiss, his tongue brushed her lower lip and she gladly granted him access, they kissed for what seemed the them a few hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. When they parted the Doctor kissed her nose and took her hand and they went up to the gallery and found an orb, in it they could see the carrionites scratching at the glass and screaming. The Doctor picked it up and they went down the stairs

_Meanwhile..._

_Just after the Doctor had left the stage, Martha turned to Shakespeare "They think it was all special effects?" she asked_

_"Your effect is special indeed"_

_"It's not your best line" said Martha unimpressed._

The next morning, the were still in the theatre, Shakespeare was sitting on a bench with Martha and Rose was sitting on the edge of the stage with her feet dangling over the edge, staring into space, she could hear Shakespeare speaking to Martha but she didn't know what he was saying.

"And I say" said Shakespeare "A heart for a hart, a dear for a deer" he laughed and Martha looked at him and said "I don't get it"

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia"

He said that last bit loud enough for Rose to hear, so she pulled herself to her feet and walked over to them as Martha spoke.

"Okay" she said "Shakespeare walks into a pub and the Landlord says, oi mate, you're bard" Rose laughed as did Shakespeare who said "That's brilliant"

Rose laughed even harder as she watched the Doctor come into the room, he had a ruff around his neck and a skull in his hand, he was taking a rather ugly looking mask off and he said "Good prop store, back there" he looked at his laughing wife and smiled, she was back to her old self again, which in his opinion was fantastic. "I'm not sure about this though, Rose, it looks like a Sycorax" he tossed the skull to her, she caught it easily and she looked at it closely and said "Yeah, it does, the day that we met them was the second most confusing day of my life"

"What was the first?" he asked her, sounding worried

"They day I met you" she grinned and he grinned back and said "Best day of my life that was"

"Sycorax" said Shakespeare, breaking up the moment "Nice word, I'll have that off you as well"

"I should be on 10. How's your head"

"Still aching"

"Here" he said as he took off the ruff"i got you this" he put it round Shakespeare's neck and said "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till its better. Although, you might want to keep it, it suits you"

"What about the play?" asked Rose

"Gone. I looked all over. Every single copy of _Love's Labour's Won_ went up in the sky"

"My lost masterpeice" said Shakespeare

"You could write it up again" said Martha

"Yeah, maybe not Will" said the Doctor "There's still power in those words. Maybe it should stay forgotten"

"Oh but I've got new ideas" said Shakespeare "Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet"

"Ham_net_" said Martha

"What's wrong with that?"

"Anyway." said the Doctor. "Time we were off" Rose walked over to him and took his hand in hers and linked their fingers together "I've got a nice attic in the Tardis." he said as he picked up the orb "Where this lot can scream for all eternity. And I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia"

"You mean, travel on through time and space?" asked Shakespeare

"You what?" asked the Doctor unconciously tighening his hold on Rose's hand

"You're from another world, like the Carrionites." said Shakespeare "And Martha and Rose here are from the future. It's not hard to work out"

"That's incredible. You're incredible" said the Doctor and Shakespeare answered "We are alike in many ways, Doctor"

Shakespeare turned to Martha and said "Martha let me say good bye to you with a new verse" he took her hand and kissed it "A sonnet for my Dark Lady"

Whilst Shakespeare was saying goodbye to Martha, Rose looked up at her husband and said "I never thought that you could admire a human so much" she said

"Two humans, him" he said pointing at Shakespeare "And you"

Rose smiled at him and he brought his face to hers and kissed her "I love you" he whispered as he pulled away

"I love you too" she whispered back

"Will" shouted two of the actors at the same time "Will, you'll never believe it. She's here! She turned up" one of them said

"We're the talk of the town" said the other

"She heard about last night, she wants us to perform it again"

"Who?" asked Martha

"Her majesty. She's here!"

Trumpets sounded and a woman walked in "Queen Elizabeth, the I!"

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler, my sworn enemies"

"What?" said the Doctor

"Off with their heads" said the Queen

"What?" said Rose

"Never mind what. Just run"

"See you, Will. And thanks" said the Doctor

"Stop him" shouted the Queen

The Doctor, Rose and Martha ran to the Tardis and Shakespeare laughed

They ran along the street that the Tardis was parked on and they were followed by guards

"What did you two do to upset her? asked Martha

"Don't know" said Rose

"How should I know" said the Doctor "We haven't even met her yet. Still that's time travel for you." he opened the Tardis door. "Still, can't wait to find out" he said just as he closed the door an arrow hit it.

When they were inside Rose waited at the collumn as her husband put the Tardis in the time vortex. When they were in the vortex she said "I'm going to go for a shower." she said "And I'll show Martha a place where she can shower as well." She motionned to Martha to follow her and they left the Doctor alone in the control room.

Eventually the Doctor went to the bedroom he shared with Rose and sat on the bed and waited until Rose finished in the shower.

**Well that's The Shakespeare Code finished, the next chapter will be a filler chapter, leading into Gridlock**

**_Ok quote time_**

**_Who said this and in which episode_**

**_"Get yourself a better dictionary and when you do look up genocide, you'll see a little picture of me there and the caption will read 'over my dead body'"_**

**Oh and remember that I need suggestions for baby names, the name and gender will not be revealed until the baby is born**

**Thanks again for the response, this story currently has 50 odd reviews, is on 40 odd story alerts and several favourites lists**

**Thankyou so much and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story**

**Julie20007**


	14. One more trip?

**Hi again Ok here's the filler**

The Doctor waited for Rose to finish in the shower, she entered the room wrapped in a towel and had another one that she was using to dry her hair, she hadn't noticed the Doctor yet, she sat down at the dressing table after putting the towel down and she grabbed her brush, she looked in the mirror and began to brush her wet hair and it was only then that she noticed her husband smiling at her. She put the brush down and walked over to their bed and sat down beside him "Hi"

"Hi" he said and he kissed her, then she got up and went and got ready for bed. Whilst she got ready so did the Doctor, they climbed into bed and the Doctor pulled Rose into his arms and was tracing patterns on her barely visible baby bump "You know," he said "I still can't believe that our baby is growing in there"

"Neither can I" agreed Rose. "But it is"

"I know, but as happy as I am about this, it shouldn't be possible. Humans and Time Lords were never meant to have children. I really don't know how you got pregnant in the first place"

"Maybe, it's something to do with the Heart of the Tardis, maybe she changed me"

"Yeah, but the question is how much?"

"I don't know honey, lets just get some sleep" said Rose who had been awake for almost two days straight"You know, sweetheart. I've slept more since I met you than I had in over 900 years" Rose hit his arm and kissed him,

"You love me though"

"Yes I do"

"I love you too" she said and they kissed again

after they broke the kiss the Doctor asked Rose "Where's Martha"

"Three doors down from us on the other side of the corridor."

_Meanwhile..._

_Martha Jones sighed as the hot water from the shower in the room that Rose had given her to sleep in hit her back, she washed quickly and then she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her wet body and went into her room. It was beautiful. There was a large double bed in the middle of the room with a red blanket and pillows, there was a set of pyjamas on the bed, Martha assumed that Rose left them there and she made a mental note to thank her later. She got dried and dressed for bed and got under the covers and fell asleep wondering what was going to happen next_

Meanwhile...

The Doctor and Rose were still awake and Rose looked at the Doctor and said "You know, I think Martha wants to stay"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I think that this life of ours fits her and besides its just one more trip for now"

"Oh alright, one more trip. I guess I stretch the definition of one trip"

"Thank you" she said

They kissed one more time and Rose drifted off to sleep in her husbands arms, he also fell asleep

**Sorry about the length but this is only a short filler chapter**

**_Quote time_**

**_"Just because I share certain physiological traits with simion primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle"_**

**_Who said that and in which episode_**


	15. Gridlock part one

**Hi again, hope you're still enjoying this, oh and remember I still want suggestions for baby names**

Gridlock part one

The Doctor woke up with his arms still wrapped around his wife, he gently woke her with a kiss to the cheek, they got out of bed once she was awake and then they got dressed, Rose was wearing a pair of grey jeans, a blue t-shirt with a dark blue hoodie. The Doctor was wearing his usual suit.

They had breakfast in the kitchen and headed to the console room. Martha wandered in also fully clothed a few minutes later to find the couple sitting on the chair in there. They looked happy, Martha noticed but she was brought from her musings by them both saying good morning. The Doctor stood up and went to the console and started to input coordinates "Just one trip I said" said the Doctor "One trip in the Tardis and then home, although, Rose and I were talking last night and I suppose we could stretch the definition." he looked at Martha "Take on trip into the past and one trip into the future. How do you fancy that?"

"No complaints from me"

"Nor me" said Rose.

"How about another planet?"

"Can we go to yours"

Rose winced as the Doctor's smile faded from his face, she stood up and walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "There's plenty of other places to go Martha" she said, she gave her a look that said 'Don't go there'. "What about New Earth?" she asked her husband "Only _after_ the whole thing at that hospital, although, while we're there we can get a check up for the baby" he smiled as she knew he would when she mentionned their baby

"Right then, New Earth it is"

He set the coordinates "This is much better than going home for me Martha Jones. The year 5 billion and 53 on the planet New Earth. The second home of man-kind 50,000 lightyears from your old world" he pulled on his coat and threw Rose's to her and said "We're slap bang in the middle of New New York." he turned and headed to the door and Rose joined him and took his hand "Although, technically its the 15th New York since the original so it would be New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York" he grinned at Rose and she smiled back both of them reliving a memory. "One of the most dazzling cities ever built" He shoved Martha out first and he and Rose stood in the door way for a minute and Martha said "oh that's nice!" It was raining heavilly and Martha was getting really wet, she pulled her jacket tightly around herself and the Doctor did the same, Rose however zipped up the heavy coat that she had insisted on buying when they went shopping in London, two days before they met Martha and she put the hood up to keep her hair dry. She and the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis at the exact same moment and Rose said "You know, this is the first time it's rained when we've went anywhere together and that includes earth, I mean we had snow when we went to 1869 and it rained at both Mum and Mickey's funerals"

"I know" said the Doctor "One of these days I'll aim for a planet where it rains all the time"

The look that Rose sent his way made him rethink that theory. "A bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on said the Doctor, lets get under cover"

The three of them ran and eventually the Doctor found a television screen in a wall "Well it looks like the same old Earth" said Martha

"Hold on, hold on, lets have a look" said the Doctor he held the sonic screwdriver to the screen and when the picture didn't clear he thumped the top of it a fuzzy picture of a blonde woman appeared on the screen _"... the driving should be clear and easy with 15 extra lanes opened for the New New Jersey Expressway"_

A picture of flying cars and the city of New New York appeared on the screen "Oh! That's more like it" said the Doctor "That's the veiw we had last time, d'you remember Rose?"

"Yeah, it was beautiful. That was our first trip alone after we got married. I mean the trip to mum's didn't count cause we weren't alone. After we got married, we had Jack with us and we never got a moments peace, apart from when he was sleeping of course. You know the only thing that I didn't like about this place last time we were here was Cassandra possessing me"

"Hey she possessed me too. Rose"

"I know, it wasn't your best moment"

"I know and it wasn't your best moment either sweetheart"

Rose just smiled at him

"This must be the lower city. Down at the base of the towers. Some sort of under city"

"You brought us to the slums?" asked Martha sounding disappointed

"Much more interesting" said the Doctor "It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city"

"You'd enjoy anything"

"Yeah he would" said Rose and at the same time the Doctor said "Yeah, that's me. Ah the rain's stopping. Better and better" they stepped out from under the shelter and suddenly shutters began to open "Oh! you should have said!" said a man "How long have you been there?" he asked "Happy, you want happy. Happy!"

"Customers" said a woman from a stall behind them "Customers. We've got customers"

"We're in business" said a woman with a scottish accent

The venders kept shouting at them to buy stuff from them "No thanks" said the Doctor

"Are they selling drugs?" asked Martha

"I think they're selling moods"said the Doctor

"Same thing isn't it?" asked Martha

The three of them watched as the venders called to a blonde woman, she walked up to the scottish vender and asked to buy forget. She bought it and told the vender what she wanted to forget. The Doctor, Rose and Martha walked up to her and the Doctor touched her arm and said "Sorry, but hold on a minute what happened to your parents?"

"They drove off"

"They might drive back" said the Doctor

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end" she said "I've lost them"

"But they can't have gone far" said Rose "You could find them"

The girl put the forget on her neck and the Doctor said "No, no, no, don't" as she did so

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Your parents" said the Doctor "Your mother and father they're on the motorway"

"Are they?" she asked "That's nice. I'm sorry I won't keep you" she walked away. The Doctor and Rose turned around and watched her go as did Martha who said "So this is the human race 5 billion years into the future? Off their heads on chemicals" Suddenly Martha was grabbed from behind by a young man, he was with a young woman they were both carrying guns and when the man grabbed her Martha screamed and the Doctor and Rose turned around

"I'm sorry" said the man "We just need three"

"Let her go!" shouted the Doctor

"It's not our fault" said the woman

"Whatever you want, he can help you" said Rose, trying to calm down the situation and find out what was going on "We can help"

"But first" said the Doctor "You've got to let her go!"

They backed out of the door that they came in and the woman said "Sorry" The door slammed shut and the Doctor pulled out the sonic scewdriver and unlocked the door and the two of them ran thought it

_Meanwhile..._

_The two people who had taken Martha were leading her away from the Doctor and Rose. eventually they came to another door and opened it and went outside and they led her down the stairs and when they reched the bottom Martha said " The Doctor is so gonna kill you." she paused "Never mind him, I'm going to kill you myself. Let go of me!"_

_"Give her some sleep"_

_The woman put the sleep thing on Martha's neck and Martha fell asleep. The two got into the car that was parked nearby and they put Martha in too._

Meanwhile...

The Doctor and Rose ran through the alleyway and came out throught the same door that the people who kidnapped Martha came through minutes before. They watched as the car flew away and the Doctor and Rose shouted "Martha!"

_Meanwhile in the car..._

_The woman check Martha over "She's alright, she's breathing. Pulse is fine. No harm done" she took off her coat and sat down in the passenger's chair. "She looks rich. She must have got lost"_

_"She's worth her weight in gold to us" he picked up a radio and said "This is car 4-6-5-diamond-6. We have three passengers, repeat three. Request access to the fast lane"_

_"Access granted"_

_"Oh yes"_

_They kissed_

Meanwhile...

The Doctor and Rose stood staring in the direction that the car had gone in. The Doctor looked at Rose who looked really confused and upset

"Where have they taken her Doctor?" she asked sounding worried about her friend.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully "But I do know that the check up will have to wait" he pulled her into a hug and held her for a few minutes feeling guilty both at the fact that he was relieved that the kidnapppers had taken Martha instead of Rose and for letting them take her in the first place. He let her go and took her hand and led her back the way that they had come. They reached the venders, the Doctor banged on the shutter of one of the stalls

"I thought that you'd come back." said the scottish vender "Do you want some happy-happy"

"Those people, who were they?" asked the Doctor "Where did they take her

Another shutter opened and the man said "They've' taken her to the motorway"

"They looked like car jackers to me" said the scottish vender

"I'd give up now darling" said the other female vender "You two wont see her again"

"Used to be thriving, this place" said the male vender "You couldn't move. But they all got to the motorway in the end"

"He kept on saying three" said Rose "We need three, what did he mean three."

"It's the car sharing policy, saves on fuel" said the scottish vender "You get special access if you're carrying three adults"

"This motorway how do we get there?" asked the Doctor

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end you cannae miss it" she answered. The Doctor took his wife's hand in his and they started to walk down the alley "Tell you what, buy some happy-happy, then you'll be smiling, my loves" The Doctor turned around and walked back and said

"A word of advice to you all" he said "Cash up, close down and pack your bags"

"Why's that then?" asked the scottish vender

"Because as soon as I've found her alive and well" answered the Doctor "and I will find her alive and well, then I'm coming back. And this street is closing. Tonight" He turned and walked back to Rose and took her hand in his and they walked along the alley. Rose squeezed his hand gently and he looked down at her and she said "Doctor, she'll be alright"

"I hope so Rose, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her, it's my fault they took her in the first place."

"Why?"

"I brought her here, Rose. It's my fault"

Rose stopped walking and turned to face him and put her free hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her and said "It's not your fault"

"Feels like it is Rose. I mean something happens to someone with me every time I come here, I mean last time you were possessed by Cassandra"

"Yeah but we fixed it in the end and we'll fix this too. Martha's a clever girl she'll keep herself safe until we find her. She'll be fine"

"What would I do without you"

"Suffer endlessly no doubt" she smiled at him and he kissed her and then they continued along the alley.

_Meanwhile..._

_in the car Martha Jones woke up to unfamiliar sounds. She could hear the people that had kidnapped her talking quitely but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She picked up the gun that was on the table beside the bed that she was sleeping on "Take me back" said Martha as she pointed the gun at the two of them "Whoever you are, just take me back to my friends" she moved the gun between them "That's all I want. I won't cause any trouble, just take me back"_

_"I'm sorry, that's not a real gun" said the woman_

_"Well you would say that " said Martha _

_"Where would you get a gun these days?" she answered "I wouldn't even know how to fire"_

_"No, nor me" Martha admitted as she set the gun down._

_"What's your name?" she asked_

_"Martha" Martha answered "Martha Jones"_

_"Well I'm Cheen" said the woman "And this is Milo and I swear we're sorry, we're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast lane, but I promise as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friends."_

_"Seriously!" _

_"I swear, look honestly patch" she moved her hair back to reveal a sticker on her neck._

_"All the same it's still kidnapping." she paused "Where are we anyway?"_

_"We're on the motorway" answered Milo_

_"What's that then, fog?"_

_"It's exhaust fumes" answered Cheen_

_"We're going out to Brooklyn" said Milo "Everyone says the air is so much cleaner. And we couldn't stay at Pharmacy town, because..."_

_"Well cause of me. I'm pregnant" said Cheen "We only discovered it last week. Scans say it's gonna be a boy"_

_"Right, now what do I do. Congradulate my kidnappers?"_

_"We're not kidnappers. Not really" said Cheen_

_"No you're idiots" said Martha she reached for Cheen's neck and she removed the honesty patch "You're having a baby and you're wearing that? Not any more"_

_"We'll be as fast as we can" said Milo reassuringly "We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn Flyover and then it's gonna take a while cause there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct"_

_"It's only 10 miles"_

_"How long is it gonna take?" asked Martha_

_"About six years" answered Cheen_

_"What?" asked Martha_

_"It'll be just in time for him to start school"_

_"Sorry" said Martha who was still trying to get her head round the whole six years thing "Hold on, six years?" she asked "Ten miles in six years? How come?"_

Meanwhile...

The Doctor and Rose reached the end of the alleyway and they found a door "I guess that must be the entrance to the motorway" said Rose

"Yeah, I think so" he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, so he got out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door. It took a few minutes before there was a clicking sound which meant the door was opened, the Doctor pulled the door open and took his wife's hand and led her through the door. He closed it behind him and then put his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and took Rose's hand again and they looked at their surroundings, as far as they could see, there were layers and lanes of cars that were stationary. There were car exhaust fumes filling the enclosed space and the Doctor and Rose began to cough, the Doctor put his hand over his mouth and he put his free arm around Rose, she turned her face into his chest and he held her there to protect her from the fumes. Suddenly the door of the car that was right in front of them and someone said "Hey! You daft little street struts!" a male voice said "What are you two doing standing there. Either get out or get in" The Doctor let go of Rose and the two of them got into the car at the same time. The man closed the door quickly before the fumes got in.

**Ok, well that's part one of Gridlock. The next part will be up later tonight or tomorrow.**

**_Quote time_**

**_"Back of the neck!"_**

**_Who said that and in what episode_**

**See you later,**

**Julie20007**


	16. Gridlock part two

**Hi everyone**

Gridlock part two

Once the Doctor and Rose were inside the car the man said to the woman that was with him "Did you ever see the like?" She took out an oxygen mask and went to put it over the Doctor's head so that he could breathe but he shook his head and pointed to Rose, the woman gave Rose the mask and she took several long, deep breaths and then removed it and put it over her husband's head and held it over his mouth as he did as she had done moments before. When he removed it he said "Rose, are you two alright?"

"Yeah I think so" he took out the sonic screwdriver and scanned her with it, it told him that his wife and child were alright he smiled at her and she said "Honey, you worry too much"

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help it" she smiled at him " I worry because I care sweetheart"

"I love you" she said, the Doctor didn't reply, instead he kissed her, telling her how much he loved her with that one kiss. When they parted the couple smiled at their rescuer, he was a cat person and the woman who was with him was human "They were just standing there breathing it in" said the cat man "There was this one story, it says, back in the old days, on junction 47, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid 20 minutes. By the time they found her her head had swollen to 50 feet"

"Oh, you're making it up"

"A 50 foot head, just think of it" he sat down in the driver's chair "Imagine picking that nose!"

"Oh, stop it!" said the woman "That's disgusting!"

"What, did you never pick your nose?" he asked flippantly

The Woman looked out of the window and jumped "Bran, we're moving"

The cat man started the car as he said "Right, I'm there, I'm on it" the car hadn't moved very far when it stopped again, Rose looked at the Doctor and she knew from the look on his face that this wasn't at all normal "Twenty yards" the cat man said "We're having a good day" he turned to the Doctor and Rose and said "And who might you two be? You're very well dressed for hitch-hikers"

"Thanks" said the Doctor "Sorry. I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Rose"

"Medical man." said the cat man "My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie"

"Nice to meet you" said the woman, who had now been identified as Valerie

"And that's the rest of the family back there" The Doctor and Rose turned around and looked behind the curtain that was behind them and saw kittens

"Oh, that's nice" said the Doctor as he and Rose picked up one of the kittens each and stroked them

"How old are they?"

"Just two months" answered Valerie "What about you two, have you got any children?"

"Not yet" said Rose "But we will soon" she smiled up at the Doctor who was still holding the kitten, she had put the one that she had been holding down already, as she watched him with the kitten she thought that he would make a fantastic father

"You're pregnant?" asked Valerie. Rose smiled and nodded. Brannigan had been trying to say something throughout this entire conversation and when Rose nodded he decided to try again

"Poor little souls" he said "They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway"

The Doctor looked confused "What they were born in here?" he asked

"We couldn't stop" said Valerie "We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance"

"You've been on the road for two months?" asked Rose

"Do I look like a teenager?" asked Brannigan "We've been driving for twelve years now"

"Sorry?" asked the Doctor

"Yes" answered Brannigan "Started out as newlyweds, feels like yesterday"

"Feels like twelve years to me" said Valerie

"Ah, sweetheart" said Brannigan "but you still love me"

"Twelve years?" asked the Doctor "How far did you come? Where did you start?"

"Battery park, it's five miles back" answered Brannigan

"You travelled five miles in 12 years?" asked Rose

"I think they're a bit slow" said Brannigan to Valerie. The Doctor put the kitten down and Valerie asked "Where are you two from?"

"Never mind that" said the Doctor "I've got to get out. Our friend is in one of those cars, she was taken hostage. I shout get back to the Tardis"

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by" said Brannigan "You're both passengers now"

"When's the next lay-by?" asked Rose as she really wanted to go home now

"Oh... six months"

_Meanwhile..._

_Martha Jones was looking out of the car window and she asked Cheen "How many cars are out there?"_

_"I don't think anyone knows" she answered "Here we go. Hungry?"_

_"Oh thanks" said Martha as she took the offered food "How far down is it to the fast lane?"_

_"It's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam" answered Milo "Not many people can afford three passengers so its empty down there. Rumour has it you can reach up to 30 miles an hour"_

_"Wow" said Martha sarcastically "That's like crazy" she looked around "but how are you supposed to live inside this thing? it's tiny!"_

_"Oh we stoked up" said Cheen "We've got self replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise and there's a chemical toilet at the back and all waste products are recycled as food"_

_"Okay" said Martha as she dropped the cracker she was eating_

_"Oh another gap" said Milo excitedly "This is brilliant! Car 4-6-5-diamond-6 on decent to fast lane. Thankyou very much"_

Meanwhile...

The Doctor was using the sonic screwdriver on the in car phone "I need to talk to the police" he said once he got through

"Thank you for your call, you have been placed on hold" he gave up and joined Rose, Brannigan and Valerie and he asked "is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan, is there any way of getting through to him?"

"Oh now, ain't you lordly?" said Brannigan

"I've got to find our friend"

"You can't make outside calls" said Valerie "The motorway is completely enclosed"

"What about the other cars?" asked Rose

"Well we've got contact with them" said Brannigan "Well, some of them anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now let's see,who's nearby?" he pressed a number and said "Ah! the Cassini sisters" he picked up his two way radio and said "Bestill your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here"

_"Get of the line, Brannigan" said an old sounding female voice "You're a pest and a menace"_

"Come on now, sisters. Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

_"You know full well, we're not sisters, we're married"_

"Ooh! Stop that modern talk." said Brannigan "I'm an old fashioned cat. Now, I've got some hitch-hickers here, one of them calls himself the Doctor" he handed the two way to the Doctor who said

"Hello. Sorry, I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked." he said in a rather agravated tone "She's in one of these cars, but we don't know which one"

_"Wait a minute" said the other woman "Could I ask what entrance they used?"_

"Where are we?" the Doctor asked Brannigan

"Pharmacy Town"

"Pharmacy Town" he said into the radio "About 20 minutes ago"

_"Let's have a look"_

_"Just my luck to marry a car-spotter!" said the first woman_

_"In the last half hour, 53 new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction"_

"Anything more specific?" asked the Doctor, Rose could see his frustration and placed a comforting hand on his arm, he put his free hand on top of hers and smiled at her in thanks

_"All in good time" said the second woman "Was she carjacked by two people?"_

"Yeah, she was. Yeah" said the Doctor, he was beginning to find some new hope

_"There we are, just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane" she answered "That means that they had three onboard. And the car number is 4-6-5-diamond-6"_

"That's it" said the Doctor "So how do we find them"

_"Ah" she answered "Now there I am afraid I can't help"_

"We can call them on this thing" said Rose "We've got the number, diamond-6"

"Not if they're designated fast lane" answered Brannigan "It's a different class"

_"You could try the police" said one of the Cassini Sisters_

"They put me on hold"

_"You have to keep trying" said the other "There's no-one else"_

"Thank you" said the Doctor

He handed the radio to Brannigan and then he looked at his wife, she looked uncomfortable so he said "Are you OK?" he asked

"No," she said "I feel dizzy" when she stopped talking, she collapsed into his arms. Valerie and Brannigan jumoed up and helped him to move her.

"Is she alright?" asked Valerie as they placed her on the bed beside the kittens

"Yeah, I think so." said the Doctor. Brannigan and Valerie returned to their seats and allowed the Doctor to sit with his wife, she woke up a few minutes later "Hi" said the Doctor, when he looked down at her face to see her hazel orbs smiling up at him

"Hi" she said as he brushed a hair off her face

"You gave me quite a scare" he admitted

"Sorry" she said

"No, it's alright" the Doctor assured her and helped her to stand up, they went back to Brannigan and Valerie and the Doctor tried to called the police again

_Meanwhile..._

_In the car, Milo was explaining to Martha how far that they had to go before they reached the fast lane "See?" he asked "We've got another 10 layers to go, and we're scorching"_

_Martha smiled slightly, but it dropped from her face when there was a rumbling sound outside the car "What's that?" she asked sounding scared "It's coming from underneath_

_"It's that noise isn't it? It's like Kate said, the stories are true"_

_"What stories?" asked Martha_

_"It's the sound of the air vents that's all" said Milo, he was trying to calm the two girls down "The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got the air vents"_

_"No, but the stories are much better" said Cheen "They say people go missing on the motorway, some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, cause there's something living down there, in the smoke. Something huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the road it's there waiting for you" there was a snarling sound _

_"Well, like I said, air vents" he said "Going down to the next layer"_

_"Except, look out there" said Martha "Does it look like the air vents are working?"_

_"No" answered Cheen. There was a growling sound outside the car _

_"So, what's that then?" asked Martha_

_"Nah, kids stuff!" said Milo, he picked up the two way radio "Car 4-6-5-diamond-6, on decent"_

**Hi everyone, I think that that is a good enough place to stop. I'll try and update again tonight if I can, but I've got friends coming up so I will probably update tomorrow if I don't manage it tonight**

**_Alright, quote time_**

**_"If you think there's something wrong we can always get back inside and go somewhere else" she laughs _**

**Bye-Bye, well for now**

**Julie 20007**

**Oh and so sorry for the wait.**


	17. Gridlock part three

**Hi, here's Gridlock part three**

The Doctor stood behind Brannigan and Valerie and he said suddenly "We've got to go down to the fast lane, take me down"

"Not in a million years" said Brannigan

"You've got four passengers" said the Doctor

"i'm still not going down" said Brannigan

"She's alone and she's lost" said the Doctor "She doesn't even belong on this planet and it's all my fault. I'm asking you Brannigan, take me down?"

"That's a no, and that's final" said Valerie "I'm not risking the children down there, would you risk yours if you knew the stories"

"Doctor, there must be another way, I don't want to go down there either, I saw the fear in their eyes and heard the fear in their voices when the fast lane was mentionned" said Rose "Honey, it's to much of a risk, especially for them" she used 'the face' that she knew that he couldn't resist and he gave in

"Alright," he said he grabbed the radio and said "Mrs Cassini. This is the Doctor, tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

_"We were amongst the first, it's been 23 years"_

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?"

_"I'm not sure" the other admitted_

"Look at your notes, any poice?"

_"Not as such"_

"Or an abulance?" he asked "Rescue service, anything official, ever?"

_"I can't keep a note of everything"_

"What if there's no-one out there?"

Brannigan took the radio and said "Stop it, the Cassinis were doing you a favour" Rose placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her

"Honey" she said "You need to calm down. I know you're worried about Martha, I am too, but loosing your temper with the people who are trying to help us find her isn't going to help"

"I know" he said softly and he turned to Brannigan and said "I'm sorry, someone's got to ask, cause you might talk about it, but it's there. In your eye's, what if the traffic jam never stops?"

"There's a whole city above us" said Brannigan " The mighty state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us"

"Then where are they, hmm?" asked the Doctor "What if there's no help coming, ever? What if there's nothing coming? Just the motorway? With the cars going round and round and round, never stopping forever?"

"Shut up!" said Valerie "just shut up!"

Suddenly the screen came on with another news broadcast _"This is Sally Callypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing over the sky over the New Atlantic. The perfect setting for the daily contemplation"_

"Think you know us so well, Doctor" said Brannigan "We're not abandoned. Not while we have each other"

_"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe" _A song began to play on the radio

_On a hill, far away  
__Stood an old rugged cross  
The emblem of suffering and shame_

The Doctor and Rose watched them sing both thinking about how well the song fitted the situation of the people on the motorway.

_And I love that old cross  
Where the dearest and the best  
For a world of lost sinners was slain_

Martha watched as her two kidnappers sang the song, 'It's beautiful' she thought

_So I'll cherish the old rugged cross  
Rugged cross  
Till my trophies at last shall I lay down_

In one car, Martha had tears in her eyes and was trying not to cry, in the other, Rose was also trying not to cry, the Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he knew that this song was making her think of everything that they had been through together, because it was making him think about it too

_I will cling to the old rugged cross  
Rugged cross  
And exchange it one day for a crown_

When they stopped singing the Doctor stared at Brannigan and Valerie

_Meanwhile..._

_Martha wiped the tears from her eyes and the computerised voice said "Fast lane access, please drive safely"_

_"We made it" said Milo "The fast lane"_

Meanwhile...

The Doctor let go of Rose and said to Brannigan "If you won't take me down, I'll go on my own" he moved away from Brannigan and crouched down and took out the sonic screwdriver and started sonicing something on the floor of the car.

"What d'you think you're doing?"

"Finding my own way" answered the Doctor

"He usually does" added Rose. The Doctor opened the capsule and a computerised voice said _"Capsule open" _

The Doctor looked out at the cars below and then he turned to the other occupants of the car, he turned to Rose and said "Sweetheart, I've got to do this"

"I know" Rose answered, as she stepped towards him, she slipped her arms around his neck and said as she moved her face close to his "You better come back alive" she paused, her lips barely an inch away from his "Or I'll kill you" she added in a threatening tone. She kissed him and he went to the capsule and said "Here we go" he took off his trench coat and tossed it to Rose and said "Look after that" she smiled at him, knowing that that was a reassureance to her that he would come back.

"But you can't jump" said Valerie

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now I'm having kittens" Rose laughed at him "Be careful" she said. He nodded at her and grinned cheekily "I love you" he said

"I love you too"

"This Martha, she must mean an awful lot to you two" said Brannigan

"Hardly know her" admitted the Doctor "Bye then" he paused "See you later, Rose"

"You better" she said and she watched as he lowered himself out of the car and then dropped to the car that was below them, he landed on the top and opened the hatch with the sonic screwdriver.

"He's completely insane" said Valerie

"That and a bit magnificent" agreed Brannigan

Once the Doctor had opened the hatch and dropped into the other car Valerie turned to Rose and said "How did you two meet?"

"It was at the store I was working at, I had to take some money down to the basement level of the shop to give to the cheif electrician, but he wasn't in his office and so I went to look for him, quickly I found myself surrounded by shop window dummies that could move and they were deadly, they had killed Wilson, the cheif electrician and they were about to kill me but a man grabbed my hand and told me to run, he got me out of the building, which he was going to blow up and then he said as an afterthought, 'I'm the Doctor, by the way, what' your name' I told him my name and he told me to go home, we met again, several times and then in the end he asked me to travel with him. I said no at first, but he asked again and I agreed"

"Wow, so was that an alien invasion?"

"Yeah, it was, I saved the world _and_ the Doctor that day"

_Meanwhile..._

_The Doctor landed in the other car, there was a man sitting in the driver's chair, he was the only occupant of the car, as far as he could tell, he stood behind the chair to catch his breath "Who the hell are you?" he asked the Doctor_

_"Sorry, motorway foot patrol" he said "I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?"_

_"Well, not very much, junction 5 has been closed for three years" by this time the Doctor had managed to open the capsule on the floor, he looked up at the man and smiled_

_"Thank you, your comments have been noted" he said "Have a nice day" he lowered himself out of the car and held on waiting for a car to come underneath the one that he was in, he didn't have to wait very long as one appeared soon after that. He dropped on to the roof and opened the hatch and dropped inside. Once inside he began to cough, but stopped quickly. In this car there were two chinese women, he asked the same question that he had asked the man in the car above, they gave their answer and he said as he got the capsule and he said "Thankyou for your cooperation, your comments have been noted" he picked up a purple bandana "Do you mind if I borrow this?" he asked "Not my colour, but thank you very much" he tied it behind his head, so that it was covering his mouth and he dropped to the next car down, there were nudists inside, he just said "Don't mind me!" he opened the capsule and dropped down to the next car, he opened the hatch and dropped inside, he acknowledged the driver and continued down to the next car._

**Well that's a good place to stop for now, I'll try and get the next chapter up later today as I've got a few things to sort out this afternoon**

**_Quote time_**

**_"I've just crawled through two miles of ventillation following life signs and who do I find, mickey mouse"_**

**_"You can talk captain cheesecake" they hug_**

**_"And it's beefcake"_**

**I thought I'd use these two people as they are funny and I whenever I need a laugh I watch episodes with them in them, in fact, whenever I need a laugh, I just watch one of my favourite shows. God I'm really starting to sound like the Doctor so I'll stop now, see ya**

**Julie20007**


	18. Gridlock part four

**Hi again, I just realised that for Gridlock I have to increase the length of the chapters otherwise, it will be 6 chapters worth of the story so this chapter will be longer than the last**

In the car with her two kidnappers Martha Jones watched them trying to get out of the fast lane at the exits, Milo tried each one "Try again" said Cheen, Milo did so, but there was still no joy "What are we gonna do?" she asked

"We keep going round, we'll do the whole loop, by the time we come back round, they'll be open" There was a growling sound

"You still calling that air vents?" asked Martha

"What else could it be?" Milo answered

The growling continued and Cheen was getting panicky and Martha was scared "What the hell is that?" asked Cheen, she was almost shouting

"It's just the hydraulics" answered Milo camly

"Sounds like it's alive" said Martha

"It's all exshaust fumes out there, nothing can live there"

Suddenly a woman's voice sounded over the comms system _"Calling car 4-6-5-diamond-6. Repeat, calling car 4-6-5-diamond-6" _Milo picked up the two way radio and said "This is car 4-6-5-diamond-6, who's that? and where are you?"

_"I'm in the fast lane, about 50 yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?"_

"We only have permission to go down, we need the Brooklyn Flyover"

_"It's closed, go back up"_

"We can't, we'll just go round"

_"Don't you understand, they're closed" she answered "They're always closed. We're stuck down here. There's something else out there in the fog. Can't you hear it?"_

"That's the air vents"

_"Jehovah, what are you? some stupid kid? Get out of here!" there was screaming _

Milo heard the screaming and asked "What was that?"

_"We can't move it got us"_

"What's happeing?" Martha took the radio and asked "What's got you? What is it?"

_"I don't know..."_

"Hello?"

_"Just drive, you idiots. Get out of here!!" There was more screaming_

"Can you hear me? Hello?"

"Just do as she said, drive, get us out of here" said Martha

"But where?"

"Just straight ahead and fast" answered Martha

"What is it? What's out there? What's happening?" asked Cheen, who was almost sobbing

_Meanwhile..._

_The Doctor had reached the last layer of cars and he dropped into the final one, there was a man sitting in it alone, he turned around as the Doctor dropped into his car "Excuse me" he said "Is that legal?" The Doctor removed the bandana and said _

_"Sorry, motorway foot patrol" he wiped his face "What ever, have you got any water" The man reached for the water cooler beside him and put some water in a cup "Certainly," he said "never let it be said I've lost my manners" The Doctor drank the water and then he asked "Is this the last layer?"_

_"We're right at the bottom," the man answered "there's nothing below us but the fast lane"_

_"Can we drive down?" the Doctor asked_

_"There's only two of us" he answered "You need three to go down"_

_"Couldn't we just cheat?"_

_"I'd love to" said the man "But it's an automated system, the wheel would lock"_

_"Then excuse me" said the Doctor, he moved to the capsule in the floor and opened it with the sonic screwdriver_

_"You can't jump, it's 1000 feet down"_

_"No" said the Doctor, "I just want a look" he opened the capsule and looked out "What's that noise?"_

_"I try not to think about it"_

_"What are those lights? What's down there?" he tried to see through the exhaust fumes but he couldn't see "I just need to see" he jumped up and went to the screen and said "There must be some sort of ventillation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, I could trip the system. Give us a bit of a breeze"_

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_Brannigan, Valerie and Rose were sitting in silence, Rose was worrying about the Doctor like she usually did when he wandered off on his own, even though she knew that he could take care of himself, suddenly there was a drilling sound up above "That's just what we need! Pirates!" said Brannigan_**

**_"I'm calling the police!" shouted Valerie _**

**_The hatch was cut open and Rose moved out of the way before it fell a cat person stuck its head through the hole in the roof "The Doctor. Where is he?" Rose realised who the cat was _**

**_"Novice Hame" she said. Hame turned her head and saw Rose, she dropped into the car and said "Rose Tyler" They hugged _**

**_"Hold on" said Rose "Why am I hugging you? Last time I saw you, you and the other nurses were breeding diseased humans"_**

**_"I sought forgiveness" she paused "Rose Tyler, we need your help."she grabbed Rose's wrist and pressed the button on her teleport and teleported them away_**

_Meanwhile..._

_The Doctor was sonicing some cables, suddenly the vents turned on "That's it!" he said "might shift the fumes a bit, give us a look" he went to the capsule in the floor again and looked down. The man joined him and they watched as the fumes cleared "What are those shapes?"_

_"They're alive" answered the Doctor_

_"What the hell are they"_

_"Macra" answered the Doctor_

Meanwhile...

There was banging on the outside of Milo's car, Cheen was terrified "Go faster" she shouted

"I'm at full speed" said Milo

Milo tried to get access to the lanes above but it wasn't working "But this is an emergency" he tried the poilce, but like the Doctor had been ealier he was placed on hold

"Turn everything off" said Martha

"You've got to be joking" said Milo

"Listen, it's all fog out there how can they see us?"she asked "Maybe it's the engine, or the sound or the heat or the light, I don't know, but if you turn everything off they might not be able to find us"

"What if you're wrong?" asked Milo

"It can't be worse than this, just do it!!" Milo powered down the car and the Macra retreated

"They've stopped" said Cheen

"Yeah, but they're still out there" said Milo

"How did you think of that?" Cheen asked Martha

"I saw it in a film" said Martha sheepishly "They used to do it in submarines. Trouble is I can't remember what they did next"

"Well you'd better think of something" said Milo "Cause we've lost the air-con. If we don't switch the engines back on we won't be able to breathe"

"How long have we got?" asked Martha

"Eight minutes maximum"

_Meanwhile..._

_The Doctor was explaining what the Macra were "The Macra used to be the sourge of the galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food"_

_"They don't exactly look like empire builders to me"_

_"Well that was billions of years ago" said the Doctor "Billions, they must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there"_

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_Rose and Novice Hame teleported into an empty room "Can't you go and teleport others out starting with the Doctor?"_**

**_"I only had enough power for one teleport"_**

**_"Can't you get some more?" Hame shook her head sadly "Where are we?"_**

**_"High above, in the over city"_**

**_"Good, cause you can tell the senate of New New York that I'd like a word" said Rose, sounding like the Doctor "They've got thousands of people trapped on that motorway! Millions! including my husband and my friend"_**

**_"But you're inside the senate, right now. My the goddess Santori bless thee" light came on in the room and Rose looked up "They all died, Rose" she said "The city died"_**

**_"How long has it been like this?"_**

**_"24 years"_**

**_She crouched down beside a skeleton and she looked up at Novice Hame and said "All of them? Everyone? What happened?"_**

**_"A new chemical, a new mood." Hame answered "They called it 'bliss' Everyone tried it, they couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airbourne, everything perished, even the virus in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the undercity. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Rose, they were saved"_**

**_"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic"_**

**_"There is not enough power to get them out, we did what we could to stop the system from choking"_**

**_"Who's we? How did you survive?"_**

**_"He protected me" she paused "And he has been waiting for you and the Doctor these years"_**

**"Rose Tyler"**

**_Rose and Hame ran and found a jar "The Face of Boe" said Rose_**

**"I knew you would come"**

**_Novice Hame came up behind Rose, who had crouched down to get a better look at the Face of Boe and so that he could see her face "Back in the old days I was made his nurse" said Hame "As penance for my sin"_**

**_"Old friend, what happened to you?" Rose asked the Face of Boe_**

**"A failing"**

**_"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no-one to maintain it the city's power died" Rose turned to look at Hame as she spoke "The undercity would have fallen into the sea"_**

**_"So he saved them" Rose stated_**

**_"The face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe, he's giving his life force just to keep things running"_**

**_"But there's planets out there. You could have called for help"_**

**_"The last act of the senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for 100 years" the Face of Boe gasped and Rose stood up and walked over to Novice Hame and said "So the two of you stayed here. On your own for all these years"_**

**_"We had no choice" answered Hame, Rose placed her hand on hame's arm and said "Yes, you did"_**

**"Save them, Rose" said the Face of Boe "Save them"**

Meanwhile...

In the car, Martha was staring outside the window and Cheen was scared "How much air is left?" asked Cheen

"Two minutes" answered Milo

"There's alway the Doctor and Rose" said Martha "Those friends of mine. They might think of something"

"Martha, no-one's coming"

"They looked kind of nice"

"They're a bit more than that"

"I never even asked. Where's home?"

"A long way away" answered Martha "I didn't really think, I just followed the Doctor and Rose and. They don't even know where I am" she paused "My mum and dad. If I died here they'd never know"

"So who are they then this Doctor and Rose?" asked Milo

"I don't know" said Martha "Well not really. There's so much they never say"

"But that means that the only hope right now is a complete stranger. Well that's no use" said Cheen

"But it is though" said Martha "Because, you haven't seen what those two can do. Honestly, just trust me. Both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and hymns and I've got the Doctor and Rose"

"Right" said Milo as he began to power up the car "Good luck" he said

"And you" said Martha, Milo began to drive and the Macra began to attack the car, inside the car the occupants were being thrown about

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_Rose was looking at the fast lane registary "Car 4-6-5-diamond-6, it still registers, that's Martha. I knew she was good" she was following directions from the Face of Boe and she said to Hame "Noivce Hame, hold that in place" she pointed to a wire as she said it, she continued to follow the Face of Boe's instructions and she turned to Hame and said "All those switches in that bank up to maximum"_**

**_"I can't power up the city, but all a city needs is people"_**

**_"So what are you going to do?"_**

**_"This" she pulled a lever and nothing happened "No, no, no, no, no"_**

**"Rose"**

**_"Hold on"_**

**"I give you my last" _He closed his eyes and soon the power came on and Rose looked round_**

**_"Hame, look after him" she got up " Don't you go dying on me you big old face. You've got to see this" she went back to the lever and said "Open the roads. Ha!"_**

**Meanwhile...**

**In Brannigan's car there was a banging sound "What in Jehovah was that?" asked Brannigan**

**"It's coming from above"**

**"What is it? What's happening?" Valerie covered up their children, trying to protect them**

**--**

**In the Cassinis car, the women were slightly panicky "Hold on, May?"**

**--**

**In the first car that the Doctor had landed in, the man watched out of the window with fear in his eyes**

_Meanwhile..._

_The Doctor and the man that was in the car with him were looking out of the window "What's going on?" the man asked the Doctor_

_"I think it's something to do with my wife" The man nodded he didn't answer._

**Meanwhile...**

**Brannigan was looking out of the hole in the roof of his car, up above the roof of the motorway was opening "What is it?" Valerie asked him**

**"It's the sun"**

**"Oh,Brannigan!" she looked at the basket on her knee and said "Look children, it's the sun"**

**The screen came on and Rose's face appeared _"Sorry, no Sally Callypso, she was a hologram. My name's Rose"_**

**"She's a magican" said Brannigan **

**_"And this is an order, everyone, drive up" she paused "Right now"_**

**"Is she serious?" asked Brannigan**

**_"I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines, drive up. All of you, the whole undercity, drive up"_**

**"Here we go" said Brannigan**

**_"Drive up. Drive up!" she paused "We've got to clear the fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way"_**

**"Here we go. Whoo!"**

**_"Oi car 4-6-5-diamond-6. Martha, drive up"_**

Meanwhile...

The screen came on in the car and Martha saw Rose "That's Rose" said Martha

"We can't go up, we'll hit the lane" said Milo

"Do as she says" said Martha "Drive up"

_"You've got access above. Now go!" _Milo directed the car up and they saw that there were barely any cars on the motorway.

"It's daylight" said Cheen "Oh my God, that's the sky, the real sky!"

"She did it" said Martha "I told you! She did it" they cheered and Milo and Cheen kissed

**Meanwhile...**

**"Did I tell you Rose, you're not bad ma'am? Not bad at all"**

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_"You keep driving, Brannigan." said Rose "All the way up.'Cause it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York and it's yours. And don't forget, I want that coat of the Doctor's back"_**

**"I think that's a fair bargain, ma'am"**

**_"Car 4-6-5-diamond-6, I've sent you a flight path come to the senate, and Doctor, that goes for you too, we've scanned for your Tardis key and we sent it to you too, so come on."_**

**"On my way" _said Martha_**

_"Yeah, me too." **said the Doctor **"And Rose, good job"_

**_Rose grinned and waited for them to arrive, the Doctor arrived first. He entered the senate and looked around, he saw Rose standing at the window in the room that he had just entered. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked out at New New York "Well done" he said in her ear. She turned around and flung her arms around him and when she let go Novice Hame called to them "Rose, Doctor!" The glass of the Jar that held the Face of Boe had cracked, the two of them went to him and the Doctor crouched down beside him._**

Meanwhile...

Martha Jones entered the senate and found a skeleton and said "Doctor? Rose?"

"Over here" shouted Rose. Martha ran over to them and said "What happened out there? she then spotted the Face of Boe he was no longer in his jar. "What's that?"

"It's the Face of Boe. It's alright, come and say hello" said the Doctor

"And this is Hame" added Rose "She's a cat. Don't worry"

Martha walked towards them and Rose said "He's the one who saved you, not me, I just did what he asked me to"

"My lord gave his life to save the city" said Hame sadly "And now he is dying" Martha crouched down beside Hame and Rose went to crouch beside the Doctor

"No, don't say that" said the Doctor "Not old Boe, plenty of life left"

_"It's good to breathe the air once more"_

"Who is he?" asked Martha

"I don't even know" answered the Doctor "Legends says that the Face of Boe has live for billions of years. Isn't that right? and you're not about to give up now"

_"Everything has its time. You know that old friend better than most"_

"The legend says more" said Novice Hame

"Don't" said the Doctor "There's no need for that"

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller"

"Yeah, but not yet" said the Doctor "Who needs secrets eh?"

_"I've seen so much" _said the Face of Boe _"Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind as you are the last of yours, Doctor"_

"That's why we have to survive" said the Doctor "Both of us"

"Don't go" said Rose

_"But I must" _the Face of Boe said _"But know this, Time Lord, you are not alone"_ The Face of Boe closed his eyes one last time, leaving a very confused Time Lord, a sobbing nurse, Martha stepped back to allow them some privacy, Rose placed her hand on the Doctor's shoulder "Doctor" he looked up at her, as she had gotten to her feet moments before "We've known that you're not alone for a few months, unless he didn't mean the baby"

"Other than the baby, there aren't any others. I don't know what he means, maybe some day we'll find out" The Doctor looked at Rose and then he stood up and hugged her tightly, both of them greiving for their friend. Martha walked over to them and she was pulled into the hug as well.

They left the senate and were rather surprised to find Brannigan standing outside "Doctor" he said

"Hello Brannigan" said both

"This must be Martha then?" he asked

"Yeah" said Rose.

Brannigan stepped towards the Doctor with his coat, he handed it to the Doctor "My coat, thanks Brannigan"

"You're welcome. You two better come visit us again someday"

"We might" said the Doctor. Brannigan nodded and got back into his car and drove of. The Doctor, Rose and Martha went back to Pharmacy Town and to the Tardis.

"All closed down" said the Doctor

"Happy?" asked Martha

"Happy-happy"answered the Doctor, Rose laughed

"New New York can start again" said Rose when she had finished laughing

"And they've got Novice Hame, just what every city needs cats incharge. Come on time we were off"

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?" asked Martha

"I don't know" admitted the Doctor

"You've got us, is that what he meant?"

"I don't know, he might have meant the baby, I really don't know" he turned around, "Back to the Tardis. Off we go"

They got into the Tardis and the Doctor put her into the Time Vortex and they went to the library to talk

**Well that's Gridlock over, the next chapter will be a filler again and the one after will be 'Daleks in Manhatten' **

**_Quote time_**

**_"He is too skinny for words" she said pointing to the Doctor "Hug him and you get a paper cut" they laugh_**

**Well that's all for now folks**

**T.T.F.N**

**Julie20007**


	19. Time to Talk

**Hi again, remember, this is just a filler chapter, Daleks in Manhatten is next.**

The three travellers left the control room and the Doctor led them to the library. He and Rose went to the large comfy sofa in front of the fire and Martha sat in the arm chair next to the fire. "Martha, I'm sorry." said the Doctor "What happened today was my fault"

"No, it wasn't" said Martha leaning forwards. "Don't apologise"

"You see, Martha doesn't blame you" said Rose as she moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders "You know what your problem is, you think that everything is your fault and do you know what, it never is"

The Doctor looked at her and said "What about the Time Lords, Rose, that was my fault"

Rose shook her head "You did what you had to. It was Gallifrey or the universe you know that" she paused "And did you know what would happen when you pushed that button?"

"No, I thought that I'd set it up properly, but I hadn't all that was supposed to happened was the Daleks would be blown up, not Gallifrey"

"See, that wasn't your fault" said Martha. "If I had to choose between the Earth and the universe. I'd choose the universe. Don't blame yourself for everything alright, I'm gonna go get a cup of tea, do you two want one?"

"Yeah, thanks Martha" said Rose

"Kitchen's third corridor on the right sixth door down on the left hand side" added the Doctor

Martha thanked the Doctor for the directions and left the couple alone

Rose snuggled closer to her husband and he wrapped his arm around her tighter. "Rose, are you alright?"

"I don't know, I feel dizzy and sick. Before you say anything, I haven't had morning sickness since the day that we met Martha. I don't know what it is. What do you think?"

"I don't know" he said thoughtfully "Did you feel anything like this after you absorbed the Time Vortex"

"Yeah, right after, when I woke up and then again after Cassandra"

"If it happens again, I'll check you over in the infirmary"

"Alright"

They sat in silence for a while and then Rose said "I think we should give Martha one more trip after all, I think that she'd like to see our version of New York, what do you think?"

"I think that she deserves another trip after what happend" the couple lapsed into silence, just enjoying spending time with one another. Martha walked in a short time later with a tray with three cups of tea, milk and sugar on it and she set it down on the table beside them, they added what they wanted to their tea and then the Doctor said "How about one more trip, Martha Jones?"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

"Good" said the Doctor.

When the three of them had finished their tea the Doctor said "Why don't you two go get some sleep, I've got some things that I need to do in the control room" Rose and Martha nodded, Martha said "Goodnight you two" and she left to try and find her room and Rose kissed the Doctor on the cheek and she left too. The Doctor went to the control room a few minutes later and he spent the night tinkering with the Tardis whilst the girls slept.

**This chapter is only a filler and a taster of what is happening to Rose because of the Time Vortex.**

**_Quote time_**

**_"Daleks, aim for the eye stalk, Sontarans, back of the neck, Vashta Norrada, run!" _**

**The next chapter will be 'Daleks in Manhattan'**

**T.T.F.N.**

**Julie20007**


	20. Daleks in Manhattan part one

**Hi again everyone and now, as promised this chapter is Daleks in Manhattan, you know this is the longest story that I have ever written**

* * *

Daleks in Manhattan part one

The Tardis materialised at the foot of the Statue of Liberty. The Doctor, Rose and Martha stepped outside and the former closed and locked the door. "Where are we?" Martha asked

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze" said the Doctor "Nice and cold, lovely" Rose and Martha laughed and he continued "Rose, Martha, have you met my friend?"

"Is that...Oh my God, that's the Statue of Liberty" said Martha

"Gateway to the New World. 'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, yearning to breathe free'"

"That's so brilliant" said Rose "I've always wanted to go to New York. Old New York, not the New, New, New, New one"

"Me too" said Martha

"Well, there's the genuine article" said the Doctor "So good they named it twice" he shared a smile with Rose, who remembered the first time they had been to the other New York. "Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice, no wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"I wonder what year it is" said Martha

"The Empire State building isn't even finished yet" observed Rose

"Work in progress" said the Doctor "They've still got a couple of floors to go" Martha walked away from the couple to a near by park bench and picked up the newspaper that was lying on it "and if I know my history" the Doctor was saying, that makes the date somewhere around..."

"November 1st,1930" said Martha. The Doctor and Rose turned around to look at her, Rose noticed that she'd pulled a leaf out of Mickey's book and smiled, the Doctor on the other hand didn't notice "You're getting good at this" he said

"Or she just found a newspaper"

"That's 80 years ago" said Martha. The Doctor took the paper from her "It's funny cause you see all those old news reels, all in black and white, like it's so far away, but here we are" she smiled "It's real, it's now" Rose noticed that the Doctor was looking at the newspaper, with something like confusion on his face, she joined him and she soon wore a similar look "Come on, you two, where do you want to go first?"

"I think our detour just got longer" said the Doctor as he showed her the headline that he was looking at

"'Hooverville mystery deepens'" she quoted "What's Hooverville?"

The Doctor led them to Central Park where he explained Hooverville "Herbert Hoover, 31st president of the USA, came to power a year ago" he was walking along with Rose on his left holding his hand and Martha was on her left and the two women were listening carefully to what he was saying "Up till then, New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties and then" he said

"The Wall Street Crash" said Martha

"When was that?" Rose asked her husband "!929?"

"Yeah, the whole economy wiped out over night." said the Doctor "Thousands of people unemployed" he paused "All of a sudden the huddled masses doubled in number, with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park"

"What they actually live in the park?" said Rose

"In the middle of the city" Martha answered

The headed to Hooverville, when they arrived the Doctor explained further "Ordinary people lost their jobs, couldn't pay the rent, they lost everything." the three of them looked around "There's places like this all over America, no-one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go"

There was a fight breaking out over where they were heading, the Doctor, Rose and Martha walked over and they watched as the leader broke it up, when he had finished he walked over to them "I suppose that makes you the boss around here?" asked the Doctor

"And who might you be?"

"He's the Doctor, that's Rose, his wife and I'm Martha"

"A doctor?" said the man "Well, we've got stockbrokers and a lawyer, but you're the first Doctor" he placed his hands over the fire to warm them "The neighbourhood gets classier by the day"

"Hoe many people live here?" asked Rose, her compassion showing through.

"At anyone time, hundreds. No place left to go" he paused "But I will say this about Hooverville, we are a truly equal society. Black, white. All the same, all starving. So you're welcome, all three of you" he paused again "But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning right? Then explain this to me" he walked away from the fire and motionned for the three of them to follow him. He stopped and pointed up at the Empire State Building and said "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can build that and we've got people starving in the heart of Manhatten?"

He walked away and tossed the contents of a large jug into the fire. The Doctor took out the newspaper and walked over to him with Rose and Martha "So, men going missing, is that true?" he held out the paper so that the other man could see the headline that the Doctor was referring to. The other man took it and said "It's true alright" he entered his tent and the Doctor, Rose and Martha stood at the entrance and the Doctor asked "But what does missing mean?" he paused "I mean people must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register"

"Come on in" The three of them entered the tent "This is different" he said as the Doctor sat down beside him and the other two sat across from him

"In what way?" asked Rose

"Someone takes them, at night." the Doctor frowned but allowed him to continue "We hear something, someine calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanished in thin air"

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" asked the Doctor

"Doctor, when you've got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you've got. Knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneatten, a fire still burning"

"Have you been to the police?" asked Martha

"Yeah, we tried that." he answered "Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal"

Martha nodded and Rose look shocked and the Doctor looked thoughful. "so the question is" he said as he scratched his ear "Who's taking them and what for?"

A young man entered the tent shouting "Solomon! Solomon, Mr Diagoras is here!" The man, now identified as Solomon, got up and left the tent, closely followed by the Doctor, Rose and Martha. The four of them headed to the crowd that was forming around three men in suits

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get this up for now, It was meant to go up yesterday. so I just decided to put it up now, you'll get the next chapter later.**

**_Quote time_**

**_"you might be out there somewhere"_**

**_"I could go meet myself"_**

**_"The only man you'd ever be happy with"_**

**I won't give you the next line as that will give it away**

**T.T.F.N**

**Julie20007**


	21. Daleks in Manhattan part two

**Hi again, the response to this story is still fantastic. So I'll keep going, although I was going to keep going whether the story was liked or not, now here's part 2**

Daleks in Manhattan part two

The group of men were gathered round the three in suits and were listening to the job offer that the man that was standing in the middle had for them "I need men" he was saying as the Doctor, Rose and Martha approached with Solomon "Volunteers. I've got a little job for you and you sure look like you could use the money"

"Yeah, what's the money?" asked the young man who had told Solomon that Me Diagoras was there

"A dollar a day" answered Diagoras

The men all around him were laughing and Solomon stepped forwards "What's the work?"

"A little trip down the sewers" answered Diagoras "Got a tunnel collapsed, needs clearing and fixing, any takers?"

"A dollar a day is a slave's wage" said Solomon and all the men agreed with him "And men don't always come back up, do they?"

"Accidents happen" said Diagoras

The Doctor had had enough of Mr Diagoras' evasiveness "What do you mean?" he asked "What sort of accidents?"

"You don't need work that's fine. Anybody else?" the Doctor raised his hand "Enough with the questions"

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm volunteering. I'll go" said the Doctor. Rose and Martha looked at him and Martha said "I'll kill you for this" as she raised her hand, the Doctor looked at Rose and she said "I'm coming too"

"Like I would stop you" said the Doctor as Rose also raised her hand, she was quickly followed by Solomon and the young man, whose name they did not yet know

The group, led by Mr Diagoras and his two men, went down to the sewer. They stood at the bottom of the ladder that they had come down and Mr Diagoras explained where the tunnel collapse was "Turn left, go about half a mile, follow tunnel 273, the falls right ahead of you, you can't miss it"

"And when do we get our dollar?" asked the young man who was with them

"When you come back up"

"And if we don't come back up?" asked the Doctor

"Then I got no-one to pay"

"Don't worry, we'll be back" said Solomon

"Let's hope so" said Martha. The five that were heading to the fall walked away and Diagoras went back up the ladder to his men and left.

"We gotta stick together" said the young man "It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here" Martha was walking with him, Solomon was walking in front of them leading the way and the Doctor and Rose were walking hand in hand behind them, the Doctor looked down at his wife, she wasn't speaking and the Doctor knew that something was wrong "Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Something's wrong, I can tell"

"I'm just worried, I've got a bad feeling about this"

"Me too, but we have to find out what's going on"

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." she paused "Sorry for snapping, I'm actually scared right now"

"I know" he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her holding her close. They walked on in silence

_Meanwhile..._

_Martha was still talking to the young man. She had found out that his name was Frank. "So what about you Frank?" she asked "You're not from round these parts, are you?"_

_Frank laughed "Oh you can talk!" he said "No, I'm Tennessee born and bred"_

_"So, how come you're here?" asked Martha_

_"Oh" Frank answered "My Daddy died, Momma couldn't afford to feed us all, so I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me, from all over, Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a look out for us" he paused "So what about you? You're a long way from home"_

_"Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too"_

_"You stick with me, you'll be alright"_

Meanwhile...

While Martha was speaking to Frank, the Doctor and Rose made their way to the front to speak to Solomon, when they reached him the Doctor asked "So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?"

"Couple of months ago he was just another foreman. Now, it seems he's running most of Mahattan"

"How'd he manage that then?" asked Rose

"These are strange times" answered Solomon "A man con go from being king of the hill to the lowest of the low overnight. Guess for some folks, it works the other way around"

They had walked a fair distance by this point and the Doctor stopped them suddenly by saying "Whoa!"

On the ground there was what looked like a brain, Martha stepped forwards and crouched beside it and said as she looked up at the Doctor and Rose "Is it radioactive or something?" The Doctor crouched down beside her and Martha almost gagged as she looked at it, she covered her mouth with her hand. The Doctor pulled out his black rimmed glasses and Martha said "It's gone off, whatever it is" The Doctor picked it up and Martha said "And you've got to pick it up" Rose looked down at him and shook her head

"You better not lick that" she said, smiling slightly. "I better see you with something to wipe your hands before you even think about holding mine" The Doctor ignored both of them and he sniffed it and then he said to Martha "Shine your torch through it" she did as she was asked and the Doctor said "Composite organic matter. Martha medical opinion?"

"It's not human, I know that"

"No it's not" agreed the Doctor he stood up "And I'll tell you something else, we must be at least a half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr Diagoras send us down here?"

"Where are we now?" asked Martha

"What's up above?" asked Rose

"Well, we're right underneath Manhattan" answered the Doctor. They moved off again after the Doctor had put the brain in his pocket and wiped his hands.

"We're way beyond half a mile" said Solomon eventually "There's no collapse, no nothing"

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" asked Martha

"Looks like it" answered Rose

"So why did he want people to come down here?" asked Frank

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back, Rose and I will be much quicker on our own" said the Doctor, suddenly there was a squealing noise that echoed all the way through the system of tunnels, it sounded like a pig

"What the hell was that?" asked Solomon

"HELLO?" shouted Frank

"Shh!!" said Martha

"Frank!" said Solomon

"What if it's one of the folks gone missing?" Frank asked "You'd be scared half mad down here on your own"

"You think they're still alive?" asked the Doctor

"Heck we ain't seen no bodies down here." answered Frank "Maybe they just got lost"

The squealing came again, louder and closer, the five occupants of the tunnel turned around trying to find the source of the noise

"I never heard nobody make a sound like that" said Solomon

"Where's it coming from?" asked Frank. Whilst they were talking Rose took out her torch from her coat and wandered around the corner to see if she could see anything there "Sounds like there's more than one of them"

"This way?" asked the Doctor, going off in the opposite direction to his wife

"No that way" said Solomon

Martha followed Rose and they both shone their torches at a figure, it was crouched down on the ground with it's arms wrapped around it's knees, it's face was almost completely hidden from view

_"Doctor"_ They both stage whispered. Solomon heard them first and he and Frank stepped forward, the Doctor turned around and was met with two sets of terrified eyes, his wife's hazel eyes were filled with fear, as were Martha's dark brown ones

"Who are you?" asked Solomon

"Are you lost?" asked Frank, as he spoke the Doctor placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and she moved to let him past "Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down here-"

The Doctor held out his hand to stop Frank and said "It's alright, Frank, just stay back, let me have a look" the Doctor began to walk forwards towards the person and he said "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank." he walked closer "I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own" he continued to walk towards the figure "We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us" when he had finished this sentence the Doctor had reached the figure, he crouched down and shone the torch in it's face. It had the face of a pig and the body of a man, it was cowering in the corner of the tunnel. "Oh, but what are you?"

"Is that some kind of carnival mask?" asked Solomon

The Doctor turned to look at him, he had a grim look on his face "No, it's real" he turned back to the creature and looked at it sadly "I'm sorry" he said simply "But listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?" There were footsteps, Martha shone her torch in the direction that they were coming from, as did Rose. "Doctor" said Rose, he turned to her "I think you'd better get back here" he turned in the other direction and saw several other pig things

"Doctor!" shouted Martha

"Actually, good point" he said and stood up and walked backwards towards the others.

"They're following you" said Martha

"Yeah, I noticed that thanks" said the Doctor, when he reached them, he grabbed Rose's hand and said "Right, Martha, Frank, Solomon"

"What?" asked Martha

"I think, um, basically," he paused "Run!" he and Rose turned and the five of them ran back the way that they had come, the pig things were following them. Eventually they came to a cross-roads and Martha, who was in the lead said "Where are we going?"

"This way" said the Doctor.

They ran past a ladder and the Doctor called them back "There's a ladder" they all turned around and ran back to where the Doctor and Rose were and they began to climb up the ladder. The Doctor went up and opened the hatch at the top and he called down to them "Rose you first." Rose climbed the ladder "Martha, you next" Martha climbed the ladder just as Frank went to try to hold them off, Solomon called to him, but he wouldn't listen, Solomon climbed up the ladder. Once Solomon was up the ladder, he and the Doctor reached down and shouted on Frank "Come on, Frank"

"Come on" said the Doctor.

Frank climbed the ladder and grabbed their hands and the two of them tried to pull him up. "I got you!" said Solomon

"Come on! come on!" shouted the Doctor, he and Solomon continued to try to pull Frank up, but they couldn't as the pig things had grabbed him and they were pulling him back, Frank's hands slipped from the Doctor's and Solomon's and the pig things pulled him out of sight "Frank!" shouted Solomon and at the same time the Doctor shouted "No!!" Solomon shoved the Doctor over and closed off the ladder so that nothing could get to them. "We can't go back after them" he said as the Doctor tried to stop him

"I've got to go back down" said the Doctor

"No," said Solomon "I'm not losing anyone else. Those creatures were from hell itself. If we go after him, they'll take us all. There' nothing we can do"

Rose walked over to her husband from her position beside Martha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's right, we can't go after him right now, we've got to figure out what that thing is and then we go and find him. Alright?"

"Yeah"

Suddenly a blonde woman came from behind a bookshelf pointing a gun at them "Alright, put 'em up"

**Okay, that's all for now, I'll update later, when I've finished the housework that is**

**_Quote time_**

**_"End of the universe, have fun. Bye-bye!"_**

**T.T.F.N.**

**Julie20007**


	22. Daleks in Manhattan part three

**Hi guys, thanks for the response to this story, it's been absolutely Fantastic. So**** here we go with Daleks in Manhattan part three.**

Daleks in Manhattan part three

_Previously..._

_"Alright, put 'em up"_

And now..

Rose and Martha put their hands up in the air so that the woman wouldn't shoot them. She took the safety off and continued to point it at them "Hands in the air and no funny business" The Doctor and Solomon slowly raised theirs. "Now, tell me, you shumcks. What have you done with Lazlo?" she asked.

"Who's Lazlo?" asked Martha

"Lazlo's My boyfriend" she paused "Was my boyfriend, until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing" she was waving the gun about. "And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs, but not my Lazlo. I mean what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?" The Doctor edged slowly towards her indicating that she should put the gun down

"Might...might just help if you put that down" he suggested. The woman looked at the gun as if she had forgotten that she even had it

"Huh?" she then realised that he was talking about the gun "oh sure" she tossed the gun on top of a pile of clothes. The Doctor, Rose and Martha flinched away from the gun and the woman said "Oh come on, it's not as if it's real. It's just a prop, it was that or a spear" Rose came out from behind the Doctor and said

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?"

"I wish I knew, one minute he's there, then the next, zip, vanished"

"Listen, what was your name?" asked the Doctor

"Tallulah" she answered "3 L's and an H"

"Right," said the Doctor "We can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night"

"And there are creatures, such creatures..." said Solomon

"What do you mean creatures?" asked Tallulah

"Look, listen. Just trust me" said the Doctor. "Everyone is in danger" he reached into his pocket and took out the brain-like thing and held it out "I need to find out exactly what this is" he paused "cause then I'll know exactly what we're fighting"

"Yuech!" said Tallulah

The Doctor looked through the prop store and also back stage to find what he needed to create something to analyse that thing. Rose was watching him work, she knew that if he needed her help he would ask. He was placing the oblects that he had found on a table when Solomon appeared, he had a small radio in his hand and he said "How about this, I found it back stage"

"Perfect" said the Doctor and he took it from him, he took the back off of it and took out something "It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie" he reached into his pocket and took out the sonic screwdriver "If I can get a chromosomal reading, I can find out where its from"

"How about you, Doctor?" asked Solomon "Where are you from? I've been all over and I never heard nobody talk like you" he paused "Just exactly who are you?"

"Oh I'm just sort of passing by" said the Doctor vaguely

"I'm not a fool" said Solomon.

"No, sorry" The two of them went to the hatch that they climbed up trough to get away from the pig things

"I was scared Doctor" admitted Solomon. "I let 'em take Frank cause I was just so scared" he looked around the room, without making eye contact with the Doctor "I got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we gotta protect ourselves, and no-one else is going to help us" he said after a few moments of silence. The Doctor nodded and he left to go and the Doctor said "Good luck" to his retreating form. The Doctor returned to what he was doing and after a few minutes, Rose walked over to him and wrapped her arms round his neck from behind and said "how's it coming?"

"No idea, I need a few minutes away from it. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said "Well, I'm worried about what this enemy is and I'm worried about Frank, he must be terrified"

"I know, but we'll find him" Rose kissed the top of his head and sat down on a chair near him and let him work.

_Meanwhile... _

_Martha was with Tallulah who was getting ready for that night's show "Lazlo" she said "he'd wait for me after the show. Walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rosebud"_

_"Haven't you reported him missing?" asked Martha_

_"Sure, but he's just a stagehand, who cares?" she answered "The management certainly don't"_

_"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?"_

_"Okay, so then they fire me"_

_"But they'd listen to youm you're one of the stars"_

_"Oh honey" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice "I goy one song in a backstreet revue and that's only cause Heidi Chicane broke her ankle, which had nothing to do with me no matter what anybody says." she turned to the mirror and continued "I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this months rent, then before you know it I'm in Hooverville"_

_"Okay, I get it"_

_"It's the Depression sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on, cause if it stops, you starve." she stood up "Every night I go out there, sing, dance, keep going, hoping that he's gonna come back" she started to cry and Martha hugged her_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"Hey, you're lucky, you got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit"_

_"We're not together"_

_"Sure you're not" said Tallulah sarcastically_

_"No, really." said Martha "He's married to Rose"_

_"The blonde?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Still you've got to live in hope, cause, well look" she up a small white flower from her dressing table and handed it to Martha and said "On my dressing table every day still"_

_"Do you think it's Lazlo?" Martha asked_

_"I don't know" she answered "If he's still around, why's he being all secret, like he dosen't want me to see him?" _

Meanwhile...

The Doctor and Rose went to the very back of the theatre and the Doctor set up his DNA testing device, he turned on one of those large studio lights and tilted it so that it was hovering over the brain like thing "That's it just need to heat you up" he sat down on the floor and looked at Rose before taking out his glasses and putting them on "Rose?" he asked, he could tell that there was something wrong

"Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"I'm just worried, doesn't that thing look familiar to you" she asked sounding fearful

"Yeah, it reminds me of the Daleks." he paused and seeing the terrified look on her face, he said "It shouldn't be, but if it is, I'll protect you to the end, I promise" she smiled at him and they both waited for the results, each hoping that it wasn't the Daleks.

_Meanwhile..._

_Tallulah was about to go on stage, "Girls, it's show time" she said, the other dancers went on stage first, two were bickering about something, Tallulah turned to Martha "Come on, honey, take a look" she paused "Ever been on stage before?"_

_"Oh, a little bit" Martha answered "You know, Shakespeare"_

_"How dull is that" said Tallulah laughingly "Come and see a real show", she dragged Martha out on to the stage and left her at the curtain and then she went on the stage herself_

Meanwhile...

Rose sat patiently waiting for the results and watched her husband as he tried to find out what the thing that he was examining was and Rose couldn't shake the feeling that the Daleks were involved in this whole thing

"This is artificial!" he said suddenly, bringing Rose out of her thoughts, in the background the show was about to start and neither the Doctor or Rose were interested in what was going on "They genetically engineered it" he continued to mess about with the settings on the device and said "Whoever this is, oh you're clever"

_Meanwhile..._

_Tallulah was singing on the stage and Martha was watching from the side and she was really enjoying the shpw and it had only just started. She listened to the song and watched the girls dancing and a short while later, she spotted a man on the other side of the stage, she started to sneak across the stage without disrupting Tallulah's show, but she failed as the first dancer she hid behind said "What are you doing?" she eventually managed to reach Tallulah who asked "What are you doing?" when she fell taking one of the dancers with her._

Meanwhile...

The Doctor was still messing about with the DNA scanner and had finally found the DNA type "Fundamental DNA type 467-989" he paused and removed the stethoscope from his ears and said "989" he rubbed his eyes and thought it out "Hold on now that means planet of origin..." realisation dawned on his face "Skaro"

He looked into his wife's eyes and she asked "Is that bad"

"Think of everything that could possibly be bad and add a whole other suitcase full of bad"

"What is it honey?" she asked him in a deathly calm voice that the Doctor knew was forced

"Daleks" he said in the same forced tone, the two of them left the DNA scanner and ran to find Martha.

_Meanwhile..._

_Martha was still trying to get to the other side of the stage and Tallulah was trying to get her off the stage. "Get off the stage, you're ruining it" she said _

_"But look over there" Martha pointed to the man, it was the same man that the Doctor had spoken to in the tunnels 'What's he doing here' When Tallulah spotted the man with the face of a pig she screamed and the man ran away, Martha was hot on his heels. She followed him backstage and she tried to get him to stop "Wait" she shouted and she continued to run "but you're diffferent to the others. Just wait" she reached the prop store and there was no sign of him_

Meanwhile...

The girls from the show were all talking about the man when the Doctor and Rose came running, the former stopping so suddenly that his wife almost crashed into him. The Doctor touched Tallulah's arm and said "Where is she?"

"Where's Martha" asked Rose, now that she knew that there were Daleks involved in this she wanted her new friend to be safe.

"I don't know" said Tallulah "She ran off the stage"

_Meanwhile..._

_Martha was standing in the prop store when there were suddenly noises all around her and before she knew it she was surrounded by those pig things, one of them grabbed her and she screamed as loud as she possibly could._

Meanwhile the Doctor and Rose were standing with Tallulah and the other show girls and they heard the scream, they both recognised it and they ran to the prop store. Tallulah followed them and when they arrived they both shouted her name "Martha!" there was no answer and they both checked the rows of props and found nothing, they did however find that the hatch that they had entered the theatre through was opened, the Doctor grabbed his coat as did Rose "Where are you two going?" Tallulah asked

"They've taken her" answered the Doctor

"Who's taken her?" asked Tallulah "What are you doing?" the Doctor ignored her and opened the hatch further and gestured to his wife to go down and he followed her "I said, what the hell are you doing?" the Doctor and Rose had reached the bottom and another set of feet appeared on the ladder and Tallulah began to climb down

"No, no, no, no, way." said the Doctor "You're not coming"

"Tell me what's going on" she demanded

"There's nothing you can do" said Rose

"Go back" added the Doctor

"Look, whoever's taken her could have taken Lazlo, couldn't they?"

"Tallulah" he said in the tone that he had often used on Mickey "You're not safe down here"

"Then that's my problem" Rose smirked, she admired Tallulah's spunk. "Come on, which way?" she began to walk in the direction that the Doctor and Rose had originally come from when they had left the tunnels the first time. The Doctor and Rose went in the opposite direction

"This way" said the Doctor

**So so sorry about the wait, it was my little sister's birthday on Monday and the last three days I've been doing stuff for my mum and dad and then I got obsessed with reading FanFictions and I forgot to update**

**_Alright Quote time_**

**_"I want you home by midnight"_**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**

**Oh and keep your suggestions for baby names coming**


	23. Daleks in Manhattan part four

**Hi, I'm back again and I'm really mad, Dead composer, heed my warning, I will follow through with what I said. Now anyway on with the final part of Daleks in Manhattan**

Daleks in Manhattan part four

The Doctor and Rose led the way through the tunnels and started to look for Martha "Doctor, are you alright?" Rose asked.

He smiled at her and said "I'm fine" and squeezed her hand and they continued to walk with Tallulah behind them

_Meanwhile..._

_Martha Jones was terrified, she had no idea where she was, or where she was going, she hoped that the Doctor and Rose would find her and soon, she struggled in her captors grip and screamed "Let me go" but that didn't work as they just held her tighter and eventually they shoved her roughly into a wall and stood boxing her in as though they were waiting for someone or something, there were footsteps coming towards them and Martha was even more terrified than before until she heard a familiar voice _

_"Martha" said Frank and he sounded pleased to see her_

_"You're alive" she said breathlessly, he just smiled at her and she was shoved into his arms by the pig men. "Oh" she said "We thought you were dead" the pig men shoved them and she said "Alright, alright, we're moving" she grabbed Frank's hand and followed the other prisoners and pig men to where ever it was that they were going _

_"Where are they taking us?" Frank asked_

_"I don't know, but we can find out what's goign on down here" she said as they were led away_

Meanwhile...

The Doctor and Rose had been walking in silence since she had asked him if he was alright and Tallulah was lagging behind, she caught up with the couple in front of her and asked "When you say they've taken her, who is they exactly?"

"You don't want to know Tallulah" said Rose "Trust me, you don't want to get involved with this lot"

Tallulah stopped talking and they walked on, eventually she said "Who are you two, I never asked"

"Shh!!" said the Doctor, he was watching the tunnel in front of them for any sign of movement and he saw the eyestalk of a Dalek, Tallulah was about to speak again, so he put his hand over her mouth and dragged her out of sight, he and Rose hid in a small alcove with Tallulah and the Dalek just roled past them, the Doctor was angry "How do they always survive, I mean everything I try seems to get rid of the ones in the vacinity and there's always more waiting for us out there" Rose took his hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze and they began to head back in the direction they had come from.

Eventually Tallulah plucked up the courage to ask "That metal thing, what was it?"

"It's called a Dalek" said the Doctor "It's not just metal, it's alive"

"You're kidding me" said Tallulah, the Doctor looked at her and said

"Do I look like I'm kidding"

"He's not kidding Tallulah, he's serious. That metal thing as you call it is responsable for the deaths of three people that I care about, my mother, my best friend and the man who was like a brother to me. Inside that metal armour is a creature that was born to hate everything and everyone that's not a Dalek too"

"And they won't stop until every human being is dead" said the Doctor solemly

"But if that's not a human being" said Tallulah "Then that sort of implies that it's from outerspace" she said, the Doctor gave her the same look that he'd given her moments before and she said "And again that's a no with the kidding" eventually they came to a halt as Rose had spotted movement out of the corner of her eye, it was the pig man that they had seen before. The Doctor walked over to him purposefully "Where's Martha?" he asked "Where is she?"

"I didn't take her" said the man

"Do you remember your name?" asked Rose

"Lazlo" he said and turned to Tallulah "I'm sorry" he said to her "I never wanted you to see me like this" Tallulah moved towards him and hugged him. The Doctor took a step towards them and asked "Lazlo, who did this to you?"

"The masters"

"Why?" asked Rose already knowing who the masters were and hating those creatures even more for what they had done to this innocent man.

"They needed slaves to steal more people" he said "So they made us, part human, part animal. I got away before they got my mind"

"Lazlo?" asked the Doctor "Can you show us where they've taken Martha"

Lazlo looked at the Doctor and Rose and saw that they wouldn't be disuaded from what they were about to do "Okay" he said he turned to Tallulah and said "You head back to the theatre, we'll see you later" Tallulah turned around and ran. The Doctor and Rose followed Lazlo. Eventually they found the group of prisoners

_Meanwhile..._

_The pig men made the group of prisoners stop and they waited there for a long time and Frank asked "What's going on?"_

_"I don't know" said Martha_

_Suddenly there was a grating voice which said "Silence! Silence" a gold pepper pot (Which was Martha's only description of the Dalek) rolled into the tunnel that they were in and said "You will form a line"_

_"Do as it says" said Martha_

_"The female is wise, obey" a second Dalek appeared _

_"Report"_

_"These are strong specimens"_

Meanwhile...

The Doctor, Rose and Lazlo watched what was happening and the former was very proud of the way that Martha was behaving.

_Meanwhile..._

_"They will help the Dalek cause" Martha was shocked, these were the Daleks that the Doctor had spoken of when he had mentionned the Time War after their last trip, "What is the statis of the final experiment?"_

_"The Dalekanium is in place, the conductor is now complete"_

_"Then I will extract prisoners for selection"_

_The prisoners were split into two groups, high intelligence which contained Martha and Frank and the other group was people of low intelligence, the groups were split up, the low intelligence group was taken away by the pig slaves and the high intelligence group was taken by the Daleks_

Meanwhile...

Lazlo was explaining what happens to each group "The people with high intelligence are taken to be part of some final experiment and those with low intelligence become pig slaves like me" while he was speaking the groups were sorted and the Doctor and Rose followed Martha and Frank, Rose grabbed Martha's shoulder and she turned around "Boy am I glad to see you two" she said quietly

"You can thank us later" said Rose and they continued to walk until they were led into a large laboratory containing two other Daleks. The two Daleks that had led them to the laboratory went to the other two "Report"

"Dalek Sec is entering the final stage of evolution"

"Scan him, prepare for birth"

The Doctor and Rose looked shocked "Evolution?" asked the Doctor

"What's wrong with that one?" asked Martha who was clearly not understanding why a Dalek looked like it was on fire inside

"Ask them" said Rose and the Doctor

"Me?" she asked "Don't be daft" she then saw the looks on their faces "Why?"

"We can't be seen, not yet" said the Doctor and he and Rose moved away, the Doctor fixed the radio that Solomon had given him and they watched Martha

"Daleks!" she said and they turned to her "I demand to be told, what is this final experiment"

"You will bear witness" said one of them

"To what?" asked Martha

"This is the dawn of a new age"

"What does that mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks in existance. So the species must evolve. A life outside the shell. The children of Skaro must walk again" the Dalek stopped talking and turned to the black Dalek and the prisoners watched as it's eyestalk changed colour from blue to black and then it's shell opened and a man ( if you could call this creature a man) stepped out, he wore Mr Diagoras' suit, so it was completely obivous who that Dalek had used to walk again, his head was completely ugly, he had tentacles growing out of his face and he had one eye, just like the Daleks inside the shells had only one eye, his brain however looked as thought it would come out of the very thin layer of skin it was beneath

"What is it?" asked Martha, her fear of this unknown in her voice.

"I am a human Dalek"

**And that's the final part of Daleks in Manhattan, the Next chapter will be Evolution of the Daleks.**

**_Quote time_**

**_"You forgot to set your watch, captain, it's volcano day"_**

**Remeber keep the baby names coming.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	24. Evolution of the Daleks part one

**Hi guys, here's Evolution of the Daleks part one.**

The Doctor watched the whole scene with confusion on his face, he had never known the Daleks to want to change, in fact they were so completely against change that they killed anything that was different from them. He watched Dalek Sec point to the prisoners and he said "These humans will become like me, prepare them for hybridisation." the pig slaves grabbed Martha and Frank and were about to begin preparations when some music began to play "What is that sound?" asked Dalek Sec

The Doctor came out of his hiding place and said "Ah, well, now. That would be me" he put the radio down and said "Hello, surprise, boo, ecetera" Rose and Martha smiled at him indulgently, they knew that he was only doing this to annoy the Daleks and by the looks of things it was working

"Doctor?" asked Sec

"The enemy of the Daleks" said another

"Exterminate" said the third

"Wait" said Sec and he held up his hands

The Doctor walked towards Sec with his hands in his pockets "Well then," he said "A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever"

"The cult of skaro escaped your slaughter"

"How did you end up on 1930?" asked Rose as she stepped out from where the Doctor had been moments before

"Emergency Temporal Shift"

"That must have roasted up your powercells, eh?" he scratched his ear and said "Time was four Dalek could've conquer the world. But instead, you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you" he said as he looked at Dalek Sec

"I am Dalek in Human form"

"But what does it feel like?" asked the Doctor he went to stand in front of Dalek Sec "You can talk to me Dalek Sec. It's Dalek Sec, isn't it, that's your name? you've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I feel Humanity"

"That's good" said the Doctor

"I feel everything we wanted for mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggresion and war"

"No, that's not what humanity means" said the Doctor

"I think it does"

Rose was fed up of this talk about humans already and she said "But that's not all that humans are, they feel other things too, love, compassion. Yes Humans may fight with one another, but most of the time there's a motive for it, with Daleks, you see something that's different and you kill it, Humans could never be like that."

The Doctor smiled at his wife and he turned back to the Daleks "So what have you achieved, then, with this final experiment, eh. Nothing! Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing. A simple little radio" he patted the top of it

"What is the purpose of that device?" asked one of the Daleks

"Well exactly, it plays music, what's the point of that? Oh with music" he said "You can dance to it, sing to it, fall in love to it" he smiled at his wife and she smile back. Unless you're a Dalek, then it's just noise" he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the radio and a shrill buzzing sound came from it and the Doctor said to the prisoners "Run!!"

The Daleks gathered around Sec to protect him and the prisoners ran from the tunnels and they all went back to Hooverville. On their way through the tunnels they found Tallulah and the Doctor and Rose grabbed her arms and said "And you Tallulah" and they continued to run until they reached the ladder which the Doctor climbed first opened the hatch with the sonic screwdriver and when through it, Rose came next, followed by Martha, then Tallulah, then Frank and then the other prisoners and they ran from where they were all they way back through central park to Hooverville, when they reached Hooverville the Doctor insited that Rose sat down cause he could see that she was getting dizzy again, once she was calmed down he went outside to speak to Solomon.

"These Daleks sound like the stuff of nightmares" said Solomon "And they want to breed?"

"They're splicing themselves onto human bodies and if I'm right, then they've got a large breeding stock right here in hooverville. You've got to get everyone out"

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go" Frank sat next to the fire listening to the two older men talk

"I'm sorry Solomon, you've got to scatter, go anywhere, get on the rail roads, travel across state, just get out of New York" by this point Rose, Martha and Tallulah had made their way over to the fire.

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things"

"No there's not" said Rose "They don't negotiate"

"Surely there must be something they want"

"All of you dead" answered Rose

"Daleks are bad enough at any time, but right now they're vulnerable" said the Doctor "That makes them more dangerous than ever"

Suddenly there was a shout from the tree line "They're coming. They're coming"

"A sentry must have seen something" said Solomon

"They're here, I've seen them, they're monsters" said the terrified man that was now running into the camp

All around the camp the men picked up their weapons and moved together in the circle that they had formed around the three terrified women, Rose was terrified, not of the Daleks or the pig slaves, but for her husbands safety, Martha was scared that she would die in 1930 and that her parents would never know, and Tallulah was just plain scared, eventually Martha said "We need to get out of the park"

"We can't" said the Doctor "They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us" and sure enough all the men from the camps outskirts were driven back to the center and then the Daleks came, there were only two them and Frank stepped forwards and pointed his gun at one of the Daleks and shot, but nothing happened, the Doctor pushed the gun down and said "That won't work". The Daleks suddenly began to attack the camp.

All around there were fires and people screaming, they didn't know how many fatalities there were yet and the Daleks eventually stopped the attack and said "The Humans will surrender"

"Leave them alone" said the Doctor.

Solomon stepped forwards and the Doctor grabbed him and said "No, Solomon, stay back!"

"I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks is that correct?" he paused "From what I hear, you're outcasts too"

"Solomon, don't"

"Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority" he pushed the Doctor back towards his wife and friends and said "Jet let me try". The Doctor reluctantly stepped back and Rose came up beside him and took his hand and laced their fingers together

Solomon stepped forwards again holding up his weapon as a gesture of surrender "Daleks, ain't we the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" he put down his gun down and said "Cause, you see, I've just discovered that, just this very day, that God's universe is a thousand times bigger than I thought it was and that scares me . Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope, hope that maybe together, we can make a better tomorrow. So I beg you right now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well?" he paused "What do you say?"

"EXterminate" the green coloured light came from the Daleks gun and hit Solomon right over his heart, Rose dropped to her knees beside him and closed his eyes and cried for the loss of yet another friend to the Daleks. "They killed him" said Martha "They just killed him on the spot" by this point Frank was beside Solomon as well

"Daleks" said the Doctor and he walked forwards "Alright then, so it's my turn, then kill me" Rose and Martha watched with terrified expressions "Kill me if it will stop you killing these people" the Daleks aimed their weapons at him and Rose closed her eyes not wanting to see what was happening "Exterminate" then nothing happened and she opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor who had turned around and had the same look on his face that she was wearing, on of confusion, the Daleks never ever change their minds

"What's going on?" he asked the Daleks.

"You will follow" said one of the Daleks

"No you can't" said Rose and Martha at the same time and they both walked towards him

"I've got to, the Daleks just change their minds, Daleks never change their minds"

"What about us?" asked Martha, gesturing at the people of Hooverville that surrounded them

"One condition" said the Doctor "If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here. Do you hear me?"

"Humans will be spared, Doctor, follow" the two Daleks began to fly away and Rose came closer to the Doctor, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss, that quickly became passionate, when they parted the Doctor slipped something into her jeans pocket and winked at her and then said said "I love you"

"I love you too, go" she shoved him towards the Daleks and watched him go with tears in her eyes knowing that that kiss could possible be the last that she ever shared with her husband. with that thought she turned to the camp and she and Martha began to help the injured, Rose wasn't a doctor or a doctor in training like Marth but she had patched up both versions of her husband, Jack and Mickey enough times to know what to do with the wounds that she found on the people of Hooverville

Rose pullled the psychic paper out and she knew what to do.

Everyonr was pitching in to help clean up the mess of Hooverville, Rose was helping Martha with the injured, which actually turned out to be a lot of men and the vast majority of the wounds were cuts, bruises, burns and thankfully few broken bones. Tallulah helped by boiling water for the other two to clean the wounds with. Tallulah came in to the tent that Rose and Martha were set up in and Martha had just finished up with the man that she was helping and when she had sent him out and Tallulah said "What about us? What do we do now?"

Rose held out the psychic paper and showed to Tallulah and said "The Doctor gave me this"

"What's that for?" asked Tallulah

"It get's you into places, buildings and things, it shows people whatever you want them to see"

"But where?" asked Tallulah

"He wants me to go somewhere, but where" they went outside to find Frank and Rose looked up at the Empire State building and said "Of course, the Empire State building"

"What about it?" asked Martha

"Let's go and get Frank and then I'll tell you"

_Meanwhile..._

_The Doctor had arrived in the Daleks' labratory and by the time he had arrived there he had left his anger out of his control and shouted at Sec. "Those people were defenceless" he walked towards Sec "You only wanted me, but that wasn't enough for you, you had to start killing. Cause that's the only thing a Dalek's got for"_

_"The Deaths were wrong" said Sec_

_"I'm sorry?" asked the Doctor, he thought that he'd just heard a Dalek apologise._

_"That man, their leader, Solomon, he show courage"_

_"And that's good?" asked the Doctor, who was thinking that this was far too good to be true._

_"That's excellent" said Sec_

_The Doctor was really shocked and then he remembered that the Dalek that Rose had touched in Van Stattan's museum went on a killing spree and killed eveyone on the base that it came across, until the person in it's way was Rose and then it couldn't kill, so he assumed that Mr Diagoras' Humanity was beginning to show through properly "Is it me?" he asked "or are you just becoming that little but more Human?"_

_"You are the last of your kind" said Sec, the Doctor knew that he wasn't and he wasn't about to correct Sec and put Rose and their unborn child in danger. "As I am the first of mine"_

_"What do you want me for?" the Doctor asked, confusion in his voice and on his face._

_"We tried everything to survive. When we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age, first we tried, going new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak"_

_"Yeah, I found one of your experiments, just left out to die in the dark"_

_"It forced us to conclued, what is the greatest resource on this planet? It's people" he paused and pulled a lever up and the lights came on and all over the roof were stretchers that were held up with strong wires and then Sec pulled another lever and one of the stretchers was brought down. The Doctor wandered over to the stretcher and Sec said when he reached it "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose" he pointed to the canvas bag on the stretcher and said "Look inside". The Doctor opened the bag and stared in shock as he saw a human male, around about 40 years old lying in the bag as though dead "This is the true extent of the final experiment."_

_"Is he dead?" asked the Doctor_

_"Near death" answered Sec "With his mind wiped ready to be filled with new ideas."_

_"Dalek ideas" spat the Doctor_

_"The Human Dalek race" said Sec_

_"All of these people, how many?"_

_"We have caverns beyond this, storing more than 1000"_

_The Doctor looked at him, shock written clearly on his face._

**And that's it for Evolution of the Daleks part one.**

**_Quote time_**

**_"I'll be seeing you mister"_**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007.**


	25. Evolution of the Daleks part two

**Hi guys and this is the fourth update today, there must be something wrong with me, oh well.**

Evolution of the Daleks part two

_Previously..._

_"We have caverns beyond this, storing 1000"_

_The Doctor looked at him, shick written all over his face_

and now on series three with Rose...

"Is there any way to restore them, to make them human again?" asked the Doctor

"Everything that they were has been lost" answered Sec

"So they're like shells" said the Doctor "You've got empty human beings waiting to be converted. That's gonna take a hell of a lot of power" said the Doctor "This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How are you going to do it?"

Sec turns to the other Daleks and said "Bring up the conductor plans"

_Meanwhile..._

_Rose, Martha and Tallulah were looking for Frank and suddenly Martha remembered something "Wait a minute" she said causing the other two to turn to her "Down in the sewers the Daleks mentioned this energy conductor"_

_"What does that mean?" asked Tallulah, Rose wasn't listening she was feeling dizzy yet again and now she had a pain in her chest and a sore head as well, neither Martha or Tallulah noticed her discomfort, they just continued the conversation, which was a good thing for Rose cause she didn't want to be fussed over right now all she wanted was to help her husband and go home. "I don't know, maybe like a lightning conductor or something"_

_"Dalekanium" said Rose_

_"Oh" said Tallulah_

_"They said the Dalekanium was in place"Rose continued _

_"In place where?" asked Tallulah, they finally found Frank and Martha asked "Frank?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"That Mr Diagoras, he was like some kind of fixer. Yeah?" she asked "Get you jobs all over town?"_

_"Yeah, he could find a profit anywhere" answered Frank_

_"But where through, what sort of things?" asked Rose, seeing where Martha was going with this_

_"You name it, we're all so desperate for work, you'd just hope Diagoras would pick you something good. Building work, that pays the best"_

_"What sort of building work?" Rose asked_

_"Mainly building that" answered Frank pointing at the Empire State building behind them_

Meanwhile...

Sec was showing the Doctor where they were. "We're right underneath the Empire State building, I worked that out already, thanks" he turned to Sec and said "So what you've hijacked the whole building" as he spoke disbeilf worked it's way into his tone.

"We needed an energy converter"

"What for?" asked the Doctor

"I am the genetic template" said Sec "My altered DNA was to be administed to each Human body" the picture on the screen changed to show two different strands of DNA, one was obviously human and the other Dalek, then there was a blast of energy amd the two strands combined "A strong enough strike of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes together and waken each body from its sleep"

"Gamma radiation? What?" the picture changed again, this time it showed the Earth and the Sun and a solar flare heading towards the Earth. "Oh, you're using the sun"

"Soon the greatest solar flare for 1000 years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes..."

"The army awakens" finished the Doctor "I still doon't know what you need me for"

"You're a genius. Consider a pure Dalek. Intelligent, but emmotionless"

"Removing your emmotions makes you stronger" said the Doctor "That's what your creator thought all those years ago"

"He was wrong"

"He was what?" asked the Doctor in a disbelieving tone

"It makes us lesser than our enemies, we must return to the flesh and also the heart"

"You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore"

"And that is good"

"That is incorrect" said one of the Daleks

"Daleks are supreme" said another

"No!" said Sec "Not anymore"

"But that is our purpose"

Dalek Sec was growing angry at the Daleks before him "Then our purpose is wrong" he said "Where has our quest for supremecy led us? To this, hiding in the sewers on a pritive world, just four of us left. If we do not change now, then we deserve extinction"

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek" said the Doctor sounding surprised 'although' he thought to himself 'even now after 903 years of time and space the universe still finds ways to surprise me'

"If you can help me"

_Meanwhile..._

_Rose, Martha, Frank and Tallulah were huddled together in the tiny service elevator in the Empire State building "I've always wanted to go to the Empire State" said Martha "I never quite imagined it like this though" she looked at Rose, she looked a little unwell so she thought that she better ask if she was alright "Rose?" she asked "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, it's just the baby moving, it'll stop soon" 'I hope' she added mentally, as this weird feeling had started right after the Doctor had gone with the Daleks and she was worried about him, she made a mental note to ask him if their baby could sense what she is feeling._

_They continued to stand in silence until Frank asked "Where are we headed?"_

_"Right to the top" answered Rose "Where there still building."_

_"Hey, how come those guys let us through? How does that thing work?"_

_Rose reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the worn wallet that contained the psychic paper and explained "Psychic paper, shows them whatever I want it to, I once met this guy called Jack Harkness, this was before I got married and I let my mind wander when I handed it over to him and he thought that I was single, when if he looked at my left hand he would have seen my engagement ring, and he did the same thing when he was handing it to me." she handed it to frank to have a look and said "According to this, we're three engineers and an architect"_

**And that's it for this chapter, I need to keep them this short otherwise I swear this story is going to have ove a million words if I'm not careful. Sorry rambling, I've got three other stories that I've been neglecting, so if any of you are reading them, please be patient, I'm re-writing two of them cause I think they're a bit rubbish considering how much my writing has improved. Anyway, I have got to stop rambling and going off on tangents, I'm getting worse than the Doctor and I've even got a list of words that I've never said before and plan to never use again, well at least speak them, I've given my sister permission to hit me every time I say them, one of them is correctamoundo, the other is exactamoundo and the third is one I picked up from a fanfiction I was reading yesterday and that's Caputsky. See what I mean about sounding like the Doctor, I swear, I'm trying to stop doing this and I'm sure that you're all fed up of this so I'll stop rambling now, No I Really Will, God I can't seem to stop rambling, I know I'll do this**

**_Quote time... that's better_**

**_"I'm a bit of a hermit"_**

**_"A hermit with friends?"_**

**_"Hermits united, we meet up every ten years and talk about caves, it's fun... for a hermit"_**

**Oh and before I forget, I still want to hear your suggestions for baby names and also other planets for our new TARDIS trio to visit between the Lazarus Experiment and 42 and between 42 and Human Nature and also Family of Blood and Blink. Oh and Barcelona, the planet not the city can't be one cause that's for later in the story.**

**Sorry for rambling, I swear when I've been up for almost 24 hours straight, I ramble alot and I get really hyper, I'm actually listening to status quo, Down down and dancing while I type this, seriously that is no word of a lie and it's fun. I better go now before someone decides that I need to see a psychiatrist, although some day I might need to and that day is fortunately not today, sorry if I've annoyed you with this ridiculously long Authors note**

**Doctor: Julie, shut up**

**Me: Why?**

**Rose: cause you're giving us a headache, God you're worse than my mother**

**Me: I resent that, I'm nothing like your mother**

**Doctor: Oh no, who was the last person you slapped**

**David M: Me that's who**

**Me: Ok maybe I'm a bit like Jackie Tyler then, slap happy that's me. Sorry David, actually, no I'm not, you called me Hermione again.**

**Ok I'm done now**

**TTFN**

**PS Next chapter won't have this length of Author's note although I love the stupid little conversation.**


	26. Evolution of the Daleks part three

**Hi guys, I'm sorry about the rambling in that last author's note, I was just so hyper, although, it was really funny to write so maybe I'll do it again, but not on every chapter. I'm so so so sorry about the wait, I've had several things going on at once, my sister's birthday, baby sitting for my honourary nephew, his names Rhys and he's the most gorgeous baby boy, he's nine months old and he's my male best friend's son, then my granny MacKinnon fell down the stairs the Saturday before last and injured herself badly, luckily there are no broken bones but she's 85 so she's lucky that she didn't break anything, so I've been going up to her house in Kilmacolm and doing her hoovering for her for the last two weeks, which is partly why I haven't updated this. There was an update planned for yesterday, but I went to Excape in Braehead with my mum, dad and youngest sisters, it was great fun, we played miniature golf (I got three hole in ones), my sister won, then we played pool, I played my youngest sister Carolyn first and I won, then I played Karen that's my other sister, then my dad (I lost that one), then me and karen played against my dad and Carolyn, we lost cause karen's absolutely rubbish at pool, then we played against my mum _and_ my dad, which just wasn't fair, then we went to the climbing wall, I never got to the top, but then again I'm asthmatic, so, high altitude... but I did manage to get higher up each time I climbed, and I haven't been Rock Climbing for three years so I'm currently in agony, I've got a pain right down my back, my legs and my fore arms, I think that the only part of me that isn't sore at the moment is my hands.**

**Anyway on with Evolution of the Daleks part three.**

The Doctor was following Sec around his geneticis lab listening to what the human Dalek wanted "Your knowledge of genetic engineering is greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts"

"But you're the template" said the Doctor sounding confused "I thought that they were getting a dose of you"

"I want to change the gene sequence"

"To make them even _more_ human?"

"Humans are the great survivors, we need that ability"

"Hold on a minute though," said the Doctor with a grin on his face he pointed to the full blooded Daleks behind him and continued "There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it"

"I am their leader"

The Doctor turned to face the three remaining Daleks and said "Oh, and that's enough is it?"

"Daleks must follow orders"

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey"

Dalek Sec continued to try and convince the Doctor "If you don't help, nothing will change"

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people"

"You have your Tardis" Sec reasoned "Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again"

"When's that solar flare?" asked the Doctor, who had finally been persuaded to help

"Eleven minutes"

"Right then" said the Doctor "better get to work" he ran through the Daleks and began to work on the genetic material, he knew that he had to help them, he was about to be a father, he couldn't kill, what sort of an example would that be to his son or daughter.

_Meanwhile..._

_The serivce elevator had finally reached the top floor, Rose felt ill, but she thought that maybe it had something to down with the height that she was at, the last time she had felt exactly like this was when she had met Jack Harkness. She calmed herself down and then she paid attention to the others "Look at this place" said Tallulah who exited the elevator first "Top of the world" Martha spotted the building plans and said "These look good" Frank came over to help her and so did Rose "Hey, look at the date" he pointed at the date line on the plans and said "These plans were issued today" he looked at the plans "They must have changed somethng last minute"_

_"You mean the Daleks changed something?"_

_"Yeah, could be" said Frank _

_Martha was looking at the plans underneath and she said "The plans underneath are from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not on here, we need to check one against the other"_

_"The height of this place" said Tallulah in an awed voice "It's amazing"_

_"Careful, we're 100 floors up, don't go wandering off" said Rose_

_"I just want to look"_

_Rose remembered the last person who had said that, his name was Adam Mitchell and he ended up with a door in his head that you could see his brain through if you snapped your fingers. 'Oh God.' thought Rose ' I'm starting to sound like the Doctor'_

Meanwhile...

The Doctor was working on the gene solution "There's no point in chromosomal grafting, it's too erratic. We need to split the genome" he said as he ran with a half full measuring cylinder of an orange liquid "and force the new Dalek human sequence right into the cortex"

"We need more chromatin solution" said Dalek Sec

"The Pig Slaves have it"

Several Pig Slaves entered the laboratory with a large crate full of what the Doctor thought was the chromatin solution, they placed the crate on the floor.

"These Pig Slaves?" asked the Doctor, "What happens to them in the grand plan?"

"Nothing" answered Sec "They're just simple beasts. Their life span is limited, none survive beyond a few weeks" the Doctor walked away from Sec and Sec turned to the nearest true Dalek and said "Power up the line feeds"

The Dalek did as it was told.

The Doctor walked over to Lazlo and said "Lazlo, I can't undo what's been done to you. But they won't do it to anyone else"

"Do you trust him?" Lazlo asked the Doctor, who looked over his shoulder at Dalek Sec.

"Well" answered the Doctor "I know that one man can change the course of history. The right idea, in the right place, at the right time, that's all it takes. I've got to believe that it's possible" he looked over at Sec again.

_Meanwhile... _

_Martha and Frank were looking over the plans trying to find the change and Rose was watching over the two of them waiting for them to tell her, she was worried about her husband and was constantly shifting her gaze from Martha and Frank to the lift watching to see if it began to ascend from the basement which it had yet to do, she placed a hand on her barely visible bump and thought about the child growing in there and wondering if the Doctor would be able to see his child born and watch it grow up, shaking thoughts of a life without him from her head she continued to watch to see if Martha and Frank found the change._

_Frank suddenly stood up and said "I'll go and keep an eye out and make sure we're safe up here" he walked towards the lift. "Don't want nobody butting in"_

_Talullah chose this moment to come back and said "There's a hell of a strom coming"_

_"I wish the Doctor was here" Rose said "He'd know what to do"_

_Martha looked at her friend and knew instantly that she was worried about the Doctor, she'd never seen the two of them separated before and wondered what would have happened if Rose hadn't been here, if she hadn't walked out of Canary Wharf alive, what kind of Doctor would she have been dealing with then? She pushed that unpleasant thought from her head quickly and refocused on the plans in front of her._

_"So tell me, where did you two first hook up?" she asked Rose_

_Rose smiled at the memory that question brought up "It was in the shop that I worked in I was down in the basement and I was about to be killed and he grabbed my hand and told me to run, it took two days before he asked me to travel with him and even then I said no, but then he asked again and I said yes, I ran off with him and I still haven't stopped."_

_"What about you, Martha?"_

_"It was in hospital, sort of that I met them"_

_"Course, with him being a Doctor"_

_"Actually I'm the doctor" she said "Well, kind of"_

_"You're a physician?" asked Talullah.Martha nodded "Really?"_

_"I was training, still am, if I ever get back home."_

_"Talullah" Rose said drawing the other woman's attention. "If the Doctor's with Lazlo right now, there's every chance that he can get him out of there"_

_"And then what?" asked Talullah "Don't talk crazy there's no future for me and him. Those Daleks took that away. The only good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it."_

_"I know how it feels" said Rose as Talullah stood up_

_"How can you?" she asked bitterly._

_"I lost my mum... and my best friend cause of them... I know that I've still got the man I love, but I still lost something because of them, so I know how you're feeling, you feel like lashing out, like the entire world is against you, that you're destined to be unhappy, I've felt like that once, it was a long time ago now, well a year and a half... I almost lost him though, I thought that I'd lost the man that I love, but I didn't and I know that you won't lose Lazo, cause the Doctor won't let him die."_

_Talullah walked away without replying, but Rose knew that she was thinking over what she had said._

Meanwhile...

"The line feeds are ready" said Dalek Jast.

"Then it's all systems go" said the Doctor, he was mixing even more chemicals together

"The solar flare is imminent" said Dalek Sec, he turned to face the Doctor and said "The radiation will reach the Earth in a matter of minutes"

"And we'll be ready for it" said the Doctor as he added yet another chemical to the mix "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern" he walked away from what he was doing as he had finally finished "Power up" he ordered the Pig Slaves, one of them went to the switches and flipped them on.

"Start the line feeds" said Dalek Sec.

He and the Doctor watched as the fluids began to run through the tubes. "There goes the gene solution." said the Doctor

"The life blood" said Dalek Sec

**And that's all for this chapter, as I'm wanting to do one more chapter for this part of the story. **

**And again I'm so sorry about the wait, I've been negleting this story in favour of the two new ones, one of which is the prequel to this one and the other is a companion piece to this and if you want to know how their relationship moved past the platonic, then I suggest that you read Evolution of a Relationship, it was originally posted without a title, but Gaiafreedom21 gave me the suggestion for the name and I loved it, I knew the moment that I read the title that she suggested that it was the right title for that story. If you want to know what happened to Jackie and Mickey in the universe that series 3 with Rose is set in then I suggest that you read saying goodbye, and can I suggest that you don't read My Version of the Christmas Invasion until next week cause the first three chapters lack continuality.**

**I know that you probably hate me at the moment as it's taken me so long to update and I can only hope that you can forgive me for neglecting this story.**

**_Quote Time._**

**_"Whatever you're selling we're not buying"_**

**I apologise again for the wait. I'll be updating soon, really soon and I've got to stop rambling.**


	27. Evolution of the Daleks part four

**Hi again. This is the last part of Evolution of the Daleks, the next chapter will be 'taking Martha home'**

Martha was still looking at the designs and Rose was staring off into space, obiviously worrying about the Doctor. Suddenly Martha spoke startling both Rose and Tallulah from their thoughts "Gotcha!" she said "Look!" she said to Rose and Tallulah, who both joined her and she pointed at the plans "There, on the mast, those little lines are new" she pointed at the lines "They've added something"

"Added what?" asked Tallulah.

The three of them looked at one another and said "Dalekanium!", grins appeared on their faces simultaneoiusly

_An alarm began to sound "What's that?" asked the Doctor_

_"What's happening?" asked Dalek Sec "Is there a malfunction?" he paused "Answer me!" he demanded._

_"No, no, no. The gene feed" said the Doctor he moved to investigate "They've overridden the gene feed!"_

_"Impossible!" said Sec "They cannot disobey orders_

_One of the Daleks rolled towards the Doctor "The Doctor will step away from the controls" it continued to roll towards the Doctor, who walked backwards slowly._

_"Stop!" ordered Sec "You will not fire!" _

_"He is an enemy of the Daleks" Sec moved to stand next to the Doctor "And so are you"_

_"I am your commander" said Sec "I am Dalek Sec"_

_"You have lost your authority" said one_

_"You are no longer a Dalek" said another_

_"What have you done" the Doctor "What's going into the gene feed?"_

_"The new bodies will be one hundred percent Dalek"_

_Sec was furious, everything that he had worked towards was being destroyed by the other Daleks. "No!" he said "You can't do this"_

_Dalek Cann turned his eye stalk towards the Pig Slaves and said "Pig Slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor"_

_The Pig Slaves gathered round the Doctor and Dalek Sec and grabbed their arms, the Pig Slave that had the Doctor was Lazlo, the others were all holding Dalek Sec and standing behind the two of them. "Release me!" ordered Dalek Sec. "I created you, I am your master" Whilst Sec was talking Lazlo pulled the Doctor back a little_

_The Daleks were talking about the solar flare and were preparing to intercept it. Lazlo looked behind him and said "There's the lift"_

_"After you" said the Doctor. The Doctor and Lazlo shoced their way through the Pig Slaves and began to run towards the lift._

_"The Doctor is escaping" said one of the Daleks "Stop him! Stop him!"_

_The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver and continued to run towards the lift, he opened the doors with the screwdriver and the two of them ran into the lift and the doors shut just before the Pig Slaves reached it. "We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth." said the Doctor once the lift had started to ascend. We need to get to the top of the building" he turned to Lazlo, who was leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Lazlo, what's wrong?"_

"Just out of breath." said Lazlo "It's nothing" the Doctor looked at him and Lazlo could tell that the Doctor didn't believe him "We escaped them, Doctor, that's all that matters" The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. They said nothing the rest of the way up to the top floor. The doors opened when they reached the top floor and the Doctor was tackled by a blur with blonde hair, who threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, he hugged her back. Once she let him go he walked over to Martha who was still sorting the plans.

"We've found it" she said "There's Dalekanium on the mast and it's good to see you by the way"

The lift doors closed again and the Doctor ran over and tried to stop the elevator going back down, but he couldn't "Deadlock sealed" he said "I can't stop it"

"Where's it going?" asked Martha

"Back down to the Daleks and they aren't gonna leave us alone up here" he turned to the others and asked "What's the time?"

"11:15" Frank answered.

"6 minutes to go" he said as he looked at his wife "I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits"

"Gammon radiation?" asked Tallulah "What the heck is that?"

Martha grabbed the Doctor's sleeve and tugged him in the direction of the ladder to the mast. The Doctor stood at what will be a window and said "Oh that's high" he paused "That's very...oh blimey that's high."

"What is my Time Lord afraid of heights?" Rose asked

"Not afraid, exactly...just uncomfortable" he answered "And since when was I your Time Lord?"

"Since the day you met me"

The Doctor didn't answer her, instead Martha interrupted them and said "And we've got to go higher" she moved to the ladder and said "That's the mast up there. There's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base, we've got to get them off"

The Doctor stood at the foot of the ladder and said "That's me, not we" he paused "No, you'll have your hands full down anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, Rose, but you'll both have to fight" he started to climb the ladder, but Rose stopped him and said "Be careful, yeah?"

"And you." he placed his hand on her cheek and she turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand, he smiled at her and removed his hand and climbed the ladder. He began to climb up to the mast. After a few minutes he reached the top and found the Dalekanium. He took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and started to remove the three pieces of dalekanium from the base of the mast. It took a while but he got the first piece off

--

Martha, Rose, Frank, Lazlo and Tallulah were standing watching as the lift ascended, all of them were armed with different things to defend themselves. The lift ascended slowly, giving them time to think of some sort of plan. "The lift's coming up" Martha said, stating the obvious.

"I knew I should have brought that gun" said Frank.

"Talullah, stay back and you too, Rose and you Martha" said Lazlo. "If they send Pig Slaves they're trained to kill"

"The Doctor needs us to fight" Martha said "We're not going anywhere."

She tried to step forwards but Lazlo pushed her back "They're savages, I should know." he said "They're trained to slit you throat with their bare teeth." Lazlo fell to the side and Martha and Tallulah rushed to help him while Frank said "One man down and we ain't even started yet"

"It's not looking good Frank" said Rose.

"No"

"We're gonna get slaughtered" said a terrified Martha. There was a thundering sound outside and the wind began to pick up.

"Wait a minute" said Rose.

"Lightning" said Martha, who ran across the room to the window

--

Up on the mast the Doctor was having problems of his own, it was taking too long to remove the Dalekanium. He was finally on to his second piece of Dalekanium,

--

Martha and Frank were carrying poles and Rose was moving chairs to hold them with and Talullah was sitting with Lazlo. "What the hell are you three clowns doing?" Tallulah asked

"Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium" said Rose as she moved a chair into position "This place is still gonna get hit."

"Great big bolt of ligning" added Martha "Electricity all down the building"

"Connect this to the lift, they get zapped" finished Rose

"Oh my god, that could work" said Tallulah

"Then give us a hand" said Frank

--

Up on the roof, the Doctor was still trying to remove the Dalekanium from the mast. The sonic screwdriver slipped out of his hand and fell. He tried to catch it but failed, he then tried to remove the Dalekanium manually.

--

Tallulah watched them finish setting up the trap for the Pig Slaves and she asked "Is that gonna work?"

"It's got to" said Rose as she and Martha backed away from the metal poles to sit beside Lazlo and Tallulah on the floor. Frank came back in and said "I got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside"

"Come here Frank" said Martha as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to sit with them "sit in the middle"

"Don't touch anything metal" added Rose as the five of them huddled together for protection.

--

The Doctor was up on the mast still and he was still trying to get the Dalekanium off of it, but it was absolutely useless as he knew that without the sonic screwdriver, he'd never be able to remove the Dalekanium. The solar flare was immentant he knew so he did the only thing that he could think of

--

The five of them were still sitting huddled together waiting for the lift and for the lightning strike, the lift was still floors away from them.

--

The Doctor climbed on to the mast and held on tightly just as the lightning was about to strike

--

The lift doors began to open just as the lightning was about to strike

--

When the lightning struck the mast of the Empire state building, it allso passed throught the Doctor and then travelled down the scaffolding that he had climbed up and along the poles that Rose, Martha and Frank had moved into line with the lift and when it reached the lift it electrocuted the Pig Slaves, killing them all.

--

Martha stood up first and ran over to the lift to check that the Pig Slaves were really dead. Rose meanwhile got up and ran to the ladder and saw something at the foot of it that almost made her heart stop. It was the sonic screwdriver, she oicked it up and when she looked behind her she saw Martha and said "Can you go up there and make sure that he's alright, if I go up there he'll probably go mental"

Martha nodded and began to climb up the ladder taking the sonic screwdriver with her. Frank followed in case she needed any help.

When they reached the mast they found the Doctor lying unconscious on the floor. "Doctor?" Martha went over to him and knelt on the floor next to him and tried to wake him "Look what we found"

The Doctor groaned and said "Oh, my head" as he woke

"Hiya" said Martha happily

"Hi, you survived then" he said

"Yeah"

"What about Rose?" he asked

"She's fine" she looked at the mast and said "I can't help noticing that there's still some Dalekanium attached."

The Doctor sat up quickly. The three of them climbed back down the scaffolding carefully, when the Doctor reached the bottom he was tackeld by his wife with one of her 'throwing herself into his arms kind of hug' so he caught her in his arms and swung her around. When he let her go he said "The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewer system. Spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan"

"How do we stop them?" Rose asked as she took his left hand

"There's only one chance" he answered "I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping through me first"

"What does that mean?" asked Rose as the Doctor turned to walk away, she followed still holding his hand

"We need to draw fire" the Doctor answered "Before they can attack New York, I need to face them" he ran his free hand oer his face and said "Where can I draw them out?" he ran his hand over his face again and said "Think, think, think, think, think" he said as he ran his hand through his hair "I need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way" he raked his hand through his hair, making it worse than ever "Tallulah"

"That's me, three l's and an h"

"The theatre, it's right above them" he said "And what, it's gone midnight, can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not" she answered

"Is there another lift?" he asked

"We came up in the service elevator" said Martha, she ran off and showed him where it was.

"That'll do" he said as he grabbed Rose's hand again "_Allonz-y!"_

--

They arrived at the theatre and the Doctor said "This should do it" as he removed his coat "Here we go." he climbed on a chair and began to use the sonic screwdriver, Tallulah wrapped her coat more tightly around herself and said "There ain't nothing creepier than a theatre in the dark"

"What are you doing?" Martha asked

"If the Daleks are going to war" he said "they'll want to find their number one enemy, I'm just telling them where I am."

The Doctor turned to Martha and said "I want you to go back to Hooverville" he said

"No way!" Martha said

"I'm telling you to go" he said "Frank can take you back to Hooverville"

"And I'm telling you, I'm not going" she retorted

"Martha, he's right, you should go with Frank, we'll come and get you"

"Why?"

"Martha" Rose said "The Daleks are our worst enemies, we don't want you involved with them, the Doctor and I are in deep enough with them as it is"

It was too late, there were banging sounds and the New Human Daleks entered the theatre from each side.

"Well, I guess that's them, huh?" asked Tallulah

"Humas with Dalek DNA?" asked Martha

"It's alright, it's alright" said the Doctor as Frank tried to move, he grabbed him by the arms and said "Don't antagonise them"

"But what of the Dalek Masters?" asked Lazlo "Where are they?"

There was an explosion on the stage and the Doctor, Rose and their companions ducked to avoid the shrapnel that flew from the stage... out of the smoke from the explosion rolled two Daleks with Dalek Sec crawling on the floor chained up to them.

The Doctor got up slowly first taking Rose with him as he still had a hold of her hand

One of the Daleks said "The Doctor will stand before the Daleks"

The Doctor stood up fully and let go off Rose's hand, he climbed onto the back of the chair in front of him and walked towards Daleks Jast and Thay over the backs of the chairs, when he was near the front he stopped, he was standing on the arms of one of the chairs facing the Daleks

"You will die Doctor. It's the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become new Skaro"

"Oh and what a world" said the Doctor "With everything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec, don't you remember?" he asked "The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm?" he paused "Is that the foundation for a whole new civilisation?"

"My Daleks," said Dalek Sec, addressing the Human Daleks who were standing in the theatre aisles "Just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you"

"Incorrect" said one of the Daleks "We always survive"

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor" said the other

"But he can help you" said Dalek Sec

"The Doctor must die"

"No I beg you, don't" said Dalek Sec as he got to his feet

"EXTERMINATE" The Dalek shot at the Doctor, but Dalek Sec got in the way and took the shot himself

The Doctor shook his head "Your own leader" he said "The only creature that might have led you out of the darkness, and you destroyed him" he turned to the Human Daleks and said "Did you see what they did? Huh?" he turned to the other side of the room and said "Do you see what a Dalek really is?" he turned back to the two Daleks on the stage and said "If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot, what do you think,eh? Their first blood?" he asked "Go on baptise them!"

"Dalek Humans take aim" the Dalek Humans around the theatre aimed their weopans at the Doctor who said

"What are you waiting for? Give the command"

"EXTERMINATE!" nothing happened, the command was repeated and still nothing happened "Obey, Dalek Humans will obey"

"They're not firing" said Martha

"What have you done?" Rose asked her husband.

"You will obey" said the Dalek "EXTERMINATE"

"Why?" asked one of the Dalek Humans

The Daleks on the stage, if they could that is would have been confused "Daleks do not question orders!"

"But why?"

"You will stop this" said the other Dalek

"But why?"

"You must not question"

"But you are not our master" he said "And we...We are not Daleks"

"No you're not" agreed the Doctor "And you never will be" he looked at the Daleks on the stage and said "Sorry. I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom" he said as he winked at the Daleks"

"If they will not obey then they must die" the Dalek fired at the Time Lord Human Dalek hybrid and killed it, this started a fight and the Doctor told everyone that was with him to get down. The Hybrids managed to destroy the two Daleks and the Doctor stood up and said "It's alright, it's alright, it's alright. You did it" he paused and smiled at them "You're free"

Suddenly the hybrids grabbed their heads in pain and started to convulse after a few minutes they all fell to the ground dead. "No!" said the Doctor "They can't, they can't, they can't"

"What happened?" asked Rose

"What was that?" asked Martha as they both ran to the Doctor

"They killed them" he said "They killed them rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide"

"Only two of the Daleks has been destroyed" said Lazlo "One of the Dalek Masters must still be alive"

"Oh yes" said the Doctor and he stood up "In the whole universe, just one."

They left the theatre "Rose, Martha, go back to Hooverville with Frank, help him to explain what happened"

"Where are you going?" Rose asked already knowing the answer

"I'm going to find that Dalek" he said simply

"Be careful" Rose said

"I will" he said as he cupped her head in his hands, she closed the distance between them and kissed him quickly before they went their separate ways.

--

The Doctor entered the labratory to find the last Dalek as the only occupant. "Now what?" he asked it

"You will be EXTERMINATED"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just think about it, Dalek what-was-your-name?"

"Dalek Cann"

"Dalek Cann" the Doctor repeated as he began to walk towards the Dalek "Your entire species has been wiped out, and now the cult of Sakro has been eradiacated, leaving only you. Right now, you're facing the only man in the universe that might show you some compassion. Cause I've just seen one genocide, I won't cause another" he paused "Cann, lt me help you" he said "What do you say?"

"EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT" the Doctor lunged at the Dalek but was too late as it had disappeared before he could touch it.

"Doctor, Doctor" shouted Tallulah, who had entered the lab with Rose and Martha. Tallulah and Martha were trying to hold Lazlo upright and Rose was there to help them find their way to the lab. "He's sick" Tallulah continued.

"It's okay, you're alright" said Martha as she an Tallulah lowered the sick man to the ground. "It's his heart" Martha explained "It's racing like mad, I've never seen anything like it" The Doctor joined them, he crouched down so that he could look at their faces

"Waht is it, Doctor?" asked Tallulah "What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe, what is it?"

"It's time, sweetheart" said Lazlo

"What do you mean 'time'?" asked Tallulah "What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves survive for long" he explained "most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on cause I had you. But now... I'm dying Tallulah"

"No, you're not" she said "Not after all this. Doctor, can't you do something?"

"Oh Tallulah with three l's and and h" he said "you just watch me" he stood up "What do I need? Oh, I don't know, what about a great, big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one" Rose watched her husband with a smile on her face "Lazlo, you just hold on" he said "There's been too many deaths today, way too many people have died. Brand new creatures, wise old men and age old enemies. And I'm telling you, I'm telling you right now, I'm not having one more death! Have you got that? Not one" the Doctor was mixing some chemicals that he knew would help Lazlo together...

--

Some time later, Tallulah and Lazlo were standing in the park wrapped up in his coat, Rose and the Doctor were standing hand in hand nearby and Martha was sitting on the bench that was between them, she watched the two couples standing on either side of her, she would admit that she was jealous of them, not because of who they loved, but the fact that they had someone in their lives. Frank joined them a short while later "Well," he said "I talked to them and I told them what Solomon would have said and I reckon I shamed one or two of them"

"What did they say?"

"They said yes"

Tallulah hugged Lazlo as Frank spoke again "They'll give you a home, Lazlo. I mean, don't imagine that people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise that you'll be at peace. But in the end that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else to go"

"Thank you" said Lazlo "I...I can't thank you enough"

--

The Doctor, Rose and Martha went back to the Tardis "Do you reckon it's gonna work?" Martha asked "Those two?"

"I don't know" said the Doctor "Anywhere else, I'd worry about them, but New York? That's what this city is good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses and maybe the odd Pig Slave-Dalek mustant hybrid too" Rose and Martha laughed and the latter said "The pig and the show girl"

"The pig and the show girl" the Doctor said

"That just proves it I supppose" said Rose, "There's someone for everyone"

"You're my someone" the Doctor said to her

"You're mine too" she said as he took out the key to the Tardis and unlocked the door

"I meant to say, Doctor" said Martha "I'm sorry"

"What for?" asked the Doctor

"just cause that Dalek got away, I know what that means to you"

"Mmm" said the Doctor

"Do you think you'll ever see it again?" Rose asked

"Oh yes" he said as he stepped aside to let the two of them enter the Tardis "One day" he said as entered and closed the door behind him.

**And that's Evolution of the Daleks finished**

**_Qoute Time_**

****

_"Let me distract this one, I have pick up a few womanly whiles over the years"_

****

_"Let's…um… save your whiles for later… in case of emergency"_

Right, I'll stop now cause it's five to three in the morning and I'm falling asleep as I write this autors note, you'll get the filler chapter soon.


	28. Tests

**Right here's the filler chapter as promised, I thought that I would put it up before I went to bed, now this chapter is going to explain a bit about what's happening to Rose, with the dizzy spells and the feinting**

The Doctor, Rose and Martha entered the Tardis and the later said "I meant what I said out there, Doctor" she said "I know what that means, even though I don't know much about them, and I've got to know, why didn't you two want me to get involved with the Daleks?"

"We're in deep enough with them as it is" answered Rose, just like she had done mere hours before in the theatre when she and the Doctor were trying to get her to go back to Hooverville. She looked at the Doctor, she could see him debating with himself internally probably trying to decide if he should tell Martha about the Daleks so she decided to help him "Doctor, it couldn't hurt to tell her, at least then she would know why we hate them so much, and I think you should tell the entire story so that she understands how bad they really are, I think you scared her last night with your willingness to sacrifice yourself."

"Alright, but lets find somewhere more comfortable to do it then" he led the two of them through the ship until he found a garden, which the Tardis had moved closer to the control room, as the Doctor had forgotten where it was, as the last time he had entered it was the day he proposed to Rose, and that was a lifetime ago, quite literally and now he couldn't remember where it had been located "Remember this room Rose?""Yeah" she turned to Martha "He proposed in this room, right over the other side though, I think the Tardis changed the layout of the room, so that he didn't tell that particular tale there, so sit down and tell us, cause even I don't know the entire story"

The Doctor took a deep breath and started to speak "I was in my fourth life when I took Sarah Jane Smith, remember her?" he asked Rose

"Yes, I remember being a right bitch towards her, but we got along in the end, and at first it was for you cause I knew that you wanted us to get along, but now I really like her"

"We can go and see her if you like"

"I'd like that yeah, but let's wait until the baby's born to do that, OK?"

"Right, lets get on with this" he said and the two women looked at him expectantly and both took his hands to help him start "OK, as I was saying" he said as he squeezed their hands in thanks "I took Sarah Jane to Skaro, I had thought that that particular planet was pretty safe, but then I met Davros and he showed me the Daleks, I was there at the beginning, the details are a bit fuzzy after that, but I saw the first people ever to be killed by the Daleks, after that I contemplated going back in time and stopping Davros from ever creating them, but I couldn't do that, especially not back then." he paused and Martha let go of his hand after giving it one last reassuring squeeze and he continued "Eventually the Time War began, it was hell, well you know what happened to finish it, but anyway, the Daleks left Skaro and began to go all over the universe, they mastered space travel really quickly, there are races out there that were almost decimated because of the Daleks, my people tried to stop them, President Romana even tried to negotiate with the Daleks, but in the end the only thing that we could do was destroy them, I was given that responsibility, I think Romana knew that what she was asking me to do would destroy Gallifrey but I did it anyway because it really was the final resort." he took a deep breath

"After the Time War ended I went to Earth tracking the Nestene Consciousness which was when I met Rose, after that I thought that the universe would be back to the way that it was, but it wasn't, on our fourth trip, I think it was, we went to Utah, North America in 2012 cause I was following a distress signal. The signal took us to a museum, but it wasn't just any museum, it contained alien artefacts and life forms, the vast majority of the artefacts were weapons that didn't work and almost all the specimens were dead, but one was still alive, it was a Dalek The Dalek was badly damaged from the Time War, it must have fallen through space as well as time, as that Dalek should have landed far into your future, the fifty first century to be exact, I was a completely different man back then and I tried to kill the Dalek in it's cell, but the owner of the museum stopped me, he discovered the I was an alien and tortured me, the Dalek got loose because, Rose had felt sorry for it and tried to comfort it as it died, but it used her genetic material to make itself strong again and it went on a rampage and killed everyone it the museum, in the end Rose's humanity came through and it couldn't kill her, or Mr Vanstattan, in the end I let it out of where it had been trapped, cause it was holding Rose hostage, that was the moment that I realised that I loved her, I just didn't tell her until after we had been to see Rose's Dad on the day that he died, you know why Rose is so scared of them and why I'm scared of them, but you don't know what happened next, just before we got married, we met a man called Captain Jack Harkness and then we went to Cardiff and met up with Rose's ex to pick up her passport, sorted out a problem and then went a few places and then we went to Kyoto in 1330 and we'd escaped, we were together and we were laughing and suddenly we were transported out of the ship and into different game shows, Jack was on a fashion programme where they literally change your appearance and it's worse than your time's makeover shows, Rose ended up in a future version of the Weakest Link, there was a robot Anne Robinson there, just like Jack had a Trinny and Suzanna robot with him. I ended up in Big Brother and I got out first and took one of the contestants with me, Jack got out on his own and he found me trying frantically to find Rose, I was worried about her, if you were killed when you were voted off Big Brother, then what was she in." he paused again

"Just as I found her, she lost on the Weakest Link and she was coming towards me and next thing there was a pile of dust on the floor where she had been and Jack, Lynda and I were arrested, but we escaped and went to the top floor and found the Tardis, Jack discovered that the disintegrator beam was in face a secondary transmat beam, so we followed the signal to find Rose, I wasn't prepared for what I found when we opened communications, Rose was surrounded by a lot of Daleks, there were over half a million Daleks, Jack and I took the Tardis and saved Rose from the Daleks and then I started to create a delta wave, only I knew that it wouldn't be influenced to kill only the Daleks in time, it would kill the entire human race, so I sent Rose home, but she came back, minutes later, she had taken the entire Time Vortex into her head, she destroyed the Daleks, brought Jack back from the dead so that he could help rebuild the Earth, but the power was killing her, so I took it into my self and put it into the Tardis again and then we went home, Rose ended the Time War in the year 200,100 and I thought that I had seen the last of the Daleks, but we hadn't."

"What happened?" asked Martha

"We went back to visit my mum and she told us about the Ghosts" said Rose, this time Rose was the one that needed comfort, the Doctor let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her and held her "One of the Ghost shifts had started just after we arrived home and Mum had really scarred the Doctor for life, I gave mum a hug as I came in and while we were hugging, the Doctor tried to sneak past her as the last time she had seen him, she had hugged him, mum let go of me and grabbed him said 'oh no you don't' kissed him twice, then hugged him and kissed him again, sorry honey, but your face was absolutely priceless. Then mum told us that my granddad was coming over, I told the Doctor that mum had gone mad and he said 'tell me something I don't know' if mum had heard you, you would have been slapped"

"I know" said the Doctor "That's why I said it under my breath"

"Anyway there was a reason that I wanted to go home, I had had enough of the secrecy, I wanted to tell my mum about our marriage, I mean she didn't like the Doctor before, but she liked him then and I wanted her to know and I also wanted to tell the Doctor that I was pregnant, but of course that idea was dead in the water when the Doctor wanted to investigate the ghosts, we found out that they were the Cybermen from the parallel world that we had visited when my friend Mickey travelled with us, he stayed there to get rid of the threat from the Cybermen and well, I knew that they were from that world when Mickey appeared in the room that I was in, in TORCHWOOD, there was a void ship in there and it opened and four Daleks came out of it with a Dalek shaped thing, they called it the Chameleon arch, but in actual fact it was a Time Lord prison ship and it contained millions of Daleks, Mickey tripped and accidentally let them out, in the end the Doctor tried to send me to the parallel world, I went through and then came back, and the two of us sucked the Daleks and Cybermen into the void-"

"What's the void?" asked Martha

"It's what you would call Hell, there's nothing there, nothing at all, it's the gap in reality that keeps all the different universes apart, there's a universe that didn't have either one of us, we only exist in one reality it seems, the universe that we were talking about had everyone but the two of us, I think that this universe is the only one that Rose exists in, but, anyway that's not what we're talking about."

"And we trapped the Daleks and Cybermen in Hell and that's what Dalek Sec meant about escaping our slaughter, basically being trapped in the void would be a living death, as you would just exist, but you wouldn't be able to do anything. It is literally Hell, but I'd prefer the Daleks to be there than loose in the universe, they are the most deadly things in the universe, I'd prefer them gone, so that my child can grow up in a Dalek free universe and have a father, cause the Daleks are determined to kill the Doctor, you saw what happened earlier, in Hooverville, they were going to kill him. There's only one Dalek left in the universe and the next time we meet will be the last cause next time we'll get him"

"Yeah, we will, but I have a feeling it will be after the baby's born" he turned to Rose, "I saw you get dizzy earlier on and I promised you that if it happened again I would check you over. Martha, did that happen again after I left?"

"No, she got a bit dizzy in the lift though, she said it was probably the height that caused that one, she said the last time she felt like that was when she was hanging from a barrage balloon in 1941, what does that mean?"

"Oh, that was when she met Jack, we'll tell you about that later"

"What happened to him? I mean why didn't you go and pick him up?"

"He's in the 21st century, he's got stuff to do there now, he should be fixing Torchwood."

"Oh, can we go see him?"

"Let's wait until the baby's born"

"OK, I want to see him, but not yet"

"Come on, let's go"

The Doctor took Rose to the infirmary and Martha followed in case he needed her help and also so that she could learn how to use his alien medical instruments in case they ended up injured when they got to the infirmary Martha sat in a chair and the Doctor made Rose sit on one of the beds "Lie down, sweetheart"

Rose did as he asked, he got out a needle and went to put it in her arm and she said "Honey, I can sit up for this"

"No, cause there's other stuff I've got to do so just stay there"

"OK" she watched with a grimace as he put the needle in her arm, when he began to draw out the blood sample he needed she feinted "I knew that would happen"

"Has she ever done that before?" asked Martha

"Not at the sight of blood, what just happened is either the feinting stage of her pregnancy or it's the effect of the Time Vortex, wanna help me test the blood sample?" he added mischievously. The two of them set up the equipment needed to test the blood sample.

While they were doing this, Rose woke up, she never said anything to alert either her husband or her friend that she was awake, she just lay there and watched them work. She could see that the Doctor was in his element, explaining medical stuff to someone who wants to learn to use them and not to her whenever she needed to use them. After a half an hour the glasses came off and he turned to face her with a confused look, that turned to a smile when he saw that she was awake "What happened?"

"You feinted"

"So that's why you told me to lie down then?"

"Yep" he said popping the p as usual

"So what's the verdict?"

"Your DNA is changing, that's all that we know." said Martha after agreeing with the Doctor that she would tell her, cause she was good at explaining things to patients and at this moment that was exactly what Rose was. "Ok," she said, seeing Rose's confused look "Normally human cells replicate and they die every time one cell dies two new ones are made, eventually, because the cells are clones they eventually degrade, which causes aging, like recording on the same video tape over and over again, eventually the picture and sound quality degrade, it's exactly like that. Now in your case this isn't happening, every time a cell replicates, it does so perfectly, which has slowed down the aging process, but we need to wait to find out what the Time Vortex has done to your DNA and whatever is happening is happening slowly, your DNA sample that we got from the blood changed once in the whole time that it was tested and we'll wait a couple of weeks before we test it again, I want to know what's going on just as much as the Doctor does although I think that you want to know much more than the two of us because of the baby, whatever's happening to you is just happening to you as we compared that blood sample to one from before you became pregnant, your baby is safe don't worry, although as your DNA changes, so does the baby's, but it won't hurt the baby as you're what 4 months along now, the baby itself is still developing so changes in the maternal DNA will translate to the baby, understand?"

"Yeah, now I think I want a cup of tea, what about you two?"

"Love one" said the Doctor "Martha?"

"Yeah"

"Ok then, kitchen, come on" said the Doctor, he helped Rose off the bed and then led the way to the kitchen. Once there the Doctor set about making a cup of tea and Rose and Martha sat at the table.

"So" said Martha breaking the silence that had set in the moment they had entered the kitchen. "You know how I met the Doctor, so how did you meet him?"

"Like you it was at work" answered Rose "I was working at Hendricks's department store, this was the day that it was blown up. I was just about to leave when the security guard stopped me and sent me down to the basement to give the money for the lottery syndicate to the chief electrician, I couldn't find him, I searched everywhere. I ended up locked in a room full of shop window dummies that came to life, I was seconds from death when this man grabbed my hand and told me to run, we ran out of the shop he introduced himself to me as the Doctor and I told him my name and then followed his instruction to run for my life, when I got across the street the shop blew up. The next day he turned up at my flat called me a bone head and after saving me from a plastic arm, he swanned off. I followed him and he told me some stuff about himself and then he told me to go home, which I didn't do, in fact I went to Mickey's and researched him, spoke to a guy called Clive and then I went to lunch with Mickey, what I didn't realise was Mickey was plastic, so I met the Doctor again and that was when I discovered the Tardis, I had a similar reaction to yours, I went outside and walked around the Tardis, although I was in danger, but he still laughed at the expression on my face, we went across London to the eye and then we found the Nestene consciousness and I saved the world and the Doctor as well as getting Mickey out of where he was being kept and then the Doctor took the two of us into the Tardis and back to the alleyway that the Tardis had been earlier and then he asked me to travel with him and I said no."

"You said No?" asked Martha, "what made you change your mind?"

"He told me that he could travel in time as well"

Martha smiled at her and the Doctor set the freshly made cups of tea on the table and they drank whilst taking about the adventures that they had had together and eventually Martha decided to go to bed and the Doctor and Rose spent the rest of the night in the most earth like living room watching movies as neither of them were tired, when the second movie had finished the Doctor went to the control room to 'fix' the Tardis and Rose followed and sat on the captain's chair and watched him work.

**Right that's this chapter, then next will be the start of the Lazarus Experiments. Remember I want you're suggestions for places for them to visit after the Lazarus Experiment.**

**_Quote Time_**

_"**I'm so glad I met you"**_

_"**Me too"**_

**Right, now I'm going to bed, nighty-night my loyal readers**

**Julie20007**


	29. The Lazarus Experiment part one

****

Right here's the next chapter, as promised. This is the first chapter of the Lazarus Experiment

The next morning Martha Jones made her way into the consol room to find the Doctor and Rose sitting on the captain's chair, the former was awake and the latter was asleep, but she woke up as Martha entered the room. "Morning" she said to the couple.

"Morning" they said and the Doctor jumped up and ran to the consol and started to input co-ordinates, he didn't tell either one of them where they were going, Rose and Martha joined him at the consol and held on tightly. He stopped the Tardis and said "There we go, perfect landing" he scratched the back of his head "Which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

"You should be used to tight spots by now" said a sleepy Rose.

"Where are we?" asked Martha

"The end of the line." answered the Doctor. Martha ran to the door and the Doctor stood beside the consol with Rose who had stood up. "No place like it"

Martha opened the door and stepped out into her appartment, the Doctor and Rose exited the Tardis behind her. "Home?" she turned to the Doctor "You took me home?"

"Back to the morning after we left" said the Doctor "So you've only been gone twelve hours, no time at all really"

"Are you sure?" Rose asked "Cause last time you said it had been twelve hours, it was twelve months"

"I'm never gonna live that down am I?" he asked

"Nope" she said popping the 'p' like the Doctor usually does, then she smiled.

"But all that stuff we've done, Shakespeare, New New York, Old New York"

"Yep, all in one night" replied the Doctor "relatively speaking, everything should be as it was." he looked around the room "Books, CDs, laundry" he said "So, back where you were, as promised."

"This is it?" asked Martha, looking between the Doctor and Rose.

"Yeah, we should probably..." he was interrupted by Martha's phone ringing, the answering machine came on "_Hi, I'm out. Leave a message."_

"I'm sorry" said Martha

__

"Martha are you there? Pick it up, will you?"

"It's mum, it'll wait"

__

"Alright then, pretend that you're out if you like"

the three of them laughed. _"I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought that you might be interested" _Martha picked up the remote for her television and turned it on, there was a report on the news that was going on about something top secret and sure enough, right there in the background was Martha's sister Tish. "How did Tish end up on the news."__

"… but I can tell you that tonight. I will demonstrate a device which will…"

"She got a new job" Martha said "doing PR for some research lab" The Doctor and Rose looked at her but neither said anything as the man on the news was talking about his device

__

"With the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human"

Rose looked at the TV with a confused look on her face, how could one man change what it means to be human, her husband didn't appear to notice, but she didn't say anything as Martha turned off the TV and said

"Sorry." she said "You were saying you should…"

"Yes, yes. We should" he turned to go back into the Tardis "One trip, we said"

"Yeah" she said "I suppose things just kind of escalated"

"Mmm, seems to happen to us a lot"

"Thank you," Martha said "For everything"

"It was our pleasure" said Rose. The Doctor entered the Tardis and left the door open for Rose. Rose hugged her friend and gave her a piece of paper "That's my mobile number, if you ever want to talk, or come back, give me a call."

"Sure" Martha said. Rose went into the Tardis and closed the door. The Doctor input coordinates and the Tardis disappeared from Martha's living room.

--

Martha watched as the Tardis disappeared from her house, she was about to leave the room when the Tardis reappeared. The Doctor opened the door and said "No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

Rose appeared behind him and said to Martha "He's a bit slow isn't he"

"Yeah, just a bit. I wondered how long it would take" The two girls started to laugh at him and the Doctor just turned around and went back inside. The two girls came in behind him, once they had stopped laughing of course. Rose led Martha to the wardrobe room and the two girls found something to wear to Tish's party that night.

--

The Doctor was changed by the time the two girls were ready, he was wearing his tux and he had also landed the Tardis near to the party venue. The two of them came into the control room, they were both wearing black dresses and they both looked lovely. The Doctor was worried though, you could clearly see that Rose was pregnant and he knew that he would have to do something about that, for the safety of both his wife and his child. They exited the Tardis and headed to the party.

When they had almost reached their destination the Doctor was messing about with the cuffs of his jacket "Black tie" he said "Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens"

"That's not just the clothes, honey, its you." Rose said "You always seem to attract trouble."

"I'm not as jeopardy friendly as you are"

"No." agreed Rose "Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond sort of way."

"James Bond?" asked the Doctor "really?"

"Yeah" said Martha "It does"

The three of them entered Lazarus Industries, where the party was being held and Martha explained to the people on the doors that Rose and the Doctor were with her so they had no problems getting inside.

They were standing together in the middle of the room when a young woman, who looked like Martha came over to them "Hello"

"Tish" Martha said, seemingly overjoyed to see her younger sister. The two of them hugged, the Doctor and Rose watched them. "You look great" Tish said. "So, what do you think?" she asked her sister "Impressive isn't it?"

"Very" said Martha, as she looked around the room.

"And two nights out in a row for you." she teased "That's dangerously close to a social life"

"If I keep this up, I might end up in all the gossip columns"

"You might, actually." said Tish "You should keep an eye out for photographers. And mum, she's coming too, she's even dragging Leo along with her"

"Leo?" asked Martha "Leo in black tie? That I must see" The Doctor and Rose saw the amused look on her face when she mentioned Leo in black tie. The Doctor wondered who Leo was, was he her older brother?

"This is the Doctor and his wife Rose" Martha said as she introduced her new friends to her sister. The Doctor shook her hand and said "Hello" then Rose did the same.

"How did they get in? they're not on the list"

"They're with me" Martha said "They're my plus two"

"So this Lazarus, he's your boss?" the Doctor asked, apparently unable to keep quiet any longer, Rose was amused, that was the longest he's been quiet in a while.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff"

"She's in the PR department" Martha said

"I'm head of the PR department, actually" said Tish

"You're joking" Martha said

"I put this whole thing together" Tish admitted

The Doctor could see an argument coming so he said "Do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" The Doctor asked "That looks like it might be a sonic micro-field manipulator "

"He's a science geek" Tish said "I should have known."

Rose laughed as Tish walked away. She laughed even harder when the Doctor asked "Science geek? What's that then?"

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it"

"Oh, nice" said the Doctor with a grin on his face, Rose was laughing harder than ever and he turned to her and asked "What's so funny?"

"Never mind" she said as she hugged him "it doesn't matter, it wasn't that funny, just one of the joys of being pregnant I guess"

The Doctor smiled at her and hugged her back "About that, I need to do something that will hide your pregnancy, Rose. I don't want you or the baby to get hurt, in fact I'm surprised that the Daleks couldn't sense it the last two times we faced them."

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"I'll think of something"

Their conversation was cut short as the Doctor looked over his wife's shoulder to see Martha talking to a woman, who could only be her mother, so he let go of his wife and took her hand as they walked towards Martha.

"These are friends of mine" she said gesturing to the Doctor and Rose "This is the Doctor and his wife Rose"

"Doctor what?"

"No, it's just the Doctor" Martha explained to her mother "We've been doing some work together"

The Doctor shook the hand that Leo held out to him as he said "Alright". Leo then held his hand out to Rose who also shook it. The Doctor extended his hand to Martha's mother and said "lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. I've heard a lot about you"

"Really, like what?" asked Mrs Jones

"Well, you know, that you're Martha's mother and… Um…" Rose watched her husband dig himself into yet another hole and struggled to hold back her laughter "No, actually, that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, we've been busy"

"Busy, doing what exactly?"

"Oh, you know, stuff" The Doctor said and stopped talking, just as he did so, Rose began to feel dizzy and he looked over at her and knew what was wrong "It's alright" he said as he wrapped his arm around her, "It'll be fine"

Mrs Jones was about to interrogate the Doctor further, but luckily for him, Mr Lazarus stepped up beside his device and began to talk. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I am going to perform a miracle" he said "It is I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight you will watch and wonder, but tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever" he turned away and opened the door of his device and stepped inside. Once he was inside he shut the door and the scientists that were on stand by began to start the device. It began to spin around and there was a blue light, which made everyone in the room turn away. Suddenly an alarm sounded "Something's wrong" said the Doctor stating the obvious. "It's overloading" he ran to the controls and jumped over the table that they were on and took out the sonic screwdriver and began to stop the machine with it

"Somebody stop him" said an old woman "Get him away from those controls"

The Doctor heard her and was about to respond but a rather irritated Rose said "If that goes up, it'll take the whole building up with it, is that what you want?" The Doctor was rather proud of her, although he knew that she wouldn't normally be that irritated, it was just her pregnancy amplified hormones that were causing that. The woman never said anything else, she just allowed the Doctor to continue, he jumped back over the table and pulled out the power cable from the back of the controls and the machine began to slow down and then finally it stopped. The Doctor walked back over to Rose who pulled him into a hug thanking him for saving her, yet again, he hugged her back and then Martha walked up to the machine and opened the doors.

****

And that's part one of The Lazarus Experiment, part two will be up as soon as possible. Remember suggestions for places for them to visit between this episode and the next are greatly appreciated.

__

Quote Time

"You burn like the sun, but all I need is the moon"

Oh and remember I still want to hear suggestions for baby names. Before you ask, yes she's only having one.

TTFN

Julie20007.


	30. The Lazarus Experiment part two

****

Hi guys, here's part two of The Lazarus Experiment as promised

The guests watched as Martha opened the door of the machine, interested to find out what had happened to their host. He put one hand on each side of the door frame and pulled himself up. He climbed over the threshold of the machine, everyone was amazed, Lazarus looked around thirty years younger than he really was. He took several shaky steps away from the machine and said "Ladies and gentlemen. I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn" everyone in the crowd clapped except the Doctor, Rose and Martha, the three of them were staring at the man as though he was completely thick, well in the Doctor's opinion he was thick as who in their right mind would stand in a machine that could probably kill them, just so that they could look young again.

"He did it" said the woman who had tried to stop the Doctor "he actually did it!"

--

"That can't be the same guy" said Martha "It's impossible, it must be a trick"

"Oh, it's not a trick" said the Doctor from beside Rose "I wish it were"

"What just happened then?" asked Rose

"He just changed what it means to be human" said the Doctor

--

The Doctor, Rose and Martha walked over to professor Lazarus, who was eating off a tray of appitizers "Energy deficit" said the Doctor "Always happens with this kind of process"

"You talk as though you see this every day. Mr?"

"Doctor. And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience with this kind of transformation"

"That's not possible" said Professor Lazarus

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance, that's inspired" said the Doctor

"You know the theory, then?"

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables"

"No experiment is entirely without risks"

"That thing almost exploded" said Rose "You might as well have stepped into a blender"

"You're not qualified to comment" said the woman from before

"No, I'm not" said Rose "But he is" she said as she motioned to her husband

"Neither is he" she added

"If I hadn't stopped it, would have exploded"

"Then I thank you Doctor" said Professor Lazarus sincerely "But that's a simple engineering problem. What happened inside the capsule what exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less"

"You've got no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests" Martha

"Look at me, you can see what happened." said Professor Lazarus "I'm all the proof you need"

"The device will be properly certified before we start to opperate commercially"

"Commercially" said Rose "Are you joking? that'll cause chaos"

"Not chaos, change" stated the professor "A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve"

"This isn't about improving" said the Doctor "this is about you and your customers living a little longer"

"Not a little longer, Doctor, a lot longer" he said "Perhaps indefinitly"

"Richard. We have things to discuss" said the woman "Upstairs"

The two of them walked away, but before professor Lazarus left he turned to the Doctor "Good bye Doctor" he said "In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were" he kissed Martha's hand and left

"Oh, he's out of his depth" said the Doctor "he's got idea of the damage that he might have done."

"So what do we do now?" asked Rose as she looked up at her husband

"Now..." answered the Doctor "well this building must be full of laboratories, I say we do our own tests"

"Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then" Martha said "isn't it?"

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star" said the Doctor, he led Rose and Martha out of the room and to the nearest labratory that he could find.

--

The Doctor swabbed Martha's hand to remove the sample of Lazarus' DNA from it, he got the DNA profile and put it up on the computer and showed the DNA in 3D. Rose watched the two of them staring at the DNA and she knew that the Doctor had found something when he looked at Martha and said "Amazing"

"What is?" she asked, obviously sounding confused

"Lazarus' DNA"

"I can't see anything different" Martha told him

"Look at it" said the Doctor. Martha looked at the screen and watched at the DNA changed, or rather fluctuated

"Oh, my God" said a shocked Martha "Did that just change?" she asked him. He nodded "But it can't have"

"But it did" the Doctor said

"It's impossible" Martha argued

"And that's two impossible things that we've seen so far tonight" said Rose, speaking for the first time since they had entered the lab

"Don't you love it when that happens?" asked the Doctor

"That means that Lazarus changed his own molecular patterns"

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure" said the Doctor "Then a metagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands" he paused and turned to look at both women "Basically, he hacked into his genes and instructed them to rejuvenate"

"But they're still mutating now" Martha said

"Because he missed something" the Doctor said "Something in his DNA has been activated and it won't let him stabalise" he paused "something that's trying to change him"

"Change him into what?" asked Rose.

"I don't know" said the Doctor "But I think that we need to find out"

"That woman said they were going upstairs" said Rose

The Doctor ran off after saying "Let's go"

****

And that's all for this chapter, part three will be up soon, I'm updating this so quickly cause I feel like I should as I didn't update for almost a week. Again I'm sorry about that and I'll try not to do that again on any of my stories.

__

Quote Time

"I once saved the universe with a big yellow truck"

Okay that's enough for now, remember suggestions still required

TTFN

Julie20007


	31. The Lazarus Experiment part three

**Hiya guys. So so sorry about the wait, I've literally had no time to update this thing at all lately, I was planning an update on Thursday, however, I had to watch my mum's shop again and then I met my friend David in the town and went to his house with him, his friend, his girlfriend (who is also my friend) and their son ( my nephew according to David) anyway I'm asthmatic and I thought that I was having an attack. David phoned my parents and they brought me my inhaler cause it wasn't in my laptop bag like I thought that it was. I took the inhaler twice at David's but it didn't help, I then took it again three times 15 to 20 minutes later, but it still hadn't helped, so my mum phoned NHS 24 and they told her to get me to the nearest health centre. I was told that because I've been coughing non stop lately that I've pulled muscles outside my lungs, the doctor that I saw called it lung wall pain, and that I'd actually had a panic attack, because I'd gotten myself into a state because my inhaler wasn't working. I had planned to update when I got home that night but I was in pain and I could barely talk to my friend on MSN messenger. So here's the next chapter, again I apologise, on Friday, I went to my gran's for a while, paid her papers and picked my youngest sister up from her new school and went down the town to meet my mum. Again I couldn't update, cause I went to the bank for my mum to hand some letter in or something and then I got distracted by drawing (again). I was going to update yesterday but I bought the new Stargate movie (Continuum), and I watched it last night. It's fantastic, it had me in stitches at times (which hurt cause my chest is still sore). Sorry I'm rambling again. I'm soo sorry, I know that your all expecting either Tolkien or JK Rowling, but if I was as good as either of them, I would have been published by now, wouldn't I? sorry again for rambling. On with the story**

The Doctor, Rose and Martha entered a rather large room on the top floor of Lazarus Labratories (not industries as I said two chapters ago)

"This is his office alright" Rose said as she entered first

"So where is he?" the Doctor asked as he entered behind her.

"Don't know" answered Martha "Let's try back at the... reception." a look of pure shock appeared on Martha's face, the Doctor and Rose followed her eyes to the table. They could see a leg sticking out from behind it and the three of them walked towards it. When they reached it Rose thought that she would be sick, the skin had shrivelled up. The woman looked like she expected a mummy that had been dead for thousands of years to look like. The Doctor and Martha crouched beside the body

"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha asked the Doctor

"Used to be" he answered "It's just a shell, she had all the life-energy drained out of her. Like squeezing the jucie out of an orange"

"Lazarus!" Rose said

"Could be" the Doctor agreed

"So he's changed already?" Martha asked

"Not necessarily" answered the Doctor "You saw the DNA" he continued, looking between his wife and his friend "it was fluctuating. The process must demand energy" he paused and looked down at the remains of Lady Thaw. "This might not have been enough"

"So he might do this again?" Rose asked

The Doctor frowned and said "Mmm" Martha got up and ran back to the lift and the Doctor and Rose followed her, they had reached her when she was pressing the lift button impatiently. When the lift arrived they entered it and returned to the reception.

--

The Doctor and Rose entered the reception hand in hand and in front of Martha. "I can't see him" Martha said

"Keep looking" said Rose, wanting to get this over with soon and return to the safety of the Tardis away from all these people.

"He can't be far" said the Doctor and he moved past someone, taking Rose with him as they were still holding hands. Martha was behind them, but she was stopped by her brother who was standing by Lazarus' machine "You alright, Marth?" he asked she stopped and turned towards them and he continued "I think that mum wants to talk to you"

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?"

"He was getting pretty cozy with Tish a couple of minutes ago"

"With Tish?" Martha asked and she turned and looked at the Doctor and Rose who had just joined them, they were standing side by side, the Doctor had an arm around his wife's shoulder's and she had her's around his waist.

Unfortunately for the Doctor, Martha's mother appeared beside her "Ah, Doctor" she said as she stopped

"Where did they go?" the Doctor asked Leo with urgency in his voice. Martha's mother didn't look to happy about the Doctor ignoring her

"Upstairs, I think" Leo answered "Why?" The Doctor pushed past Martha's mother and accidentally spilled her drink all over her, Rose went around her other side and Martha followed the Doctor

"Doctor... I'm speaking to you" she shouted after him

Martha turned to her mother and shouted "Not now, Mum" and she followed the Doctor and Rose back upstairs

--

The Doctor, Rose and Martha exited the lift when it had reached Lazarus' office "Where are they?" asked Martha.

The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver and set it to the setting that he needed and then he explained to Martha "The fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature" he said "I might be able to pick it up." he slowly moved the sonic screwdriver round the room, he then moved it up towards the ceiling and said "Got him"

"Where?" asked Martha

"But this is the top floor" said Rose "The roof"

The three of them ran up the flight of stairs separating them from Martha's sister and professor Lazarus.

--

_Tish and professor Lazarus were standing on the roof staring out at the London sky line. "That clock tower is beautiful, all lit up like that" Tish said _

_"It's Southwark Cathedral" said Lazarus "One of the oldest churches in London. It's been around even longer than I have"_

_"But you're looking pretty good for your age"_

_"Thank you"_

_"Can I?" Tish asked reaching out her hand as though to touch his face_

_"Of course" said Lazarus. Tish touched his cheek with the back of her right hand_

_"I still can't take it in" she said_

_"I'm still adjusting myself" he replied "I've been working towards it for so many years, it's hard to believe that the moment has finally arrived"_

_"And is it like you expected?" Tish had to asked_

_"I find nothing is exactly like you expect" he admitted "There's always something to surprise you. 'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act..."_

_--_

"falls the shadow" the Doctor finished

Lazarus turned around to see the Doctor standing in front of him and he said "So, the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed"

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish asked of her older sister.

"Tish, get away from him" Martha said from her position on the Doctor's right hand side (Rose was on his left)

"What, don't tell me what to do" she said

"I wouldn't have thought that you'd have time for poetry Lazarus" said the Doctor "What with you being so busy defying the laws of nature and everything"

"You're right Doctor" admitted Lazarus "One life time's been to short to do everything that I'd like. How much more I'd get done in two or three or four"

"It doesn't work like that" the Doctor said "Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters, it's the person"

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be" said Lazarus

"Or what a curse" said the Doctor "Look at what you've done to yourself"

"Who are you to judge me?" asked Lazarus

"Over here Tish" said Martha, holding her hand out to her sister. Tish walked over to Martha whilst saying

"You have to spoil everything don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to find fault" behind her Lazarus began mutating again

"Tish he's a monster" Rose said, trying to explain the situtation to Martha's sister, Rose was secretly relived that she didn't have any siblings

Tish turned to Rose and said "I know the age thing's a bit creepy, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones" The Doctor, Rose and Martha stared at the figure of professor Lazarus, he was writhing on the ground in pain. He changed before their eyes into a scorpion like creature.

"What is that?" Tish asked as Martha and Rose began to walk backwards away from the monster. The Doctor began to push her towards the exit and he shouted "Run!"

The four of them ran back inside and the Doctor looked the door with the sonic screwdriver after he entered behind the three women. They ran back to the lifts a and when they reached it Martha turned to her sister and asked "Are you alright?"

"I was going to snog him"Tish said

Suddenly there was a loud banging sound and the four of them looked up at the ceiling, knowing that Lazarus was trying to force his way back into the building. Then the building went dark and the lifts stopped working

"What's happening?" Rose asked turning to look at Tish

"Its an intrusion." she said "It triggers a security lock down. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits"

The Doctor turned to look back at the door to the roof and said "He must be breaking through that door" He turned back to the three girls and said as he took his wife's hand "The stairs! Come on!" he and Rose led the way back down the stairs to the party.

The door was broken off of it's hinges and Martha shouted down to the Doctor and Rose who were a flight of stairs ahead "He's inside"

"We haven't got much time" said the Doctor, they continued to run down the stairs and arrived back in the party.

**Okay that's it for this update, as I have to go out and deliver the rest of the newspapers again. So I'll boost of for now and I'll update later tonight if I can, if not it'll be tomorrow night and that's a promise. I've been so bad at updating lately that I wouldn't be surprised if you all hate me and I wouldn't blame you if you decided to punish me by not reviewing.**

**_Quote Time_**

**_"You've got a hand, a hand in a jar... a hand, in jar, in your back pack"_**

**_"But...but...but...that's my hand"_**

**_"I told you I had a Doctor Dector"_**

**Anyway, I'm going to go and get these stupid papers delivered _again_ **

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	32. The Lazarus Experiment part four

**Hi again guys, here's the fourth part of The Lazarus Experiment, it might not be the last part though, cause I might do another one.**

The three of them ran into the party, the Doctor and Rose stopped in the middle of the room and the former said "Tish, is there any other way out of here?"

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now." the Doctor handed the sonic screwdriver to Rose

"Rose, setting 54. Hurry" the three girls ran off.

--

The Doctor stepped up in front of the machine to address the crowd "Listen to me" he shouted to get their attention "You people are in serious danger." the people in the room turned to face him

--

Rose, Martha and Tish had reached the door and the former was trying to open it with the sonic screwdriver

--

"You need to get out of here, right now!" the Doctor shouted.

"Don't be ridiculous" said a blonde woman in the crowd "The biggest danger here is choking on an olive"

Suddenly there was a sound of glass shattering upstairs, followed by sceaming as the mutated professor Lazarus appeared at the top of the stairs. He jumped to the level that the party was on and the people that were attending the party began to run, the Doctor however, stepped between Lazarus and the humans

The people ran to the door that Rose was still trying to open.

Martha's mother and brother wwere standing in the middle of the room and Lazarus was advancing on them

"Mum, get back" Leo said. He was then hit on the head by a table.

"Leo" his mother shouted and she got down on the floor beside him.

--

Rose finally managed to get the door open. Martha shouted to the teriffied people "Over here. This way! Everyone down the stairs!Hurry!

--

The woman who had discredited the Doctor minutes before was being stared at by Lazarus, just like he had stared at Lady Thaw earlier that evening. He went to kill her and the Doctor tried to stop him "No!" he shouted "Get away from her!" Lazarus ignored him and he killed her.

Lazarus turned to Martha's brother and mum "Lazarus, leave them alone" Lazarus turned to the Doctor and Martha ran from the door to her mum and her brother and helped them to get away "What's the point?" the Doctor asked "You can't control it. The mutation's too strong" he continued "Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool. A vain old man who thought he could defy nature. Only nature got her own back didn't she? You're a joke Lazarus. A footnote in the history of failure" the Doctor ran out of the reception room

--

Martha brought her mum and brother to join Rose and Tish "What's the Doctor doing?" asked Tish

"He's trying to buy us some time" Martha answered, she looked at Rose and saw that her friend was worried, she gave her a smile trying to reassure her that the Doctor would be alright, although, she knew that if he wasn't Rose would kill him herself

"Let's not waste it" Rose said.

Martha looked at her brother and touched her brother's face. "Leo, look at me" she said "Focus on me. Let's see your eyes" she looked at her brother's eyes and saw that they were unfocused "Okay, he's got a concussion. Mum, you'll need to help him downstairs" she took a napkin and wrapped it around some ice that she took out of the wine cooler that was next to them, she handed it to her mother and said "This'll keep the swelling down. Go. I'll be right behind you" Martha's mother held the ice to her son's head and led him down the stairs, leaving Martha with Rose and Tish. Rose and Martha turned to Tish, Martha took her arm to turn her round and Rose said "Tish, move. We need to get out of here"

The three of them headed down the stairs after the others.

--

The Doctor continued to run from Lazarus. He entered what looked like the boiler room of Lazarus Labratories, he ran through the room and climbed a ladder to try to avoid Lazarus. He moved slowly past the obstacles in the room trying to keep quiet.

"It's no good, Doctor" Lazarus said from somewhere in the general area that the Doctor was in "You can't stop me"

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?" said the Doctor as he looked around trying to find Lazarus.

"The arrogance is yours." Lazarus said "You cannot stand in the way of progress"

"You call feeding on innocent people progress?" the Doctor asked "You're delusional"

"It is a necessary sacrifice"

"That's not your decision to make!"

--

Rose, Martha and Tish ran down the stairs to the entrance hall of Lazarus Laboratiories after the others. The people at the front of the crowd were banging on the doors trying to get out of the building

"We can't get out!" said Tish, who was now panicking "We're trapped!"

**Well that's this chapter done, I would put up more, but I'm tired and I'm going to my bed now. So I'm gonna boost off.**

**_Quote Time_**

**_"Prove it, stich this mate" _**

**I'll update tomorrow.**

**TTFN.**

**J****ulie20007**


	33. The Lazarus Experiment part five

**Hi guys, well... here's the second last part of The Lazarus Experiment. I'm sorry about the updating, I've not been really well lately and I've not been able to concentrate on putting this up. I meant to update this week... but I went back to college on Monday and I haven't really had much chance to update, there won't be a second update tonight as I am playing at a ceilidh or a concert... I don't know which all that I know is that I'm playing in a little villiage called Skermorlie tonight at seven, If I get this finished before 1300 hours, I'll put up the filler chapter. So enough with my rambling and on with the story.**

_Previously..._

_"We can't get out!" said Tish "We're trapped!"_

"There must be an override switch?" asked Rose.

"Where's the security desk?" Martha asked, when she recieved no answer she said "Tish!"

Tish looked around the reception hall and she spotted it to her right "There." she said, pointing to it.

Rose handed Martha the sonic screwdriver and Martha ran over to the desk and pulled herself on to it and slid over to the other side, Rose followed her over, ready to help her if help was needed. Martha went to the computers first and then she looked to her right and spotted some sort of control panel, she went to it and held the sonic screwdriver over it and then mived it until there was the sound of the doors opening. Rose smiled at Martha and Martha grinned back.

The guests made their way out of Lazaruse industries and Martha climbed back out from the security desk and was met with a hug from Rose

--

_The Doctor was still trying to avoid Lazarus, he was creeping through the room. He looked around and couldn't see him anywhere._

_"Peek-a-boo." Lazarus said, the Doctor looked up and saw that Lazarus was above him 'crap!' he thought. "Oh. Hello." he said out loud. He ran back to the door and out again._

_--_

Rose and Martha were the last to go out of the building. Martha looked at Rose who nodded. "I've got to go back" she told her family. her family turned to her.

"You can't." her mother said "You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you."

"I don't care." Martha said "I have to go."

"It's that Doctor, isn't it?" her mother asked "That's why you've changed"

"He was biding us time." Tish told her "Time for you to get out too."

"He needs help." said Martha

Martha's mother tightned her grip on Martha's hand, trying to stop her from going back, but Martha pulled her hand from her mother's and ran back upstairs to help the Doctor.

Rose walked out of the building, followed by Tish, who was pulling her mother with her and Leo.

--

_The Doctor crept into one of the many laboratories in the building, he looked around and then climbed up on to one of the benches and took the cover from the light fitting that was on one of the pillars and then rewired the light incorrectly. He jumped off of the bench and then he began to switch on the gas taps, he also removed the rubber tubes that were attaching the taps to bunsen burners._

_"More hide and seek, Doctor?" asked Lazarus from out side the room. "How disappointing." The Doctor crouched behind the benches and moved to the next taps, reaching up and switching them on. "Why don't you come out and face me?"_

_"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" asked the Doctor flippantly as he stood up "Why would I want to face that, hmm?" the Doctor ran and Lazarus followed, on his way out of the room, the Doctor switched on the lights and sped up. There was an explosion and the force of it threw the Doctor to the ground._

_--_

**_Martha heard the explosion and knew immediately that the Doctor had something to do with it, so she ran in the direction that the explosion had came from_**

_--_

_The Doctor picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off and then he continued to run. He turned the next corner and bumped into Martha, he grabbed her arms to keep her upright. "What are you doing here?" he asked._

_"Returning this." she told him "I thought that you might need it."_

_"Where's Rose?"_

_"Don't worry, she's outside."_

_"How did you..."_

_"I heard the explosion" she said answering the unfinished question "I guessed it was you."_

_"I blasted Lazarus" he explained_

_"Did you kill him?" Martha asked._

_The Doctor looked to his left and saw Lazarus coming towards them. "More sort of annoyed him, I'd say." he answered. He grabbed Martha's hand and ran._

_--_

Rose was sitting on the stairs outside the building with Martha's family, she watched as Tish tried to tell her mother that Martha would be alright. "She'll be alright." Tish said "The Doctor and her, they'll look out for each other."

"She turned her back on us," Martha's mother said "went in there with that thing. For him."

"He must be some guy." Leo said.

"He is" Rose said, choosing that moment to interrupt, she stood up and joined them as she spoke. "He's my husband, in case you've forgotten." she paused "Martha didn't go in there for him, she went in there for you, cause she didn't want you to be hurt."

A man came over. "Is your daughter still in there with the Doctor?"

"Do you know him?" asked Mrs Jones.

The man moved closer to Martha's mother and said "He's dangerous. There are things you should know."

"What things?" the man leaned towards her and began to whisper things about the Doctor into her ear. When he left, Martha's mother turned to Rose and said "Is any of that true?"

Rose looked at her and said "My husband isn't dangerous... well only to his enemies. He's helped this world more than it really deserves. Do you remember when that space ship crashed into Big Ben?"

"Yes" Mrs Jones answered, not sure where this conversation with the younger woman was going.

"That was a plot by a group of aliens, known as the Slitheen family from the planet rexicoricophalavitorious, they wanted to blow up the Earth and sell it, my husband stopped that plot. Then there was last Christmas... The space ship hovering over London... all of those people standing on their roofs, my husband was ill, but he saved all of those people from death and the rest of the world from slavery...Then there was Canary Wharf, we stopped that too...I lost my mum and my best friend in that battle...but the Doctor saved every single person on this planet yet again." Thinking that she had said enough to convince Mrs Jones that the Doctor wasn't dangerous, Rose walked away and sat back down.

--

_The Doctor and Martha had reached the party room by this point "What now, we've just gone in a circle?"_

_"We can't lead him outside." the Doctor said as he went towards Lazarus' device "Come on," he opened the door "get in." he told Martha. Martha went in first and the Doctor followed her, closing the door behind them._

_"Are we hiding?" Martha asked_

_"No," answered the Doctor. "he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."_

_"But we're trapped" Martha pointed out._

_"Well, yeah, that is a slight problem." agreed the Doctor._

_"You mean you don't have a plan?"_

_"Yes." the Doctor answered "The plan was to get in here."_

_"Then what?"_

_"Well, then I'd come up with another plan."_

_"In your own tome then"_

_The Doctor reached into his pocket to get the sonic screwdriver, but because the space inside the machine was so small he almost hurt Martha_

_"Hey!" she said indignantly_

_"Sorry, sorry, sorry." said the Doctor "Here we are" he had finally retrieved the sonic screwdiver._

_"What are you going to do with that?" Martha asked, wondering how the sonic screwdriver was going to help them this time._

_"Improvise." the Doctor told her as he slowly crouched down, he soniced a panel on the floor open and began to mess with the wires_

_"I still don't understand where that thing came from." Martha said "Is it alien?"_

_"No." answered the Doctor "For once, it's strictly human in origin"_

_"Human?" asked Martha "How can it be human?"_

_The Doctor continued to work while Martha asked the questions. He was impressed, they were the right questions, he like people who asked the right questions and who were able to keep a relatively cool head in situations like this, he thought about her last question for a second "Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus' DNA" he looked up at her as best as he could "The energy field in this thing must've reactivated them" he looked back down at what he was doing "Looks like they're becoming dominant."_

_"So it's a throwback" Martha suggested._

_"Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago. But the potential is still there locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."_

_"It's like pandora's box"_

_"Exactly." the Doctor agreed "Nice shoes by the way."_

_Suddenly a blue light filled the chamber "Doctor, what's happening?" asked a scared Martha._

_"Sounds like he's switched the machine on." the Doctor answered as he continued to sonic the wires._

_"That's not good is it?" asked Martha_

_"I was hoping it was going to take him a little bit longer to work that out."_

_Martha closed her eyes "I don't want to hurry you, but..."_

_"I know." said the Doctor "Nearly done."_

_"What are you doing?" Martha asked._

_"Trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than recieve it."_

_"Will that kill him?"_

_"When he tranforms he's tthree times the size." the Doctor explained. "Cellular triplication, so he's speading himself thin."_

_"we're going to end up like him!"_

_"Just one more."_

--

**Outside the capsule Lazarus was waiting for the Doctor and Martha to exit the capsule, when a blast of energy came from the device.**

--

_The Doctor opened the door catiously and stepped out followed by Martha "I thought we were going to go through the blender then."_

_"It reall shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity." the Doctor said "I must be a bit out of practice." they walked over to the figure of Richard Lazarus lying on the floor near the device. _

_"Oh, God." said Martha. "He seems so human again." she looked away from Lazarus and up at the Doctor "It's kind of pitiful."_

_"Eliot saw that too." the Doctor told her "'This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper.'"_

_--_

The Police and ambulance services arrived, the police took statements and the ambulance crew took Lazarus and his two victims away. The Doctor and Martha exited the building, the Doctor was untying his bow tie and the two of them watched as Lazarus was put into the ambulance.

--

Rose watched her husband with a small smile on her face, she knew how much he hated that suit, Tish was trying to speak to her, but Rose wasn't listening, so she looked in the direction that Rose was facing in and she saw her sister alive and well "She's here. Oh, she's alright!" that got her mother's attention as the other woman and Leo looked over at them too. Tish ran over and hugged her sister, Mrs Jones walked straight towards the Doctor and Leo went to his sister. Rose on the other hand stood back to see what Martha's mum's reaction would be to the Doctor.

"Oh, Mrs Jones." said the Doctor as he spotted her "We still haven't finished our chat"

Mrs Jones' hand connected with the Doctor's cheek, the Doctor's hand came up to his cheek and he held it there, Rose came over and stood beside him

"Keep away from my daughter." she told him.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Martha asked.

"He is dangerous."Mrs Jones told her daughter "I've been told things."

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked, clearly not seeing anything dangerous about her friend.

"Look around you. Nothing but death and destruction."

"This isn't his fault."Martha said "He saved us. All of us."

The Doctor turned out the rest of the argument. Rose looked at her husband, he looked shocked. He looked down at her. "Always the mothers." he said "Every time."

"The only one you deserved was from my mum."

"What?"

"Well, you did bring me back a year late." she reached up and kissed the red mark on his cheek and he hugged her.

"Thanks for staying out here. I think you finally understand rule one"

Rose simply shook her head at him and hugged him tighter, she was glad that he was alright.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound and the Doctor and Rose jumped apart and the argument between the Jones family stopped. Rose looked at the Doctor and grabbed his hand, the Doctor looked at Martha before the two of them ran to find out what had happened, Martha began to follow them but her mum tried to stop her.

"Leave them." she said Martha shook her head and ran off after her friends. Tish walked forwards. "Martha?" she asked

"Not you, too." said Mrs Jones as Tish began to follow her sister.

"Sorry" she said as she ran to catch up with Martha and her two friends.

--

They ran a fair distance before they found the ambulance, the paramedics were dead. Rose and the Doctor reached it first followed by Martha and finally Tish. The Doctor surveyed the scene before him "Lazarus, back from the dead." he said "Should've known really." he took out the sonic screwdriver

"Where's he gone?" asked Rose as the Doctor began to scan the area for him, he turned 360 degrees before he found where the signal that he'd picked up had come from.

"That way." he answered "The church."

"Cathedral." said Tish, the other three looked at her "It's Southwark Cathedral." she elaborated "He told me."

The Doctor led the way following the signal with the sonic screwdriver.

**Well, guys... I thought that I'd leave it there for now, so that I can have my lunch, and then I'll do the final chapter of The Lazarus Experiment.**

**_Quote Time_**

**_"Did you miss me?"_**

**That's all for now folks.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	34. The Lazarus Experiment part six

**Hiya guys, I'm so sorry, this is the final part of the Lazarus Experiment, I thought that I had posted it two weeks ago when I was at my mum's shop, but it apparently didn't work... Thank you to Mythstarblackdragon for pointing out that it was missing, other wise I wouldn't have known until I went back to edit the earlier chapters. I had to delete the chapter called "Welcome aboard Martha Jones as the reviews for chapter 34 were for that chapter, so I will repost that soon. Sorry again and on with the story...**

The Doctor entered the cathedral cautiously, pointing the sonic screwdriver in front of him still following the signal that Lazarus was giving off, Rose and Martha followed just as cautiously, followed by Tish. Rose and Martha stopped beside him.

"Do you think he's in here?" asked Martha.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?"

The Doctor led the way slowly towards the front of the church, following the signal with the sonic screwdriver. Rose, Martha and Tish followed him just as slowly.

When they reached the front, the Doctor led them around the communion table, then turned off the sonic screwdriver and put it back in his inside pocket. On the floor wrapped in the red blanket that his body had been covered with when the paramedics had removed it from the Lazarus building a short time before, was Richard Lazarus in human form, he was huddled up with the blanket tightly wrapped around his form. The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Tish walked as close as they dared, fearing that Lazarus would change again and kill all of them.

Lazarus turned in their direction and began to speak "I came here before." he said "A lifetime ago." The Doctor began to walk around them and Rose, Martha and Tish stood where they were, watching the two of them. The Doctor stopped in front of Lazarus. "I sat here, just a child. The sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz."

"You've read about it."

"I was there."

"You're too young." Lazarus told him.

"So are you."

Lazarus laughed and Rose, Martha and Tish watched with something like pity on their faces as he groaned in pain. The Doctor began to walk again, looking round the church hall for something that could help him get rid of Lazarus. "In the morning, the fires had died, but I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again, so defenceless. I would arm myself. Fight back." he said "Defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today?"

"That's what I did today."

"What about the other people who died?"

"They were nothing." said Lazarus, without any hint of guilt in his voice. "I changed history."

"Any one of them might have done, too." the Doctor said as he continued to walk, he was now in front of Lazarus again and Rose had now moved as well. "You think history's only made with equations?" he asked "Facing death is part of being human, you can't change that."

"No, Doctor." argued Lazarus "Avoiding death, that's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been, more sucessful." he groaned in pain.

"Look at yourself." said the Doctor angrily "You're mutating. You've got no control over it. You call that a success?"

"I call it progress." he groaned again "I'm more now than I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human." the Doctor told him as Rose and Martha came up beside him.

"He's going to change any minute." Martha told him.

"I know." the Doctor reliped, looking at Lazarus warily. "If I could get him up into the bell tower somehow, I have an idea that might work."

"Up there?" asked Martha.

The Doctor walked away to stand in front of Lazarus again and Rose moved away also, coming to stand beside the Doctor.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one." the Doctor told him "In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust." he crouched down in front of Lazarus so he could look him in the eyes. "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left, is that you'll end up alone."

"That's a price worth paying."

"Is it?"

Lazarus groaned in pain again, longer this time, he threw his head back, then tried to curl up, but obivously nothing he tried would relieve it "I will feed soon." he told the Doctor.

"I'm not going to let that happen." the Doctor replied.

"You've not been able to stop me so far." Lazarus said.

"Leave him, Lazarus." said Martha as she stepped forwards. "He's old and bitter. I thought you had a taste for fresher meat."

"Martha, no." the Doctor shouted as Martha ran from Lazarus.

Martha ran past her sister, who followed her "What are you doing?" Martha asked Tish.

"keeping you out of trouble."

"Doctor, the tower." Martha shouted as she reached the door that led to the bell tower.

--

The sisters ran up the stairs, with Lazarus following them. Suddenly they heard a groaning sound and stopped. "Did you hear that?" Tish asked her sister.

"He's changed again." Martha replied "Keep moving, we've got to lead him up" The two of them continued up the stairs with a bit more haste to try to keep far enough ahead of the now changed professor Lazarus.

--

_The Doctor and Rose watched as Martha ran off, followed by Tish and Lazarus, the two of them were worried, the worry lessned slightly when they heard Martha shout "Doctor, the tower."_

_The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and the two of them ran to the middle of the cathedral and stopped and looked around at the balcony to try to spot the Jones sisters. "Where are they?"_

_"I don't know." Rose answered, giving his hand a squeeze._

_"Martha." the two of them shouted._

_--_

Martha heard her friends shout her name and went to one of the arch ways in the wall and shouted back "Doctor! Rose!" she watched as the couple looked in her direction and the Doctor shouted

"Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower, do you hear me?"

"Up to the top?"

Tish was standing behind her sister keeping a look out for Lazarus while Martha got her instructions from the Doctor. There was movement ahead of them "Martha?"

"And then what?" Martha was asking.

"Martha, come on!" Tish insisted as she saw Lazarus coming towards them, she grabbed Martha's arm and the two of them ran from where they were quickly.

--

_The Doctor and Rose ran to where the pipe organ was and went up to it. The Doctor sat down on the stool and Rose stood off to the side and watched as her husband set the organ up. He took out the sonic screwdriver and turned it to the setting that he wanted and then put it into the organ_

_"Hypersonic sound waves, inspired" Rose giggled, the Doctor grinned at her and then finished setting up the organ._

_--_

Martha and Tish ran into the room at the top of the bell tower and walked around the wooden platform that was there. "There's nowhere else to go." Tish said "We're trapped."

"This is where he said to bring him." Martha said, trying without success to calm her sister down.

"Right so we're not trapped we're bait."

"They know what they're doing. " Martha told her "We have to trust them."

"Ladies." Martha and Tish turned to the door and spotted Lazarus entering the room. Martha stepped in front of her sister.

"Stay behind me." Martha ordered, trying to keep her sister as safe as she could, until the Doctor put his plan into action. "If he takes me, make a run for it. Head back down the stairs. You should have enough time."

"But..."

"Just do it, Tish!" Martha said. Lazarus swung his rather long sting like tail around and the two girls screamed.

--

_The Doctor and Rose heard the scream and the Doctor prepared to play the organ. "I hope there's a good acoustic in here." he said. Then he began to play._

_--_

Up in the bell tower, Lazarus was still trying to attack Martha and Tish, he had managed to split them up and was now concentrating on Martha, he broke the barrier that prevented people from falling and kept attacking. Martha stood up to try to get away from him, but he hit her head and she fell over the edge and grabbed on to the only bit of wood that she could reach "Martha!" Tish screamed as her sister fell

"Hold on!" Tish shouted, drawing Lazarus' attention from Martha to herself.

"Get away from her!" Martha shouted as Lazarus advanced on Tish

--

_The Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of the organ "We need to turn this up ot 11." he said and did just that, then he began to play again._

_--_

The vibrations from the organ cause Martha to shut her eyes tightly and Tish to cover her ears, Eventually, there was enough of a vibration to knock Lazarus over and he fell from the bell tower and landed on the ground around 150 feet below, looking like a human again.

Tish got up and went to the edge and grabbed Martha's hand. "I've got you." she said "Hold on!" Tish pulled her sister up and the two of them fell back against the wall.

_--_

_The Doctor looked down at Lazarus and then looked up towards the bell tower. "Martha!" he shouted, when he heard nothing._

_--_

"I'm okay." she shouted down to him "We're both okay."

--

_Rose went over to where the Doctor was standing and they both sighed in relife when they heard Martha's reply. They then ran back to the door that led to the rest of the cathedral and went to check to make sure that Lazarus was really dead this time._

_--_

Martha turned to her sister "Thanks." she said

"It's your friends you should be thanking."

"I told you they'd think of something."

"They cut it a bit fine though didn't they?"

Martha laughed "They always do." she told her sister "It's more fun that way."

"Who are they?" Tish asked, wanting Martha to explain who her new friends were

"They're the Doctor and Rose." Martha said as she thought that nothing else needed to be said. They hugged and then stood up and headed back down the stairs to find the Doctor and Rose.

--

_The Doctor crouched beside Lazarus' dead body, for the second time that night. His eyes were opened and staring, the Doctor closed them and as he did that the body changed before his eyes, Lazarus became an old man again and the Doctor knew that he was really dead this time. He got up and went back to Rose who was standing a short distance away and took her hand, the two of them ran to find Martha and her sister._

_--_

The Doctor and Rose ran towards the door that led to the bell tower and at the same time Martha and her sister exited it. When Rose spotted her friend she let go of his hand and ran and hugged her, when she let Martha go, the Doctor gave her a hug as well.

"I didn't know you could play." Martha said as the Doctor let her go.

"Well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up."

"Mmm." said Martha. "Especially about playing loud."

"Sorry?" asked the Doctor, pretending that he couldn't hear her

--

The Doctor and Rose took Martha back to her flat in the Tardis and Rose said goobye inside and went out of the room, probably to change into something more comfortable.

The Doctor went out with Martha and closed the door behind him. The two of them stood in silence for a few moments before the Doctor took out his Tardis key and opened the door. "Something else that just kind of escalated, then." he said.

"I can see a pattern developing." Martha said "You should take more care in the future. And the past. And whatever other time period you find yourself in."

"It's been fun, though, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." said Martha enthusiastically.

"So what do you say?" the Doctor asked "One more trip?"

Martha nestitated before answering his question "No." she said "Sorry."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor, sounding confused "I thought you like it."

"I do, but I can't go on like this. 'One more trip.' It's not fair."

"What are you talking about?" asked the confused Time Lord.

"I don't want to be a passenger any more, someone that you two take along for a treat. If that's how you two still see me. I'd rather stay here."

"Ok, then, if that's what you want."

"Right." Martha said angrily "Well, we've already said goodbye once today. It's probaby best if you jut go." Martha turned away from him and walked away. She stopped at the window and turned around when she noticed that the Time Lord hadn't left. "What is it?"

"Well, I said okay." he told her, realising that she hadn't understood what he meant.

"Sorry?"

"Okay." he said nodding to the Tardis

Martha ran across the room and hugged him "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she left him go and he grinned at her.

"Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?" he asked "And besides, Rose could use the female company and we do work better with a third pair of hands."

He let her step into the Tardis and then followed.

After the Tardis finally left Martha's house, her phone rang, it went to the answering machine again _"Martha, it's your mother. Please phone me back. I'm begging you. I know who this Doctor and his wife really are. I know they're dangerous. You're going to get yourself killed. Please trust me. This information comes from Harold Saxon himself. You're not safe."_

**Well that's it for this chapter the next one will be up as soon as I've retyped it cause I'm writing this one at my Mum's shop so the document that the next chapter is on is not on this computer as I'm using the shop computer to type this instead of my laptop as the PC here is the only computer that has the internet.**

**_Quote time._**

**_"You grew another hand."_**

**Well I'd better get started on typing the next chapter**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	35. Welcome Aboard Martha Jones

**Hiya guys. I'm so happy about the response that this story has been recieving, I'm sorr that I deleted this chapter, but I had to, the chapter before was missing as you now know, so here's the repost. I'm sorry everyone who reviewed this chapter, but I've lost your reviews so feel free to review again, sorry for the inconvenience**

The Doctor and Martha Jones entered the Tardis, the Doctor headed to the controls and Martha stopped in the doorway when she had closed the door.

"Umm...Doctor?"

"What?" The Time Lord asked as he looked over at her.

"I haven't got any clothes." Martha said "Don't go anywhere, I'll jut go and get some."

The Doctor nodded at his friend and watched as she exited the Tardis and then he went in search of his wife. He tried the kitchen, the library, the living room and finally their bedroom, where he found her sitting on the bed reading a book.

He entered the room and sat on the bed beside her, she put her book down and looked at him. "Where's Martha?" she asked wondering whether her friend had gone home premanently or not.

"She's in her flat," the Doctor told her "getting clothes and whatever you human females take with you everywhere."

"She's coming with us?" Rose asked happily.

"Yeah... I thought that you could do with some female company and also, we do need another pair of hands."

Rose smiled at him. "Thank you." she said as she kissed him.

They got off the bed and headed to the kitchen and made a cup of tea. Then they went to the console room and drank their tea whilst sitting on the captain's chair waiting for Martha to come back so that they could go.

--

Martha came back around 15 minutes later, with two suitcases full of clothes and anything else that she thought that she would need. When she entered, she smiled at the couple sitting on the captains chair, Rose was sitting next to the Doctor who had his arms wrapped round her and his hand were resting on her stomach, they both had contented smiles on their faces and neither one of them had noticed that Martha was there until she spoke.

"Hey, guys." she said "We can go now."

The couple jumped up and looked at her, only just realising that she was there. Martha's smile got bigger and then she began laughing at the two of them, when she had stopped the Doctor got up and went and put the Tardis into the Time Vortex. Onve they were there Rose walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're staying." she told the other woman truthfully.

"Me too." Martha said as she returned the hug.

When Rose let her go, Martha left the console room to put her clothes away.

--

Martha had finally finished putting her things away and left her room. She closed the door behind her and headed in the direction that she thought that the console room was in, she turned the last corner and instead of finding herself in the console room like she had expected, she found herself in a large room that held a swimming pool, private changing rooms and showers. She made a mental note that this room existed and to come back at a later time (if she could find it again, that is) and she left the room and tried again to find her way to the console room.

--

_Rose and the Doctor were still in the console room waiting for Martha to come back. Rose was still sitting on the captain's chair and the Doctor was tinkering with something under the console. Rose looked at her watch, which the Doctor didn't think that she should rely on inside the Tardis and then she looked at the place where her husband's feet stuck out from under the grating._

_"How long has Martha been gone for?" she asked, hoping that she was wrong._

_"About an hour and a half" the Doctor answered as he came out from under the grating "Why?"_

_"I'm just wondering where she is." Rose answered_

_The Doctor held out his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her to her feet "She has been gone for a while." he said as he led Rose out of the console room. "Let's go and find her." The two of them searched every room between the console room and Martha's bedroom and failed to find her. They started to go off in the other direction, which would take them further into the ship_

_--_

By the time that the Doctor and Rose had decided to go looking for her, Martha had found herself in a stable (which contained real live horses, an arena, jumps and a cross country course), several libraries, several empty bedroom and several that must have belonged to other companions and one that looked like it had been lived in for a very short period of time (if the diary on the beside table was anything to go by, then the diary belonged to someone called Adam Mitchell.), sever kitchens (each more earth-like than the last), a music room and a film room. Oh! and not to mention the wardrobe room. She had just exited an aquarium, (which surprisingly contain real sea life, like sharks and whales and others from her planet and some that were obviously from other planets) and was now standing in the middle of the corridor begging the Tardis to help her find the console room.

The Doctor spotted her first "Martha!" he shouted to get her attention.

Martha turned at the sound of his voice, glad to see him and Rose. "Doctor, Rose...I think that I need a tour of this place."

"Come on then." the Doctor said and he and Rose led her to the console room, they showed her the easiest way to get from there to her bedroom and back again, how to get to the wardrobe room and how to find exactly what she wanted when she was there...Martha couldn't wait to dress up in period clothes.. They then showed her other rooms that they thought that she might need to use and also where their room was (just in case she couldn't find them anywhere els).

"Be warned, Martha." the Doctor said when they ended their tour in one of the many many libraries on the Tardis. "The Tardis likes to switch things around so nothing we've shown you will stay the same all the time... If you get lost, ask the Tardis to help you... but ask really nicely...cause...well...I almost missed my own wedding, cause she was in a bad mood with me-"

"Well, you did hit her with the mallet and you did insult her... So, it's mostly your fault." Rose reminded him, she was remembering the day that they had gotten married, it wasn't the service that she was remembering ( she remembered that all the time) it was what had happened the night before, she had gone to her hotel and gone to bed, whilst Jack and the Doctor had remained awake. Jack had encouraged the Doctor into a drinking game, somehow, anyway, whilst she was getting ready for the ceremony, (hich wouldn't be big as no-one except Jack had knowm that they were getting married) Jack appeared at the door, telling her that they had a problem, the Doctor had tried to move the Tardis closer to the registray office, but the Tardis wasn't going to do that so he'd hit her with the mallet, harder than usual and used certain unrepeatable explitives, so the Tardis had locked the ship.

"She eventually let me out, with a lot of sweet talking from Rose and Jack from outside and apologies from me. The only reason that she let me out was cause she knew that Rose wouldn't be happy if I'd missed our wedding."

"But it's a machine." Martha said "How can a machine be in a bad mood."

"Ah...Well, Tardises were grown...not built." the Doctor explained. "They're alive... well as alive as a sentient ship that travels through time and space can be...Just don't make her angry, bad things happen when this ship's angry."

The two women laughed as the Doctor left the library to work on that little project that he'd set himself to proctect his wife and child. Rose and Martha left as well and went to their rooms, both with requests for the Doctor.

**Well that's it for this chapter...I won't tell you what's coming next but I will tell you that it's not 42, that's not for another few chapters. It's something that I had planned for earlier in the story and forgot to use.**

**_Quote time._**

**_"I've seen a lot of this universe, I've seen fake gods, bad gods and would be gods. and out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing, just one thing. I believe in her."_**

**Well I'd better get started on the next chapter, I might get it up tonight, but, I don't know, cause I'm going to the bingo with my best friend Ashley (watch out cause at some point...and I'll tell you exactly when, when I get to her...but there will be a character exactly like my best friend...she's also like Donna Noble, she says what she thinks and doesn't care what other people think of her) Sorry rambling again.**

**I'd better go, or I'll never get anything else done to this or any of my other stories.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007.**


	36. check up time

**Hiya guys...God, my brain hurts, "why?" you ask, well, I've just hurt it writing several new stories, starting on Wednesday a stargate sg1 fanfiction, last night, my new Doctor Who/Torchwood cross over, today, C.S.I, charmed, Harry Potter and BBC Robin Hood. So I thought I'd return to sanity and try and get this up to chapter 37, which will be Martha's choice. This chapter is Rose' choice. This is now a week since I wrote this note. So, here we go and I'll try to finish this chapter, now if possible.**

Rose woke up the next morning to find her wide awake husband sitting beside her grinning cheeckily, she grinned at him and he handed her what looked like a bracelet. "You're giving me a bracelet?" she asked confused by his actions.

"Ah...but, it's not just a bracelet." he explained "It's a perception filter. I noticed last night that others could see that you're pregnant and I decided to make this to protect you and the baby."

"Oh..." Rose said as she sat up "How does it work?" she asked as she slipped it on to her wrist.

"It hides the baby." he said, explaining the basic principal

Rose looked down, but she could still see her small pregnancy bump. "I can still see it." she said he took her hand and pulled her up and led her to the full length mirror and watched as she looked at her refection in the mirror. "It's gone." she said as she looked down at her stomach

"Only me, you and Martha will be able to see the baby." the Doctor said as they left the room and went to get some breakfast, Martha joined them some time later and had some as well.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked both the women in the room

"I think that we should go back to New Earth and get the baby checked out, like we meant to." as Rose spoke a grin appeared on the Doctor's face as it always did whenever she mentionned their impossible child.

"Yeah, what about after that Martha?"

"Maybe we could...oh I don't know, I'll think of something." she told him "although, New Earth, without trouble sounds good."

"Right let's go then." the Doctor said as they had finished their breakfast.

The three of them left the kitchen knowing that the Tardis would clean up after them and headed to the console room. Once there the Doctor set the co ordinates for New Earth.

The Tardis stopped moving and Martha exited first, excited that this was her first trip as an offical companion. "This is much better." she said as the Doctor and Rose exited the Tardis and found themselves faced with a familiar sight, this was where they had landed the first time they had came to New New York. "This is more like it, and we're close to the hospital...but I think that we could relax here for a while, Doctor?" Rose asked

"Sounds good." he said

"What's wrong?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him

"Nothing, I was just remembering the last time we stood on this exact spot."

"You know." Rose said "I still love travelling with you."

"Me too." he said echoing what he'd said the last time. He took off his coat and put it round Rose's shoulders and wrapped his arm around her.

--

After a short time, the three of them headed towards the hospital and when they arrived Rose asked for the maternity ward, she was given directions and they headed to the lift. "Ward 38. Thanks" said the Doctor as the three of them entered the lift.

"Commence stage one disinfection."

They were sprayed from all sides by disinfectant and Martha screamed, the Doctor and Rose laughed at her, she calmed down when the air dryers came on and dried them.

They exited the lift and found themselves face to face with a familiar cat person "Novice Hame." said Rose as she hugged the cat. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm still paying for what the sisters of plenitude did all those years ago." the cat answered

"Well, how long has it been since you last saw the three of us?"

"1 month." she answered "What are you here for, there's nothing wrong."

"We're here so that I can get a check up for the baby." Rose answered

"Right follow me then." Hame said and she led them into the medical room. Martha waited outside to give them some privacy.

--

They were asked if they wanted to know what they were having, they declined, all they wanted to know was if their baby was alright, which thankfully it was. They left with happy smiles on their faces and then headed back to the Tardis, for the first time in a long time without any trouble.

--

When they had entered the Time Vortex the Doctor asked "So where to Martha?"

"Umm, shopping, in old New york and not in 1931 or my time." the Doctor set the co ordinates and they landed in New York city in the 1960's.

**Well that's all for now, you never know there might be another update before the end of the day.**

**_Quote Time..._**

**_"Mickey, hello and Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North, blimey, it's like this is your life."_**

**Well, I'd better go, so that I can write the next chapter.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	37. Old New York

**Hello to all my faithful readers, I'm sorry about the wait, if anyone is reading Evolution of A Relationship, then they'll know what's been taking so long, this chapter will be quite short as it's gonna be another trouble free trip as right now, I have no ideas for trouble that I could use. **

**Well, I've been told that this chapter was too short, so I'm gonna bluk it out a bit after I've completed 42.**

The Tardis trio exited the Tardis in an alley way in New York in the 1960's, they walked along the alley and out onto the main street. They found that they were in Time Square, Martha was thrilled, she had always wanted to got to New York and the Doctor had promised enroute that he would leave any trouble alone as he also wanted a relaxing trip.

First of all, she dragged them to a cafe where they had some thing to eat and drink, luckily the had managed to arrive at lunch time, so there was plently choice. After their meals they headed to get the ferry out to see the Statue of Liberty. Rose was wearing her preception filter braclet, so no matter what happened that day the baby would be safe from harm, it had been moving a lot lately, but now that Rose was almost five months pregnant, so she was used to it now, however, she was not fine, she was still getting dizzy spells and no one knew what was causing it, so she also wanteda relaxing trip.

They stayed at the statue of Liberty for a while, doing tourity things, like taking photographs, Rose had brought a camera as she wanted to docment that they had actually had some trouble free time, to show her mother, if the impossible ever happened, by nowshe could think about her mother without crying, but every time she thought about her child growning up without a Grandmother she did cry, but she was determind to stop thinking about that.

The Doctor was actually enjoying himself, the only part that he was dreading was that the girls wanted to go shopping, he may like the little shops in hospitals and museums and the like, but he absolutely hated shopping centers and high streets, but he would go with them to prevent trouble.

After their trip to the Statue of Liberty, they returned to the main land and headed for the Empire State building and went all the way to the top, looking out over Manhattan, the three of them rememebered the last time that they had been in that particular city and what had happened. Rose continued to take pictures.

When they left the Empire State building, they went shopping, Rose and Martha just bought trinkets and some 60's clothing which they might need if the Doctor ever landed them in the 1960's again. After they had finished shopping they went to a fast food place and got something for dinner and walked around Central Park as they ate, stopping at Central Park Zoo after they had finished, they also saw a lot of squirrells the place was absolutely riddled with them, they fed them and continued to walk. They also found the Statue of Balto, the dog and as there was no one around, the two girls talked about the story of that dog, after that they walked back to the Tardis and the Doctor put it into the Time Vortex and all three of them headed to bed.

The next morning the Doctor woke up, got out of bed, trying not to wake his wife and left the bedroom. He went to the console room and began to work on the Tardis as it was far too early for either of the two women to be up, he worked as quitely as possible. Several hours later, well around 8 o'clock, Martha wandered into the control room.

**Ok, I know that was a short one, the next will be longer, I promise, as it will be the first part of 42.**

**_Quote Time_**

**_"Take me to your leader." he pauses "I've always wanted to say that."_**

**Well thats it for now**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**

**AN I've changed the end of this chapter and will add more after chapter 41.**


	38. 42 part one

**Hi guys, here's the first chapter of 42, now, it might be a while before I post the next chapter as my dog is having puppies, and they'll arrive at some time tonight... hopefully, cause she's been getting ready to have them all week...so if the next chapter isn't up tonight, blame my dog. So on with the story before I start rambling.**

The Doctor turned as his friend walked into the console room and said "Martha, give me your phone."

Martha, looking completely confused, handed him her phone. He took it and pulled out the sonic screwdriver and turned it to the correct setting and began to sonic her phone.

"Well, there we go, universal roaming." he said after he had finished and began walking round the console. "Never have to worry about a signal again." he tossed her the phone.

"No way." Martha said "This is too mad. You're telling me I can phone anyone anywhere in space and time on my mobile?"

"If you know the area code." Rose said as she entered the console room fully dressed

"Frequent flyer's privilege."The Doctor added, smiling at both women. "Go on try it." he told her

Suddenly the Tardis began to shake, causing Martha to almost fall to the floor, the Doctor grabbed the console to prevent himself falling, the only one who was still upright was Rose and that was only because she was sitting on the captain's chair. An alarm started blaring and the Doctor pulled the monitor towards him, it was a distress signal.

"Distress signal." he said as he began to set the Tardis to follow the signal "Clocking off. Might be a bit of..." he used his foot to flick a switch and Martha fell to the floor, Rose cripped the edge of the chair tightly and tried to stop herself falling off. The Doctor fell as well and finished his sentence as he stood up. "turbulence." he said "Sorry. Rose are you alright?"

"Yeah." she said, standing up.

"Martha?"

"No broken bones." she answered

"Come on, Martha, Rose, let's take a look."

The three of them headed to the doors and went outside.

They stepped out of the Tardis into the hottest room that Rose had ever set foot in "Now, that is hot!" the Doctor said, instantly feeling relieved that he'd left his coat in the Tardis.

"It's like a sauna in here." Martha said. Rose silently agreed, but didn't say anything as yet another headache came on.

The Doctor looked at something "Venting systems working at full pelt, trying to cool down wherever it is we are." he said "Well, if you can't stand the heat..." he led the two girls out of the door. "That's better."

Suddenly there was a shout "Oi, you three!" came a male voice

"Get out of there!" shouted a woman.

"Seal that door now!" came yet another voice.

The Doctor and Rose moved to one side and Martha to the other.

"Who are you?" asked the woman "What are you doing on my ship?"

"Are you police?" asked one of the two men who were with her.

"Why would we be police?" asked the Doctor

"We got your distress signal." said Rose.

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?"

"It went dead four minutes ago."

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering, Captain." said the other man.

_"Secure closure activated."_

"What?" asked the captain

"The ship's gone mad." said the first man.

A woman came running from the opposite direction. "Who activated sevure closure?" she asked "I nearly got locked into area 27." she looked at the Doctor, Rose and Martha "Who are you?" she asked

"He's the Doctor, that's Rose and I'm Martha." Martha said "Hello." She walked over to a window.

_"Impact projection, 42 minutes,27 seconds."_

"We'll get out of this." said the Captain "I promise."

"Doctor." Martha said

"42 minutes until what?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor!" shouted Martha and the Doctor and Rose came over to the window and looked out, the ship was falling towards a sun

"Well, atleast it's not a black hole, this time." Rose joked.

"42 minutes until we crash into the sun." the captain.

--

The Doctor left Martha and Rose at the window and ran over to the captain and gripped her arms "How many crew members on board?" he asked

"Seven, including us." she answered as Rose walked over to her husband and touched his arm

"We transfer cargo across the galaxy." the second man said "Everything's automated. We just keep the ship..."

"Call the others." the Doctor said, turning away "I'll get you out." he ran back to the door that the Tardis was behind.

He tried to open the door, but he was blasted backwards as he did so, Rose and Martha were beside him trying to help as one of the crew members closed the door

"But my ship's in there!" the Doctor said

"In the vent chamber?" asked the other man.

The Doctor got to his feet as he said "It's our lifeboat."

"It's lava."

"The temperature's going mad in there." said the woman who had shut the door. "Up 3000 degrees in 10 seconds and still rising."

"Chanelling the air." the same man continued "The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get."

Rose took her husband's hand and squeezed it supportively, knowing that the Tardis meant just as much to him as she herself did.

"We're stuck here." said Martha and Rose shot her a warning look, knowing from experience what the Doctor was like when he lost the Tardis.

"So, we fix the engines." said the Doctor "We steer the ship away from the sun. Simple. Engineering down here is it?" he and Rose ran off in that direction

"Yes." said the captain following the couple.

_"Impact in 40:26."_

--

They reached Engineering quickly and the Doctor and Rose looked around as they entered "Blimey." said the Doctor

"Do you always leave things in such a mess?" asked Rose

"Oh, my god." said the captain

"What the hell happened?" asked the second man as he ran to try and fix it

"Oh, it's wrecked." said the first

"Pretty efficiently, too." said Rose

"Someone knew what they were doing." said the Doctor

"Where's Korwin?" asked the Captain "Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

"No."

The Doctor was trying to make sense of the mess "Do you mean someone did this on purpose?" Martha asked

The Captain was at the coms "Korwin, Aston, where are you?" she asked "Korwin can you answer?" she took her finger off the button and turned to the others "Where the hell is he?" she said "He should be up here."

The Doctor grinned and turned to Rose "We're in the Toragy system." he said "Lovely." Rose smiled at him "You're a long way from home, Martha, half a universe away."

"Yeah, feels it." she said

The Doctor walked over to the captain and said "And you're still using energy scoops for fusion. Hasn't that been outlawed yet?"

"We're due to upgrade next docking." she said "Scan all engine reports."

One of the two men who were with her scanned them and said after several bleeps "No response."

"What?"

The same man looked at the wreckage of the engine. "They're burnt out." he said "The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back on line."

"Oh come on." said the Doctor "Auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries."

"We don't have access from here." the captain said "the auxiliary controls are at the front of the ship."

"There are 29 password sealed doors between us and them." said the man "You'll never get there on time."

"Can't you override the doors?" Martha asked

"No, sealed closure means what it says." he answered "They're all deadlock sealed."

"So a sonic screwdriver's no use." said the Doctor

"Nothing's any use, we've got no engines, no time and no chance."

"Oh listen to you!" said Rose "Defeated before you've even started." the Doctor grinned at her and added "Where's your Dunkirk spirit?" he asked "Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated." said the other man "I reckon I'd know most of them. Sorry, Riley Vashtee."

"Then what are you waiting for, Riley Vashtee?" asked the Doctor "Get on it."

"Well it's a two person job." he said he took something large down from a shelf "One to take this for the questions." he took a smaller object down and said "The other to carry this. The oldest and cheapest security around, eh captain?"

"Reliable and simple, just like you Riley." she said

"Try to be helpfull, get abuse, nice."

"I'll help you." said Martha "Make myself useful."

"Its remotely controlled by the computer panel." he said as he turned to leave "That's why it needs two."

"Oi, becareful." the Doctor said as Martha started to follow Riley.

"You too." she said

_"McDonnell, it's Ashton." _said a voice over the PA system

"Where are you?" she asked "Is Korwin with you?"

_"Get up to the med centre now."_

McDonnell ran off and the Doctor and Rose followed her

--

_"Impact int 34:31."_

_--_

McDonnell, The Doctor and Rose entered the med center.

"Korwin!" McDonnell said "What's happened? Is he okay?"

"Help! help me!" Korwin shouted "It's burning me!"

The Doctor and Rose joined the others by the bed thing "How long's he been like this?" the Doctor asked.

"Ashton just brought him in." the woman said

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and used it on Korwin. "What are you doing to him?"

"Don't get too close!" Ashton said

"Don'tbe stupid." McDonnell said "He's my husband."

"And he's just sabbotaged our ship."

**Well, that's the first update, there'll be another soon, cause I've got nothing to do right now and there probably won't be anything later on as I'm going to try to take me youngest sisters to see High School Musical 3 (I'm almost 20 years old. How sad is that?)**

**_Quote Time_**

**_"Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it."_**

**_"Me too."_**

**Okay, I'm gonna post this now otherwise I'll never get the next chapter started. Oh and this episode has been the most difficult one to add Rose into the beginning of, and there will be more Rose in the next chapter, I hope.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	39. 42 part two

**Hi all, here's the next part of 42 for you guys and that's now over 200 reviews for this story, over 25,000 hits, it's now in 3 C2 communities, over 30 favourites and over 60 alerts. Can I just say that every single time I get a review for this story I'm shocked by your praise, there's some chapters that I'm not happy with, but you all seem to love them and I don't care that I'm not getting enough reviews to correspond with the hits, cause the reviews I'm getting are absolutely wonderful and make me a happy girl, so anyone who reviews will be replied to at some point, I try to reply to all reviews, but it just doesn't work all the time. Oh and the answers to the quiz will be up after I get to the end of the epilogue.**

_"And he's just sabbotaged our ship."_

"What?" asked McDonnell

"He went mad." answered Ashton. "He put the ship under secure closure. Then he sent a heat pulse to melt the control."

"No way, he wouldn't do that." said McDonnell

"I saw it happen, Captain." said Ashton

"Korwin?" said the Doctor "Korwin, open your eyes for me for a second."

"I can't." Korwin told him

"Yeah, of course you can." said the Doctor "Go on."

"Don't make me look at you." he said "Please."

Rose was worried, she'd never seen anything like this on her travels with her husband and by the sounds of things he hadn't either. "All aright, all right, all right, just relax." he said as he picked up some type of gun "Sedative?"

The doctor nodded and the Doctor placed the gun on Korwin's neck and injected the sedative. Korwin fought the sedative for a few seconds then went limp. The Doctor went and stood beside Rose.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings." he muttered then looked at the bed thing they were keeping Korwin on "Stasis chamber." he said aloud "I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature." the doctor did as he asked "And just for fun, run a boi-scan, a tissue profile and a metablloic detail."

"Just doing them now."

"Oh you're good." said the Doctor

"Anyone else presenting these symptoms?" Rose asked, suddenly catching a fleeting thought from her husband.

"Not so far."

"Well that's something." the Doctor said

"Will someone tell me what's the matter with him?"

"Some sort of infection." answered the Doctor "We'll know more after the test results. Now, _allonz-y! _Back downstairs, eh?, see about those " Ashton left "Hey, go." McDonnell left, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone with the ship's doctor. "Call us if there's news." he said as he took his wife's hand and they began to leave the room "Any questions?"

"Yeah, who are you two?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." he saidand the two of them ran off.

--

_"Heat sheild failing at 25 percent."_

_--_

_"Impact in 32:50."_

_--_

_Martha and Riley were at their first door. "Hurry up will you!" Martha shouted_

_"Alright." said Riley "Fix the clamp on." he said and Martha attached the large clamp to the door._

_"What are you typing?" Martha asked him_

_"These doors' trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew." Riley said looking at Martha "Nine tours back, we got drun0k, thought them up. Reckoning was, if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers."_

_"So you type in the right answer....."_

_"This sends a remote pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door, get it wrong, the whole system freezes"_

_"Better not get it wrong, then." Martha said_

_"Okay." he looked at the screen "'Date of the SS Pentallian's first flight?' That's alright. Go!"_

_The door opened and Martha smiled "Yes!" she shouted. The two of them ran to the next door _

_"Only 28 more to go."_

_Martha laughed as they ran._

_--_

The Doctor and Rose were back in the engine room "Abi, how's Korwin doing?" the Doctor asked "Any results from the bio scan?"

_"he's under heavy sedation." _Abi replied _"I'm just trying to make sense of this me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know"_

_--_

_Martha and Riley had made it to the next door when Rose's voice came over the PA **"Martha, Riley, how are you doing?"**_

_"Area 29, at the door to 28." Martha answered_

**Well that's all you're getting right now, cause I'm off to draw my gorgeous little nephew, he's one now oh and don't expect an update tonight, cause it's Halloween and I've got to take Gizmo (that's my little sister Carolyn's nickname and she even let's me call her that) and Neil McKhan's (the ex rangers player that's glasgow rangers, for all you people who don't live in Scotland) neice, Shannon, out trick or treating, so that could take all night at the rate those two walk.**

**Now that we know that David Tennant is quiting as the Doctor, I want to let you know that I won't be writing anything for the 11th Doctor as I'd like to give David his wish to be the Doctor forever as all fanfictions about the Tenth Doctor immortalise him forever. And just so you know, this story is the second in a series as those of you who're reading Evolution of a Relationship know, and it will continue. The next story will be series 4 with Rose and then I'll do this year's christmas special, (by the time I finish this story it'll probably be next christmas) then I'll do the four specials from next year and after David Tennant leaves, I will continue to write Ten/Rose in all the episodes that feature 11 as I'm not ready to let our gorgeous, fantastic, brilliant tenth Doctor go yet....Okay...now I sound like a fan Girl, but those are the only words I can think of right now that apply to him.**

**_Quote time_**

**_"Welcome to every bloke's worst nightmare, the missus and the ex."_**

**I'd just like to finish this chapter by saying that your reviews have been sooo wonderful and make me want to continue to write this story and if I didn't get reviews, I doubt that I would try as hard as I have been. It's so nice to hear that people like my story and it's even more amazing when I get reviews for my other Doctor Who fanfictions from people who've been reading this and I'm so happy to know that my work is as appreciated as it is. Over this whole story I've had two bad reviews from someone called Dead Composer and if they are reading this still then I hope that they've noticed that 1) I have _not _replaced Martha with Rose, I like Martha and think that she's essential to the story line 2) not every scene involves the Doctor and Rose kissing as that's not the point 3) I'm not just using episodes and finally that this story is _series 3 with Rose _which means that I take the episodes and put Rose into them and that's not easy so if you are still reading this then don't review unless you have constructive critism and aren't going to rip my story to shreads. **

**Anyway, I'd better stop now before I bore you to death, but I'd just like to add that David Tennant's Doctor is _my _Doctor and I'll be just as sorry to see him go as I was when Christopher Eccleston did.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	40. 42 part three

**Okay, I'm so sorry about the wait with this, I'll explain at the bottom**

Previously ….

"Martha, Riley, how are you doing?"  
"Area 29 at the door to 28." Martha answered

Now….

The Doctor was standing behind Rose listening to Martha "Yeah, you've got to move faster." he said  
"We're doing our best!" Martha replied

"Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367..." said Riley "What?"  
"You said the crew knew all the answers." Martha said.  
"The crew's changed since we set the questions."  
"You're joking."  
"379." interrupted the Doctor.  
"What?" Martha asked  
"It's a sequence of happy primes." he answered "379."  
"Happy what?" she asked  
"Just enter it." came Rose's voice.  
"Are you sure?" Riley asked them "We only get one chance."  
"Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number." the Doctor replied "Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number that's both happy and prime. Now type it in!"

The Doctor stopped talking to them and he turned to Rose "I don't know." he said "Talk about dumbing down."  
"Being rude again!" she said, smiling.  
"Don't they teach recreational mathematics any more?" he asked the captain.

Riley typed in the answer and the door unlocked "We're through!" Martha said  
"Keep moving as fast as you can." Rose said  
"And, Martha, be careful." the Doctor added as they ran through the door "There may be something else onboard this ship."  
"Any time you want to unnerve me, feel free." Martha said  
"Will do, thanks." said the Doctor, cheekily.  
Martha and Riley reached the next door. "I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz." Martha said. "Is that the next one?"  
"Oh, this is a nightmare." Riley said "'Classical music, who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or The Bee-atles?' How are we supposed to know that?"

The Doctor was looking at the engine "We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engine in time." he said "Come on, think. Resources. What have we got?"  
"Doctor?" Martha said over the comms.  
"What is it now?" he asked  
"Who had the most number ones, Elvis or The Beatles?" she asked "That's pre-download."  
"Elvis." he answered "No, The Beatles! No, wait…" he hit his head several times as he thought "Oh, what was that remix? Um…I don't know. I am a bit busy." Rose looked over at him and saw that he was more stressed out that she'd ever seen him, she crossed the room and laid a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to help.  
"Fine." Martha was saying "I'll ask someone else."  
The Doctor looked down at Rose and she smiled reassuringly "Now, where was I?" he said "Here Comes the Sun. No, resources. So, the power's still working. The generator's going. If we can harness that… Ah!"  
"Use the generator to jumpstart the ship." Kath said  
"Exactly." said the Doctor "At the very least, it will buy some more time."  
"That is brilliant." said Kath  
"I know." said the Doctor "See? Tiny glimmer of hope."  
"If it works."  
"Oh, believe me, you're gonna make it work." she said the other man walked away.  
"That told him." said Rose, smiling as this woman reminded her of her mother.

Martha got out her mobile and tried the upgrade that the Doctor had given her by phone her mother for help.  
"Hello?"  
"Mum, it's me." Martha said "It's Martha. Wow!"  
"Where are you? Don't you check your messages? I've been calling you."  
"Actually, a bit busy." Martha interrupted "I need you to do something for me."  
"No, listen to me. We have to talk about the Doctor and Rose."  
"Mum, please, not now!" Martha said "I need you to look something up on the Internet."  
"Do it yourself. You've got a computer."  
"Oh, just do it, will you?" Martha asked. "Please."  
"When did you get so rude? I'll tell you when. Ever since you met that man."  
"I need to know who has more number ones, The Beatles or Elvis." she said  
"Hang on. The mouse is unplugged."  
Martha groaned. Her mother could be so annoying at times. "Okay, hang on. What is this, pub quiz?"  
"Yeah, pub quiz."  
"Using your mobile is cheating."  
"Have you found it?" Martha asked  
"There's over 400,000 results. Give me a minute."

Abi's voice came over the comms "Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me." she said, causing the Doctor to look up  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
"Look, Korwin's body is changing." she answered "His whole biological make-up… It's impossible." she stopped speaking then she started again "This is med centre. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"  
The Doctor and Rose ran from the room "Stay here!" the Doctor shouted "Keep working!"  
"Urgent assistance!"  
"Burn with me." came a male voice over the PA.  
"Captain?" said Rose  
"I told you to stay in Engineering." the Doctor said as he stopped  
"I only take orders from one person round here." the man that was with her said  
"Oh, is he always this cheery?" the Doctor said

"Elvis." Martha's mother answered  
"What?" asked Martha. "Really? Elvis!"  
Riley typed in the answer and the door unlocked  
"Mum, you're a star." Martha said  
"Now, we need to have a serious…" There was a scream "What was that?"  
"I've got to go." Martha said and she hung up the phone. "Doctor, what were those screams?"  
"Concentrate on those doors." Rose said "You gotta keep moving forward!"

The Doctor and Rose entered the med centre with Kath and the still unidentified man. "Korwin's gone." Kath said  
They turned around "oh, my God."  
There was a burn mark, in the shape of a person on the wall. The Doctor walked towards it "Tell me that's not Lerner."  
The Doctor touched the wall "Endothermic vaporisation." he said "I've never seen one this ferocious. 'Burn with me'"  
"That's what we heard Korwin say  
"What?" Kath said "Do you think… No way. Scannell, tell him. Korwin is not a Killer. He can't vaporise people. He's human."  
"These bio-scan results." the Doctor said, holding them up. "Internal temperature, 100 degrees. Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen. Your husband hasn't been infected. He's been overwhelmed."  
"The test results are wrong."  
"What is it, though?" the Doctor asked "A parasite? A mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body, but how did it get inside him?"  
"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment.  
"Where's this ship been?" Rose asked  
"Have you made planet fall recently?" the Doctor added. She shook her head "Docked with any other vessels? Any sort of external contact at all?"  
"What is this, an interrogation?"  
"No, he's just trying to help." Rose said  
"We've got to stop him, before he kills again." the Doctor explained.  
"We're just a cargo ship." Kath said, trying to fight tears.  
"Doctor, if you give her a minute…" said Scannell.  
"I'm fine." she said "I need to warn the crew." She walked over to the PA "Everybody listen to me." she said "Something has infected Korwin. We think he killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him. Is that clear?"  
"Understood, Captain." said Ashton. "Erina, get back here with that equipment."  
The Doctor was looking at the test results again, Rose was sitting on the bed, Kath was sitting on a chair and Scannell was standing beside the stasis chamber. "Is the infection permanent?" Kath asked "Can you cure him?"  
"I don't know." the Doctor said  
"Don't lie to me, Doctor." she said "Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope."  
"The parasite's too aggressive." the Doctor answered "Your husband's gone. There's no way back. Sorry."  
"Thank you."

**Right, I said that I would explain why I haven't updated for so long, I've been having problems with my internet connection on my laptop I'm just finishing all of my stories at the moment and I'll try updating three days a week when I'm at the shop, anyway, I've got another five chapters of this and I'll put them up now.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	41. 42 part four

**Right, here's chapter 41. There's only four chapters left for today as I've only gotten to the first part of Human Nature.**

The Doctor walked around the med centre "Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this?" he asked Kath "Nobody's working on anything secret? 'Cause it's vital that you tell me."  
"I know every inch of this ship." she answered "I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."  
"Then why is this thing so interested in you?" he asked  
"I wish I knew."

Martha and Riley got through another door. And headed for the next one. "Doctor, we've moved to area 17."  
"Keep going." he answered "You've got to get to area 1 and reboot those engines."  
They set up the clamp "Come on." said Riley. "Everything on this ship is so cheap." There was a noise, like someone was coming "Who's there?"  
"Is that Korwin?" Martha asked  
"No,, wait a minute." he said "Oh, Ashton, what are you doing?"  
"Burn with me."  
"Well, if you want to help…" Riley started  
"Burn with me." he said "Burn with me." he reached up to the shield over his eyes and started to open it  
"No!" Martha said "Come on!" She opened a door next to her and they ran in, there was another door inside which she also opened and they went through that and sat down.  
"What is happening on this ship?" he asked  
"Never mind that." Martha said "Where are we?"  
"Airlock field. Jettison escape pod."  
"Does it mean us?" Martha asked "Doctor!"  
Riley tried to get the out while Martha spoke to the Doctor "Doctor, we're stuck in an escape pod off the area 17 airlock. One of the crew's trying to jettison us. You've got to help us! Tell me you can stop it."

The Doctor, Rose and Kath heard Martha "Why is this happening?" Kath asked  
"Stay here." the Doctor said "You too, Rose."  
She glared at him, but stayed anyway.

Riley managed to stop the computer from jettisoning the escape pod and Martha breathed a sigh of relief. Ashton on the other hand just started the process again. Martha screamed and started banging on the door. Riley was trying to stop it again "Come on."

The Doctor ran from the engine room to where he knew Martha was.

"Sierpinski sequence." he said, typing it in "This'll get him." The process stopped again.  
"You're pretty good." Martha said. Ashton began to try to jettison the pod again. The Doctor came through the door. "That's enough!" he shouted, Ashton turned to face him "What do you want?" he asked "Why this ship? Tell me."  
Ashton broke the computer thing off the door and the pod was jettisoned again.  
Riley tried again, but failed "He's crushed the circuit." he said "I can't stop it. I can't stop it!"

Rose backed off as Korwin advanced on Kath "It's your fault." he said, in an alien voice "Now burn with me." he went to open the visor and suddenly something sprayed over him, Kath and Rose turned to see Scannell opening a valve  
"What are you doing?" Kath asked  
"Freezing him." he answered "Ice vents."  
"You'll kill him!" Kath screamed.

The Doctor stood in front of Ashton "Come on, let's see you." he said. Ashton took a few steps so that he was standing right in front of the Doctor. "I want to know what you really are." suddenly, he reeled backwards in pain. When he got up again, he walked away and the Doctor went to the air lock to try to get Martha and Riley out of the escape pod. "Rose, Mc Donnell, Ashton's heading in your direction. He's been infected, just like Korwin."  
Scannell replied "Korwin's dead, Doctor."

Martha was banging on the window. "Everything's locked." she said

The Doctor heard the computer say that it was jettisoning the escape pod. "Doctor!" he could see Martha saying as she banged on the window.  
"I'll save you." he shouted, although she couldn't hear him

Riley watched as Martha shouted on her friend and banged on the door.  
"Martha, it's too late." he said  
"Doctor!"  
"I'll save you." she saw him say again  
"I can't hear you." The Pod was jettisoned and all she could do was watch as the Doctor shrank into the distance. "Sorry."

Rose stood to the side as she watched Kath sitting by Korwin's body "What did he mean your fault?" Scannell asked. Kath went to touch him "What are you doing? Don't touch him. He's infected. We don't know how it spreads."  
"You murdered him."  
"He was about to kill you." Scannell explained  
"He recognised me."  
"You heard the Doctor." he said "It isn't Korwin any more."  
"The Doctor doesn't know." she said "None of us know."  
"So what are you gonna do?" Scannell asked "Stay there until we burn? 'Cause without you, none of us stand a chance of getting out of here."  
Rose smiled as she heard the Doctor's voice come over the PA "Scannell, I need a spacesuit in area 17 now!"  
"What for?" Rose and Scannell asked  
"Just get down here!"  
"Well, go on." Kath said "Do what he says."  
Ashton's still out there." he said  
"I'll deal with him." Scannell stood up and left, leaving the two women alone.

**Chapter 42 will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	42. 42 part five

**Here's chapter 42.**

Martha and Riley looked out at the ship as they headed towards the sun. "The wonderful world of space travel." Riley said, sarcastically. "The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you."  
"He'll come for us." Martha said confidently.  
"No, it's too late." Riley said "Our heat shields will pack in any minute and then we go into free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before he has a chance to do anything."  
"You don't know the Doctor." she said "Or Rose for that matter. I believe in them."  
"Then you're lucky." Riley told her "I've never found anyone worth believing in."  
"No girlfriend? Boyfriend?"  
"The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships."  
"Family, then?" she asked  
"My dad's dead." he answered "I haven't seen my mum in six years. She didn't want me to sign on for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then, all silent. She wanted to hold on to me. I know that. God, she's so stubborn."  
"Yeah, well, that's families." Martha said.  
"What about you?"  
"Full works." she replied "Mum, Dad, Dad's girlfriend, brother, sister. There's no silence there. So much noise. God, they'll never know. I'll just have disappeared, and they'll always be waiting."  
"Call them." he said

Rose and Kath left the engine room and went to look for Korwin. "Rose, stay out of the way." she said "I'll never forgive myself if someone else dies because of me." Rose nodded and hid. Kath walked away from her and stood at the top of the stairs that they had just climbed. "Ashton." Kath shouted. Ashton turned and walked towards the stairs and began to climb them. Kath turned and went back the way she had come. She walked right past Rose's hiding place and Ashton followed her. She hid in the Med Centre and when he came in and looked for her, she jumped him from behind and pushed him into the stasis chamber. She turned it on and froze him.

The Doctor put the space suit that Scannell had brought him "I can't let you do this." Scannell said  
"You're wasting your breath, Scannell." he replied "You're not gonna stop me."  
"You want to open an airlock in flight." Scannell reasoned "On a ship spinning into the sun. No one can survive that."  
"Oh, just you watch." the Doctor said  
"You open that airlock, it's suicide." Scannell told him "This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."  
"If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should re-magnetise the pod." the Doctor explained "Now, while I'm out there, you've got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines."  
"Doctor, will you listen." Scannell said "They're too far away. It's too late."  
"I'm not gonna lose her." he said "One, Rose would kill me and two, her mother would kill me. I'm getting her back."  
He put the helmet on and walked to the door. It opened and he stood while the airlock went through decompression.

Martha called her mother. "Hello?" her mother said  
"It's me again." Martha said "Sorry about earlier."  
"Is everything all right?" her mother asked  
"Yeah." Martha answered "Of course."  
"Martha?"  
"Mum… You know I love you, don't you?"  
"Of course, I do. What's brought this on?"  
"I never say it." Martha answered "I never get the time or never think of it, and then… I really love you. Tell Dad, Leo and Tish that I love them, too."  
"Martha, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, promise."  
"Where are you?"  
"Just out."  
"With anyone nice?"  
"Some mates."  
"What mates?"  
Martha was sick of the questions "Mum, can we not just talk?" she asked  
"Of course. What do you want to talk about."  
"I don't know." she answered "Anything. What you had for breakfast, what you watched on telly last night, how much you're gonna kill Dad next time you see him, just anything."  
"Is the Doctor with you? Is he there now?"  
"Mum, just leave it."  
"It's a simple enough question."  
"I better go." Martha said  
"No, Martha, wait."  
"See ya, Mum."  
Martha hung up the phone and she began to cry, she turned to look at Riley who gave her a hug.

The Doctor walked towards the door to the outside of the ship and opened it. He grabbed onto the edge of the frame and began to climb out. He almost lost his balance, but he regained it quickly and made a grab for the controls. "Come on!" he shouted. He made another attempt and got closer this time "Go on my son!" he said and made yet another attempt.  
"Doctor, how are you doing?" Scannell asked  
"I can't…" he said "I can't reach. I don't know how much longer I can last."  
"Come on, don't give up now." Scannell said. He made one more attempt and got the front off the control panel thing that he needed. He grabbed the lever and pulled, when he finally managed to move it, it locked in place. He climbed back inside.

Riley and Martha jumped as the escape pod suddenly stopped "We're being pulled back!" Riley said, checking the controls  
"I told you!" Martha said "The Doctor!"  
The Doctor watched from inside as the pod came back to the ship.

The Doctor looked at the sun and saw something different about it. "It's alive." he said "It's alive."  
"Doctor, close the airlock now!" Scannell shouted as Kath and Rose appeared "That pod's gonna smash into him. Kath gave him the rest of his equipment and she and Rose ran back to area 17. "Stay here." she said.  
He closed the airlock and crawled out. Martha got out of the escape pod and ran towards him "Doctor!" she shouted "Doctor! Are you okay?" She turned him round and saw that he was infected too.  
"Stay away from me."  
Rose and Kath ran from the other direction. Rose stopped short, looking at her husband on the floor, she ran the rest of the way to his side and knelt beside him  
"What's happened?" Kath asked.  
"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell." he said  
"Riley, get down to area 10 and help Scannell with the doors. Go.!"  
"You mined that sun, stripped its surface for cheap fuel." the Doctor shouted "You should have scanned for life!"  
"I don't understand." Kath said.  
"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Martha asked as Rose looked on helplessly.  
"That sun's alive, a living organism." he answered "They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel and now it's screaming!"  
"What do you mean?" Kath asked "How can a sub be alive? Why is he saying that?"  
"Because it's living in me."  
"Oh, my God." Kath said. Rose looked at the Doctor, tears in her eyes, how were they gonna get out of this one.  
"Humans!" he said "You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should've scanned!"  
"It takes too long." she said "We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal."  
"Rose, Martha, you've got to freeze me, quickly." he said  
"What?" Martha asked as Rose nodded, despite the tears that were now falling unchecked down her face.  
"Stasis chamber." he said "Look, you've got to take me to below -200. Freeze it out of me." he groaned in severe pain, Rose felt so helpless, this was the first time since his regeneration that she's felt this way and she hated it. "It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it is…Med centre. Quickly! Quickly!" Rose and Martha pulled him up and Rose put one arm over her shoulder and wrapped hers round his waist. Martha pulled his other arm over her shoulder and they walked away with Kath beside them and headed straight for the Med centre

**Ok, that's that chapter; the next will be up in a few minutes**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	43. 42 part six

**Okay, here's the next chapter.**

Martha and Rose took the Doctor to the stasis chamber. Martha went to look for instructions and Rose held him still "Martha?"  
"Just setting everything up. Stasis chamber, minus 200, yeah?"  
"But you don't know how this equipment works." Kath said "You'll kill him."  
"I trust you Martha." Rose said  
"Nobody can survive those temperatures."  
"He's not human." Rose said  
"If he says he can survive, then he can." Martha said.  
"Let me help you, then." Kath said  
"You've done enough damage." Martha said.  
"Ten seconds." the Doctor said "That's all I'll be able to take. Rose!"  
"Yeah?" she said, now beside him, holding his hand  
"It's burning me up." he told her "I can't control it." he turned to Martha "If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all." he groaned in pain "I'm scared." he said "I'm so scared." Rose tightened her grip on his hand  
"Just stay calm." Martha said "You saved me. Now I return the favour. Just believe in me."  
"It's burning." he said "Kill me. Then it won't happen."  
Rose couldn't stand to see him like this, tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, she was worried  
"That's enough." Martha told him "I've got you."  
"There's this process…." he started  
"Don't you dare." Rose said "I can't lose you again. I can't go through that again."  
"Rose… I need to explain." he said "There's this process that happens if I'm about to die."  
"Shh!" said Martha "Quiet now, 'cause that it not going to happen. You ready?"  
"No."  
She put him in the stasis chamber and started to freeze him. Rose couldn't take it any more, she began to sob and Martha pulled her into a hug as the Doctor screamed in agony. Suddenly the stasis chamber cut off.  
"No!" the Doctor shouted "Martha, you can't stop it! Not yet!"  
"What's happened?" Rose asked  
"The power's been cut in Engineering." Kath answered.  
"But who's down there?" Martha asked  
"Leave it to me." Kath said and she left.  
Martha tried to get it back on again "Rose, Martha, listen, I could go at any moment." he said "You've got to go."  
"No way." they said  
"Get to the front." he said "Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them."  
"I am not leaving you." Rose said  
"You've got to!" he said "Give back what they took."  
"Doctor." said Martha, clearly agreeing with Rose  
"Please, go!"  
"I'll be back for you." Rose said as she and Martha left.  
Martha and Rose ran to the front of the ship. "Rose, are you all right?" Martha asked as they ran  
"I'll be fine." she said "Running whilst pregnant is not a good idea." They continued to run.

The Doctor got out of the stasis chamber.

They stopped running as they heard the Doctor say "Rose, Martha?"  
"Doctor!" Martha said  
"What are you doing?" Rose asked.  
"I can't fight it." he said "Keep back. Burn with me. Burn with me, Martha, Rose."  
Rose and Martha finally reached the auxiliary room "Vent the engines." Rose said  
"Dump the fuel." Martha finished  
"What?"  
"Sun particles in the fuel." Rose said "Get rid of them. Do it. Now!" the two men did as she asked "Come on, Doctor, hold on." she and Martha held on as the ship shook.

The sun particles left the Doctor

Rose held on tightly as the ship shook and she smiled when she heard that the engines were firing up. "Ah, the engines are firing!" said Riley. They felt the ship moving. Martha stood up and turned to Rose.  
"You all right?" she asked  
"Yeah."  
"And the baby?"  
"Baby's fine."  
"We're clear." Riley said "We've got just enough reserves." Martha watched as the two men hugged and then she helped Rose to her feet.  
They stood for a moment." Doctor!" said Rose and they left, Martha in the lead.

The Doctor got to his feet as Martha came round the corner, sans Rose, he wondered where his wife was, but he would ask that question in a minute, when he got his voice back. Martha hugged him and he returned it, grinning from ear to ear. When he let her go, she saw Rose coming towards him. He walked away from Martha and ran to her, he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug just as tightly and pulled back before pressing her lips to his. He was shocked, but returned the kiss. When they broke apart, Rose threw her arms round his neck again and continued to hug him  
"I love you." she said into his neck  
"I love you, too, Rose." he said as he kissed the top of her head.  
"Don't ever do that to me again!"  
"I won't." he let her go and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you all right?"  
"We're fine." she answered  
"Good." he kissed her and Martha walked away to give them some privacy.  
When they broke the kiss, they headed towards the Tardis, wondering if she was all right.

The Tardis appeared to be all right. "This is never you ship." Scannell said.  
"Compact, eh?" the Doctor "And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her."  
"We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel." Martha said  
"We've sent out an official mayday." said Riley "The authorities will pick us up soon enough."  
"Though how we explain what happened…" said Scannell  
"Just tell them." the Doctor said as Rose unlocked the door "That sun needs care and protection, just like any other living thing." he nodded. He and Rose entered the Tardis  
"So, you're off, then." Riley said, stopping Martha. She nodded. "No chance I'll see you again?"  
"Not really." Martha answered. "It was nice, not dying with you. I reckon you'll find someone worth believing in."  
"I think I already did." he said. Martha kissed him  
"Well done." she said "Very hot." She entered the Tardis.

"So, didn't really need you in the end, did we?" she asked as she walked up the ramp towards the Doctor and Rose who were standing at the console. "Sorry." Rose looked at her husband and saw a familiar look on his face, she wrapped her arms round him "How are you doing?" she asked him. He knew that she was expecting an answer, but he couldn't give her one.  
"Now, what do you say?" he said, stepping out of her embrace. "Ice-skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it?" he asked Martha.  
"Whatever you like." she said looking down. Rose walked over to the Doctor and nudged him "By the way, you'll be needing this." he said, holding out a Tardis key.  
"Really?" she asked  
"Frequent flyer's privilege." Rose told her, smiling at her friend. Martha held out her hands and he dropped the key in them. "Thank you."  
"Don't mention it." She put the key in her pocket and looked for her phone "Oh, no!" she said "Mum!" She dialled the phone as the Doctor put the Tardis in the vortex.  
"Hello?"  
"It's me again." Martha said  
"Three calls in one day."  
"I'm sorry about earlier. Over-emotional mad day."  
"What are you doing tonight? Why don't you come round? I'll make something nice and we can catch up."  
"Yeah, tonight." she said "Do my best. Just remind me, what day is it again?"  
"Election day."  
"Right." she said "Of course. I'll be round for tea, roughly."  
"And what about…"  
"Anyway, I've got to go. See you later." Martha said "Love you." she hung up the phone.  
"Doctor?" Rose said "Let's just forget doing anything else today."  
He nodded. "Martha, why don't you get some sleep."  
She nodded and left  
"Rose?"  
"I want to talk about today."

**Right, that's the final part of 42. The filler chapter will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	44. Chapter 44

**Right, here's the filler chapter.**

"I want to talk about today." she said. "Come on." she took his hand and led him to the kitchen. She put the kettle on and they sat down. Rose took off her bracelet and set it down on the table beside her. "You're not all right." she said, taking his hand  
"I almost died." he said  
"But you didn't." she said  
He smiled at her and she stood up and then sat on his knee. "I love you, Rose." he told her.  
"I love you, too." she said "I thought I was going to lose you back there." She started to cry again and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, just don't scare me like that again." she said "I don't want to lose you. I want to have a husband and I want our baby to have a father, so please be more careful."  
"I'll try, I promise."  
"Good." Rose said, standing up. "I'm going to bed, coming?"  
"Yeah, I'm actually tired for once."  
They left just before the kettle boiled and headed to their bedroom, where they changed for bed and Rose fell asleep quickly, the Doctor pulled closer as he fell asleep and laid his hand on the swell of her five month pregnant stomach and then kissed her head before falling into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

The next morning Rose woke up to see that her husband was still asleep, they'd moved she noticed as her head was on his chest and he was lying on his back. Yesterday must have taken it's toll on him, she thought as she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen where she made breakfast and two cups of tea before returning to their room.  
She set the tray down on the bedside table before waking him "Doctor?"  
He opened his eyes sleepily and sat up. He then noticed the breakfast and picked up the tray and put it on the bed. "Morning, sweetheart." he said as Rose sat back down on the bed. He panicked as Rose jumped and put a hand over her stomach. "Rose?"  
"It's all right." she said "The baby just kicked." she smiled at him and took his hand and placed it under hers over the spot where their child had kicked. Just as his hand touched her, the baby kicked. He smiled and kissed her cheek, they had their breakfast, then got changed.  
Rose put the dishes in the kitchen and the Doctor headed to the control room to set the next set of coordinates.

**Right, the next chapter will be the last for now, but I promise I'll continue.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	45. Human Nature part one

**Hi, right, this is that last chapter that I'm able to post for the moment, I promise that I'll update this next Thursday if possible.**

Rose waited in the Tardis for her husband and Martha, as she had decided to stop the whole saving people thing as she was now five and a half months pregnant. The door opened and the duo in question ran in "Get down!" the Doctor shouted, both Rose and Martha got down, (in Rose's case it wasn't very far as she wasn't as agile at the moment as she usually was. He closed the door. "Did they see you?" he asked Martha.  
"I don't know."  
"but did they see you?" he asked again  
"I was too busy running!" she said  
"Martha, it's important, did they see your face?"  
"No, they couldn't have." she answered  
"Off we go." He ran round the console, kissed Rose's cheek and began setting coordinates. "Ah! They're following us." he groaned, now Rose and the baby were in danger too, this wasn't turning out to be a good day.  
"How can they do that?" Martha asked "You've got a time machine."  
"Stolen technology." he answered "They've got a time agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop. Unless… I'll have to do it. Martha, you trust me, don't you?" he asked  
"Of course I do."  
"'Cause it all depends on you." he said " and Rose…"  
"What does?" Martha asked "What am I supposed to do?"  
"Take this watch because me life depends on it." he told her "This watch, Martha, this watch is…"

John Smith woke abruptly and looked to his left where his wife slept on, oblivious to the racket that the school was making. They'd been here for around 2 months and she was now 7 months pregnant. There was a knock on the door which did wake her "Come in." he said as she sat up and smiled softly at him, before lying down and going back to sleep.  
The door opened and a maid entered the room with breakfast "Pardon me, Mr Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later." she said. He put on his dressing gown.  
"No, it's all right, it's all right, put it down." he said. She walked over to a table and put the tray down. "I was… Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."  
"What about, sir?" she asked  
"I dream I'm this… adventurer." he said "This daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called. And last night, I dreamt that you were there, as my companion."  
"What about Mrs Smith?"  
"She was there too." He walked over to the mantle and picked up the watch "This thing, the watch…" he put it down again "It's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing. It all took place in the future. In the year of our Lord, 2007."  
"I can prove that wrong for you, sir." she said "Here's the morning paper It's Monday November 10, 1913, and you're completely human, sir. As human as they come."  
"Mmm." he said "That's me."  
"Completely human." He smiled.

The maid, Martha was her name left and John woke Rose after he was dressed. "I'm off to classes." he said and kissed her forehead. "There's breakfast for you on the table."  
She smiled in thanks and he left. He headed to his first class of the day, greeting students who said good morning to him.

**Okay, that's it for today, I'll hopefully update this again next week as well as the prequel.I'm going to keep going with this, but it won't be until next week**

**TTFN **

**Julie**


	46. Human Nature part two

**Hi...um, first of all, I'm so sorry for the wait, I've not really had much luck with the internet lately and when I do manage to get it on, it won't let me save my documents, so for now, here we go.**

A while later, the Doctor was taking a history lesson, cane in one hand and the textbook he was reading from in the other. He was reading from the book while his class looked on attentively. "-impediment. The French were all but spent, with only two battalions of the old guard remaining. A final reserve force was charged with protecting Napoleon. By evening, the advance of the Allied troops had forced them to retreat."

--

Meanwhile, Rose was still asleep, although, she'd made Martha promise to wake her later. On the other hand, Martha and Jenny another maid were on their hands and knees scrubbing the tiled floor. The Doctor walked past and Martha smiled "Morning, Sir." The Doctor slowed down a little and answered distractedly

"Yes, hi." and then he disappeared up the stairs"Head in the clouds, that one. Don't know why you're so sweet on him.""He's just kind to me, that's all." she said "Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being--" she pointed to her face, showing that she meant the colour of her skin. Jenny smiled"A Londoner?" she asked"Exactly." she grinned "Good old London town!" she paused and they laughed as two senior boys walk over the area they were cleaning

"Ah, now then, you two." One said with authority causing the two to look up "You're not paid to have fun, are you. Put a little backbone into it.""Yes Sir, sorry, Sir." Jenny said"You there, what's your name again?" asked the other boy"Martha, Sir. Martha Jones." Martha answered"Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?" he asked rudely and the two boys laughed cruelly and left"That's very funny, Sir." Martha deadpanned"Careful now, don't answer back." said Jenny"I'd answer back with my bucket over his head." Martha replied, Jenny laughed and they got back to scrubbing"Oh I wish!" Jenny thought of something and stopped and looked after the two boys. "Just think though. In a few years time boys like that will be running the country.""Nineteen thirteen." Martha said quietly "They might not."

--

Rose woke up and looked around, expecting Martha to be in the room, but there was no one there, the other woman must not have been able to come like she'd promised, but it didn't matter, it gave her time to think. She missed her husband, not that he wasn't there, because he was, but he was a completely different man. She got dressed and then left their room.

--

In one of the upper corridors, Rose passed a student. "Excuse me, ma'am." he said. Rose smiled as she saw the Doctor coming towards her overloaded with books "Morning." she said as she reached him

"Morning, sweetheart" he said, trying to move the books so that he could see her, but the top book fell to the floor. He quickly stepped on it to stop it falling down the stairs "There we go." he said

"Let me help you" Rose said"No, no, I've got it, no..." he said, before he paused and tried to work out how he was going to pick the book up with his arms full "Um... ah... Just to... retrieve... ah... If you could take these--" he handed her the books

"Good." she said smiling as he picked up the book

"No harm done." he said, smiling back "How're you feeling?"

"Fine." Rose replied "Honestly."

"Good." he pressed a small kiss to her forehead

"I appear to be holding your books." she said with a smirk. He stared at her face for a moment and then suddenly snapped out of it"Yes, so you are!" he said "Sorry, sorry." He started to take the books from her "Just let me--"

"No, why don't I take half?" she said, hoping that he would let her, with her being pregnant and all. Lately, well ever since he'd become human, he'd been more over protective of her and the baby and barely let her do anything, so it came as a surprise when answered

"Ah, brilliant idea, brilliant." he said "Perfect. Division of labour."

"We make quite a team." she said

"Don't we just." he said smiling at her

"So, these books." Rose said "Were they being taken in any particular direction?"

"Yes." he answered "Um..." He looked along the corridor "This way." Ever the gentleman, he let Rose go first.

"John?" Rose said, still not used to the change "Are you alright?""Yes." he answered. Rose spotted a notice on a nearby notice board."Have you seen this, John?" she asked "The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. do you think we could go?"

"I hadn't thought about it"

"It's been ages since we danced." she reminded him

"Do you want to go?" he asked as he continued to walk

"The stairs." Rose said

"What about the stairs?"

"They're right behind you." she answered. The Doctor turned to check and overbalanced, he fell backwards down the stairs, the books were flying everywhere. Rose put the books she had been carrying down and rushed to her husband as fast as her heavily pregnant frame would allow her. She got two students to help him to his feet and they took him to see the Matron

--

A short time later, Rose could be found watching the Matron clean the cut on the back of her husband's head. He groaned in pain, the Matron hid a smile whilst Rose tried hard not to laugh.

"Stop it." the Matron said "I get boys causing less fuss than this."

"Because it hurts!" the Doctor said sulkily. Rose looked to the right as Martha came in

"Is he alright?" she askedBefore Rose could answer, the Matron interrupted "Excuse me, Martha." she said coolly "It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking."

"Sorry, right, yeah." she said sounding annoyed. She ran back to the door and knocked the door before coming back in "They said you fell down the stairs, Sir."

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all." he mumbled

"Have you checked for concussion?" Martha asked the Matron

"I have." she answered patronisingly "And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you." Martha remembered her place and nodded

"Sorry. I'll just..." she said as she looked at the Doctor and Rose and then moved to the desk "Tidy your things."

"Thank you, Martha." Rose said "Um, Matron? Can John and I have a few minutes?"

"Of course." the Matron said before she gathered up her things and left the room

"Martha?" Rose said "Can you come back later?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Martha said and she too left the room.

"You alright?" Rose asked as she stood beside her husband

"Yes."

"You sure?" she asked, running her hand through his hair

"Well, I've been having these dreams lately." he answered

"What about?" Rose asked

"I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding--"

"Hiding?" Rose asked, wondering why he hadn't mentioned this to her before "In what way?"The Doctor or rather John ignored that question "Um... er... almost every night..." he laughed "This is going to sound silly--"

"Tell me." Rose said touching his cheek

"I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts." he said"Well then, I can be the judge of that." she said as she placed a hand on his chest. She could feel his single heart beating beneath her hand "I can confirm the diagnosis-- just one heart, singular." her husband laughed

"I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction..." he said "um... not that it would be of any interest.."

"I'd be very interested." Rose replied, cutting him off. Her husband looked at her in amazement and she nodded. He stood up and moved to the desk

"Well... I've never shown it to anyone before." he said as he handed her a black leather-bound journal, and she read the handwritten title on the first page

"'Journal of Impossible Things'" She turned the pages, they are covered in both writing and ink pictures; the central console was sketched on the first page, then the monitor screen section, a detailed sketch of a gas-mask person from his earlier encounter with the nanogenes. "Just look at these creatures!" she said, surprised, not by the creatures themselves but the accuracy of the drawings. She turned to the next page to reveal a Dalek in all it's inked glory "Such imagination."

"Mmm. It's become quite a hobby." he said

More pages, more sketches and pages of writing. The face of the Moxx of Balhoon gave way to a sketch of two Autons, then to the face of one of the clockwork robots that had tried to take the brain of Madame de Pompadour. She turned the page again and was surprised to discover sketches of her. Her husband noted her surprise

"You're there too." he said "In the dreams. We're still married..."

"It's wonderful." she said Another page, another sketch; this time of a quartet of Cybermen - and in the top corner on the next page, there was a small sketch of the Tardis. As he explained it, there was a bigger, more detailed sketch further down the page. "Ah, that's the box, the blue box, it's always there. Like a...like a magic carpet, this funny little box that transports me to far away places."

"Like a doorway?"

"Mmm." The next page was a mess of writing, but the pictures stood out clearly, the faces that Doctor had had before "I sometimes think how magical life would be if things like this were true."

"If only." Rose said"It's just a dream." he said with a short quiet laugh. The next page had a familiar picture, the watch that the Doctor's consciousness in it. Both the inside of it and the outside.

The Doctor and Rose spent a while longer sitting in silence, enjoying one another's company, neither really wanted to move when the school bell rang. The Doctor kissed Rose before he left to teach his next class

--Rose smiled as her husband returned later that day. Instead of staying in the school, the couple went down to the pub. Rose sat outside with Martha. "Are you alight?" Martha asked as the smile disappeared from her friends face

"Not really." Rose answered "I hate lying to him."

"But you're doing what he asked" Martha replied. "Beside's it'll all be over soon." Rose's gaze was fixed on the stars and Martha followed her gaze. Suddenly there was a flash of green light in the night sky, both women were surprised. "Did you see that?" she asked

"Yeah, I did." Rose answered.

"What do you think it was?"

"Maybe it was the Family." she said laying a hand on her stomach as the baby kicked fiercely "Maybe, they can sense the baby..." she trailed off hoping that that wasn't the case, but if it was the family, she could get her husband back sooner.

The Doctor exited the pub to find his wife shaking and their maid trying to comfort her

"Rose, are you alright?" he asked

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Right, let's get back." he said "Far too cold to be standing around in the dark."

"There" Rose said, pointing at the sky, the light past over again, like a shooting star "There in the sky" she said

"There...orgom." the Doctor said "Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all." Rose seemed slightly reassured

"It came down in the woods." She said

"No, no, no, they always look close, when actually they're miles off." the Doctor continued "Nothing left but a cinder." he turned to look at his wife "I think it's time we got back to the school"

"Good idea." she replied, linking her arm through his "Martha, are you coming back?"

"No."

"Then I shall bid you goodnight." the Doctor put on his hat and he and Rose walked back to the school.

**Right, I'm so sorry for the wait with this, but don't worry, cause I've been working on the rest of this and hopefully I'll have it finished by the end of the week if the internet is cooperating. Anyway, I'll leave you for now and organise the next chapter**

**TTFN**

**Julie**

**P.S I hope you like what I've done with this, and the fact that I've sort of removed Joan Redfern except from where she is needed and I'm going to be kind of mean to her, I think she'll be mother of mine instead of Jenny.**

**Anyway I'm watching the Unicorn and the Wasp and it's currently at the bit where Donna kissed the Doctor. I love this bit.... There we go. Although I have a different idea for series 4 with Rose.**

**Bye again.**


	47. Human Nature part three

**Right, here's part 3. I've been working on this part for two days now and this is the last transcript I have so I'll need to get on line to get the next one, because I kinda refuse to work on this part using the dvd, although I'll probably use the DVD for Blink. Anyway, here we go with the second last part of Human Nature**

The Next day, Martha could be found riding a bike towards an old stone barn near the wood. She stood the bike against the wall and opened the door, she smiled as she entered. Reaching around her neck, she withdrew something on a long chain, a Tardis key. The Tardis itself stands further inside the barn. She unlocked the door and went in, the console room was mostly in darkness. "Hello." she said and then shook her head "I'm talking to a machine..." she trailed off, removed her gloves and headed for the console. She sighed as she looked up at the time rotor which was dormant. She reached the console remembering the last time she'd been in this room

__

The Doctor held a watch out in front of her "Martha, Rose, this watch is me." he said. Martha took it from his looking confused as he ran round the console.

"...Right, okay, gotcha..." she said. "No, hold on. Completely lost." Rose nodded her head in agreement

"Those creatures are hunters, the can sniff out anyone- and me being a Time Lord; well, I'm unique." he said "They can track me down across the whole of time and space."

"And the good news is?" Rose asked from her position on the captain's chair."

"They can smell me, they haven't seen me." he answered "And their life's bound to be running out- so, we hide, wait for them to die

"But they can track us down" Martha said

"That's why I've got to do it." he answered "I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm gonna become human." he looked up at a headset that was hanging from a cable as it lowered into his reach. "Never thought I'd use this." he continued "All the times I've wondered..." he turned to his wife

"What does it do?" she asked with a worried look

"Chameleon Arch." he said "Re-writes my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human." He took the watch from Martha and fitted it into a section of the headset "Now the Tardis will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. It can't do the same for you, Martha. You'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in."

"What about me?" Rose asked coming to stand in front of him

"You'll be fine, sweetheart." he said "The Tardis is going to integrate you into my life, in exactly the same way you're in it now. Before I go."

"Don't say that." Rose said, touching his cheek. She could see him lean into her touch slightly

"Before I change." he said "I just wanted to remind you that I love you. You and the baby. And I'm so sorry that I've gotten us into trouble again."

"It's not your fault." Rose said, leaning forwards "And I love you too." He grinned and closed the admittedly short distance between them and kissed his wife passionately. Until they were interrupted by a cough from Martha, reminding the couple that she was still present.

"But... hold on, if you're going to rewrite every single cell- isn't it going to hurt?" she asked

"Oh yeah." he answered, "It hurts."

Martha looked up at the headset and remembered the Doctor wearing it, she remembered the agony on his face and that she could only watch in horror while trying to comfort the Doctor's wife and keep calm herself. She turned away from the device and flicked a combination of controls the Doctor had shown her. She remembered that he'd shown Rose an entirely different set. When she had finished, the screen changed from it's normal display to show the Doctor addressing the camera. "This working?" he tapped the camera "Martha, before I change here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, look after Rose. Two, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. four, wait a minute, three, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it, just let it hide away. Four. No getting involved in big historical events. Five- you. Don't let me abandon you. And six-." She twisted a dial and sped through more of the Doctor's speech

"But there was a meteor, a shooting star- what am I supposed to do then?" she asked the empty room. She let go of the dial at the last item on the Doctor's list

"And twenty three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it, to him it's just a watch." the Doctor's face became serious "But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Martha. Your choice." he disappeared "Oh, and- thank you."

"I wish you'd come back." she said in a whisper "And so does your wife."

--

Timothy Latimer was outside a door marked 'J Smith. He knocked, the door opened and he saw the heavily pregnant Mrs Smith

"Mr Smith wanted to see me, ma'am." he said answering her questioning look. She stepped to the side and the boy walked in, Mr Smith looked at him from the fireplace "You told me to come and collect that book, Sir."

"Good lad, yes.. yes!" he said as he moved from the fireplace. "The Definitive Account of Mafeking" by Aitchison-Price, where did I put it?" he went to his desk Latimer was following slowly behind. "And I wanted a little word- your marks aren't quite good enough."

"I'm top ten in my class, sir." Timothy said

"Now, be honest, Timothy." he replied "You should be the very top. You're a clever boy, but you seem to be hiding it." then he lowered his voice "Where is that book..." He couldn't find it on his desk, so he walked into an annexe library of the main room "And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?"

Latimer heard something "Yes sir..." The watch on the mantle piece seemed to be drawing his attention.

"You're clever, be proud of it." the Doctor continued "Use it." Over the top of his teached Timothy could hear voices emanating from the watch, but by the fact that neither Mr or Mrs Smith noticed anything he figured that it was just him "Time Lord...Timothy, hide yourself... I'm trapped, kept inside the cogs..." He pressed the release button on the watch and it opened, releasing wisps of golden energy. Mr Smith came back into the room. Timothy quickly closed and pocketed the watch "Fascinating details about the siege, really quite remarkable- are you alright?" he asked

"Yes Sir." Timothy said "Fine, Sir."

"Right then." he replied "Good. And remember- use that brain of yours!" Mr Smith held out the book and Timothy went to take it but as soon as he touched it, he saw a vision of the Doctor as he was meant to be. The Doctor as he was known best, pinstripe suit and wielding his sonic screwdriver. "Power of a Time Lord-" The vision faded as Mr Smith released the book, leaving Timothy shaken

"You're really not looking yourself, old chap- anything bothering you, or...?" Mr Smith asked

"No Sir..." Timothy said "Thank you, Sir." He walked away quickly and left, ignoring Mrs Smith's confused look. He stood outside for a moment before he ran up the stairs to his dormitory. He sat down on his bed and took out the watch again. He could still hear the voices. He opened it again, letting out more of the golden light and louder voices "You are not alone...Keep me hidden..." More images came to Latimer's mind- Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, the werewolf from the Torchwood Estate, the Emperess of the Racnoss, Lazarus, the Sycorax- he snapped the watch shut again.

--

A rattle of gunfire, and a hit on one of three rough dummy targets made of a bucket, spliced sticks and a stuffed sack. The boys were doing target practice, a machine gun set up behind a bunker of sandbags. "Concentrate." Rose appeared from one of the school doors, watching. She loved watching her husband teach, even though he wasn't quite the same man, it was still the same. The gun was being fired by Hutchinson, the rounds being fed in a steady stream by Timothy. Baines was one of the boys watching the targets, with Mr Smith standing a few paces behind. As Rose approached, she was not entirely happy with what she saw

"Hutchinson, excellent work!" Mr Smith said as the Headmaster appeared

"Cease fire!" the boys obey

"Good day to you, headmaster." Mr Smith said

"Your crew's on fine form today, Mr Smith." the Headmaster said

"Excuse me, Headmaster, we could do a lot better." Hutchinson said "Latimer is being deliberately shoddy."

"I'm trying my best." Timothy said.

"You need to be better than the best." the Headmaster said "Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent."

"That's exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears."

"Oh dear me." said the Headmaster "Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realise how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing."

The boys resume firing, Timothy still feeding the ammunition. As the firing rang out, Timothy heard a different kind of warfare; the sound of a falling bomb. A vision took over. Two young soldiers struggled through the dark, one supporting the other, who is injured. A watch was opened. _"One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchison, this is the time. It's now."_ He looked up as he heard another bomb heading straight for them. Back in real time, the gun stopped firing "There's a stoppage, immediate action." He looked at Timothy for assistance "Didn't I tell you, Sir, this stupid boy is useless! Permission to give Latimer a beating, Sir?"

"It's your class, Mr Smith." the Headmaster said

"Permission granted." Mr Smith said although, he looked like he really didn't want to authorise it.  
"Right, come with me, you little oiyk." Hutchison said as he grabbed Timothy's wrist and pulled him up. He and most of the other boys escorted Latimer away to be beaten. Baines remained standing next to the Doctor, and turned to him and sniffed loudly. The Doctor turned to him and looked him up and down

"Anything the matter, Baines?" he asked

"I thought... No sir." Baines said "Nothing, sir." he turned sharply and headed off to join the beating. Rose was still watching

"As you were, Mr Smith." the Headmaster said

"Ah... Pemberton, Smythe, Wicks, take post." Mr Smith said. As the three boys took up their positions at the gun, Mr Smith spotted his wife.

"Rose?" he said as he walked over to her

"Hi." she said quietly. "I've just been thinking."

"What about?" he asked, noticing her troubled look

"I was just hoping that our child won't have to go through what Timothy's going through."

"Come with me, sweetheart." he said after dismissing his class.

--

They walked through the village hand in hand. Across the street, a piano was being winched up outside a building in a rope sling. Two men were straining with the rope.

Rose was remembering the story that the Tardis had cooked up for her "My father was killed in the last war." she said "You know that, John and you also know I was angry with the army for a long time."

"You still are."

"Yes, because I'm living in a school that teaches boys how to kill."

"Don't you think discipline is good for them?" he asked

"Does it have to be such military discipline?" she asked "I mean, if there's another war those boys won't find it so amusing."

"Well... Great Britain's at peace, long may it reign." he replied

"In your journal, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year." Rose reminded him "Nineteen fourteen."

"That was just a dream, sweetheart." he said

"All those images of mud and wire." she replied "You told of a shadow, a shadow falling across the entire world."

"Well, then we can be thankful it's not true." he answered "And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself - everyday life can provide honour and valour and... let's hope that from now on this, this country can... can find its heroes in smaller places..." He was distracted as he saw two things, the first was a woman with a pram coming round the corned by the shop building and the second the rope sling that was holding the piano aloft was breaking outside the same shop. The two men were holding it were desperately trying to steady it and hold it, but the woman didn't notice and continued into its path. "In the most..." A young boy was tossing a cricket ball up and down in his hand. The Doctor looked from the ball to the rope, the second strand was almost completely broken, the piano lurched alarmingly "Ordinary..." The rope was almost cut and the woman was almost beneath the piano "Of deeds!" He snatched the cricket ball from the young boy and pitched it at a bundle of spare scaffolding poles standing outside the ironmongers. The poles fell, hitting a plank of wood with a brick on the end. The brick flew into the air, up and over the piano- just as the rope snapped and it started to hurtle to the ground. The brick hit a milk churn on a cart, sending it falling into the path of the perambulator and stopped it in it's tracks. The woman screamed and the piano hits the floor and smashed. Rose looked amazed and turned to look at her husband, who was also looking amazed by what he just did. As the baby in the pram began to cry, the two workmen rushed to see if the woman as alright. The couple stood stunned for a moment "Lucky..." he said

"That was luck?" Rose asked

"Before I fell yesterday, you mentioned something about us going to the village dance this evening." he said "Do you still want to go?"

Rose smiled "Yes." she said as she kissed his cheek. Even as a human her husband clearly did not possess the ability to say no to her "I love you, you idiot." she said much to his amusement

"I love you, too." he replied before they turned to view the near fatal scene again.**Right there you go. I've got to say, normally I hate this episode, but right now I love it, cause it contains 10/Rose cuteness. Anyway it's been a while since I last updated this and I'm sorry, I've had a lot of problems with the internet on my laptop, it still isn't working and also that PC doesn't always work. Anyway, I'm working on fleshing out Evolution of a Relationship and putting more setting description into it, and I will be doing the same with this as well as fleshing out the really short chapters.**

**Anyway**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	48. Human Nature part four

****

Right, here's the next part. You know, even with Rose in these episode's I still don't like them much, but I think that's because the Doctor's human. Anyway, here we go.

Later on, they were passing fields - one of which had a scarecrow. "It's all becoming clear now - the Doctor is the man you'd like to be, doing impossible things with cricket balls." Rose said, wishing that he would become the Doctor again soon

"Well, I discovered a talent, that's certainly true!" the Doctor said but he stopped talking as he spotted the scarecrow hanging oddly "That scarecrow's all skewed." They walked towards it and when they reached it the Doctor started stretching it across its frame again

"Ever the artist." Rose said "Where did you learn to draw?"

"Gallifrey." the Doctor answered. Rose looked surprised that a part of her husband as he should be leaked through

"Is that in Ireland?" she asked feigning ignorance

"Yes, it must be, yes." he answered sounding unsure

"But you're not Irish?" she said

"Not at all, no." he replied launching into the story the Tardis had created for him "My father Sidney was a watchmaker from Nottingham and my mother Verity was a nurse."

"Really?" Rose asked wondering why John Smith had not mentioned this before

"Yes." he answered seriously "Well, my work is done, what do you think?" he stood back and Rose looked at the scarecrow.

"Masterpiece." she said, smiling

"All sorts of skills today!" he took her hand and they walked onto the road laughing. The scarecrow turned it's head to follow them.

--

In their room later that day, the Doctor could be found sketching Rose as she sat reading a book. She looked up and saw that he was looking at her and then at the book in front of him as though comparing something. "Can I see?" she asked, wondering what he was up to. He moved to sit next to her on the settee and showed her the book. She laughed, sounding delighted. There was a sketch of a Slitheen on one page, but on the other was a new sketch of Rose herself. "You've made me far too beautiful." she said

"Well that's how I see you." he replied

"Really?"

"Yes." He pushed a stray strand of hair from her face and then he kissed her. Suddenly the door opened and they broke apart. "Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?" he asked. Martha ran out of the door and closed it behind her. Instead of spending the afternoon talking with her best friend, she decided to return to the Tardis and leave the couple alone.

--

Timothy was toying with the pocket watch as he sat on a bench in the school grounds. The voices were whispering again. "The darkness is coming...keep me away from the force and empty man...the last of the Time Lords, the last of a wise and ancient race..." Timothy saw Baines heading through the ground to meet with Mr Clarke and then a red balloon bobs it's way along the other side of the wall as a little girl joined them. As Timothy watched, all three of them turned to look at him. As one, they tilted their heads to the side curiously and sniffed deeply.

--

Back in the school, Rose turned around in her dress to show her husband "You look wonderful." he said

"Thank you."

He stepped forwards and kissed her, this kiss was quickly broken as the door busted open and a breathless Martha ran in and up to Rose

"They've found us." she whispered in her ear. Shock appeared on Rose's face.

"What?"

"Martha, I've warned you." John Smith said, but he was as usual ignored.

"They've found us, and I've seen them; they look like people, like us, like normal." she said "I'm sorry, but he's got to open the watch." she looked to the mantelpiece; the watch was missing "Where is it?" she looked through the things on the mantelpiece. "Oh my god, where's it gone? Where's the watch?"

"What are you talking about?" John asked

"You had a watch, a fob watch." Martha told him "Right there!"

"Did I?" he asked "I don't remember."

"Yes, you did." Rose said "But I haven't seen it since yesterday"

"But we need it... oh my god, Doctor we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've... possessed her or copied her or something and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?"

"Oh I see..." he said and then whispered to his wife. "Cultural differences." Rose's face remained impassive "It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story."

"Oh, you complete....THIS" she said as she waved a finger to indicate him "is not you, THIS is nineteen thirteen."

"Good." he replied "This IS nineteen thirteen."

"I've sorry, I'm really sorry but I've got to snap you out of this." Martha said as she pulled back her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Rose looked shocked

"Martha!" she said

"Wake up!" Martha said "You're coming back to the TARDIS with me!" she grabbed his hands and tried to pull him along.

"How dare you!" he said "I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant! Martha, you are dismissed, you will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!" he had used Martha's grip on him to drag her to the door and threw her out. As he closed the door, Martha stopped. Back inside John Smith is annoyed and Rose just looked confused

"Nerve of it, absolute cheek!" he said "You think I'm a fantasist, what about her?"

"I don't know." Rose said, as she wanted this to be over herself and for the Doctor to be back.

--

Martha was running into the night again when she bumped into Timothy Latimer.

"Oh, sorry!" she said as she carried on. Timothy stopped and watched her. He had a flash memory of a strange time- it's back around the 2000's and Martha was in her usual clothes. She bumped into him as she ran past "Oh, sorry!"

"Martha?" the real Martha turned her head to call back

"Not now Tim, busy!" Timothy watched her for a while longer, then he turned and walked away.

--

Martha closed the Tardis door and ran to where the Doctor's trench coat was lying over a forked beam. She rifled through his pockets looking for something.

--

Rose and John were arriving at the village hall for the dance. They laugh at something he'd said. Latimer was hiding round a corner of the building. As the couple entered the hall "Spare a penny for the veterans of the Crimea, sir?" a man asked

"Yes, of course." he said as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "There you are." As they went inside, Timothy came out of his hiding place and crept to the doors. As the man collecting the money had his back turned counting the donations, he hurried in. Inside, people were milling about, getting drinks from a beer keg, laughing and talking. Timothy walked in slowly, looking around. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please take your partners for a waltz." The Doctor led Rose out on to the dance floor and they started to dance as the music started.

--

The collector man rattled his tin as he saw Martha approaching stormily. "Ooh, staff entrance I think, miss!" he said

"Yeah, well think again mate." she replied. She walked past him into the hall. Hiding in the foliage close to the wall, there were a number of scarecrows waiting.

--

Back at the dance, Rose was sitting down, waiting for her husband to return with drinks. She spotted him and he motioned that he was still waiting. She smiled, but her smile dropped from her face as Martha turned up.

"What?" she asked

"We have to get him back." Martha told her

"Yeah, I know, Martha." Rose said "I want him back more than anyone. I hate this. But how do we do it without the watch."

"I don't know." she replied as she took out the sonic screwdriver. "But I thought this might help since we don't have the watch, so I brought it."

"It might." Rose replied.

John Smith returned and didn't look pleased to see Martha there "Oh, now really, Martha."

he said "This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave." Martha ignored him and held out the sonic screwdriver

"Do you know what this is?" she asked "Name it. Go on, name it." Rose sat still waiting to see what would happen. John Smith took it from Martha and turned it over in his hand. "

"You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor." Martha said "The man in your journal, he's real. He's you."

--

Latimer was still inside, he walked to a window and pulled back the curtains. The face of a scarecrow popped up and made him jump back. When he looked back again, it was gone. he let the curtain fall back.

--

Back in the dance hall, Mr Clarke entered first with a gun in his hand. He knocked over a hat stand as he strode in, the people shrieked and moved away. "There will be silence! All

of you!" The scarecrows filed in after Jeremy Baines and Jenny. "I said. Silence

"Mr Clarke! What's going on?" Mr Clarke. Mr Clarke turned and fired at the man, dissolving him into nothing. Rose's hand stifled a shriek. Timothy, in a corner, stood up.

"Mr Smith, everything I told you, just forget it!" Martha said "Don't say anything."

"We asked for silence! Now then." said Jeremy Baines "We have a few questions for Mr Smith."

"No, better than that." said the little girl as she joined the others "The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

"You took human form." Baines stated

"Of course I'm human, I was born human!" Mr Smith said "As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!"

"And a human brain, too!" said Baines "Simple, thick and dull."

"He's no good like this." Jenny said

"We need a Time Lord." said Mr Clarke

"Easily done." said Baines as he stepped forward, he raised his gun and aimed it at Mr Smith. The crowd gasped and Mr Smith recoiled backwards. "Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Change back!"

"I literally do not know--" Mr Smith shouted.

Jenny grabbed Martha and held a gun to her head "Get off me!" Martha demanded, as she screamed.  
"She's your friend, isn't she?" Jenny said "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"  
"I don't know what you mean!" Mr Smith said

"Wait a minute... The maid told me about Smith and Rose...that woman, there!"  
"Let's have you!" Mr Clarke said as he grabbed Rose and held her hostage, as Jenny grabbed Martha.  
"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor?" Baines asked "Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or Mother? Your friend - or your wife? Your choice.

**Right that's that part, I'll be putting the next part up soon, I'll be so glad when I get this two parter done as I still don't like it. Anyway, I'm disappointed that the tenth Doctor is no more, but in saying that I haven't seen David Tennant's last episode...Yet. Do you know what I was doing when that episode was on, I was sitting alone in my house watching one of my favourite David Tennant episodes, the Rise of the Cybermen and then the rest of the episodes on that disk. I will admit that I didn't want to watch what happened to the Doctor as he (David Tennant) is my favourite and I still don't really, but, just so you know after I've finished this story (which I already have, it' just a case of tidying up and putting it into chapters and then posting it. I hope.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	49. The Family of Blood part one

****

Right, here's the first part of family of Blood.

"Make you decision, Mr Smith." Jenny said. Timothy reached into his jacket pocket and slowly pulled out the watch.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." Baines said as Latimer opened the watch.

"Time Lord..." the voices said

"It's him!" said Baines. Using the distraction, Martha turned the tables on Jenny, holding a gun to her head.

"One more move and I shoot." Martha said

"Oh, the maid is _full_ of fire!" said Baines

"And you can shut up!" Martha said as she fired the gun at the ceiling

"Careful, Son of Mine." Mr Clarke said "This is all for you so that you can live forever."

"Shoot her down!" Baines said

"Try it." Martha said "We'll die together."

"Would you really pull the trigger?" he asked " You look too scared."

"Scared and holding a gun." Martha said "It's a good combination. You wanna risk it?" she asked. Baines looked at John Smith, who was completely out of his depth before lowering the gun. Rose went to stand beside her husband "Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on!" John stood indecisive "Do it, Mr Smith. I mean you!"

"Do what she said." Rose said "Everybody out now." she said to the room at large as she began to get everyone else "Don't argue, Mr Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you!" The Villagers exited the hall through the front door screaming.

"Move yourself, boy." John said to Timothy "Back to the school, quickly."

"And you." Martha said "Go on. Just shift."

"What about you?" he asked

"Mr Smith, I think you should escort your wife to safety, don't you?" John looked at the door and then at Martha and back to the door again before he turned to Martha before he ran out

--

"Mr Hicks, go to the village." John said as he got outside "Get everyone out. Latimer, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster--" he said as he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder

"Don't touch me!" Timothy said "You're as bad as them!" He ran off.

--

Martha pushed Jenny away and held the gun with both hands "Don't try anything. I'm warning you, or sonny boy gets it." she said

"She's almost brave, this one." Baines said as the Family slowly advanced

"I should have taken her form." Jenny said "Much more fun. So much spirit."

"What happened to Jenny?" Martha asked as she backed away "Is she gone?"

"She is consumed. Her body's mine."

"You mean she's dead." Martha said

"Yes. And she went with precious little dignity. All that--aah--screaming." A scarecrow grabbed Martha from behind.

"Get the gun!" Baines said. Martha ducked under the scarecrow's arm and ran outside. "Good work, soldier."

Martha ran out of the door of the hall and saw John and Rose still standing "Don't just stand there, move! God, you're rubbish as a human! Come on!" she said then she ran. John grabbed Rose's hand and they followed.

--

Timothy ran along a road through the woods towards the school and in the distance he heard the villagers screaming.

--

John Smith, Martha and Rose arrived breathless at the school. Rose clutched her stomach as the baby moved and began kicking violently. John closed the heavy wooden main door behind them. Once inside the school's front hall, he immediately began rining a bell. "What're you doing?" Martha asked

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together." John Smith said "Take arms! Take arms!"

"You can't do that!" Martha said

"You want me to fight, don't you?" he asked Martha "Take arms! Take arms!" Boys began rushing down the stairs, including Hutchinson

"I say sir, what's the matter?"

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson." John Smith answered "Enemy at the door. Take arms!"

--

The Boys loaded machine guns and other weapons "You can't do this, Doctor." she said, but he ignored her "Mr Smith!"

"Maintain position over the stable yard." He said

"They're just boys!" Martha continued, trying to reason with him "You can't ask them to fight!"

"Faster now! That's it."

"They don't stand a chance!" Martha said

"They're cadets, Miss Jones." John said "They are trained to defend the King and all his properties." The Headmaster entered the room.

"What in thunder's name is this?" he asked "Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?"

"Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack." John said

"Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

"I promise you, sir." John said "I was in the village with my wife. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mr Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen."

"Mrs Smith, is that so?" the Headmaster asked

"I'm afraid it's true, sir."

"Murder on our own soil?" he asked

"I saw it, yes."

"Perhaps you did well then, Mr Smith." the headmaster said "What makes you thing the danger's coming here?"

"Well, sir, they said, um..."

"Baines threatened my husband, sir." Rose said, "Um, said he'd follow him. We don't know why."

"Very well." the headmaster said "You boys, remain on guard. Mr Snell, telephone the police. Mr Philips, with me. We shall investigate." Martha stood in front of the Headmaster to stop him

"No, it's not safe out there." she tried

"Mr Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir." he said as he left

"I've gotta find that watch." Martha left the room followed closely by Rose. They ran down the hallway, they passed Timothy who was hiding in a small alcove. The Doctor's voice was speaking from the watch

"Hold me. Keep me safe. Keep me dark. Keep me closed. The time is not right." Lucy entered the hallway from the other end. "Not yet. Not while the Family is abroad. Danger!"

--

Mr Smith looked up when the headmaster entered the room "Mr Philips has been murdered, Mr Smith." he said "Can you tell me why?"

"Honestly, sir, I have no idea." Mr Smith replied "And the telephone line's been disconnected. We're on our own."

"If we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall." the Headmaster said "Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards, fortify the entrances, build our defences. Gentlemen, in the name of the King, we shall stand against them."

"Yes, sir!" The Headmaster left the room and the boys filed out to help with the defences.

"Right. Get on. Let's get moving." Three boys lowered a wooden bar across the heavy main doors.

"Hurry, get back."

"Drop!"

--

Inside Hutchinson was delegating "Barricade the kitchens." he ordered "Secure the passageway to the stables." He spotted Timothy and grabbed him by the arm "You coward! You'll do your duty, Latimer, with the rest of us!" he shouted.

--

Outside, the teachers were directing the boys as they prepared for the attack. "Sandbags to the north and west." said the Headmaster

"...stables in case of..." said Mr Smith.

****

Right, I know this is a weird place to leave this, but this is where I've divided it, so I guess I'll have to live with it. Anyway, the next chapter needs done so I'm going now.

TTFN

Julie.


	50. The Family of Blood part two

****

Right, here's the next part.

The courtyard was a bustle of activity. The teachers were giving orders and the students were running around following those orders "Load the spare magazines with bullets." The headmaster said

"Quickly now!" said Hutchinson "Take the magazine cut-off out!" Lucy was watching all of this from a window.

"That's it." said the Headmaster "We need water for the Vickers gun. See to it. Faster! All of you, faster!"

"Lockley, when firing commences, you're in charge of the gallery." Mr Smith said

"Peterson, that is not acceptable." the Headmaster stated "Report to your senior officer."

--

Martha and Rose were searching Rose and John's room for the watch. "Where is the watch?" Rose asked

"I don't know." Martha said "Last time either of us saw it, it was on the mantelpiece, right?"

"Yeah." answered Rose. "Look, you keep looking, Martha. Those boys are out there, probably fighting. I'm gonna go see if I can help the Matron."

Martha nodded.

--

John Smith walked into a room with two boys were the Matron and Rose were preparing for the battle. He turned to the boys. "You're with Armitage and Thwaites." he said "They know the drill." The boys went where they were told. John crossed the room to his wife "Rose, it's not safe." he said

"I want to help." she said and then paused "Fine evening we've had together."

"Not quite as planned." he said.

"Tell me about Nottingham." Rose asked

"Sorry?"

"That's where you were brought up." Rose reminded him "Tell me about it."

"Well, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent which flows from Stoke to the Humber." he said

"That sounds like an encyclopaedia." Rose told him "Where did you live?"

"Broadmoor Street, adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade." he stated again

"But that's just more facts." Rose said "Where did you play when you were a child. All those secret little places... dens and hideaways that only a child knows. Tell me, John."

"How can you think that I'm not real?" he asked, hurt that his own wife didn't believe in him "Was our marriage a lie?"

"No, it wasn't." Rose said "No. Can you even remember our wedding?"

He ignored the question "But this Doctor sounds like some....some romantic lost prince." he said "Would you rather that? Am I not enough?"

"No, that's not true." Rose said, following the Doctor's instructions from her tape.

"I've got to go." he said

"Martha was right about one thing, though." Rose told him "Those boys--they're children. John Smith wouldn't want them to fight, never mind the Doctor. The John Smith I married--he knows it's wrong, doesn't he?"

"Mr Smith, if you please!" the Headmaster shouted

"What choice do I have?" he asked her, then he kissed her.

--

The teachers and the boys were in the courtyard making the final preparations. Timothy and Hutchinson are teamed at a gun. "Get those bags piled up, filth." Hutchinson ordered "Gonna mean the difference between life and death for us."

"Not for you and me." Timothy said

"What are you babbling about?" Hutchinson asked

"We're going to battle together." Timothy told him, remembering the vision of WWI "We fight alongside. I've seen it. Not here, not now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you and I both survive this." Timothy answered "And maybe..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch "Maybe I was given this watch so I could help. I'm sorry." He ran off.

"Latimer, you filthy coward!"

"Oh yes, sir. Every time!" Timothy replied.

--

Martha was still searching. She screamed in aggravation and threw papers into the air before she ran out of the room.

--

Timothy was sitting alone in the hallway holding the watch in his hands. "What do I do?"

he asked the watch "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Beware..."

"Beware of what?" he asked

"Her." The little girl, Lucy was standing at the opposite end of the hall. Timothy stood up to face her. She sniffed

"Keep away." he told her

"Who are you?"

"I saw you at the dance." Timothy replied "You were with that family. You're one of them."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." he answered

"What have you got there?"

"Nothing." he repeated

"Show me, little boy."

"I reckon whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl." Timothy said "How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this?" He opened the watch in Lucy's direction, sharing some of the Doctor's memories, especially his confrontation with the Rachnoss. She ran off.

--

In the courtyard, the boys were at their guns watching the main doors.

"Stand to!" the Headmaster said as the scarecrows began to pound on the door. "At post!"

Everyone aimed their guns at the doors; including John Smith.

"Enemy approaching, sir."

"Steady! Find the biting point." the Headmaster said. The wooden bar that was across the gate cracked apart and the scarecrows entered. "Fire!" The boys fired and some of the scarecrows fell, but others kept coming. John Smith did not fire. Eventually the Headmaster shouted "Cease fire!" He walked over to the bodies "They're straw. Like he said. Straw!"

Hutchinson turned to John Smith "Then no one's dead, sir?" he asked "We killed no one?"

"Stand to!" Martha and Rose watched from inside. They ran from the window as Lucy approached the school. "You child, come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me."

"Mr Rocastle, please." Martha said "Don't go near her."

"You were told to be quiet." the Headmaster replied

"Listen to me, she's part of it!" Martha continued "Rose, tell him."

"I think you should stay back, Headmaster."

"Mr Smith?"

"She was- she was with- with Baines in the village" John replied

"Mr Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night but there is no cause on God's earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir." the Headmaster said and then turned to Lucy "Come with me."

"You're funny."

"That's right." the Headmaster replied "Now take my hand."

"So funny." she said as she reached into her coat and pulled out a gun. She then shot the Headmaster "Now who's going to shoot me - any of you, _really_?"

"Put down your guns." he said to the boys as he lowered his own rifle.

"But sir, the Headmaster--" Hutchinson tried

"I'll not see this happen." Mr Smith said "Not anymore. You will retreat...in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"But sir--"

"I said, lead the way." John repeated as Baines arrived

"Go on, then, run!" he fired his gun into the air, which caused sheer pandemonium as the boys retreated

"Come on!" Martha said

"Reanimate!" Baines said to the scarecrows.

The boys ran back into the school chased by the scarecrows. Timothy ran upstairs. John Smith, Martha, Rose and the Matron took the boys out via the passage through the stables.

****

Now, I know that that's kind of an odd place to stop, but don't worry, cause you'll be getting the next chapter in a few minutes, cause I've been working on this for ages, so that I can give you updates, but I think I've only got a few more chapters ready, I'm gonna have to divide the rest into chapters and you'll probably get them over the next couple of days.

TTFN

Julie


	51. The Family of Blood part three

**Right, here's the next part of Family of Blood.**

Outside the stable, John Smith paused before heading back. Rose and Martha were there waiting as the Matron had led the boys away from the school to somewhere safe.

"Now, I insist." he said "The pair of you just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them." He opened the door to the passage and saw scarecrows. He slammed it shut and locked it. "I think...retreat." he, Rose and Martha ran

--

Timothy was running outside

--

John Smith, Rose and Martha were in the woods near the school when the heard Mr Clark

"Doctor!" he shouted in a sing song voice "Doctor!" They stopped and looked, Mr Clark was standing in front of the Tardis. "Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize."

"Out you come, Doctor!" Baines said "There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

"Time to end it now!" Jenny said

"You recognise it, don't you?" Martha asked softly.

"Come out, Doctor!" Jenny shouted "Come to us!"

"I've never seen it in my life." John said

"Do you remember its name?" Martha asked

"I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it." Rose said, trying to help "The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box."

"I'm not--I'm John Smith." John said "That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life...and his job...and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

"Yes." Rose said "Yes, he is."

"Why can't I stay?"

"But we need the Doctor." Martha said

"So what am I then, nothing?" he said "I'm just a story." He ran off and Rose went after him as fast as she could. Martha followed after a pause

"One more phase and we won't have to hunt." Baines said "The Doctor, Mr Smith, the boy, the watch--they will come to us. Soldiers! Guard this thing!" The Family left.

--

The Doctor, Rose and Martha were rushing down a country road as fast as Rose's heavily pregnant frame would allow. They stopped to get their bearings

"This way." Rose said "I think I know where we can hide"

"We've got to keep going." John said

"Just listen to me for once, John." Rose said "Follow me." Martha looked between her friends before following Rose. John followed them after a pause.

--

Rose, Martha and the Doctor arrive at a dark house.

"Here we are." Rose said, breathing heavily, her hand resting on her stomach "It should be empty. Oh, it's been months since I've ran like that."

"But who lives here?" Martha asked

"If I'm right, no one." The three of them walked to the front door and Rose entered first. It was a simple cottage kitchen with a tea set on the table.

"Hello?" she said "No one home. We should be safe here."

"Whose house is it, though?"

"Um, the Cartwrights." Rose answered, having spent the last two months in the village, she had come to know some of the residents quite well and that included the Cartwright family "That little girl at the school--she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were killed." she put her hand on the teapot. "Stone cold."

John Smith sat down on one of the chairs at the table and looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders "I must go to them before anyone else dies." he said

"You can't." Rose said as she sat beside him "Martha, there must be something we can do."

"Not without the watch." Martha replied shaking her head

"You're both this Doctor's companions!" John said "Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?"

"Because he's lonely." Martha said

"And that's what you want me to become?" John asked, but was interrupted by a knock on the door and they all turned to face it.

"What if it's them?" Rose asked

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock." Martha replied, realising that her female friend was worried about the safety of her child. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Timothy Latimer

"I brought you this." Timothy as he held out the watch

"Martha." the watch said.

Inside the house, Martha held the watch out in her palm in front of the Doctor

"Hold it." she said

"I won't." he replied

"Please, just hold it." Rose said  
"It told me to find you." Timothy said "It wants to be held."

"You've had this watch all this time?" Rose said "Why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting." Timothy said "And because I was scared of the Doctor."

"Why?"

"Because...I've seen him." Timothy said "He's...like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it." John Smith said

"He's ancient and forever." Timothy continued as though his teacher hadn't spoken "He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop!" John said "I said stop it."

"And he's wonderful." Timothy finished

Rose reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her husband's journal "I've still got this." she said "The journal."

"Those are just stories."

"No." Rose said "You know that's not true, now. Perhaps there's something that will help us in here." There was an explosion outside and they all gasped.

"What the hell?" Martha asked. They all looked out of the window and saw what could pass for meteorites falling to the ground.

"They're destroying the village." Rose said

"Watch." John said softly as he picked it up

"John?"

"Come closer." the watch said

"Can you hear it?" Timothy asked

"Closer. Closer."

"I think he's asleep." John said "Waiting to awaken."

"Why did he speak to me?" Timothy asked

"Oh, low-level telepathic field." the Doctor said in his normal voice "You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing--" he stopped and inhaled deeply "Is that how he talks?"

"That's him!" Rose said "All you have to do is open it and he's back."

"You knew this all along and..."

"I'm sorry, but I was just following your list of things to do."

"Right." he said softly

"It was always going to end, though!" Martha said "The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."  
"So your job was to execute me." he said

"People are dying out there!" Martha said "They need him and _we_ need him. 'Cause you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him . It wasn't even that long ago, but he is everything...he's my best friend...and I love him to bits. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this." The house rocked with the explosions

"It's getting closer." Timothy said

"I should have thought of it before--I can give them this." he said "Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"

"You can't do that!" Martha said as Rose stayed silent

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him." John Smith said

"He'll never let you do it." Martha said

"If they get what they want, then--then--" he said

"Then it all ends in destruction." Rose said "Those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer. War across the stars...for every child." she paused and turned to her friend "Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?" Rose asked. She could see her husband was on the verge of crying. Martha took the hint and left with Timothy. Once they were gone, the Doctor broke down, Rose hugged him tightly.

--

The Family kept firing on the village.

--

Martha and Timothy sat on a bench outside the house. Martha pulled the boy into her arms and held him tightly.

--

Back inside the house, the Doctor and Rose were sitting side by side. The Doctor was holding the watch in one hand, staring at it "You have to do it." Rose said

"Why?" he asked "He won't love you"

"Yes, he does." Rose replied "He loves me just as you do."

"Really?"

"Yes." Rose said "You've dreamt about it."

"My dreams were real." he said "I wasn't...I..."

"Let me see." Rose said as she took the watch. She turned it over in her hands. She could hear the real Doctor speaking to her. "I can hear him." she told him "He wants to come back". The Doctor reached out and held her hand, the watch touching both of them. The Doctor gasped and experienced visions of what his life with Rose could be like. He saw the birth of their baby, walking in the park with Rose and their three children and finally his peaceful death in bed. _"They're all safe, aren't they?" John Smith asked "The children...the grandchildren...everyone's safe?" _

"Did you see?" he asked Rose  
"The Doctor has such adventures, but we can still have that life" Rose answered just wanting her husband back to normal and hoping that he wouldn't hate her when he was himself again

"Really?" he asked as he looked at the watch again.

"Everyone's safe." Rose replied "They all send their love, John."

"It's done." he said "Thank you." And he closed his eyes for the last time.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked. The Doctor turned to her, breathing heavily, but he did not answer. Instead he left; Rose looked down guiltily and walked towards the window.

**Right, the last chapter will be up in a minute**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	52. The Family of Blood part four

**Right, here's the final part of Family of Blood. The next chapter will be a filler chapter where the Doctor talks to his wife, anyway. On with this...**

"We'll blast them into dust, fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again!" Baines said. There was a slight metal twang and the Family turned as one to see the Doctor enter the ship

"Just-"he said as he gave a clumsy lurch and leant against the side of the ship, hitting a few buttons "Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just stop." "Say please." Baines said

"Please." The Doctor said

After a pause, Jenny turned a switch and there was a hiss as the ship responded "Wait a minute." Jenny said as she inhaled deeply "Still human."

"Now I can't-I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know that I'm innocent in all this" he said "He made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it." He messed with more buttons.

"He didn't just make himself human, he made himself an idiot." Jenny said

"Same thing, isn't it?" Baines asked

"I don't care about this Doctor and your family, I just want you to go." the Doctor said "So, I've made my choice." he held out the watch "You can have him. Just take it, please! Take him away."

"At last." Baines took the watch. He gazed at it and then grabbed the Doctor by the lapels "Don't think that saved your life." He pushed the Doctor away and, as he fell, the Doctor hit more buttons. "Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." Baines said as he opened the watch. The Family all breathed deeply "It's empty!" He turned on the Doctor

"Well, where's it gone?" the Doctor asked

"You tell me." Baines said as he threw the watch and the Doctor caught it one handed

"Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection-little bit like ventriloquism of the nose." The Doctor said in his normal voice "It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said-" He put on his glasses "I don't like the looks of that hydroconometre. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converter-ah" he hissed through his teeth "'Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice-Run." He ran out of the ship.

"Get out!" Baines ordered "Get out!" The Family ran out of the ship and across the field behind the Doctor before the ship exploded, throwing them to the ground. The Family looked up to see the Doctor standing over them

_"He never raised his voice." Baines said "That was the worst thing. The fury of the Time Lord. And then we discovered why. Why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why he'd run away from us and hidden-he was being kind." The Doctor bound Mr Clark in thick metal chains, he was standing behind him unmoved "He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star." The Tardis doors opened behind Jenny and she was pulled out of the ship "He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there...forever" The Doctor watched with no emotion on his face "He still visits my little sister once a year every year." The Doctor looked into an ornate mirror where a door is cracked open and Lucy peered out. "I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is-can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her." He dressed Baines as a scarecrow "As for me, I was suspended in time. And the Doctor put me to work..." The Doctor placed a hood over his head "...standing over the fields of England...as their protector." The Doctor walked away from Jeremy Baines the scarecrow "We wanted to live forever, so the Doctor made sure that we did"_

Martha was waiting alone beside the Tardis as the Doctor approached "All right." he said "Molto bene!"

"Is everyone alright?" Martha asked

"Yeah" he answered "Where's Rose?" he asked wondering where his wife was.

"She's in the Tardis somewhere." Martha said

"Right." he replied, deciding he would look for his wife after the Tardis was safely in the Vortex "And I never said thanks for lookin' after me." he said before hugging his friend. "Doctor, Martha." Timothy said as he approached them

"Tim-Timothy-Timber." The Doctor said enthusiastically.

"I just wanted to say good-bye." Timothy said "And thank you, because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You don't have to fight." "I think we do." Latimer said

"But you could get hurt." Martha reminded him

"Well, so could you, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you." Timothy replied.

"Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this." the Doctor said, handing him the watch.

"I can't hear anything." Timothy said

"No, it's just a watch now." the Doctor told him "But keep it with you. For good luck."

"Look after yourself." Martha said as she hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek before going into the Tardis to find Rose.

The Doctor walked towards the Tardis "You'll like this bit." He said before he went inside. A few moments later the Tardis dematerialised. Timothy smiled and walked away.

"In June 1914, an archduke of Austria was shot by a Serbian and this then led, through nations having treaties with other nations, like a line of dominoes falling, to some boys from England walking together through France on a terrible day...

_World War I in the trenches, men were struggling through the mud. A bomb whistled "Incoming!"_

_Timothy opened the watch "One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time, it's now." Timothy looked up. They heard the whistle of a bomb. "To the right! To the right!" They jumped into a muddy ditch as the bomb fell were they had once stood. Timothy smiled "We made it." he said "Thank you, Doctor." this was spoken softer "Come along chap."_

_"Leave me." Hutchinson said "I'm not gonna make it." "Oh yes you are. Didn't I promise you, all those years ago?" Timothy said "Now, come on-and that's an order!" The two boys slog across the muddy battlefield._

Years later a Remembrance Sunday service was being held. An older man sat in a wheel chair, others standing behind him. A female vicar was reading _For the Fallen_ by Laurence Binyan. "...They mingle not with laughing comrades again; They sit no more at familiar tables of home; They have no lot in our labour of the day-time; They sleep beyond England's foam. They went with songs to the battle," The old man in the wheelchair was wearing a jacket that showed a number of medals. In his hands, he held a watch. It was Timothy Latimer "...they were young Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow. They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted," Timothy turned and he saw Rose attaching a poppy to the Doctor's lapel with Martha standing next to the couple. He smiled and turned back to what was going on. "They fell with their faces to the foe. They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old; Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning. We will remember them." Timothy looked down at the watch in his gloved hand.

**Right, I'm off to sort out the filler. Well, I'm going to deal with the guilt Rose is feeling.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	53. Chapter 53

****

Right, here's the filler chapter. It picks up after the Doctor enters the Tardis

Once inside the Tardis, the Doctor set the coordinates for the Time Vortex and went off in search of his wife. He tried the kitchen first, but he only found Martha

"Martha?" She turned to face him "Have you seen Rose?"

"Try your room" she replied "I think I heard crying, but the Tardis wouldn't let me in."

The Doctor left the room and then headed to his bedroom

--

He finally reached his door and was surprised to find that he could enter the room. What he found there made his hearts constrict; his wife was lying on the bed facing away from him, but he could clearly see that she was crying. He crossed the room and sat on the bed behind her. "Rose?" he said, but he got no reply "Rose, love. Look at me?"

She didn't move "You must hate me." she said.

"Look at me." he said softly. She sat up. "I could _never ever _hate you, sweetheart."

She smiled "Really?"

"Yeah." he said as he held his arm out, she moved closer and he hugged her "I love you too much."

"I love you, too." she said as she pulled back and then she kissed him. When she felt him respond to the kiss, she smiled. She'd missed this. When they broke the kiss, there was a knock on their bedroom door "Martha?" Rose called

Martha entered the room carrying two cups of tea "You didn't need to do that, Martha." the Doctor said

"I was making one for myself, too." she said "It's in the kitchen and I thought that you two could use one."

"Thanks, Martha." they said

"I'll leave you to it."

The couple drank their tea and then, after Rose yawned. "I think you need some sleep, sweetheart." the Doctor said

"Stay?" she asked

"Yeah." he replied and they got ready for bed. Once they were ready for bed the got in and adopted their usual sleeping position and Rose found that she could fall asleep quicker than she had done in the last two months. The Doctor watched her sleep for a short time before succumbing to sleep himself.

****

Right, I know that was short, but it's only a filler the next chapter will be showing them meeting Sally Sparrow (Well just the Doctor and Martha, cause Rose has opted to stay in the Tardis

Anyway

TTFN

Julie


	54. Meeting Sally Sparrow

**Right, I am so sorry, I've finally found this story and I'm in the process of splitting it up into chapters so you should get a few updates in a row, I'll also be going back and reposting chapters that don't have the quotes quiz in them so that I can put that up. Anyway, off we go with chapter 54.**

Rose watched as the Doctor and Martha left the Tardis and got into a taxi, she'd decided not to go to the migration with them, instead, (now that she was eight and a half moments pregnant) that she would just stay in the Tardis and keep herself occupied until they came back.

The Doctor and Martha got into the Taxi and waved to Rose, when she closed the door they turned to face the direction that they were heading in. "Do you think she's alright?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"I don't really know, she's been really distant since that incident last week." he replied. "I think she still feels guilty about it and there's nothing for her to feel guilty about."

"She loves you." Martha said "And she feels like she lied to you."

"She didn't lie to me." he replied "She did what I asked her to do, Martha."

"I know she did, but she still feels guilty." Martha explained "And you've got to remember, Doctor that her emotions are all over the place as well."

"I know that, I just haven't got a clue how to help her" the Doctor said.

"Just give her some time Doctor." Martha said "She'll talk to you about it again when she's ready."

The taxi slowed to a stop and Martha, who was the only member of the Tardis trio who carried money, paid the driver

They were running along a crowded street when they were stopped by a young woman."Doctor!" Sally shouted "Doctor! Doctor!"

"Hello!" the Doctor said "Sorry, bit of a rush, there's a sort of thing happening, fairly important we stop it."

"My God, it's you, it really is you." Sally said "Oh, you don't remember me, do you?"

"We don't have time for this." Martha said "Migration's started."

"Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life." the Doctor told her "Things don't always happen to me in order. Gets confusing, especially at weddings, I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own."

"Oh, my God!" Sally said "Of course, you're a time traveller. It hasn't happened yet! None of it, it's still in your future!"

"What hasn't happened?" the Doctor asked

"Doctor!" Martha shouted "Twenty minutes to red hatching!"

"It was me." Sally said sounding surprised "Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me!"

"Got what?" the Doctor asked

"Okay. Listen." Sally told him "One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it."

"Doctor!" Martha yelled"Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash...things happening." the Doctor said "Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard."

"Okay." Sally replied "No worries, on you go. See you around, some day."

"What was your name?" the Doctor asked

"Sally Sparrow." she answered

"Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow." the Doctor replied. Larry walked up and looked at the Doctor, obviously dumbstruck. Sally took his hand

"Goodbye, Doctor." Sally said

Sally turned and led Larry into the shop, arms around one another. The Doctor turned and hurried off with a final, fond look at Sally.

A couple of hours later the Doctor and Martha returned to the Tardis, via a chip shop. When they arrived, Rose was sitting in the console room waiting for them. "Hi." she said when the two of them entered. "Did you stop it?" she asked referring to the hatching

"Yeah, we did." the Doctor answered "But something really strange, and that's strange even for us, happened before we got there."

"What?" Rose asked curiously

"We met a girl called, what was it again, Martha?" the Doctor said

"Sally Sparrow" Martha answered

"Right, anyway, she gave me this folder, she said that we were going to get stuck in 1969 at somepoint, and I think that that's without the Tardis."

"Did she say when?" Rose asked

"No, she didn't." the Doctor answered "We'll just have to wait and see."

**Right, I know that this is really short, but I do have other stuff written and I'm beginning to post again today, so just bear with me and I'll hopefully get the rest out before we move house again.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	55. Blink Part 1

**Right, here comes the first part of Blink, I think this is the last posting I'm doing right now, cause if the clothes that are in the tumble dryer are dry then I'm getting ready to go out.**

A few days after the Doctor and Martha met Sally Sparrow, the Tardis trio found themselves in an old house by the name of Wester Drumlins. They looked around the house and saw the Weeping Angles. Rose unwillingly hung her key on the hand of one of them. "Will it hurt?" she asked her husband of almost two years.

"I don't know." he replied, wrapping his arms round her. "Martha. Take Rose's hand, we need to stay together."

Rose took her friend's hand "Will the baby be alright?"

"Yes." he answered. "On the count of 3 we all blink. 1...2...3. Now!" The three of them blinked.

When they opened their eyes they found themselves in an alley way, only they were on the ground. "Time travel without a capsule, that's a killer." the Doctor said, standing up and offering his hand to Rose who pulled Martha up with her.

"Where are we?" Rose asked

"I'm not sure." he answered. "But I think that we should find somewhere to stay, come on." The three of them walked away and headed to the nearest hotel. They entered and went to the reception. The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and showed it to the woman behind the desk "Do you have any rooms left?" Rose asked

"Yes." the woman answered "How many do you need?"

"2". the Doctor answered "I double, I single."

The receptionist turned to the wall behind her and pulled off two keys. "Here you go." she said "Rooms 28 and 29."

The three of them headed for the stairs and climbed until they reached the second floor and walked to their rooms which were side by side. Rose and the Doctor entered room 28 and Martha entered room 29.

The next morning the three of them headed out to Wester Drumlins. Thankfully it was deserted in this time too. They entered and went into the first room on the left and looked around. They checked the first floor before returning to write the message on the wall and then they put wall paper over it.

After being trapped for a few days, Martha decided that she would get a job, she wandered all round London and finally got herself a job as dispenser at a local chemist. She started that day.

Meanwhile back in the present...

.At night, a young woman jumped a fence which lead onto a private property. She looked around to see if anyone had seen her. She had ignored the sign on the fence which read 'DANGER KEEP OUT'.

She headed to the house. When she reached it, she kicked in some boards and got into the house, she began to look around the ground floor with a torch, taking the occasional to tear it back, as she did so she found the word 'BEWARE'. She pulled it back further "THE WEEPING ANGEL' she pulled it back even further, 'OH, AND DUCK! REALLY DUCK!" She pulled back even more paper, stopping suddenly at the sight of her name on the wall. 'SALLY SPARROW.' She pulled back what she thought was the last strip. 'DUCK, NOW'

She heard glass break and she ducked. A large stone hit the wall where her head had been moments before. She looked at the stone with disbelief and turned to the window, using her torch in an attempt to find the culprit, seeing only a Weeping Angel statue. She moved towards the window, but returned to the wall and removed the last strip of paper 'LOVE FROM THE DOCTOR (1969)

**Right, I think that is as good a point as any to stop this chapter, I'll try and get another one up within the next sort of 10-15 minutes before I go out.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	56. Blink part 2

**Right, here's another update for you, I will be going out soon so the updates will stop until either later tonight or tomorrow morning**

Sally climbed a flight of stairs as she called out. "Kathy?" In a room visible down the corridor, the Doctor can be seen on a monitor "Your life could depend on this." he was saying "Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck." Sally approached the monitors a s he spoke, the video stopped as she stepped into the room. She looked around to see various screens with the Doctor and Martha on them.

A mobile rang as a woman slept, waking her. She answered it

"Hello?" Katherine Nightingale said

"Bit freaked." Sally said "Need to talk. Making you a coffee."

"Sally Sparrow, it's one in the morning." Kathy said "You think I'm coming round at one in the morning?"

"No." Sally replied "I'm in the kitchen. What's that on all those screens in your front room?"

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Kathy said "Sally, you've met my brother Larry, haven't you?"

"No." Sally answered

"You're about to." Kathy told her

Larry walked past the kitchen and saw Sally. "Okay. Not sure, but really, really hoping." he said as he pointed down "Pants?" he asked

"No." Sally answered trying not to laugh

Kathy tossed something at her brother "Put them on! Put them on! I hate you! What're you thinking?" Kathy said as he walked away from her "Sorry. My useless brother. Sally? What's wrong? What's happened?"

Sally explained.

"Okay!" Kathy said after the two girls had climbed the gate to Wester Drumlins "Let's investigate! You and me, girl investigators. Love it! Hey! Sparrow and Nightingale! That so works!"

"Bit ITV." Sally said

"I know!" Kathy said "What did you come here for, anyway?"

"I love old things." Sally answered "They make me feel sad."

"What's good about sad?" Kathy asked confused

"It's happy for deep people." Sally replied. They stopped outside and looked at the Weeping Angel statue "The Weeping Angel."

"Not goin' in my garden." Kathy said

"It's moved." Sally said

"It's what?" Kathy asked

"Since yesterday." Sally said "I'm sure of it. It's closer. It's got closer to the house." She walked along the wall where she had torn the paper off. "How can my name be written here?" she asked "How is that possible?" The doorbell rang

"Who'd come here?" Kathy asked "What are you doing? It could be a burglar!"

"A burglar who rings the doorbell?" Sally said sarcastically

"Okay." Kathy said "I'll stay here in case of..."

"In case of...?" Sally prompted

"...incidents?"

Sally answered the door to find a man, Malcolm "I'm looking for Sally Sparrow." he said

"How did you know I'd be here?" Sally asked

"I was told to bring this letter on this date at this exact time to Sally Sparrow." he replied holding out a letter

"Looks old." Sally commented

"It is old." Malcolm " I'm sorry, do you have anything with a photograph on it, like a driving license?" Sally took out her purse and got out her driving license

Kathy walked around to the quiet sound of Sally and Malcolm in the background. She looked at the Weeping Angel, it's hands were still covering its eyes, but when she turned away its hands had moved lower, over its mouth.

Sally handed over her license "How did you know I was coming here?" Sally asked "I didn't tell anyone. How could anyone have known?"

Malcolm looked at the picture closely "It's all a bit complicated." he said "I'm not sure I understand it myself." he paused "I'm sorry, I feel really stupid, but I was told to make absolutely sure. It's so hard to tell with these little photographs, isn't it?"

"Apparently." Sally replied

Kathy watched them through a mirror as the Weeping Anger moved closer

"Well, here goes, I suppose." Malcolm said "Funny feeling, after all these years."

"Who's it from?" Sally asked

"Well, that's a long story, actually." he answered

"Gimme a name." Sally said

The Weeping Angel was just behind Kathy, it reached out a hand to touch her

"Katherine Wainwright." Malcolm said answering her question "But she specified I should tell you that prior to marriage she was called Kathy Nightingale."

A loud noise could be heard from where Kathy had been

"Kathy?" Sally said

"Kathy, yes." said Malcolm "Katherine Costello Nightingale."

"Is this a joke?" Sally asked

"A joke?"

"Kathy, is this you?" Sally called. She started walking around, looking for Kathy "Very funny. Kathy?"

Kathy stood up in the middle of a field, she heard the sound of cattle mooing and saw several of the animals in the background

"Kathy? Kathy!" Sally shouted

"Please. you need to take this." Malcolm said "I promised"

"Excuse me?" Kathy said to a man sitting on a wall "Where am I? I was in London. I was in the middle of London."

"You're in Hull." Ben answered

"No, I'm not." Kathy said

"This is Hull."

"No, it isn't." Kathy argued

"You're in Hull." Ben repeated

"I'm not in Hull." Kathy said again "Stop saying Hull."

"Who are you?" Sally asked "Why are you here?"

"I made a promise." Malcolm answered

"Who to?" she asked

"My grandmother." Malcolm said "Katherine Costello Nightingale."

"Don't have that in London." Ben said "There's no call for it. It's all Hull." He passed Kathy his paper, clearly dated as 5th December, 1920

"1920?" Kathy asked

"Your grandmother?" Sally asked in the present

"Yes." Malcolm answered "She died 20 years ago."

Sally took the parcel he'd offered her and opened it, looking through the pictures of Kathy "So they're related?"

"I'm sorry?" Malcolm asked

""My Kathy, your grandmother - they're practically identical." Sally said

"Where are you going?"

"My dearest Sally Sparrow, if my grandson has done as he promises he will, then as you read these words it has been mere minutes since we last spoke. For You. For Me, it has been over 60 years. The third of the photographs is of my children. The youngest is Sally. I named her after you, of course."

"This is sick!" Sally shouted as she dropped the envelope and it's contents on the ground "This is totally sick! Kathy? Kathy! Kathy?" She ran up the stairs as she yelled for Kathy, slowing at the top. Several Weeping Angel Statues were arranged in the area. There's the sound of wings and she turned to see another stature. One of the Weeping Angels was holding a key on a thin rope of twine and as Sally crouched to look, the angel behind her moved it's hands. The door of the house closed.

"No, wait! Hang on!" Sally shouted

Sally ran off, the Weeping Angel that had held the key was now holding it's arm outstretched. Malcolm left the house hastily. Sally reached the bottom of the stairs and picked up Kathy's letter. She ran out of the house, looking around for Malcolm before walking away. What she didn't know was that four Weeping Angels watched from the windows

**And that's all you're getting for this chapter, I'll try to do one last update before I leave.**

**TTFN**

**Julie **


	57. Blink part 3

**Here's Blink part 3, I'm not even going to ramble on at this moment except to say that I really quite like this episode, even more so with Rose in it. Oh and Baby will be arriving soon. Oh and speaking of babies, I'm an auntie! have been since the 29th of March this year.**

"I suppose, unless I live to a really exceptional old age, I will be long gone as you read this. Don't feel sorry for me. I have led a good and full life. I've loved a good man and been well loved in return. You would have liked Ben. He was the very first person I met in 1920."

"Are you following me?"

"Yeah." Ben answered

"Are you gonna stop following me?"

"No, I don't think so." he replied

Sally walked through a cemetery and found Kathy's gravestone. She knelt down after laying a bunch of flowers.

"To take one breath in 2007 and the next in 1920 is a strange way to start a new life, but a new life is exactly what I've always wanted."

"1902? You told him you were eighteen?" Sally said as she saw the D.O.B. "You lying cow!" She stood up and walked away, not knowing that a statue watched her leaving.

"My mum and dad are gone by your time, so really there's only Lawrence to tell. He works at the DVD store on Queen Street. I don't know what you're going to say to him, but I know you'll think of something. Just tell him I love him."

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lawrence Nightingale." Sally said

"Through the back." the man answered

"Hello?" Sally said. She walked into the back and saw the man on the screen that she'd seen the night before at Kathy's house

"Martha!" he said

"Sorry."

"Quite possibly. 'Fraid so."

Larry walked in "Oh. Hello. Can I help you?" he asked

"Hi."

"38." the Doctor said

"Er, just a mo." Larry said as he paused the monitor "Hang on. We've met, haven't we?" he asked

"It'll come to you."

"Oh, my God!" Larry said as he covered his crotch

"There it is."

"Sorry." he said "Sorry again about the whole..."

"Message from your sister." Sally said

"Oh! Okay! What?" he asked "What is it? What's the message?"

"She's had to go away for a bit." she told him

"Where?"

"Just a work thing." Sally replied "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

"And..." Sally started

"And what?" Larry asked

"She loves you." Sally answered

"She what?" he asked, shocked

"She said to say." Sally said "She just sort of mentioned it. She loves you. There, that's nice, isn't it?"

"Is she ill?"

"No!" Sally said "No."

"Am I ill?" he asked now sounding confused

"No!"

"Is this a trick?"

"No." Sally replied "She loves you."

"Yeah...yeah." the Doctor said as the screen un paused "People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is."

"Who is this guy?" Sally asked

"Sorry, the pause thing keeps slipping." Larry replied as he paused the Doctor again "Stupid thing."

"Last night at Kathy's, you had him on those screens." Sally said "That same guy. Talking about, I dunno, blinking or something."

"Yeah, the bit about the blinking is great!" Larry said enthusiastically "I was checking to see if they were all the same."

"What were the same?" Sally asked "What is this? Who is he?"

"An Easter egg." he answered

"Excuse me?"

"Like a DVD extra, yeah?" Larry explained "You know how on DVDs they put extras on, documentaries and stuff? Well, ometimes they put on hidden ones, and they call them Easter eggs. You have to look for them, follow a bunch of clues in the menu screen."

"Complicated." the Doctor said as the monitor un paused again. Larry paused it again

"Sorry." Larry said "It's interesting, actually. He is on seventeen different DVDs. There are seventeen totally unrelated DVDs, all with him on, always hidden away, always a secret. Not even the publishers know how he got there. I've talked to the manufacturers, right? They don't even know. He's like...he's a ghost DVD extra. Just shows up where he's not supposed to be. But only on those. Those seventeen."

"Well, what does he do?" Sally asked

"Just sits there making random remarks." Larry answered "It's like we're hearing half a conversation. Me and the guys are always trying to work out the other half."

"When you say you and the guys, you mean the internet, don't you?"

"How d'you know?" Larry asked her

"Spooky, isn't it?" she said

"Very complicated." the Doctor said as the DVD un paused again

"Florence? Need you!" the man in the front shop said

"'Scuse me a sec." Larry said

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff." the Doctor said as the DVD started yet again.

"Started well, that sentence." Sally said

"It got away from me, yeah." the Doctor said as though he'd replied to her

"Okay, that was weird. Like you can hear me." Sally said

"Well, I can hear you."

Sally paused the DVD again "Okay, that's enough." she shouted at the screen "I've had enough now. I've had a long day and I've had bloody enough! Sorry. Bad day."

"Got you the list." Larry said holding out a sheet of A4 paper

"What?" Sally asked confused

"The seventeen DVDs." Larry elaborated "I thought you might be interested."

"Yeah, great, thanks!" Sally said. She then left the shop. She turned back as she heard the man say "Go to the police, you stupid woman! Why does nobody ever just go to the police?"

**Right, I think that I should stop there, cause I think that this way it flows alot better.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	58. Blink part 4

**Right here's Blink part 4**

"Look, I know how mad I'm sounding." Sally said to the desk sargeant

"Shall we try it from the beginning this time?" he replied

"Okay." Sally started "There's this house, a big old house, been empty for years, falling apart. Wester Drumlins, out by the estate. You've probably seen it."

"Wester Drumlins?" he asked

"Yes." Sally answered

"Could you just wait here for a minute?" He walked away and Sally walked over to the window. She looked out to see two Weeping Angels. She blinked and they disappeared

"Okay, cracking up now." Sally said

"Hi. DI Billy Shipton." a man said "Wester Drumlins, that's mine. Can't talk to you now, got a thing I can't be late for, so if you could just... Hello!"

"Hello." Sally replied

"Eh, Marcie, can you tell them I'm gonna be late for that thing?" he said to a female officer

"All of them?" Sally asked

"Over the last two years, yeah." Billy replied "They all still have personal items in them and a couple still had the motor running."

"So over the last two years the owners of all of these vehicles have driven up to Wester Drumlins House, parked outside and just disappeared." Sally simplified. She saw the Tardis "What's that?"

"Ah! The pride of the Wester Drumlins collection." he said "We found that there, too. Somebody's idea of a joke, I suppose."

"But what is it?" Sally asked "What's a police box?""Well, it's a special kind of phone box for policemen." Billy explained "They used to have them all over. But this isn't a real one. The phone's just a dummy, and the windows are the wrong size. We can't even get in it. Ordinary Yale lock, but nothing fits." he said "But that's not the big question. See, you're missing the big question."

"Okay, what's the big question?" Sally asked

"Will you have a drink with me?" he asked

"I'm sorry?"

"Drink, you, me, now?" he asked again

"Aren't you on duty, Detective Inspector Shipton?" she questioned

"Nope." he replied "Knocked off before I left. Told 'em I had a family crisis."

"Why?" she asked

"Because life is short and you are hot." Billy said "Drink?"

"No." Sally answered

"Ever?" he asked

"Maybe." she replied

"Phone number?" he requested

"Moving kind of fast, DI Shipton." Sally said

"Billy." he told her "I'm off duty."

"Aren't you just!" Sally said

"Is that your phone number?" he asked

"Just my phone number." Sally said "Not a promise. Not a guarantee. Not an IOU. Just a phone number."

"And that's Sally...?" he asked

"Sally Shipton." she said without thinking "Sparrow! Sally Sparrow. I'm going now. Don't look at me."

"I'll phone you!" Billy said

"Don't look at me." she said"Phone you tomorrow." Billy replied

"Don't look at me." Sally told him

"Might even phone you tonight." Billy said

"Don't look at me!" Sally repeated

"Definitely gonna phone you, gorgeous girl!" Billy told her

"You definitely better!" Sally replied. Billy looked over to see the Weeping Angels around the Tardis. He walked around to investigate it and then he blinked.

Sally left the building, looking around. She ran across the street and pulled the key that she took from the Weeping Angel out of her pocket "Ordinary Yale lock, but nothing fits." Billy had said. Sally ran back to the police station, but there was no one there.

Billy fell against a wall and slid to the ground "Welcome." the Doctor said as he walked towards him with Rose and Martha.

"Where am I?" Billy asked as the three came to a halt near him. The Doctor was holding a device that clicked and beeped

"1969." the Doctor asked "Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to."

"Oh, the moon landing's brilliant." Martha said

"We went four times." Rose said "Back when we had transport..."

"Working on it!" the Doctor replied

"I'd rather not have this baby in 1969." Rose replied. The Doctor just shook his head

"How did I get here?" Billy asked

"The same way we did." the Doctor said "The touch of an angel." He sat down beside Billy "Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year." Billy tried to stand, but the Doctor stopped him "No. no, no, no, no, don't get up." he told him "Time travel without a capsule, nasty. Catch your breath, don't go swimming for half an hour."

"I don't." Billy tried "I can't"

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels." the Doctor said "The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Billy asked

"Trust me." Rose said "Just nod when he stops for breath."

"Oi!" the Doctor replied indignantly

"Tracked you down with this." the Doctor said showing Billy the device "This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow." Rose laughed.

"I don't understand." Billy said "Where am I?"

"1969, like he says." Martha answered

"Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor." the Doctor said "So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy, I am very, very sorry. It's gonna take you a while."

A few days after Billy arrived, the Doctor, Rose and Martha could be found in his house making a video using the transcript that Sally had given the Doctor when they had met. They were just finishing after a lot of laughing and carrying on "And that's it, I'm afraid." the Doctor said "There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got." he paused "I dunno what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead." he continued "They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!" The camera was turned off and Billy took the video and promised that he would keep it with him until he got into DVD publishing. "So, how was that?" he asked his wife and his friend.

"A little over dramatic." Martha answered

"But it'll do." Rose said. She was nearly full term now and she hoped that the Tardis would come for them soon as she didn't want to have her baby 17 years before she herself would be born.

The Doctor must have noticed her worried look because he said "Don't worry, love. The Tardis will be here soon."

Sally's phone rang "Hello?" she said "Billy, where are you?" she asked "Where?"

Sally entered a ward in a hospital "Billy?" She turned away and Billy woke up

"It was raining when we met." he said

"It's the same rain." Sally replied

A short time later, Sally was looking at a picture of Billy and a woman on their wedding day

"She looks nice." Sally said

"Her name was Sally, too." Billy told her

"Sally Shipton." Sally replied "Sally Shipton!" Billy said "I often thought about looking for you before tonight, but apparently it would've torn a hole in the fabric of space and time and destroyed two thirds of the universe. Also I'd lost my hair."

"Two thirds of the universe." Sally said "Where'd you get that?"

"There's a man in 1969." Billy explained "He sent me with a message for you."

"What man?" Sally asked

"The Doctor." Billy answered

"And what was the message?" Sally asked

"Just this." Billy said "Look at the list."

"What does that mean?" Sally asked "Is that it, look at the list?"

"He said you'd have it by now." Billy replied "A list of seventeen DVDs." He paused "I didn't stay a policeman back then. Got into publishing. Then video publishing. Then DVDs, of course.""You put the Easter Egg on?" she asked

"Have you noticed what all seventeen DVDs have in common yet?" Billy asked "I suppose it's hard for you, in a way."

"How could the Doctor have even known I had a list?" Sally asked "I only just got this."

"I asked him how, but he said he couldn't tell me." Billy answered "He said you'd understand it one day, but that I never would."

"Soon as I understand it, I'll come and tell you." Sally told him

"No, gorgeous girl, you can't." Billy replied "There's only tonight. He told me all those years ago that we'd only meet again this one time. On the night I die."

"Oh, Billy." Sally said

"It's kept me going." Billy said "I'm an old, sick man. But I've had something to look forward to. Ah, life is long. And you are hot. Oh, look at my hands. They're old man's hands. How did that happen?"

"I'll stay." Sally told him "I'm going to stay with you. Okay?"

"Thank you, Sally Sparrow." Billy said "I have 'til the rain stops."

**Right, that's all you're getting for now, cause I really have to go now**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	59. Blink part 5

**Right, I'm back in now, although I don't know how much time I'll have to update cause my mum will want the laptop when she comes in and then I'll have to make the dinner although, I could wait up until she goes to bed and see how much I can get done before I go to mine. Anyway, enough of me, let's get on with Blink part 5.**

"Banto's" Larry said as he answered the phone at the video shop

"They're mine." Sally said by way of a greeting

"What?" Larry asked with a hint of confusion

"The DVDs on the list." Sally said "The seventeen DVDs. What they've got in common is me. They're all the DVDs I own. The Easter Egg was intended for me!"

"You've only got seventeen DVDs?" Larry asked her seriously

"Do you have a portable DVD player?" Sally asked ignoring his question in favour of her own and not to mention her curiosity as to why the Easter Egg was intended for her

"Course, why?"

"I want you to meet me." Sally told him

"Where"

"Wester Drumlins." Sally replied

"You live in Scooby Doo's house." Larry said as he entered the house

"For God's sake, I don't live here." Sally replied

"Okay, this is the one with the clearest sound." Larry told her "Slightly better picture quality on this one, but I don't-"

"Doesn't matter." Sally replied

"Okay." Larry said "There he is."

"The Doctor." Sally said

"Who's the Doctor?" Larry asked

"He's the Doctor." Sally said

"Yep." the Doctor replied "That's me."

"Okay, that was scary." Sally said

"No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that." Larry told her

"Yes, I do." the Doctor said

"And that."

"Yep, and this." the Doctor said

"He can hear us." Sally said "Oh, my God, you can really hear us!"

"Of course he can't hear us." Larry told her "Look! I've got a transcript, see, everything he says. "Yep, that's me". "Yes, I do". "Yep, and this". Next it's..."

"Are you going to read out the whole thing?" the Doctor and Larry said

"Sorry."

"Who are you?" Sally asked

"I'm a time traveller." the Doctor said "Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969."

"We're stuck." Martha said butting in "All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support him!"

"Martha!" the Doctor complained, laughter was heard in the background

"Sorry." Martha said

"I've seen this bit before." Sally said

"Quite possibly." the Doctor said

"1969, that's where you're talking from?" Sally asked

"'Fraid so." the Doctor replied

"But you're replying to me." Sally said "You can't know exactly what I'm gonna say, 40 years before I say it!"

"38." the Doctor contradicted

"I'm getting this down!" Larry said "I'm writing in your bits."

"How? How is this possible?" Sally asked "Tell me!"

"Not so fast." Larry said "People don't understand time." the Doctor said "It's not what you think it is."

"Then what is it?" Sally asked

"Complicated." the Doctor said simply

"Tell me." Sally told him

"Very complicated."

"I'm clever and I'm listening." Sally replied "And don't patronise me because people have died, and I'm not happy. Tell me."

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff." the Doctor explained

"Yeah, I've seen this bit before." Sally said "You said that sentence got away from you."

"It got away from me, yeah." the Doctor said

"Next thing you're going to say is, "Well, I can hear you"." Sally said

"Well, I can hear you." he said

"This isn't possible." Sally said

"No." Larry said "It's brilliant!" "Not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say." the Doctor said

"Always gives me the shivers, that bit." Larry said

"How can you know what I'm going to say?" Sally asked

"Look to your left." the Doctor told her

"What does he mean by, "Look to your left"?" Larry asked "I've written tons about that on the forums. I think it's a political statement."

"He means you." Sally replied "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing in your bits." Larry told her "So I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the net. This will explode the egg forums."

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript." the Doctor explained "It's on my Autocue."

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript?" Sally asked "It is still being written."

"I told you." the Doctor said "I'm a time traveller. I got it in the future."

"Okay, let me get my head 'round this." Sally said "You're reading from a transcript of a conversation you're still having?"

" Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey." the Doctor replied

"Actually, never mind that." she said and turned to Larry "You can do shorthand?" she asked

"So?" Larry asked

"What matters is we can communicate." the Doctor said "We have got big problems now. They've taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box."

"The angels have the phone box!" Larry said "That's my favourite, I've got it on a tee-shirt!"

"What do you mean, angels?" Sally asked "You mean those statue things?"

"Creatures from another world."

"But they're just statues." she replied

"Only when you see them." the Doctor told her

"What does that mean?" she asked

"Lonely assassins, they were called." the Doctor explained "No-one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved." he continued "They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone." he paused "Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can!"

"Don't take your eyes off that." Sally told Larry

"That's why they cover their eyes." the Doctor continued, drawing her attention "They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe." he paused "And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sally asked

"The blue box, it's my time machine." the Doctor said "There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!"

"How?" Sally asked "How?"

"And that's it, I'm afraid." the Doctor replied "There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got." he paused "I dunno what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead." he continued "They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!"

**Right, there's part five, part 6 is on it's way very soon, I hope.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	60. Blink part 6

**Right, here's Blink part 6**

"No, don't, you can't!" Sally screamed

"I'll rewind him!" Larry told her

"What good would that do?" she asked "You're not looking at the statue?"

"Neither are you." he said. The two of them turned to the statue, which was closer, it's face was distorted

"Keep looking at it." Sally told him "Keep looking at it!"

"There's just one, right, there's just this one." Larry said "We're okay if we keep staring at this one statue, everything's gonna be fine"

"There's three more." Sally informed him

"Three?"

"They were upstairs, I think I heard them moving." she explained

"Where?" he asked "Three, moving where?"

"I'll look around, I'm going to check." Sally told him "Keep looking at this one, don't blink. Remember what he said, don't even blink!"

"Who blinks?" Larry asked, trying to joke "I'm too scared to blink."

"Okay." Sally said "We're going to the door. Front door. Okay. We can't both get to the front door without taking our eyes off that thing. You stay here."

"What?"

"I'll be just round the corner, stay here!" Sally said "They've locked it. They've locked us in!"

"Why?" Larry asked

"I've got something they want." she answered

"What?"

"The key, I took it last time I was here." she explained "They followed me to get it back. I led them to the blue box. Now they've got that!"

"Give them the key!" he told her

"I'm gonna check the back door, you wait here." Sally told him

"Give them the key, give them what they want!" Larry replied "Sally, no, what if they come behind me?"

"Hang on!"

"Oh, God! Oh, God!"

"It's locked!" Sally said. Larry looked away from the Weeping Angel briefly and it advanced on him. He looked back only just in time

"Sally!" he shouted "Sally!"

"It won't open!" she replied

"Sally, please, I can't do this!" Larry complained "Sally, hurry up! Where are you?"

"Larry!" she shouted "They've blocked off the back door, but there's a cellar. There might be a way out, delivery hatch or something."

"I'm coming! I can't stay here." "Okay, boys, I know how this works." Sally said confidently "You can't move so long as I can see you. Whole world in the box, the Doctor says. Hope he's not lying, 'cause I don't see how else we're getting out." she paused "Oh, and there's your one."

"Why's it pointing at the...light?" Larry asked. The light began to flicker

"Oh, my God!" Sally said fearfully, all confidence gone "It's turning out the lights!"

"Quickly!"

"I can't find the lock!" she shouted

"Sally, hurry up! Get it open!" Larry demanded, he didn't want to die "They're getting faster, Sally, come on!"

"It won't turn!" she complained

"Sally!" They finally managed to get into the Tardis, the Weeping Angels were surrounding the ship as they closed the doors. A hologram of the Doctor appeared up on the high deck "This is security protocol 712." he said "This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorised control disc, valid one journey." Larry opened a DVD case and the disc glowed "Please insert the disc and prepare for departure."

"Looks like a DVD player." Sally said "There's a slot." Larry inserted the disc.

The Angels rocked the Tardis

"They're trying to get in!" Larry shouted"Well, hurry up then!" Sally said

"What's happening?" Larry asked as the Tardis began to dematerialise around them

"Oh, my God!" Sally said "It's leaving us behind! Doctor, no, you can't! Doctor!" Larry and Sally huddled together on the floor where the Tardis had been. "Look at them!" Sally said "Quick, look at them!"

"I don't think we need to." Larry said "He tricked them, The Doctor tricked them. They're looking at each other. They're never gonna move again."

**There you go, the next part will be up really soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	61. Blink part 7

**Here's Blink part 7, you know, I can't believe I'm finally updating this after a year, but atleast I'm doing it, cause it's started worming it's way into my head again and thankfully I found the pen drive with it on it, although, I'm half way through the next story as well as having more or less completed this one on a word document, and I've lost it again and it has the transcripts on it for series 4 so that I don't have to sit and watch the dvds like I did for most of this one. Anyway, here we go.**

A few weeks after they had filmed the video for Sally Sparrow. The Tardis appeared in front of the Doctor, Rose and Martha and it was a good thing that it appeared when it did as the moment they stepped inside their home, Rose went into labour. She collapsed into the Doctor's arms and he and Martha helped her to the infirmary. Once there they helped her change and got her onto one of the beds. Rose was scared, she grabbed the Doctor's hand and held it tightly. She could hear him speaking to her but couldn't make out what he was saying.

A short time later she felt another powerful contraction, she increased her grip on the Doctor's hand and then released it when the pain went away.

Around an hour after they entered the infirmary, Rose's waters broke. The Doctor tried to comfort her as he watched helplessly as she brought their child into the world. The time between the contractions was getting shorter.

Every so often Martha checked how far along Rose was. After a few hours, (none of the room's occupants knew how long Rose had been in labour for) Martha checked again and then she told Rose to push. Rose did as she was told. Martha watched "I can see the head." she said eventually. "Keep going." Rose rested for a moment against her husband.

"You can do it." he said. She smiled through the pain and then she continued to push. After a while Martha said "One more big push." Rose pushed again and the cries of the new born filled the room and Rose leaned back against the Doctor exhausted. Martha cut the cord. A few minutes later while Martha was cleaning up the baby, the after birth was delivered. Martha wrapped up the baby and returned to the bed. "It's a girl." she said, smiling brightly. Rose took her daughter from her friend and cradled her baby in her arms for the first time. Martha cleared up the after birth and put it in the bin and then tidied the room before leaving the Doctor and Rose alone with their child "She needs a name, Rose." the Doctor said when they were alone.

"Yeah." Rose said "I've been thinking about that. I think we should call her Talia."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked

"I think it means morning dew." Rose answered.

"Ok, we'll call her Talia." he agreed.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rose asked

The Doctor nodded and Rose passed their daughter to him. He looked down at her as Rose decided to lie down, she really was a beautiful baby, but then again, he was biased, she was his daughter after all. Rose watched them. "Hello, Talia." he said "I'm your daddy." he turned to face Rose so that their baby could see her "And that's your mummy." He continued to talk to their child as Rose drifted off to sleep.

After leaving the room, Martha headed to her bathroom to have a proper shower and then she went to the kitchen. She got herself a cup of tea and something to eat and decided to take it back to her room and turn in early, cause no doubt, she wouldn't get much sleep with a new born on the Tardis.

Rose had been asleep for a few hours when Talia finally fell asleep. The Doctor put her in the small cot and then covered Rose up before taking one of the other beds himself and taking a leaf out of their books and going to sleep.

The next morning, Rose woke up refreshed to the sound of her daughter crying. She sat up and saw that the Doctor was already there calming her. "You go get a shower." he said "I'll look after her until you come back."

Rose smiled and headed to their bedroom and entered their en suite bathroom and turned on the shower. It was the quickest shower she'd ever had. She got out after around 5 minutes and then entered her bedroom and got dried and dressed before returning to the infirmary. Before she left their bedroom, she opened the second door next to that of the en suite bathroom and smiled, he'd finished the nursery before they went to 1969. There was a small cot at the foot of their bed where they would put Talia later that day.

She returned to the infirmary and took her daughter from the Doctor "She needs fed." she told him and then she fed their child before they went to the kitchen to get something to eat themselves.

When they entered the kitchen Martha was already there, fully dressed. The Doctor made Rose sit down and then set about making tea and toast for the two of them as Martha was already eating. After they had their breakfast, they took Martha to the living room and spent the day watching DVDs

**Well the wait is finally over, although there is a reason why this is called blink part 7, well you should have worked it out when it started and that's the end of Blink, the next chapter will be a filler, I know I said that I'd have Sally Sparrow's POV of the meeting, but I decided that I couldn't be bothered to write that twice and that I'd move on and try to get this story completed so that I could start updating it.**

**What did you think?**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	62. Chapter 62

**Right here's the filler chapter I promised.**

When Talia was nearly 4 weeks old Rose entered the console room to find her husband fixing something. "Doctor?" she said

"What is it?" he asked from under the console.

"Can you come out from under there please?" she asked. He did as she asked, cleaning his hands on a cloth as he did so. "First you can wash your hands properly before you go near our daughter, cause I've just bathed her. Second, remember when we were telling Martha about the Daleks?"

"Yeah." he said

"You said we could go see Sarah Jane after the baby was born."

"I did." he replied "Do you want to go today?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He turned around and set the coordinates for somewhere near Sarah Jane's house. When the Tardis landed, he and Rose left the console room and headed to the kitchen where the Doctor washed his hands and then to the living room where Martha was waiting for them with baby Talia. Rose took the small child from her godmother's arms and then the three of them left the Tardis

Once outside, Martha said "Do you two mind if I go home quickly?"

"No." the Doctor said. "Just meet us at 13 Bannerman Rd when you're finished."

"Okay." she said and then turned and walked off in the direction that would take her to her house. While the Doctor and Rose set off for Bannerman Road.

After a few minutes they reached Bannerman Road and they walked along checking all the house numbers as they went. They quickly found number 13 and walked up to the front door. The Doctor knocked as Rose was carrying the baby carrier and he was closest. Sarah Jane answered almost immediately. "Doctor, Rose?" she said "What's going on?"

"Hello, Sarah Jane." the Doctor said "Nothing's going on, Rose just wanted to come see you."

Rose handed the baby carrier to her husband and then hugged Sarah Jane tightly. When she let her go, Sarah Jane invited the couple in.

"Who's baby is that?" Sarah Jane asked as they sat down in the living room.

"Ours." Rose answered "She a month old now."

"What's her name?"

"Talia." the Doctor answered, smiling down at his daughter. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked

"I'd love to." Sarah Jane answered. The Doctor took Talia out of the baby carrier and passed her to his friend. "She's beautiful." Sarah Jane said as she looked down at the child in her arms. She had soft brown tufts of hair on her head and she had brown eyes that were the exact same shade of brown as her fathers.

They spent most of the day with Sarah Jane and when Martha arrived they spent a few more hours there. Martha was getting to know Sarah Jane quite well and Rose was enjoying having someone else to talk to, someone older that she could confide her worries to.

**There's your filler, I think the next chapter will be the start of Utopia. I should go and sort out the printer and a space to put it near the chair cause my mum wants to us it when she comes home tonight.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	63. Utopia Part 1

**Right here's Utopia Part 1 I'm not sure, but I think that this is the most I've updated at a time in this story, anyway off we go.**

A few months later (Talia was nearly 4 months old.) They resumed travelling again. Their first trip was a trip to Cardiff. The Tardis materialised in Cardiff in front of the water tower in Roald Dahl Plass. Rose could be found sitting on the captain's chair holding the baby in her arms  
"Cardiff." the Doctor said, causing Rose to smirk.  
"Cardiff?" Martha asked. Rose nodded  
"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff is that it's built on a rift in time and space-just like California and the San Andreas Fault." the Doctor explained "The rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel."  
"So it's a pit stop." Martha said.  
"Exactly." the Doctor answered as Rose left the room with their sleeping child, most likely to put her to bed

Someone was running through the Plass towards the Tardis

"Wait a minute." Martha said thoughtfully "They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago. Was that you two?"  
"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen." the Doctor replied as Rose reentered the console room

The runner was getting closer to the Tardis, it was Captain Jack Harkness

"Long time ago." the Doctor continued "Lifetimes. I was a different man back then."

"Doctor!" Jack shouted as he neared the Tardis

"Finito." the Doctor said All powered up. Jack appeared on the monitor. The Doctor saw him and a look of panic appeared on his face. He started the Tardis, Jack leapt. Inside the Tardis, the console sparked and the Doctor, Rose and Martha were thrown to the floor.  
"What's that?" Martha asked as she clung to the console  
"We're accelerating?" the Doctor said "into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion. What? The year 100 trillion. That's impossible!"  
"Why?" Martha asked  
"What happens then?" Rose asked  
"We're going to the end of the universe." the Doctor said. Jack was clinging to the Tardis as it travelled through the vortex

"Doctor!" Jack's yell was drawn out.

**Right I think that's the best place to stop this particular part as it's when the credits run.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**

**Oh and I will be going back to when ever it was that I had the last Quotes Quiz and adding the Quotes into the following chapters right up to the end once I've completed this story and last chapter of this story will be the answers for the Quotes Quiz.**


	64. Utopia Part 2

**Right here comes Utopia Part 2. All I'm going to say is Captain Jack Harkness**

The Tardis landed with a thud and the Doctor looked at Rose and Martha questioningly  
"Well, we've landed." he said  
"So what's out there?" Rose asked  
"I don't know." he replied  
"Say that again." Martha said "That's rare." Rose left the console room to check on Talia  
"Not even the Time Lords came this far." The Doctor said "We should leave. We should go. We should really, really…go." He looked at Martha and grinned widely before heading for the door.  
Outside there was a bleak landscape. As they stepped out, Martha spotted Jack on the ground "Oh my God!" she said. She tapped the Doctor's arm before she rushed over to Jack. She felt his neck for a pulse "Can't get a pulse. Hold on—you've got that medical kit thing." She ran into the Tardis.  
The Doctor sauntered over to Jack "Hello again." He said "Oh, I'm sorry."  
Martha rushed back "Here we go." she said "Out of the way." She shoved the Doctor out of her way "It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion—that coat's more like World War II."  
"I think he came with us." The Doctor answered  
"How d'you mean?" Martha asked "From Earth?"  
"Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex." The Doctor said "Well, that very him."  
"What?" Martha asked "Do you know him?"  
"That's Jack." the Doctor said "That friend Rose and I were going to tell you about."  
"But he's—I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat." Martha told him "There's nothing. He's dead." Jack gasped as he came back to life and grabbed Martha, who screamed "Oh well, so much for me." she said "It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you now."  
"Captain Jack Harkness." he said, flirting as usual "And who are you?"  
"Martha Jones." Martha said, smiling  
"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones." Jack replied  
"Oh, don't start!" interrupted the Doctor  
"I was just saying hello." Jack said  
"I don't mind." Martha added. She helped Jack stand. Jack and the Doctor stared at each other coldly.  
"Doctor." Jack said  
"Captain." the Doctor replied  
"Good to see you." Jack told him  
"And you." the Doctor said "Same as ever…although…have you had work done?"  
"You can talk!" Jack said  
"Oh yes, the face." the Doctor said after realising what his friend was on about "Regeneration. How did you know this was me?"  
"The police box kinda gives it away." Jack said "I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me."  
"Did I?" the Doctor answered "Busy life. Moving on.  
"Just gotta ask." Jack said "The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Jackie Tyler, but it didn't mention Rose. Where is she?"  
"Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!" The Doctor said "Jackie too"  
"You're kidding?"  
"Jackie's in a Parallel world safe and sound." the Doctor said "And so's Mickey!"  
"What about Rose?" Jack asked  
"She's still inside." the Doctor answered  
"Oh yes!" Jack hugged the Doctor and they laughed. Martha looked downright confused. Rose chose that moment to exit the Tardis.  
"Jack?" she said, smiling at her big brother figure. Jack heard her voice and turned to face her.  
"Hello, Rosie." he said, receiving a scowl for using her nickname, but she passed the bundle in her arms to the Doctor and hugged Jack. He spun her round and then put her on the ground and had a look at her. "Have you put on some weight?" he asked "Not that I'm complaining, you're still as gorgeous as ever."  
"Jack." Rose said "I was pregnant."  
"And?" he asked  
"I had a baby girl 4 months ago."  
"Congratulations." Jack said before hugging her again. Then he turned to hug the Doctor but shook his hand instead as he was holding the baby. "What's her name?" he asked  
"Talia." Rose answered as she took the infant from the Doctor.  
"Can I be Uncle Jack?" he asked.  
The Doctor doubled up laughing. Rose looked at him "What?" she asked  
"I was just imagining our daughter calling him Uncle Captain Jack." Rose laughed as well as did Jack and after a few minutes Martha joined in  
"So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me." Jack said to Rose and Martha "But I had this." he tapped his wrist strap "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."  
"Oh, excuse me." the Doctor said "That is not time travel. It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper."  
Rose and Martha laughed "Boys and their toys." they said at the same time  
"All right, so I bounced." Jack conceded "I thought '21st century, best place to find the Doctor' except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless."  
"Told you." the Doctor said. Rose laughed again  
"I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Jack said  
"That makes you more than 100 years old." Rose said, sounding shocked  
"And looking good, doncha think?" Jack said "So I went to the time rift, based myself there 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are."  
"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asked  
"I was busy." the Doctor answered  
"Is that what happens, though?" Martha asked "Seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?"  
"Not if you're blonde." Jack said "Eh Rose?"  
"Oi." Rose said "He talked to me about it. He was regenerating."  
"You three!" the Doctor said "We're at the end of the universe. All right? We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy…blogging! Come on." The Doctor walked to the edge of a canyon that looked like it once held a city of some sort.  
"Is that a city?" Martha asked  
"A city or a hive." the Doctor answered "Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways, roads…Must have been some sort of life. Long ago."  
"What killed it?" Rose asked as she held Talia tighter trying to keep her warm  
"Time." the Doctor answered "Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."  
"It must have an atmospheric shell." Jack said "We should be frozen to death."  
"Well, Martha, Rose, Talia and I, maybe." the Doctor said "Not so sure about you, Jack." he looked at Jack knowingly  
"What about the people?" Martha asked  
"Does no one survive?" Rose asked  
"I suppose we have to hope." the Doctor said as he looked at his wife "Life will find a way."  
Jack was looking into the canyon "Well, he's not doin' too bad." Jack pointed to a man who was running along one of the pathways, barely ahead of a large group of people  
"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" the Doctor asked "Come on!"  
The four of them ran along a road. Jack laughed "Oh, I've missed this!" he said

**Right I thought that was an appropriate place to stop. You know what's coming and I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	65. Utopia Part 3

**Ok, here's Utopia Part 3, I'm so glad I've gotten to this bit so quickly cause I just love Captain Jack Harkness and I've been looking forward to these three episodes, just cause he's in them anyway here we go.**

They reached the man and Jack grabbed him "I've got you."

"We've gotta run!" the man said "They're coming! They're coming!" Jack passed the man to the Doctor and then pulled out his revolver and aimed it at the group

"Jack, don't you dare!" the Doctor said. Jack fired into the air as Rose covered Talia's ears. The group stopped

"What the hell are they?" Martha asked

"There's more of them." the man said "We've got to keep going."

"I've got a ship nearby." the Doctor said "It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there." he looked back the way they had come from to see more of them coming "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo." the man said "If we get to the silo, then we're safe."

"Silo?" he asked Rose, Martha and Jack

"Silo." Jack agreed

"Silo for me." Martha

"And me." said Rose They five of them ran to the silo followed by the group. They arrived at a gated area with watchtowers and guards

"It's the Futurekind!" the man said "Open the gate!"

"Show me your teeth!" shouted a guard "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!"

"Show them your teeth." the man said. The five of them gritted their teeth in wide smiles

"Human!" the guard said "Let 'em in! Let 'em in!" They opened the gates and the five of them ran inside "Close! Close! Close!" the guard fired his gun at the ground in front of the group

"Humans. Humani. Make feast."

"Go back to where you came from." the guard said "I said go back! Go back!" he aimed his gun at them.

"Oh, don't tell him to put down his gun." Jack said

"He's not my responsibility." the Doctor replied

"And I am?" Jack scoffed "That makes a change."

"Kind watch you. Kind hungry." the chieftain said. He signalled the others and the backed away

"Thanks for that." the Doctor said to the guard

"Right." the Guard said "Let's get you inside."

"My name is Padrafet Shafekane." the man said "Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

"Oh yes, sir." the guard said "Yes, I can." The quintet followed the guard into a large tunnel carved into a mountain- The Silo. As they walked the Doctor turned to Rose "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." she replied including their daughter in the statement.

The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Jack and Padra were standing with Lt Atillo.

"It's a box, a big blue box." the Doctor explained "I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo." Padra said "Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone."

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork." Atillo said "Creet!" A young boy with blonde curly hair who looked about 10 poked his head around a corner "Passenger needs help"

"Right." Creet said "What d'you need?"

Padra walked over to Creet and looked at his clipboard.

"A blue box, you said." Atillo said to the Doctor

"Big, tall, wooden." the Doctor said "Says 'Police'."

"We're driving out for a last water collection." Atillo said "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." the Doctor said

"Come on." Creet said to Padra

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asked

"Old enough to work." Creet answered "This way." They followed Creet through corridors lined with people camping "Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane."

"The Shafekanes anyone?" said Padra

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Anyone know the Shafekane family? Anyone called Shafekane?"

"It's like a refugee camp." Rose commented

"Stinking." Jack said as they passed a rather large man who stared "Ooh, sorry. No offence."

"Don't you see that?" the Doctor said "The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert tp the same basic shape. The fundamental humans." Rose smiled

"Kistane Shafekane."

"End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word! Indomitable! Ha!" Martha smiled as well

"Is there a Kistane Shafekane?"

"That's me." said an older woman as she stood up. She gasped when she saw Padra

"Mother?"

"Oh my God."

"Beltone?"

Padra ran to his family

"It's not all bad news." Martha said

As Jack walked down the corridor, a good looking man passed by

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said as he shook the other man's hand, Rose and Martha laughed "And who are you?" The Doctor was examining a door using the sonic screwdriver to try to open it.

"Stop it." the Doctor told Jack "Give us a hand with this." Jack reluctantly let go of the man's hand before he, Rose and Martha join the Doctor "It's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code." Jack set to work on the keypad while the Doctor continue to use his sonic screwdriver on the door "Let's find out where we are." the doo slid open and the Doctor almost fell into the silo

"Gotcha." Jack said as he grabbed the Doctor

"Thanks." the Doctor said

"How did you cope without me?" Jack asked

"Now that is what I call a rocket." Martha interrupted

"They're not refugees, they're passengers." Rose said

"He said they were going to Utopia." Martha added

"The perfect place." the Doctor replied "100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream. Do you recognize those engines?"

"Nope." Jack replied "Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though."

"Boiling." The Doctor said as they stepped back and Jack closed the door. "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" An older man ran up to them and looked between the Doctor and Jack

"The Doctor?" he asked Jack

"That's me." the Doctor said. The old man grabbed the Doctor's hand and led him away saying "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

The Doctor looked back "It's good apparently."

**Right that's Utopia Part 3, part 4 will be up shortly.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	66. Utopia Part 4

**Right, here's Utopia part 4**

They entered a laboratory "Chan—welcome—tho."  
"This is the gravitissimal accelerator." the old man said "It's part of the …"  
"Chan—welcome—tho." the female alien said as Martha, Rose and Jack entered  
"And over here is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about endtime gravity…"  
"Hello." Martha said "Who are you?"  
"Chan—Chantho—tho."  
"But we can't get it to harmonize!"  
"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said to the alien  
"Stop it." the Doctor and Rose said  
"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack asked them  
Rose said "No" as the alien said "Chan—I do not protest—tho."  
"Maybe later, Blue." Jack said as he winked "So, what have we got here?" Martha and Rose followed Jack the former curious about a sound coming from his back pack  
"And all this feeds into the rocket?" the Doctor asked  
"Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"  
"Well, um, basically…sort of…not a clue." the Doctor said  
"Nothing?"  
"I'm not from around these parts." the Doctor explained "I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."  
"No, no. I'm sorry." he said dejectedly. "It's my fault. There's been so little help."  
In the sitting area, Martha was examining Jack's bag and pulled out a bubbling container with a hand in it.  
"Oh my God." Martha said as she put it on a table and the others come over "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."  
"That's—that's my hand!" the Doctor said  
"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack said  
"Chan—is this a tradition amongst your people—tho?"  
"Not on my street." Martha said "What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them."  
"Long story." the Doctor said " I lost my hand. Christmas Day. In a swordfight."  
"What? And you grew another hand?" Martha asked as Rose giggled in the back ground  
"Um yeah." the Doctor said "Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello." he waggled his fingers at her as he'd done with Rose after he re grew the hand  
"Might I ask what species are you?"  
"Time Lord." the Doctor answered "Last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."  
"Chan—It is said that I am the last of my species too—tho."  
"Sorry, what was your name?" the Doctor asked  
"My assistant and good friend, Chantho." the professor answered "A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."  
"The city outside, that was yours?"  
"Chan—the conglomeration died—tho."  
"Conglomeration! That's what I said!" the Doctor said  
"You're supposed to say sorry." Rose said  
"Oh, yes." the Doctor said "Sorry."  
"Chan—most grateful—tho." Chantho said  
"You grew another hand?" Martha said drawing everyone's attention  
"Hello again." the Doctor said waving his fingers again "It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers before shaking Martha's hand  
"All this time and you're still full of surprises." she said laughing nervously  
The Doctor clicked his tongue and winked as Rose laughed  
"Chan-you are most unusual—tho." said Chantho smiling  
"Well…"  
"So what about those things outside?" Jack asked interrupting "The Beastie Boys. What are they?"  
"We call them the Futurekind." the Professor said "Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia."  
"And Utopia is…" the Doctor asked  
"Oh, every human knows of Utopia." the Professor replied "Where have you been?"  
"Bit of a hermit." the Doctor said  
"A hermit with friends?"  
"Hermits United." the Doctor said " We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?" The professor crooked his finger and led them to a computer that showed a navigational chart with a blinking red dot.  
"The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point."  
"Where is that?" the Doctor asked  
"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night."  
"What do you think's out there?" the Doctor asked  
"I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind—to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"  
"Oh yes. And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." the Doctor noticed something was wrong with the professor "Professor? Professor?"  
"I—Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." he walked away.  
"You all right?" the Doctor asked  
"Yes. I'm fine! And busy!"  
"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" the Doctor asked "This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."  
"We'll find a way!"  
"You're stuck on this planet." the Doctor continued "And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, hey still think they're gonna fly."  
"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."  
"Quite right, too." the Doctor said "And I must say, Professor…" he removed his coat and tossed it to Jack "Um what was it?"  
"Yana."  
"Professor Yana." the Doctor said "This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" He picked up the circuit and used the sonic screwdriver on it before switching it on giving them power  
"Chan—it's working—tho!" Chantho said  
"But how did you do that?" Professor Yana asked  
"Oh, we've been chatting away." the Doctor said "I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant."  
Martha and Chantho walked in the opposite direction to the passengers and they stopped when they saw Creet. "Hi." Martha said "What was your name... Creet?"  
"That's right, miss."  
"What about you, do you have any family?" Martha asked  
"No, miss. There's just me." he answered  
"Well, good luck." Martha said "What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?"  
"My mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds." Creet answered  
"Good for her." Martha replied "Go on, off you go. Get your seat." Creet continued on.  
The Doctor and Yana were working on either side of a large clear circuit board in the centre of the lab. The Doctor sniffed the cord in his hands "Is this..?" he asked  
"Yes, gluten extract." Yana said "Binds the neutralino map together."  
"But that's food." the Doctor said "You've built this system out of food and string and staples. Professor Yana, you're a genius."  
"Says the man who made it work." the professor said  
"Ooh…it's easy coming in at the end but…you're stellar." the Doctor replied "This is…this is magnificent. I don't often say that 'cause…well, 'cause of me."  
"Well, even my title is an affectation." the professor explained "There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."  
"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered." he said as Yana chuckled "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."  
"Oh, those damned galaxies." Yana complained "They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once."  
"Well you've got it now." the Doctor told him "But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from here. You're staying behind."  
"With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."  
"You would give your life so they could fly." Rose interrupted  
"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep."  
"Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box." Atillo said over the communications system.  
"Ah!" the Doctor said  
"Doctor." Jack said. The Doctor, Rose and Yana join Jack by the monitor that showed the Tardis safely inside the silo  
The Doctor patted Yana on the shoulder "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." he headed into the Tardis. Rose followed with Talia. She when to their bedroom to change her child as the Doctor brought a long power line from the Tardis out into the lab "Extra power." he said as he inserted it into the outlet "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds." Martha and Chantho returned  
"Oh, am I glad to see that thing." Martha said as she saw the Tardis. Rose exited with Talia as Chantho went to Yana who was sitting down  
"Chan—Professor, are you all right—tho?" she asked  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." he said "I'm fine. Just get on with it."  
Jack handed a pile of circuits to Martha "Connect those circuits into the spar—same as that last lot. But quicker." he said  
"Yes, sir." Martha said as she and Rose went to the spar with Chantho. The Doctor went to Yana  
"You don't have to keep working." he said "We can handle it."  
"It's just a headache." Yana replied "Just—Just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."  
"What sort of noise?" the Doctor asked  
"It's the sound of drums." Yana replied "More and more as though it's getting closer."  
"When did it start?"  
"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked." He stood up and went back to work  
Rose, Martha and Chantho were working on the circuits. "How long have you been with the professor?" Rose asked  
"Chan—17 years—tho."  
"Blimey. A long time." Martha commented  
"Chan—I adore him—tho."  
"Oh right, and he—" Martha said  
"Chan-I don't think he even notices—tho."  
"Tell me about it." Rose said thinking of how her relationship with the Doctor had been before they admitted their feelings  
"Chan—but I am happy to serve—tho."  
"Do you mind if I ask?" Martha said "Do you have to start every sentence with 'Chan'?"  
"Chan—yes—tho."  
"And end every sentence with…" Martha continued  
"Chan—tho—tho."  
"What would you happen if you didn't?" Rose asked  
"Chan—that would be rude—tho."  
"What, like swearing?" Martha asked  
"Chan—indeed—tho."  
"Go on, just once." Rose said  
"Chan—I can't—tho." Chantho said nervously  
"Oh, do it for us." Martha said  
"No." she said and the three of them giggled"Professor, are you getting me?" Atillo asked over the tanoy  
"I'm here! We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch." he lost the connection "God sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!"  
"Anything I can do?" Martha asked "I've finished that lot."  
"Yes, if you could." Yana said as he got up so Martha could have his seat. "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out."  
"Certainly, sir." Martha replied "Just don't ask me to do shorthand."  
"Are you still there?"  
"Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."  
"He's inside. And good luck to him."  
"Captain, keep the levels below the red." Yana said to Jack  
"Where is that room?" the Doctor asked  
"It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."  
"Stet? Never heard of it." the Doctor said as he and Rose joined the professor and Martha at the screen  
"You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here." They watched on the monitor as the man worked on the couplings. An alarm began to sound  
"It's rising…0.2. Keep it level!"  
"Yes, sir!" Jack replied  
More alarms went off "Chan—we're losing power—tho!"  
"Radiation's rising!" the Doctor said  
"We've lost control!" Jack shouted  
"The chamber's going to flood." Yana told them  
"Jack! Override the vents!" the Doctor ordered  
Jack grabbed two live cables "We can jump start the override!" he said as he held both cables together  
"Don't!" Rose shouted knowing what he was going to do  
"It's going to flare!" the Doctor added. Jack screamed as the power coursed through him. The others watched helpless as he fell to the floor

**Right there's Utopia Part 4, Part 5 will be up asap**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	67. Utopia Part 5

**Right here's Utopia Part 5, I can't wait to get to the next episode, cause I love John Simm's Master, I think that he's absolutely hilarious. Anyway off we go again.**

Rose handed Talia to her husband and she and Martha rushed to Jack "I've got him." Martha said  
"Chan—don't touch the cables—tho." Chantho said as she pushed them aside. While everyone rushed to check on Jack, the Doctor watched knowingly  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yana said  
"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" the Doctor asked as Rose and Martha started CPR on Jack  
"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing!" Yana said  
"Oh, I don't know." the Doctor said as he walked forwards "Rose, leave him." he said as he pulled her up gently with his free hand, she understood and pulled Martha up with her  
"You've gotta let me try." Martha said  
"Come on. Come on." the Doctor said "Just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?"  
"Yes"  
"Well…" he said as Jack gasped for breath as he came back to life. The Doctor took off his glasses. "I've got just the man."  
"Was someone kissing me?" Jack asked causing Rose to laugh as she took Talia back.  
Jack, Rose and the Doctor ran through the silo to the control room "Lieutenant, get onboard the rocket!" the Doctor said to Atillo "I promise you're gonna fly."  
"The chamber's flooded!"  
"Trust me." the Doctor replied "We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!" Atillo left. Jack was removing his shirt "Wh-What are you taking your clothes off for?" the Doctor asked  
"I'm going in."  
"Well by the looks of it, I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh." the Doctor responded  
"I look good though." Jack said and he stopped at the door "How long have you known?"  
"Ever since I ran away from you." he said  
"Good luck." Rose said. Jack entered the room and went straight to the couplings. The Doctor and Rose watched from the window. "You ran away from him?"  
"Rose, I wasn't exactly myself, remember?" he said  
Martha was still at the computer "We lost picture when that thing flared up." she said "Doctor, are you there?"  
"Receiving, yeah." the Doctor said "He's inside."  
"And still alive?"  
"Oh, yes." the Doctor replied  
"But he should evaporate." Yana argued "What sort of a man is he?"  
"I've only just met him." Martha said "The Doctor and Rose sort of travel through time and space and pick people up." she paused "God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."  
"He travels in time?"  
"Don't ask me to explain it. That's a TARDIS. The sports car of time travel, he says." Martha answered  
"When did you first realise?" the Doctor asked  
"Earth 1892." Jack answered "Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin…" the Doctor and Rose winced "In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew."  
"That's why I left you behind." the Doctor said "It's not easy even just….just looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong."  
"Thanks."  
"You are, I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time a space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you—tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you." the Doctor explained  
"So what you're saying is that you're, uh," he finished with the third coupling "prejudiced?"  
"I never thought of it like that."  
"Shame on you." Jack said "Last thing I remember back when I was mortal…I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?"  
"Rose." the Doctor answered  
"I thought you sent her back home." Jack said confused  
"What did I do?" Rose asked  
"You came back." he answered "You opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex."  
"What does that mean, exactly?" Jack asked  
"No one's ever mean to have that power." the Doctor said "If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But you're human. Everything you did was so human. You brought Jack back to life, but you couldn't control it. You brought him back forever."  
"I'm sorry, Jack." she said  
"It's not your fault Rosie."  
"That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life." He smiled at his wife.  
"Do you think you could change me back?" Jack asked Rose  
"No." she said  
"I took the power out of her, Jack."  
"I went back to your estate, in the 90s, just once or twice." Jack said "Watched you growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that."  
Rose smiled  
"Do you wanna die?" the Doctor asked  
Jack struggled with the coupling "Oh, this one's a little stuck." he said  
"Jack?" the Doctor and Rose said  
"I thought I did." Jack said as he finished with the second last coupling "I dunno. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic." He moved to the last coupling.  
"You may be out there somewhere." the Doctor said  
"I could go meet myself." Jack replied, Rose laughed  
"Well, the only man you're ever gonna be happy with." the Doctor responded, causing his wife to laugh harder  
"This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky." Jack said over Rose's laughter  
"Hmm."

"I never understand half the things he says." Martha said to Yana and Chantho, she turned to face the former and noticed that something was wrong "What's wrong?" she asked  
"Chan—Professor, what is it—tho?" Chantho asked  
"Time travel." Yana said "They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." he pulled a fob watch from his waistcoat pocket "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."  
"Can I have a look at that?" Martha asked  
"Oh, it's only an old relic." Yana said and he chuckled "Like me."  
"Where did you get it?" Martha asked  
"Hm?" he asked "I was found with it."  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this."  
"Have you opened it?" Martha queried  
"Why would I? It's broken."  
"How do you know it's broken if you never opened it?" Martha asked  
"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." He handed the watch to Martha. She took it and turned it over. It was covered in the same engravings as the Doctor's. She stepped back and breathed nervously "Does it matter?" he asked  
"No." Martha said "It's…nothing. It's…Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm gonna see if the Doctor needs me."

**Right there's Part 5, Part 6 will be up soon and then it will hopefully be Sound of Drums.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	68. Utopia Part 6

**Right here's the sixth and final part of Utopia.**

Jack released the last coupling "Yes!"  
"Now get out of there!" the Doctor said  
"Come on!" Rose shouted

Martha ran through the corridors.

Jack re entered the control room as the Doctor called Atillo  
"Lieutenant, everyone on board?" he asked  
"Ready and waiting."  
"Stand by!" the Doctor told him "Two minutes to ignition." he hung up  
Jack and the Doctor were at the controls and Rose was sitting with Talia as Martha ran in  
"Ah, nearly there." the Doctor said "The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable." Martha moved in front of him as he worked  
"What's wrong, Martha?" Rose asked, noticing the expression on her friend's face  
"Doctor, it's the professor." Martha said "He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it. Same…everything."  
"Don't be ridiculous." the Doctor said as Rose looked shocked  
"I asked him." Martha said "He said he's had it all his life."  
"So he's got the same watch." Jack said  
"Yeah, but it's not a watch." Rose said  
"It's this chameleon thing." Martha added  
"No, no, no. It's this…" the Doctor said flustered "This thing, this device, it rewrites biology, changes a Time Lord into a human."  
"And it's the same watch." Martha said  
"It can't be." the Doctor said  
"Are you sure, Martha?" Rose asked as an alarm blared and the Doctor tried to fix it.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Martha replied  
"That means he could be a Time Lord." Jack said "You might not be the last one." "Jack, keep it level!" the Doctor said  
"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha asked  
"Yes, it is." The Doctor said "Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died."  
"Not if he was human." Rose said  
"What did he say, Martha?" he asked "What did he say?" he yelled at Martha although she knew that he didn't mean it  
"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it." she answered "Like that perception filter thing."  
"What about now?" Rose asked "Can he see it now?"

Yana was holding his watch, different voices were echoing in his head "The TARDIS. The time vortex." the Doctor's voice  
A low evil laugh.  
"Regeneration. Regeneration." Jack's voice "The drums, the drums, the drums. The never-ending drumbeat. Open me, you human fool. Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty."  
"Destroy him! And you will give your power to me!"  
"Chan—Yana, won't you please take some rest—tho?"

"If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide." Jack said "The end of the universe."  
"Think of what the Face of Boe said." Rose said "His dying words. He said…"  
The Doctor launched the rocket. Up in his lab, Yana opened the watch and released its contents. The Doctor knew what had happened. He remembers the Face of Boe's words and made the connection

"Chan—Professor Yana—tho?" Chantho asked  
Yana turned from the Tardis to face Chantho and he no longer seemed the genial man he was before

The Doctor picked up the phone "Lieutenant, have you achieved velocity?" he asked "Have you done it? Lieutenant! Have you done it?"  
"Affirmative." Atillo said "We'll see you in Utopia."  
"Good luck." he hung up the phone and ran from the control room control with Rose, Martha and Jack following him. They found their way blocked by a locked door

Yana threw a lever that closed and locked a main door before the Doctor got there  
"Chan—but you've locked them in—tho."

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver while Jack tried the keypad  
"Get it open! Get it open!" the Doctor yelled at Jack

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open." Yana said as he threw another switch  
"Chan—you must stop—tho!" Chantho told him. Yana ignored her as he worked various controls around the lab  
"Chan—but you've lowered the defences! The Futurekind will get in—tho!"

Jack got the door open and they ran through.

"Chan—Professor, I'm so sorry but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work—tho." Yana turned and saw Chantho holding a gun on him  
"Oh…now I can say I was provoked." Yana said as he held out one of the live cables.

As they ran down the halls, the Doctor, Rose, Jack and Martha ran into the Futurekind forced them to backtrack

"Did you never think, in all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch?" Yana asked, still holding the live cable "Never? Did you never think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

"Chan—I'm sorry—tho." Chantho whimpered "Chan—I'm so sorry."

"And you with your 'Chan' and your 'tho' driving me insane." the professor said

"Chan—Professor, please—"

"That is not my name!" he said "The Professor…was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

"Chan—who are you—tho?"

"I am the Master." he said in a voice that was almost a whisper and then he thrust the cable forward.

The Futurekind chased the Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack through the corridors. Jack stopped at an intersecting hallway "This way!" Jack shouted

The Master knelt down and reached out to take the canister containing the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack arrived at the locked lab door. Jack worked on the keypad. The Doctor looked through the window "Professor!" he shouted as he pounded on the window. "Professor, let me in! Let me in!" he turned to Jack "Jack, get the door open!" The Master walked to the computer displaying the navigational chart for Utopia "Professor! Professor, where are you? Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!" The Master removed the circuit board

"Utopia." he said condescendingly

"They're coming!" Rose said as she held her child protectively

"Professor!" the Doctor shouted.

The Master pulled the cables from the Tardis

"Open the door, please!" the Doctor shouted "I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me!"

Chantho, who was still lying on the floor, reached for her gun

"Open the door, please!"

The Master turned and Chantho fired. The Master groaned and staggered back against the Tardis.

Jack hit the keypad with the butt of his revolver and the door opened. The Doctor and Rose rushed inside and stopped, facing the Master. The Doctor stepped forwards, but the Master backed into the Tardis and locked the door behind him. The Doctor tried his key but the Master had put the snib down so that a key wouldn't work. He tried the sonic screwdriver, but the Master had done something to stop that working.

-"Deadlocked." the Master said

The Doctor pounded on the Tardis door "Let me in! Let me in!" he shouted

"She's dead." Martha said from beside Chantho.

Jack was trying to close the door "I've broken the lock!" he shouted "Give me a hand!"

"I'm begging you!" the Doctor shouted to the Master "Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left!" Martha went to help Jack with the door

"Just let me in!" the Doctor said

The Master ignored him and stood in the middle of the console room "Killed by an insect!" the Master said "A girl! How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master…reborn." He stood in front of the console, head and arms flung back and the regeneration started. Bright golden light poured out from his neck and arms. He screamed

Outside the Doctor and Rose could see the light and hear the Master's scream, so they knew that the Master was regenerating. The Futurekind arrived at the door and Martha and Jack tried to hold them back as the door wasn't fully closed "Doctor! You'd better think of something!" Jack shouted

Inside the Tardis, a younger Master; who looked to be in his early 30s woke next to the Doctor's hand. He stood up slowly, amazed "Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" he said as he ran around the console "Ha, ha, ha!" he turned on the speaker "Doctor—ooh, new voice." he paused and lowered his voice "Hello," he put on a high voice "hello," his voice then returned to normal "hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!"

"Hold on!" Martha said "I know that voice!" The Chieftain reached an arm through the door

"I'm asking you really properly!" the Doctor said "Just stop! Just think!"

"Use my name." The Master said

"Master." the Doctor replied "I'm sorry."

"Tough!" the Master said as he started the Tardis.

Outside the Doctor held up the sonic screwdriver

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!" Jack shouted

Inside the Tardis the console sparked "Oh, no you don't!" the Master said as he managed to get the central column moving again. "End of the universe. Have fun. Bye-bye!"

"Doctor, stop him!" Martha yelled as she and Jack fought of the Futurekind, while the Doctor could only watch as the Tardis dematerialised. Rose stood behind her husband with an expression of fear on her face.

**Right, that's Utopia complete, I can't believe I've gotten so far in one day, If I keep this up I'll be starting to post what I've got of Series 4 with Rose. Anyway, off to separate the first part of Sound of Drums from the rest of the story and then I'll update again.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	69. Sound of Drums Part 1

**Right here's the first part of Sound of Drums.**

The quiet of an alleyway is disturbed as the time vortex opened and the Doctor, Rose (who was carrying Talia in one arm), Martha and Jack appeared groaning

"Ow." Rose said as Talia started to cry.

"Oh, my head!" Martha said with her hands on either side of her head

"Time travel without a capsule." said the Doctor "That's a killer." Jack cracked his neck before they left the alley. They walked along a main street, taking in their surroundings.

"Still, at least we made it." Jack said "Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky."

"That wasn't luck, that was me." the Doctor told him

Back on Malcassairo, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator as he and Martha tried to keep the Futurekind out.

"Hold still!" the Doctor ordered "Don't move! Hold it still!"

"I'm telling you, it's broken!" Jack argued "It hasn't worked for years!"

"That's because you didn't have me." the Doctor replied "Martha, grab hold!" Martha did as she was told and he grabbed Rose's hand and placed it on top of the manipulator. "Now!" They disappeared

The Doctor and Rose were sitting facing Jack and Martha in an area in the middle of a pedestrian only road "The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator." Jack said

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS." Martha said

"He could be anywhere in time and space." Rose added

"No, he's here." the Doctor replied "Trust me_._" He looked around and saw Saxon campaign posters everywhere

"Who is he, anyway?" Martha asked "And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor."

"If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated." Jack explained

"What does that mean?" Martha asked

"Means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man." Jack answered. The Doctor noticed a homeless man tapping a repeating rhythm on an enamel mug.

"Then how are we gonna find him?" Martha asked

"I'll know him, the moment I see him." the Doctor replied "Time Lords always do."

"But hold on." Martha noticed the posters "If he could be anyone… We missed the election. But it can't be…" she trailed off as she made the connection.

The Doctor stood up slowly, as did Rose and Jack. They walked towards a giant screen that was showing the news. Martha followed

"Mr Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters." The screen showed Saxon walking down stairs with an entourage with a blonde woman at his side

"I said I knew that voice." Martha told them "When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon."

"That's him." the Doctor said "He's Prime Minister."

On the screen a photographer shouted to Saxon "Mr Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir."

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain." the Doctor said. Saxon kissed the woman at his side "The Master and his _wife_." the Doctor continued evidently shocked

On the screen Saxon stepped forward to speak to the press. "This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now…is a doctor." he smiled into the camera.

**Right I think that's where the title credits rolled for this episode, so I think this is as good a place as any to stop this chapter**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	70. Sound of Drums Part 2

**Hi, here's Sound of Drums Part 2, can I just say that I love this three ep arc, I think it's brilliant and I will be including the Children in Need special before Voyage of the Damned in case anyone was wondering what I was going to do with that.**

Martha took the Doctor, Rose and Jack to her flat. They entered the living room "Home." she said

"What have you got?" the Doctor asked "Computer, laptop, anything?" Martha went to get the laptop. Jack tried to make a call on his mobile

"Jack, who are you phoning?" Rose asked "You can't tell anyone we're here!"

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply…" Jack answered

Martha handed the Doctor her laptop "Here you go." she said "Any good?"

Jack took the laptop "I can show you the Saxon websites." Jack told the Doctor and Rose "He's been around for ages." he sat at Martha's desk and opened the laptop.

"That's so weird though." Martha said "It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you."

"We went flying all around the universe while he was here the whole time." the Doctor said

"You gonna tell us who he is?" Rose asked

"He's a Time Lord." the Doctor replied

"What about the rest of it?" Martha asked "I mean, who'd call himself the Master?"

"That's all you need to know." the Doctor said and he turned to Jack "Come on, show me Harold Saxon."

Martha checked her answering machine. There was one from Tish "Martha, where are you? I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird, they just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for—" Martha turned of the machine

"Oh, like it matters." Martha muttered

A campaign commercial for Saxon played with noteworthy supporters "I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day." Sharon Osbourne

"Vote Saxon! Go Harry!" Mc Fly

"I think Mr Saxon is exactly what this country needs. He's a very fine man. And he's handsome too." Anne Widdecombe"

Jack stopped the commercial on the website "Former Minister of Defence." Jack read off "First came to prominence when he shot down the Rachnoss on Christmas Eve." He turned to the Doctor "Nice work, by the way."

The Doctor was sitting on the arm of the couch beside Rose "Oh, thanks." he said

"He goes back years." Martha said "He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life." Jack was in the kitchen with Rose making tea

"But he's got the TARDIS." Jack said "Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades."

The Doctor was sitting at the desk "No." he said

"Why not?" Rose asked "Worked for Jack."

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates." the Doctor replied "I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now."

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack asked

"Well…18 months, tops." the Doctor said "The most he could have been here is 18 months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of…hypnotic but this is on a massive scale."

"I was gonna vote for him." Martha said

"Really?" Rose asked

"Well, it was before I even met you two." Martha said "And I liked him."

"Me too." Jack added

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked "What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

"I dunno." she answered "He always sounded…good." she started tapping her fingers on the couch where she was now sitting beside Rose "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about…I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."

"What's that?" the Doctor asked

"What?" Martha asked startled

"That! That tapping, that rhythm!" the Doctor said "What are you doing?"

"I dunno. It's nothing. It's j— I dunno!" Martha said flustered. A tune played from the website. "_SAXON BROADCAST ALL CHANNELS" _appeared on the screen

The Doctor turned on the TV "Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom." the Doctor said

On the TV Saxon was sitting in front of the ornate fireplace in the Cabinet Room "Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen—Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this—citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." He nodded to some one off camera. A video played one of the spheres delivering a message

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. WE bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

"Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane."

"What?" the Doctor said

''And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every…oh, I don't know…medical student?" the Doctor and Rose looked at Martha, before the Doctor turned the TV around to find a bomb ready to go off. The Doctor grabbed the laptop and shoved Rose (who was carrying her daughter) in front of him as they rushed out of the flat. They reached the street just as the front window of Martha's flat exploded

**Right there you go, the next chapter will be up within the next 5 or 10 minutes**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	71. Sound of Drums Part 3

**Right, here comes part 3**

"All right?" the Doctor asked

"Fine, yeah, fine." Jack replied

"Rose?" the Doctor asked

"We're fine." she said from beside him "Martha?"

Martha was using her mobile "What are you doing?" the Doctor asked

"He knows about me. What about my family?" she asked

"Don't tell them anything!" the Doctor told her

"I'll do what I like!" she snapped "Mum? Oh my God, you're there."

"Course I'm here, sweetheart. You all right?"

"I'm fine." Martha replied "I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?"

"Martha, I think perhaps you should come 'round."

"I can't!" Martha told her "Not now!"

"No, but it's your father. We've been talking and we thought we might give it another go."

"Don't be so daft!" Martha said "Since when?"

"Just come 'round. Come to the house, we can celebrate."

"You said you'd never get back with him in a million years." Martha argued

"Ask him yourself."

"Martha, it's me."

"Dad? What are you doing there?" Martha asked

"Like your mother said, come 'round. We can explain everything."

"Dad? Just say yes or now. Is there someone else there?" Martha asked

There was a pause "Yes! Just run!"

"Dad, what's going on? Dad?" Martha asked. When she received no answer she hung up her phone "I gotta help them!" she told the Doctor and she ran to her car

"That's exactly what they want!" the Doctor replied "It's a trap!"

"I don't care!" Martha yelled

The Doctor got into the front passenger seat while Rose and Jack got into the back.

Martha drove recklessly down the road "Corner!" the Doctor yelled. Martha took the corner tightly, tyres squealing.

Martha was waiting for a call to connect on her mobile "C'mon, Tish. Pick up." Martha muttered

"Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see- What are you doing? Get off! Linda, tell them!"

Martha, Rose, Jack and the Doctor heard it all

"What's happening? Tish!" she turned to the Doctor "It's your fault! It's all your fault!" she told him

Martha turned the corner that led to her parents' house and stopped the car. There were police outside her parents' house and her mother and father were in the back of a police van "Martha, get out of here! Get out!" her mother shouted

"Target identified." The police took position

"Martha, reverse." the Doctor said

"Take aim…" the Police aimed their weapons at the car

"Get out, now!" Rose shouted from the back seat. Martha reversed into a 3-point turn

"Fire!" The police opened fire

"Move it!" Jack shouted as Rose lowered herself in the back seat so that her head was hidden and Talia was protected. As they took off down the road, bullets shattered the rear window.

"The only place we can go…planet Earth. Great." Martha said sarcastically and obviously upset

"Careful!" the Doctor said as she almost crashed the car

"Now, Martha, listen to me." Jack said "Do as I say. We've gotta ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!" Martha did as he said and they left the car under a bridge and continued on foot

"Martha, come on!" the Doctor said as he walked off with Rose.

Martha was on her phone again. This time she was contacting her brother "Leo!" she said "Oh, thank God! Leo, you gotta listen to me. Where are you?"

"I'm in Brighton. We came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?"

"Leo, just listen to me." Martha interrupted "Don't go home, I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've gotta hide."

"Shut up." he said unbelievingly

"On my life. You've gotta trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him_. _Don't tell anyone! Just hide!" She told him

"Ooh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek. I love that." Saxon interrupted "But I'll find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?"

"Let them go, Saxon_._" Martha demanded. The Doctor about turned "Do you hear me? Let them go!"

The Doctor took the phone from Martha "I'm here."

"Doctor."

"Master." the Doctor said

"I like it when you use my name."

"You chose it." the Doctor replied "Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"

"So… Prime Minister." the Doctor said, changing the subject

"I know. It's good, isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures?" the Doctor asked "'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman."

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home. Where is it, Doctor?"

"Gone." the Doctor answered

"How can Gallifrey be gone?"

"It burnt." the Doctor told him

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead." the Doctor answered "And the Daleks… more or less. What happened to you?"

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because…I was so scared."

"I know." the Doctor said

"All of them? But now you, which must mean…"

"I was the only one who could end it." the Doctor finished "And I tried. I did. I tried everything."

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?"

"Stop it!" the Doctor told him

"You must have been like God."

"I've been alone ever since." the Doctor explained "But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"You could stop this right now." the Doctor told him "We could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth."

"Too late."

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked

"The drumming.I thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming."

"I could help you." the Doctor tried "Please, let me help."

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums."

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this." the Doctor demanded "What are those creatures? Tell me!"

"Ooh, look. You're on TV."

"Stop it!" the Doctor told him "Answer me!"

"No, really. You're on telly!You and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are! Ha!"

"…They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous."

Rose, Martha and Jack joined the Doctor "You're public enemies number one, two, three and four. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them. Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?"

The Doctor turned and noticed the security camera "He can see us." He used the sonic screwdriver on the camera.

"Ooh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on. Run!"

"He's got control of everything." the Doctor said

"What do we do?" Rose asked

"We've got nowhere to go." Jack said

"Doctor, what do we do?" Martha asked

"Run for your life, Doctor!"

"We run." The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack ran through a shopping arcade.

**Right that's it for this chapter.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	72. Sound of Drums Part 4

**Right here's part 4**

Rose turned to her husband when the stopped running "What about Talia?" she asked "I don't want her involved in this."

"We could take her to Sarah Jane." the Doctor suggested. Rose agreed with the suggestion, so they headed to Bannerman Road. When they reached Sarah Jane's house, she opened the door quickly

"Doctor?" she asked "What's going on?"

"I can't explain right now, can you look after Talia for us?" he asked

"Alright." she said after a few moments.

"Thank you." Rose said as she hugged her friend. They took Talia into the house and got her settled and then Rose and the Doctor left. When they returned to Martha and Jack who had waited for them at the end of the road, Rose had tears streaming down her face. The Doctor hugged her tightly "We did the right thing, didn't we?" she asked him

"Yeah." he answered "I'd rather she was with Sarah Jane than anywhere near the Master."

Later that night, Martha walked into a disused warehouse, a carrier bag of takeaway food in her hand. The Doctor was still at the laptop, Rose was beside him looking over his shoulder, while Jack used his manipulator "How was it?" Jack asked

"I don't think anyone saw me." Martha answered "Anything new?"

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack told her. Martha handed out their food

"Yeah, I meant about my family." Martha said

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning." the Doctor said

"Tell you what, though, no mention of Leo." Rose added

"He's not as daft as he looks." Martha admitted "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?"

Jack sat down and tried his chips "Nice chips." he said

The Doctor had already tried them "Actually, they're not bad." Before eating another.

"I love them." Rose said

Martha sat down and she and Jack exchanged looks and she nodded her head in the Doctor and Rose's direction "So, Doctor, who is he?" Jack asked "How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"And what is he to you?" Martha asked "Like a colleague…"

"A friend, at first." the Doctor answered

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something." Martha replied. The Doctor, Rose and Jack stared at her

"You've been watching too much TV." the Doctor told her. Rose chuckled as did Martha, but that was only half-heartedly

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack said

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe." the Doctor said "And it was, it was beautiful." he leaned back "They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords…The oldest and most mighty race in the universe…looking down on the galaxies below…sworn never to interfere…only to watch… Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child… that's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old…staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired…some would run away…and some would go mad.

"What about you?" Rose asked

"Oh, the ones that ran away." the Doctor answered with his mouth full "I never stopped."

Jack's manipulator beeped "Encrypted channel with files attached." Jack said "Don't recognize it."

"Patch it through to the laptop." the Doctor told him

"Um, since we're telling stories, um, there's something I haven't told you." Jack said as the Torchwood logo appeared

"You work for Torchwood." the Doctor and Rose said at the same time, both evidently mad

"I swear to you, it's different." Jack told them "It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now."

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?" Rose asked

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf." Jack answered "I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you two, in your honour." The Doctor only glared at Jack and Rose didn't know what to say. The Doctor opened the file. It was a video of the reporter Vivien Rook.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means, if you're watching this, then I'm… Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network." The screen changed to show a graphic of a spinning Earth with satellites

"What's the Archangel Network?" the Doctor asked

Martha took out her mobile "I've got Archangel." she said "Everyone's got it."

"It's the mobile phone network." Jack said "'Cause, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel." The Doctor took Martha's phone and used the sonic screwdriver on it

"It's in the phones!" he said "Oh, I said he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on_._" He tapped the phone against the table and it began to beep in the rhythm that Martha had been tapping earlier "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?" Rose asked

"No, no, no, no." the Doctor said "Subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code… Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me. 'Cause I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out."

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack asked

"Not from down here." the Doctor said "But now we know how he's doing it."

"And we can fight back." Martha said

"Oh, yes!"

The Doctor took Martha's mobile and laptop apart. He then took Rose, Martha and Jack's Tardis keys. He used the sonic screwdriver to weld circuitry to the keys. He then tied them to string so that they could be worn around their necks.

"Four Tardis keys, four pieces of the Tardis with low-level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in . Well, sort of, but...Now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and...Rose," he stepped back "look at me. You can see me, yes?" he asked

"Yep!" she answered

The Doctor put the key over his head "Can you see me now?" he asked

Rose looked at him. "Yeah." she said

"That's cause you want to." he said "Martha. What about you." Martha looked at him and her vision veered off, she blinked. Rose and Jack chuckled

"No, I'm here." the Doctor said "Look at me."

"It's like…I know you're there but I don't _want_ to know." Martha replied

"And back again." He took off the key. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like—it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" Rose followed him and took his hand. Martha and Jack exchanged a look and then followed.  
They walked along a street. Rose walked beside the Doctor holding hands "Don't run. Don't shout." he said "Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows."  
"Like ghosts." Jack said from the Doctor's other side  
"Yeah, that's what we are." the Doctor replied "Ghosts." They all put their keys around their necks before heading into the city.  
The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack stood watching Saxon with the President. There was a siren and a police van pulled up. The Jones family were taken out. Saxon ran over like he was greeting old friends. "Hi, guys!" he laughed "All will be revealed!"  
"Oh my God." Martha said  
"Don't move." the Doctor told her  
"But…" Martha tried to argue  
"Don't." the Doctor repeated. The Jones family was transferred to a Land Rover.  
"I'm gonna kill him." Martha said  
"Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack asked  
"Now that sounds like Torchwood." the Doctor said  
"Still a good plan." Jack said  
"He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility." the Doctor told them "I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him."  
Jack looked at his manipulator "Aircraft carrier _Valiant._ It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E."  
"How do we get onboard?" Rose asked  
"Does that thing work as a teleport?" the Doctor asked  
"Since you revamped it, yeah." Jack said and he set the coordinates "Coordinates set." The Doctor made sure that they were all touching the manipulator before he activated it. They arrived in one of the Valiant's engine rooms. Martha, Rose and Jack groaned  
"Oh, that thing is rough." Martha said  
"Tell me about it." Rose said  
"I've has worse nights." Jack told them as he cracked his neck "Welcome to the _Valiant_."  
**  
Right that's part 4, part 5 will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie **


	73. Sound of Drums Part 5

**Ok, here's part 5**

"It's dawn." Martha said as she walked to a porthole "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?"  
"A ship for the 21st century." Jack answered "Protecting the skies of planet Earth." They looked out the porthole. The Valiant was a massive aircraft carrier in the sky with three landing strips.  
The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack ran through the maintenance corridors. The Doctor stopped, as did the other three  
"We've no time for sightseeing!" Jack said  
"No, no." the Doctor replied "Wait. Shh, shh, shh. Can't you hear it?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Yes." Rose said, sounding confused  
"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha said at the same time as Rose spoke and she strode past  
"Brilliant!" the Doctor said "This way!" They changed direction and ran through more corridors. The Doctor opened a set of doors to reveal the Tardis  
"Oh, at last!" the Doctor said  
"Oh. yes!" said Martha and Rose at the same time and they laughed  
"What's it doing on the _Valiant_?" Jack asked. The Doctor opened the doors to the Tardis and entered to see a very different interior bathed in red.  
"What the hell's he done?" Jack asked  
"Don't touch it." the Doctor said  
"I'm not going to." Jack said  
"What's he done though?" Rose asked "Sounds like she's… sick." The console had been stripped of certain parts and caged off.  
"It can't be." the Doctor said "No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be."  
"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked.  
"He's cannibalised the TARDIS." the Doctor answered  
"Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked  
"It's a paradox machine." the Doctor replied  
The Doctor looked at a valve "As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger." he looked at Jack's watch "at two minutes past 8:00."  
"First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later…"  
"What's it for?" Rose asked  
"What's a paradox machine do?" asked Martha  
"More importantly, can you stop it?" Jack asked  
"Not until I know what it's doing." the Doctor answered "Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system."  
"Then we've got to get to the Master." Rose said  
"Yeah." said Jack "How do we stop him?"  
"Oh, I've got a way." the Doctor said causing his wife and friends to look at him "Sorry, didn't I tell you?" he asked and then he grinned.  
"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world…I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but that is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew." Winters said as the Doctor, Rose, Jack and Martha entered the room. The smile fell from Saxon's face. "For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone…"  
"This plan, you gonna tell us?" Jack asked  
"If I can get this" he held out his key "around the Master's neck…cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real." He explained "It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me…you've got a key."  
"Yes, sir." Jack said  
"I'll get him." Rose remained silent.  
"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." Winters announced as the spheres appeared around him "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."  
"You're not the Master."  
"We like the Mr Master."  
"We don't like you."  
"I… can be Master, if you so wish." Winters said "I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will."  
"Man is stupid."  
"Master is our friend."  
"Where's my Master, pretty please?"  
"Oh, all right then." said Saxon "It's me." he stood up "Ta-da!" he laughed "Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!"  
"Saxon, what are you talkin' about?" Winters asked  
"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam." Saxon said "Starting with you." he turned to the Toclafane "Kill him." One of the Toclafane shot Winters with a laser and he disintegrated. Chaos erupted as everyone tried to leave the room. Saxon's people pulled out their weapons. Saxon laughed "Guards!" he said  
"Nobody move! Nobody move!"  
"Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully." he said. The Doctor rushed forwards.  
"Stop him!" Two guards grabbed the Doctor and forced him to kneel on the floor.  
"We meet at last, Doctor." Saxon said "Oh, ho! I love saying that!"  
"Stop this!" the Doctor demanded "Stop it now!"  
"As if a perception filter's gonna work on me." he said "Oh, and look, it's the girlies and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." Jack rushed forward, Saxon fired a laser and Jack fell to the floor "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" Martha and Rose went to Jack  
"Master, just calm down." the Doctor said "Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself…"  
"Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute." he said to the TV camera and then he turned to the guards "Let him go."  
The guards pushed the Doctor to the floor. "It's that sound, the sound in your head." the Doctor said "What if I could help?"  
"Oh, how to shut him up?" Saxon asked "I know. Memory Lane!" He sat on steps facing the Doctor. "Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device?" He paused "Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" He ran to a silver case and opened it "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" Saxon aimed the screwdriver at the Doctor who screamed as he went into convulsions as his genetic makeup was altered. Jack revived and looked at Rose who had tears streaming down her face. "Teleport." he handed the manipulator to Martha "Both of you."  
"We can't." Rose said  
"We can't stop him." Jack said "Get out of here. Get out."  
Saxon stopped and the Doctor now had the body of a very old man. Rose and Martha crawled to his side.  
"Doctor, I've got you." Martha said as Rose joined them  
"Aw, she's a would-be doctor." Saxon said "But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison—"  
The door opened and guards escort Francine, Clive and Tish into the room "Mum." Martha said  
"I'm sorry." Francine said as she cried  
"The Toclafane, who are they?" the Doctor asked breathing heavily "Who are they?"  
"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." Saxon replied  
"Is it time?"  
"Is it ready?"  
"Is the machine singing?"  
Saxon checked his watch "Two minutes past." He climbed the steps and stood by Lucy. "So, Earthlings. Basically, um, end of the world." He held up the laser screwdriver "Here…come…the drums!" Rogue Trader's "Voodoo Child" came on over the speakers  
Here come the drums. Here come the drums…  
The Paradox machine activated

Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…

Saxon looked out of the window

Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone…

Above the Valiant, a rift opened in the sky

Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…

Toclafane exit the rift by the thousands

Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…

Saxon and Lucy watched from the bridge.  
"How many do you think?" Saxon asked his wife  
"I don't know." she answered  
"Six billion." he answered and switched on an outside speaker "Down you go, kids!"  
The Toclafane swarmed down to Earth, zeroing in on Manhattan, Tokyo, Paris, Moscow and London. People went into the streets to see and the Toclafane began firing indiscriminately "Shall we decimate them?" Saxon asked Lucy "That sounds good. Nice word—decimate." He turned the speaker back on "Remove one-tenth of the population!"  
Rose and Martha could only cry as they heard the messages that came in from the surface. "_Valiant,_ this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!" Martha stood up and left the Doctor, Rose whispered "I love you." in his ear before she joined Martha  
"Help us, for God's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!"  
"This is London, _Valiant_! This is London calling! What do we do?" Martha looked at her family.  
"They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us!" With one last look at the Doctor, Rose an Martha activated the teleporter. The Doctor and Jack exchanged a look before the Doctor turned to look at Saxon

Martha and Rose landed in a field that overlooked the destruction of London  
"We're coming back, Rose." Martha said.  
"I know." Rose replied "We've got to.  
They ran off.

Saxon forced the Doctor to watch the fall of Earth from a window. "And so it came to pass…that the human race fell and the Earth was no more." Saxon said "And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it…good." The Doctor simply stared out of the window with a helpless expression on his face.

**And that's the end of Sound of Drums, the next chapter will be Last of the Time Lords Part 1**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	74. Last of the Time Lords Part 1

**Ok, here's part one of Last of the Time Lords, now, hopefully I'll be able to finish this tonight, but I don't know, if I do, I'll go back and add in all the Quotes Quiz Questions that I've missed out and then I'll give you the answers at the end, probably either tomorrow or the day after. Anyway off we go.**

One year later. A boat appeared off the coast of Britain. It stopped not far from the shore and two figures dressed in black waded ashore and strode up the beach. They were Martha Jones and Rose Tyler. A man was waiting for them, he was holding an old fashioned lantern. He was somewhere in his late twenties, with a scruffy beard. "What's your name, then?" Martha asked  
"Tom Milligan." the man answered "No need to ask who you two are, the famous Rose Tyler and Martha Jones. How long since you two were last in Britain?"  
"365 days." Rose answered "It's been a long year." They walked up the beach  
"So what's the plan?" Tom asked  
"This Professor Docherty." Martha said "We need to see her. Can you get us there?"  
"She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant 7." Tom answered "I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?"  
"Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk." Rose replied  
"There are lot of people depending on you two." Tom told them "You're a bit of a legend."  
"What does the legend say?" Martha asked  
"That you two sailed the Atlantic, walked across America." he answered "That you're the only people to get out of Japan alive. 'Rose Tyler and Martha Jones ', they say, 'They're gonna save the world.' Bit late for that."  
They reached a truck "How come you can drive?" Rose asked "Don't you get stopped?"  
"Medical staff." Tom answered "Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out at the labour camps."  
"Great." Martha said "I'm travelling with a doctor." The three of them got into the truck.  
"The story goes, that you're the only people on Earth who can kill him." Tom said "That you two, and you two alone, can kill the Master stone dead."  
"Let's just drive." Rose said

On the Valiant, the Master was enjoying himself "Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stands on high playing Track 3." The door to the conference room opened and the Master spun around. 'I can't decide' by the Scissor Sisters played and the Master sang along. "I can't decide whether you should live or die…." The Master strutted in, then slid to Lucy who was wearing a red gown. "Though you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry…" He kissed Lucy "No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride…"  
The Master sat on of the chairs at the table and spun round as Francine, in a maid's uniform served him tea "Oh, I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone…." He ran up onto the bridge and began to ring an old fashioned ship's bell. The Doctor crawled out of a tent that had straw on the floor. Beside the tent is a bowl that read 'DOG' "Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping, that's why…" The Master went down to the Doctor and forced him into a wheelchair "I can't decide whether you should live or die though you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride…" The Master pushed the Doctor around the room in the wheelchair, ending up by one of the windows.  
"It's ready to rise, Doctor." the Master said "The new Time Lord Empire." Some of the Toclafane spheres floated by "It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything?" he waved his hand in front of the Doctor's face "Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they? Those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Rose Tyler and Martha Jones…have come back home. Now why would they do that?"  
"Leave them alone." the Doctor said  
"But you said something to them, didn't you? On the day I took control_._" the Master said "What did you tell them?"  
"I have one thing to say to you." the Doctor replied "You know what it is."  
"Oh, no you don't!" the Master warned. He got up and pushed the Doctor away until he hit a wall  
"_Valiant_ now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice."  
The Master clapped his hands "Come on, people!" he shouted "What are we doing? Launch Day in 24 hours!"  
The Doctor pressed three fingers against his thigh. Francine walked by and out into a corridor past Clive, who was now a janitor. She held up three fingers and kept walking. When Tish, also a maid, passed Clive. he signalled her with three fingers. Tish approached a gated area and a guard let her in.  
"Morning, Tish." Jack said. His wrists were manacled, arms outstretched and chains were attached to the wall on either side. "Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old fish and chips." He laughed "Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed Swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet." Tish fed him a spoonful, then held three fingers against the tray where he could see them. Jack winked.

**Right there's the first part of this episode, you know, it's kind of sad in a way that there's only this, the children in need special and Voyage of the Damned to go although there is a filler chapter after that to link this story to series 4 with Rose.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	75. Last of the Time Lords Part 2

**Ok, here's part 2, I'm loving writing this again, although all I'm doing at the moment is copying and pasting from a word doc to this.**

In a rocky valley, there was a monumental statue of the Master carved into rock. "All over the Earth, those things." Rose said "He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore."  
"Best to keep down." Tom told Martha and Rose "Here we go." They looked over rocks "The entire south coast of England…converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning." The ships in question were rocket ships, silos as far as the eye can see. "Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap."  
"You should see Russia." Martha said "That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait. There's 100,000 rockets ready for war."  
"War? With who?" Tom asked  
"The rest of the universe." Rose answered "I've been out there, Tom. In space. Before all this happened. And there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."  
"You've been in space?"  
"We both have." Martha said "Problem with that?"  
"No." Tom answered "No, just uh… Wow. Anything else I should know?"  
"We've met Shakespeare." Rose answered. Two Toclafane came up behind them. Tom turned and faced them. Rose and Martha stayed still  
"Identify, little man."  
"I-I've got a license." said Tom "Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel." he held up his license "I was just checking f—"  
"Soon the rockets will fly and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy. " They laughed and flew away  
"But, they didn't see you." Tom said to Rose and Martha  
Martha and Rose pulled out their Tardis keys "How do you think we travelled the world?" Martha asked  
They walked back to the truck.  
"'Cause the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, 15 satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field." Rose said "That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon."  
"Saxon." said Tom "Feels like years ago."  
"But they key's tuned in to the same frequency." Martha continued "Makes us sort of…not invisible, just unnoticeable."  
"But I can see you."  
"That's 'cause you wanted to." Martha said and she and Rose began to laugh  
"Yeah, I suppose I did." Tom agreed  
"Is there a Mrs Milligan?" Rose asked  
"No." Tom answered "No. What about you two?"  
"I'm married." Rose said  
"I've got no one." Martha said  
"Come on." Rose said "We've got to find this Docherty woman." she got into the truck "It's the only way to get my family back."  
Martha joined her in the truck as did Tom "We'll have to wait until the next work shift." he said "What time is it now?"  
"Nearly 3:00." Martha answered after checking her watch.

A clock on the bridge read 14:58. The Doctor looked over at Francine and Tish. Clive and Jack could both see the time. Jack began to pull on his chains.  
The Master walked into the room followed by Lucy "Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous." he took off his jacket and threw it onto the table. "Tanya, when we get to the stars, I'm gonna take you to Katria Nova. Whirlpools of gold."  
The bolts that were holding Jack's chains were slowly coming free of the wall. He eventually got free and then he pulled out a steam hose and turned it on his guard. At the same time Clive threw water on some exposed wiring which started a fire  
The Master sat down "You two should get to know each other." he said to his wife "That might be fun_._" Tanya began to massage his shoulders  
"Condition red!"  
"What the hell?" the Master asked as he went up the stairs to the bridge  
"Repeat: condition red."  
Francine grabbed the Master's jacket and threw it to Tish who handed it to the Doctor. The Doctor took out the laser screwdriver and aimed it at the Master. "Oh, I see." the Master said as he put his hands up  
"I told you." the Doctor said "I have one thing to say." The screwdriver didn't work and the Master laughed

Clive was caught and armed guards stopped Jack "Oh, here we go again." Jack said as he held out his arms and the men opened fire

The Doctor kept trying the screwdriver. The Master leaned over the rail "Isomorphic controls_._" he said as he took the screwdriver and then he backhanded the Doctor, sending him to the floor "Which means they only work for me. Like this_._" He shot the wall beside Francine. "Say sorry!"  
"Sorry." Francine said "Sorry. Sorry!"  
"Mum!" Tish said as she ran to her mother  
"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Rose and Saint Martha?" the Master asked. Lucy ran over and picked up his jacket and helped him put it on "Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away."  
"Move! Come on." A guard forced Francine and Tish out  
"Okay." the Master said "Gotcha_._" He lifted the Doctor into a chair "There you go, Gramps." He sat on the edge of the table "Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a time war. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this?" he asked "Oh yeah. Me!" He laughed  
"I just need you to listen." the Doctor said  
"No, it's my turn." the Master replied "Revenge! Best served hot. And this time… It's a message for Miss Tyler and Miss Jones."

**Right that's part 2, part 3 coming soon**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	76. Last of the Time Lords part 3

**Right here's part 3, I can't believe I've nearly completed this fic in on day. I must appear to have no life. Anyway on with the story**

Tom cut a hole in a chain link fence, large enough for the three of them to squeeze through. The went through one at a time and then they ran across and open area of the compound before they reached their destination.  
Professor Docherty, who was an older woman, was hitting an old monitor when they found her  
"Professor Docherty?" Tom asked  
"Busy." Professor Docherty answered  
"They, uh, they sent word ahead." Tom tried "I'm Tom Milligan. This is Rose Tyler and that's Martha Jones." He pointed to each woman in turn  
"they could be the Queen of Sheba for all I care." Docherty said "I'm still busy."  
"Televisions don't work anymore." Rose said  
"Oh, God, I miss _Countdown._" she said "Hasn't been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural of Des? Desii? Deseen? But we've been told there's gonna be a transmission." She banged the monitor "From the man himself_._" Static appeared on the screen "There!" she said triumphantly as a grainy black and white image of the Master appeared.  
The Master looked into a camera "My people." he said "Salutations on this, the eve of war_. _Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of two women, walking the Earth, giving you hope_._" He walked to stand beside the Doctor "But I ask you…how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not _that_ old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" he used his laser screwdriver on the Doctor again "Older and older and older." Rose and Martha watched as the Doctor writhed in agony "Down you go, Doctor_._" The Doctor fell to the floor "Down, down, down you go." he stopped and there was silence "Doctor." He bent down to see the Doctor's clothes lying on the floor, empty. Up by the neck a large domed head peered out with huge, blinking eyes. The Master walked back to the camera "Received and understood, Miss Tyler and Miss Jones?" The transmission ended and Martha looked at Rose who had tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Tom said  
Rose smiled slightly "The Doctor's still alive." she said.  
"Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be… the Master's greatest weakness." professor Docherty said "15 satellites all around Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared."  
"We could just take them out." Tom replied  
"We could." Professor Docherty said "15 ground-to-air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend."  
"They're not called Toclafane." Martha said "That's a name the Master made up."  
"Then what are they, then?" Docherty asked  
"That's why we came to find you." Rose said "Know your enemy. We've got this." she pulled out a computer CD "No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. The lightening strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. We've got the readings on this."  
Professor Docherty put the disc into the computer. She banged the computer a few times before it worked. "Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates." the professor said  
"So is that why you two travelled the world?" Tom asked "To find a disc?"  
"No." Martha said "We Just got lucky."  
"I heard stories that you two walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon." the professor said "There! A current of 58.5 kilo amperes transferred charge of 510 megajoules precisely."  
"Can you recreate that?" Tom asked  
"I think so." Docherty said "Easily, yes."  
"All right then, Dr Milligan, we're gonna get us a sphere." Rose said  
Tom was outside the plant with a gun in his hand, waiting. He fired three times then took of running with a sphere following him. Martha was watching for him with Rose waited with professor Docherty as she made the final preparations.  
"He's coming!" Martha shouted "You ready?" she ran back  
"You do your job, I'll do mine!" Professor Docherty answered  
"Now!" Tom shouted as he reached them.  
Professor Docherty turned on the power and the sphere was caught in an electrical field. It dropped to the ground. The four approached, Tom had his gun aimed at it. "That's only half the job." professor Docherty told them "Let's find out what's inside."

The Master took a somewhat timid Lucy into the Valiant's conference room "Tomorrow, they launch." the Master said as he walked into the room, Lucy was clinging to his arm. "We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. Kinda scary."  
"Then stop." the Doctor said  
"Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then… it stops." the Master told him. He looked at the Doctor through the bars. "The drumming. The never-ending drumbeat." he continued "Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me."  
"It's only you." the Doctor answered  
"Good." the Master replied. The door opened and a sphere entered  
"Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise. Never to fall."  
"You see?" the Master asked "I'm doing it for them! You should be grateful! After all, you love them. So very, very much."

**Right there you go Part 4 to follow shortly.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	77. Last of the Time Lords Part 4

**Okay, here's part 4.**

Professor Docherty was working on opening the sphere "There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the—." The clamp opened and Docherty opened the sides like petals. "Oh my God!"  
Rose, Martha and Tom looked inside. There was a wizened human head attached to machinery. Lights came on and it opened it's eyes. The four jumped back, startled.  
"It's alive." said professor Docherty.  
"Martha. Martha Jones."  
"It knows you." Tom said  
"Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly."  
"What do you mean?" Martha asked  
"You led us to salvation."  
"Who are you?" Rose asked  
"The skies are made of diamonds."  
"No." Martha said as she backed away "You can't be him."  
"We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia."  
"Oh my God!" Martha said  
"What's it talking about?" Tom asked "What's it mean?"  
"What are they?" Docherty asked  
"Martha." Tom said "Martha, tell us. What are they?"  
"They're us." Rose answered for Martha, who was in shock "They're humans. The human race from the future."

The Master was sitting down at the table "I took Lucy to Utopia." he said to the Doctor "A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"  
"Trillions of years into the future." Lucy said "To the end of the universe."  
"Tell him what you saw." the Master told her  
"Dying." she said "Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart. And I thought…there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever."  
"And it's all your fault." the Master told the Doctor

"I'd sort of worked it out, with the paradox machine." Rose said "Because the Doctor said, on the day before the Master came to power, he said…"

"The Master had the TARDIS, this time machine, but the only other place he could go was the end of the universe." Martha said "So he found Utopia."

"You should have seen it, Doctor." the Master said "Furnaces, burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark."

"The Utopia Project was the last hope." Rose said "Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything."  
"There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold."

"All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons." the Master explained "It all turned inwards. They cannibalised themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty."

"Regressing into children." the Master continued "But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them."

"But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home."  
"But that's a paradox." Professor Docherty said "If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist."  
"And that's the paradox machine." Rose said

"My masterpiece, Doctor." the Master said "A living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."  
"But you're changing history." the Doctor replied "Not just Earth, the entire universe."  
"I'm a Time Lord." the Master said "I have that right."  
"But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?" the Doctor asked  
"We've come backwards in time to build a brand new empire lasting 100 trillion years."  
"With me as their master." the Master said "Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?"

"What about us?" Tom asked  
"Because it's fun!" the sphere laughed madly. Tom shot it

The Master walked to the Doctor "Human race." he said "Greatest monster of them all. Night-night_._" He walked out with his arm around Lucy. The sphere followed

Rose, Martha, Tom and professor Docherty were in her living quarters "I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Tyler, Miss Jones." professor Docherty said "The legend says that you've both travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?"  
"Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me…The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years." Rose said "And they've been watched." Martha took a case from her pack "There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this. The ultimate defence." Martha opened the case to reveal a special gun  
"All you need to do is get close." Tom said "I can shoot the Master dead with this." he showed them his gun  
"Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much." the professor told him  
"Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord." Martha said "They can regenerate; literally bring themselves back to life."  
"Ah, the Master's immortal." the Professor said "Wonderful."  
"Except for this." Martha said as she picked up a gun "Four chemicals, slotted into the gun, inject him…kills a Time Lord permanently."  
"Four chemicals?" Tom asked "You've only got three."  
"Still need the last one 'cause the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world." Rose said "And we found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London."  
"Then where is it?" Tom asked  
"There's an old UNIT base, north London." Martha said "We've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get us there." The three took their leave  
"We can't go across London in the dark." Tom said "It's full of wild dogs; we'd get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy."  
"You can spend the night here, if you like." Docherty offered  
"No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley." Tom said "Professor, thank you." He shook her hand.  
"Good luck." the professor said to Rose and Martha  
"Thanks." said Rose as she hugged her  
"Yeah." said Martha "Thanks." she kissed professor Docherty on the cheek  
" Rose, Martha, could you do it?" she asked "Could you actually kill him?"  
"We've got no choice." Rose said  
"You two might be many things, but you don't look like killers to me."

**Right that's part 4, Part five will be up in a couple of minutes**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	78. Last of the Time Lords Part 5

**Okay, I can't believe how much I've done today, you lot must think that I haven't got a life, but never mind here's the next part.**

Rose, Martha and Tom crept down a dark street of row houses. They snuck past the guards and up to one of the houses  
Tom knocked the door. "Let me in." he said "It's Milligan." The door opened and the three of them rushed in. The house was crowded with people, barely enough room to move  
"Did you bring food?"  
"Couldn't get any." Tom said "And I'm starving."  
"All we've got is water."  
"I'm sorry." Rose said  
"It's cheaper than building barracks." Tom said "Pack them in, 100 in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning."  
"Are you Rose Tyler and Martha Jones?" a boy asked  
"Yeah, that's us." Martha answered  
"Can you do it?" the boy asked "Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please tell us you can do it."  
"Who is the Master?" a woman asked. Everyone started talking at once  
"Come on, just leave them alone." Tom said "They're exhausted."  
"No, it's all right." Martha said "They want us to talk and we will."

Docherty approached a curtained off room and opened a false high voltage panel behind which was hiding a working computer. The Archangel logo rotated on the screen  
"Access Priority One." she said "This is Professor Alison Docherty."  
"State your intent."  
"First of all, I need to know about my son." Professor Docherty said  
"State your intent."  
"Is my son still alive?" she asked  
"State your intent."  
"I have some information for the Master…concerning Rose Tyler and Martha Jones."

The Doctor was sleeping, curled up at the bottom of his cage. The door slid open and the Master entered on tiptoe and turned on the lights. He was in a dark silk robe and his hair was mussed  
"Guess what?" he asked smiling

Rose and Martha were sitting on the staircase surrounded by everyone in the house  
"We travelled across the world." Rose said "From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere we went, we saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Rose Tyler and Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong because our names aren't important. There's someone else. The man who sent us out there. The man who told us to walk the Earth. His name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. I love him. And I know what he can do." The woman who greeted them at the door pushed her way forward  
"It's him!" she shouted "It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!" Rose and Martha stood up  
"But he never comes to Earth!" a boy said "He never walks upon the ground!"  
"Hide them!"  
"Use this!" Tom said and he threw what looked to be a blanket or a tarp.  
The Master walked down the street outside, flanked by armed guards. There were also spheres present. Inside, Tom cocked his gun and squatted by the mail slot to look outside.  
"He walks among us, out lord and master."  
"Rose." the Master shouted "Rosie Tyler. Martha. Martha Jo-hones." he shouted again in a high pitched voice "I can see you! Out you come, little girls. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions! I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself—what would the Doctor do?"  
Rose and Martha removed their Tardis keys and shook off the cover. Everyone looked in their direction. Outside the Master was still waiting. Martha stood by Tom at the door, with Rose behind them. Martha put her hand on the gun. Tom slowly stood up and with little smiles for everyone inside, Martha opened the Doctor and she and Rose left the house.  
"Oh, yes!" the Master said as he clapped "Oh, very well done! Good girls! He trained you well." Rose and Martha walked into the street. "Bag. Give me the bag." he ordered "No, stay there. Just throw it." Martha took of her back pack and threw it onto the ground. The Master fired his laser at it, destroying everything inside "And now, good companions, your work his done." He held out his laser screwdriver.  
Tom ran into the street, gun aimed at the Master "No!" The Master shot Tom instead and he fell to the ground. Rose and Martha could only glare as the Master chuckled  
"But you two…" the Master said "when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hm?" he inhaled deeply "Almost dawn, Rose, Martha. And planet Earth marches to war."

**Right next part I think is part 6 will be up as soon as I can**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	79. Last of the Time Lords Part 6

**Hi again for the umpteenth time today, here's part 6 of Sound of Drums**

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe. The door to the conference room opened and two guards escort Rose and Martha in. They walked forwards side by side. On one side stood Martha's family and one the other side was Jack. At the base of the stairs, to their right was the Doctor in his cage. Rose smiled softly at her husband, or rather what was left of him. Jack moved to go to them, but stopped when his guard motioned with his gun "Your teleport device. In case your thought I'd forgotten." Martha reached into a pocket in her trousers and threw him the manipulator "And now…kneel." Rose and Martha did as they were told "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe_._" he went to the comm. link. "Are we ready?" he asked  
"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!"  
"Three minutes to align the black hole converters." he said "Counting down!" a clock on the wall counted down the seconds "I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?" There were billions of spheres waiting above the Earth.  
"We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!"  
"At zero, to mark this day, the children, Rose Tyler and Martha Jones, will die." he said "Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words? No?" he looked at the Doctor "Such a disappointment." he turned back to Rose and Martha "Bow your heads." he said "And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward-" Rose and Martha laughed "What?" he asked them "What's so funny?"  
"A gun?" Rose asked  
"What about it?"  
"A gun in four parts?" Martha continued  
"Yes, and I destroyed it." the Master answered  
"A gun in four parts scattered across the world?" Rose asked "I mean, come on. Did you _really_ believe that?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked Rose  
"As if I would ask them to kill." the Doctor said  
"Oh, well, it doesn't matter." the Master said "I've got them exactly where I want them."  
"But we knew what Professor Docherty would do." Rose said "The Resistance knew about her son."  
"We told her about the gun, so she'd get us here." Martha continued "At the right time."  
"Oh, but you're still gonna die!"  
"Don't you wanna know what we were doing?" Rose asked "Travelling the world?"  
"Tell me." the Master ordered  
"We told a story, that's all." Rose answered "No weapons, just words. We did just what the Doctor said. We went across the continents all on our own. And everywhere we went, we found the people, and we told them our story. We told them about the Doctor. And we told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."  
"Faith and hope?" the Master asked "Is that all?"  
"No, 'cause we gave them an instruction." Martha said "Just as the Doctor said. The two of them stood up "We told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time—"  
"Nothing will happen!" the Master interrupted "Is that your weapon?" he asked "Prayer!"  
"Right across the world." Rose said "One word, just one thought, at one moment...but with 15 satellites!"  
"What?" the Master asked  
"The Archangel Network." Jack said  
"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time." Rose continued "And that word…is Doctor." she smiled at her husband as the countdown reached zero and a glowing field appeared around the Doctor  
"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!" the Master shouted  
"Doctor." Rose said with her eyes closed  
Jack closed his eyes "Doctor."  
Francine joined in with her eyes closed as well "Doctor." she said  
"Do-" the Master started.  
Large plasma screens on the walls show crowds of people across the world gathered in public places all saying "Doctor."  
"Stop this right now!" the Master ordered "Stop it!"  
Lucy closed her eyes. "Doctor."  
"Doctor." Rose said, smiling  
"Doctor." Jack repeated  
"Doctor." said Martha.  
Still with and energy field around him, the Doctor had broken from the cage and was now an old man. "I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." he said  
"I order you to stop!" the Master tried  
People all around the world were still saying "Doctor." including the people who had sheltered Rose, Martha and Tom  
"Doctor." Lucy said. The Doctor returned to his normal self.  
"The one thing you can't do." he told the Master "Stop them thinking." Rose, Martha and Jack laughed. The Master was shocked. Using the telepathic field, the Doctor levitated  
"Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this." he said  
Martha ran to her family and hugged her mother. Tish hugged them both as Rose hugged Jack  
"No!" the Master fired his laser at the Doctor but the field deflected it  
"I'm sorry." the Doctor said "I'm so sorry.  
"Then I'll kill them!" the Master told him as he aimed the laser at Martha and her family, but the Doctor threw it across the room telekinetically. Unarmed, the Master panicked "You can't do this! You can't do—It's not fair!"  
"And you know what happens now." the Doctor said  
"No!" the Master said as the Doctor floated to him, he backed away down the stairs. "No!" he grovelled "No! No!"  
"You wouldn't listen." the Doctor said  
"No!"  
"Because you know what I'm going to say." the Doctor told him  
"No!" the Master shouted as he curled into foetal position. The Doctor landed and walked over the whimpering Master and wrapped his around him  
"I forgive you." he said  
"My children!" the Master said  
"Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox!"  
"Captain!" the Doctor said "The paradox machine!"  
"You men!" Jack said to the guards standing beside him "With me! You stay here!" The Master pulled out the manipulator and activated it.  
"No!" he put his hands on it and they both disappeared

**Right Part 7 will be up soon**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	80. Last of the Time Lords Part 7

**Here we go again with Chapter 80 Last of the Time Lords Part 8**

The Master and the Doctor materialised on a rock cliff. The Master walked to the edge and faced the Doctor, He spread his arms "Now it ends, Doctor." he said as thunder rolled "_Now_ it ends." Alarms sounded at a nearby shipyard.  
Jack raced through the corridors of the Valiant, guards with him  
"We've all 6 billion spheres heading straight for us!" Martha said  
"We've got control of the _Valiant_." the Doctor said "You can't launch."  
"Oh, but I've got this." the Master said as he held up a small device "Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it burns!"

Jack reached the Tardis, but there were three spheres guarding it. The other spheres raced back to the Valiant. Jack and the guards fired at the spheres.  
"Can't get in." a guard said "We'd get slaughtered!"  
"Yeah." Jack said "Happens to me a lot." he went in firing.

Rose, Martha and Tish watched on the bridge as the spheres came closer.

"Weapon after weapon after weapon." the Doctor said "All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years…and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I _know_ you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do." he held out his hand "Give that to me." he said and the Master slapped the device into his hand.

Jack made it inside the Tardis. He fired at the casing, causing sparks and destroying the paradox machine.

The Doctor and the Master fell to the ground as the Earth shook. The fought for control of the manipulator. The Doctor took them back to the Valiant.  
Just as they're about to reach the ship, the spheres disappeared. The ship rocked as the paradox was destroy and Rose was thrown back only to be caught by her husband, who smiled "Everyone down! Time is reversing!" he fell to the floor, and lay face to face with his wife and they laughed.  
Francine spotted a gun on the floor that must have fallen unnoticed from one of the guards. She looked over at the Master as he clung to the railings.  
Time roll back and on Earth, people were screaming, not knowing what was going on. They then disappeared as did the statue of the Master and the shipyards. Time slowed and the Valiant stilled. The major cities on Earth were all back to normal  
The Doctor stood up and checked the controls. "The paradox is broken." he said "We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning." he tuned on the comms.  
"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!"  
"You see?" he asked "Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was."  
"What about the spheres?" Rose asked  
"Trapped at the end of the universe." the Doctor answered  
"But I remember it." Francine said  
"We're at the eye of the storm." the Doctor explained "The only ones who'll ever know." he saw Clive "Oh, hello!" he said "You must be Mr Jones! We haven't actually met." The Master made a break for it, but was stopped by Jack as he returned  
"Whoa, big fella!" he said "You don't want to miss the party." he turned to a guard "Cuffs" he cuffed the Master's hands behind his back "So, what do we do with this one?" he asked  
"We kill him." Clive answered  
"We execute him." Tish responded  
"No, that's not the solution." the Doctor told them  
Francine aimed a gun at the Master "Oh, I think so." she said "'Cause all those…things, they still happened because of him. I saw them."  
"Go on!" the Master dared her "Do it!"  
"Francine, you're better than him." the Doctor told her. He reached out and took her hand, she dropped the gun and hugged her. When Martha approached him her passed Francine to her  
"You still haven't answered the question." the Master reminded the Doctor "What happens to me?"  
"You're my responsibility from now on." the Doctor answered "The only Time Lord left in existence."  
Jack went to the Doctor  
"Yeah, but you can't trust him." he said  
"No." the Doctor agreed "The only safe place for him is the Tardis."  
"You mean you're just gonna…keep me?" the Master asked  
"Hmm. If that's what I have to do." the Doctor said as he turned to Rose "It's time to change." he said "Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I'll have someone to care for. And our daughter will be safe." A gunshot rang out and the Master staggered backwards. Lucy was holding the gun. Jack went to Lucy as the Doctor ran to the Master  
"Put it down." Jack told her  
"There you go." the Doctor said as he caught the Master "I've got you. I've got you." he lowered him gently to the floor  
"Always the women." the Master joked  
"I didn't see her." the Doctor said  
"Dying in your arms. Happy now?" the Master asked  
"You're not dying, don't be stupid." the Doctor said "It's only a bullet. Just regenerate."  
"No." the Master said  
"One little bullet." the Doctor said "Come on."  
"I guess you don't know me so well." the Master said "I refuse."  
"Regenerate." the Doctor said "Just regenerate. Please! Please! Just regenerate! Come on!"  
"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?" the Master asked  
"You've got to." the Doctor said "Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only two left, there's no one else. Regenerate!"  
"How about that?" the Master asked "I win." he paused "Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" He died, Rose stepped forward and pulled the Doctor away and held him as he cried for the loss of another of his kind. The others simply looked on.  
That night after preparing the Master's body for cremation, the Doctor chose a remote location and set up a funeral pyre. He light the pyre when it was dark and he and Rose watched for a bit before walking away, no emotion showed on their faces.

Professor Alison Docherty was walking through a part when Martha ran up and gave her a bouquet of flowers "Just to say we don't blame you." she said and then she walked away  
"But who are you?" the professor asked, but she smiled as she sniffed the flowers and walked away.

Back in Cardiff, the Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack were standing at the rails by the Pierhead Building and looked out over the bay  
"Time was, every single one of these people knew your names." Martha said to the Doctor and Rose "Now they've all forgotten you."  
"Good." the two of them said at the same time  
"Back to work." Jack said  
"I really don't mind, though." the Doctor said "Come with us."  
"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the Year That Never Was." Jack said "And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said,  
Doctor, responsibility."  
"Defending the Earth." the Doctor said "Can't argue with that." He made to shake Jack's hand, but instead he exposed the manipulator  
"Hey, I need that!" Jack complained  
"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport." the Doctor told him as he used the sonic screwdriver on the manipulator "You could go anywhere—twice. The second time to apologise." Rose laughed  
"And what about me?" Jack asked "Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"  
"Nothing I can do." the Doctor answered "You're an impossible thing, Jack."  
Jack laughed "Been called that before." he said. He started to leave, then turned back and saluted "Sir. Ma'am. Ma'am." he said and turned to leave again and stopped "But I keep wondering…what about aging?" he asked "'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"  
"I really don't know." the Doctor answered  
"Okay, vanity." he said "Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me."  
The Doctor, Rose and Martha were stunned "Hmm, I'll see you." He said and then he ran across the plass to the water tower  
"Can't be." Rose said as Martha laughed  
"No, definitely not." the Doctor said "No." Rose laughed "No." The three returned to the Tardis, laughing.  
After dropping Jack off in Cardiff. The Doctor and Rose went to Sarah Jane's house and picked up their daughter before taking the Jones family home  
The Jones family was back at home and together. The Doctor and Rose watched from outside as they leaned against the Tardis. Francine looked out at them, before they went inside. The Tardis was back to normal. The canister containing the Doctor's hand rested on the floor by the console. They sat together on the captain's chair and the Doctor put his feet up on the console and wrapped his arm round his wife as they waited for Martha as their daughter slept peacefully in their bedroom.

Martha walked out of her parents house talking on her mobile "Yeah." she said "Could you put me through?" she asked "Hi, I'm looking for a Dr Thomas Milligan."  
"Yeah, hello." Martha opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out "Hello?" Martha closed her phone and smiled. She then entered the Tardis and the Doctor and Rose looked around the central column  
"Right then!" the Doctor said as he stood up "Off we go! The open road! There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or…back in time. We could…I don't know, Charles II? Henry VIII? I know! What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie! I bet she's brilliant!" he smiled and then he realised that Martha wasn't smiling and immediately sobered "Okay." he said  
"I just can't." she said  
"Yeah." said Rose, knowing what her friend had been through the last year.  
"Spent all these years training to be a doctor." she said "Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them."  
"Of course not." the Doctor said and he smiled "Thank you." he hugged her "Martha Jones, you saved the world."  
"Yes, I did." she said "I've spent a lot of time thinking that I was second best to everyone. But you know what? I _am_ good. You two gonna be all right?"  
"Always." the Doctor replied "Yeah."  
"Right, then." She said and kissed him on the cheek, then hugged Rose and she started off. She turned and went back inside the Tardis "I forgot something." she said answering their questioning looks "I'm not having you two disappear." she tossed the Doctor her phone "If that rings, _when_ that rings, you better come running. Got it?"  
"Got it."  
"I'll see you two again." she said, she smiled and left.  
The Doctor smiled at Rose and started up the Tardis.

The Master's pyre burned down. A well- manicured hand with red nail polish lift the Master's ring from the ashes. A woman's evil laughed echoed.

**Right that's the final part of Last of the Time Lords. Next Chapter will be Time Crash.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	81. Time Crash

**OMG, I'm at the second last "Episode" I can't believe I've reached the Children in Need special Already anyway, posting this whilst listening to I can't decide by the Scissor Sisters, Yeah, I know I'm totally sad for having this song on my laptop.**

On the Tardis, the Doctor was choosing a new destination as his wife spent some time with their daughter. He leaned against the console for a while before he pulled the handbrake. The Tardis spun out of control and alarms blared. After some fiddling with controls. The Doctor managed to get everything back under control.  
"Stop it!" the Doctor said "What was all that about, eh? Eh? What's your problem?"  
"Right, just settle down now." said the fifth Doctor. They bumped into each other, both working at the console.  
"Excuse me." the Doctor said  
"So sorry." said the fifth Doctor. They stepped around each other and continued fiddling with the console for a moment, then they suddenly looked at each other  
"What?" asked the Doctor  
"What?" echoed the fifth Doctor  
"What?" the Doctor asked again.  
"Who are you?" the fifth Doctor asked  
"Oh, brilliant!" said the Doctor "I mean, totally wrong, big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes but... brilliant!"  
"I'm the Doctor, who are you?" asked the fifth Doctor  
"Yes, you are!" agreed the Doctor "You are the doctor."  
"Yes, I am." said fifth "I'm the doctor."  
"Oh, good for you, Doctor." the Doctor said "Good for brilliant old you."  
"Is there something wrong with you?" asked the fifth Doctor frowning.  
"Oh there it goes!" said the Doctor "The frowny face, I remember that one!" He grabbed the fifth Doctor's face in both his hands and squashed his cheeks around. "Mind you, bit saggier than it ought to be, hair's a bit greyer." he continued "That's because of me, though, the two of us together has shorted out the time differential, should all snap back in place when we get you back home. Be able to close that coat again. But never mind that! Look at you! The hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff the... stick of celery, yeah. Brave choice celery, but fair play to you - not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable."  
"Shut up!" Fifth shouted "There is something wrong with my Tardis and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly, and it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about everything that happens to be in front of him!"  
"Oh." the Doctor said "Okay. Sorry, Doctor."  
"Thank you." said Five; he turned back to the Tardis console.  
"Oh!" said the Doctor "The back of my head!"  
"What?" asked Five  
"Sorry, Sorry, not something you see ever day, is it, the back of your own head." the Doctor explained "Mind you, I see why you wear a hat. I don't want to seem vain, but could you keep that on?"  
"What have you done to my Tardis?" Five asked "You've changed the desktop theme... what is this one then, coral?"  
"Well..." the Doctor started  
"It's worse than the leopard skin." Five complained as he pulled out a pair of half moon shaped glassed  
"Oohhh! There they come!" said the Doctor "The brainy specs! You don't even need them, you just think they make you look a bit clever." An alarm sounded  
"That's an alert." said Five "Level five. Indicates a temporal collision. It's like two Tardises have merged, but there's definitely only one Tardis present. Looks like two time zones at war in the heart of the Tardis. That's a paradox. Could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of..." the Doctor nonchalantly pushed the monitor on the console around for Five to look at "...Well, actually, the exact size of Belgium." the Fifth Doctor said "That's a bit undramatic, isn't? Belgium?"  
The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver "Need this?" he asked  
"No, I'm fine." Five answered  
"Oh no, of course, you mostly went hands free didn't you?" the Doctor said "It's like 'hey, I'm the doctor, I can save the universe with a kettle and some string, and look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable!"  
Five approached the Doctor and looked him in the eye. "Who are you?" he asked  
"Take a look." the Doctor said  
"Oh... oh no." said Five  
"Oh yes." the Doctor said  
"You're... oh no, you're…" Five tried  
"Here it comes, yep, yep I am."  
"A fan!" said Five. He looked disgusted and returned to the Tardis console as it began beeping again.  
"Yep!" said the Doctor, then he realised what Five had said "What?" he asked  
"Level ten now." Five said as though the current Doctor hadn't spoken "This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium."  
"What do you mean 'a fan'?" the Doctor asked "I'm not just a fan, I'm you!"  
Five waved him off "Okay, you're my biggest fan." he amended "Look, it's perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time saving planets, fighting monsters and being, well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvellous... " the Doctor looked smug. "and naturally every now and then people notice me... start up their little groups. That LINDA lot... are you one of them? How did you get in here?" he pointed a finger at the Doctor "Can't have you lot knowing where I live."  
"Listen to me, I'm you!" the Doctor said "I'm you with a new face." he slapped his own cheeks "Check out this bone structure Doctor, because one day, you're going to be shaving it." The Cloister Bell sounded  
"The Cloister Bell." said Five  
"Yep, right on time, that's my cue." the Doctor said. Both Doctors jumped into action and began to work at the console  
"In less than a minute we're going to detonate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" Five said. The Doctor stopped for a second  
"Yeah, that's my fault, actually; I was rebuilding the Tardis; forgot to put the shields back up." the Doctor admitted "Your Tardis and my Tardis... well the same Tardis different points in its own time steam collided and, oops, there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers. But don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out. Venting the thermal buffer, flooring the Helmic regulator, and just to finish off, lets fry those Zeiton crystals."  
Five stopped him "You'll blow up the Tardis."  
"It's the only way out." the Doctor told him  
"Who told you that?" Five asked  
"You told me that!" the Doctor replied. He pulled a lever that caused a supernova  
"Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant." said Five  
"Explosion cancels out implosion." the Doctor continued  
"Matter stays constant." Five finished  
The Doctor looked at the fifth Doctor "Brilliant!"  
"Far too brilliant." Five said "I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that."  
"Sorry, mate, you still haven't." the Doctor replied  
"You didn't have time to work all that out, even I couldn't do it." Five said  
"I didn't work it out, I didn't have to." the Doctor explained  
"You remembered." Five realised  
"Because you will remember" the Doctor told him  
"You remembered being me, watching you, doing that." Five said "You already knew what to do because I watched you do it."  
"Wibbly wobbly…" the Doctor said  
"Timey whimey!" The two Doctor's said. The Doctor went for a high five but found only air. He had an awkward moment. And then an alarm sounded  
"What?" he asked and looked at the console "Tardises are separating, sorry, Doctor, time's up, back to long ago... Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan, Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh he just showed up again, same as ever."  
"Oh no." Five said "Really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?"  
"No... no beard this time... well, a wife." the Doctor answered.  
Five looked confused for a moment and then he began to fade "Oh, I seem to be off." he said "What can I say? Thank you... Doctor."  
"Thank you." the Doctor said  
"I'm very welcome." said five. He faded away completely, but the Doctor noticed his hat on the console and flipped a switch and brought him back. He picked up Five's hat and walked towards him  
Rose chose that moment to enter the control room and looked between her husband and the older man with confusion.  
"You know... I loved being you." the Doctor said "Back when I first started, at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you... and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted... I still do that! The voice thing, I got that from you. Oh!" He put his foot on the console "and the trainers and..." he reached into his pocket and took out his glasses and put them on "... snap."  
The fifth Doctor noticed Rose. "And who's this?" he asked "Currant companion?"  
The Doctor shook his head "That's my wife." he said, giving himself something to look forward to, but he knew that he'd forget that after his next regeneration "And you know what, Doctor?" he asked "You were my Doctor. "  
Five tipped his hat "To days to come." he said  
"All my love to long ago." Five faded away but the Doctor and Rose could hear his voice  
"Oh, Doctor, remember to put your shields up." he said. The Doctor pressed a button and they heard a blast of a ship's horn as he and Rose were knocked to the ground. There was a ship sticking out of the side of the Tardis. "What?" the Doctor asked as he and Rose got up. The Doctor picked up a life preserver that said "TITANIC"  
"What?" asked Rose  
"What?" the Doctor asked again.

**And that's TIme Crash**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	82. Voyage of the Damned Part 1

**Right here's the First part of Voyage of the Damned.**

The Doctor and Rose got up and using various controls on the console, the former closed the Tardis as the latter went to their bedroom to check on their daughter. The Doctor then set the ship to materialise within the Titanic.  
The Doctor and Rose stepped out and looked around. They appeared to be in a supply closet. The Doctor closed the Tardis door and wiped his hands together before he took his wife's left hand, relearning the feel of her rings against his fingers after a year of separation. They exited the room.  
The found themselves in a wood-panelled room decorated with potted palms and Christmas decorations. People dressed in early 20th century dress milled about as waiters passed hors d'oeuvres and champagne. The band was playing a sedate version of 'Jingle Bells'. The Doctor and Rose approached two golden angels garbed in white. They moved mechanically and they realised that they were robots. The couple wandered to the window and looked out. "Right." the Doctor said  
"Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population: Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas."  
The Doctor and Rose had returned to the Tardis and changed. The Doctor was wearing his tux and Rose was wearing a black dress. The Doctor fiddled with his tie as they watched a video of a bald man with a thin moustache sitting behind a desk.  
"Max Capricorn Cruise liners - the fastest, the farthest, the best. And I should know because my name is Max." his gold tooth glinted. The screen reverted to the cruise line logo. The Doctor and Rose walked towards reception.  
"Merry Christmas, sir, ma'am." the Chief Steward said  
"Merry Christmas." they said. Once inside the same room from earlier, the Doctor and Rose mingled. They passed a man, who was talking into a communications device  
"It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now do as I say and sell."  
The Doctor and Rose approached a robotic angel.  
"Evening." the Doctor said "Passenger 57. Terrible memory. Remind me. Uh, you would be..."  
"Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information."  
"Good, so, um... tell me - 'cause I'm an idiot - where are we from?"  
"Information: the Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."  
"Titanic. Um...who... thought of the name?" Rose asked  
"Information: it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."  
"Did they tell you why it was famous?" the Doctor asked  
"Information: all designations are chosen by Mr Max Capricorn, president of Max - Max - Max..." it kept repeating 'Max'  
"Oh, bit of a glitch." the Doctor said as he reached into his pocket. The Chief Steward hurried over  
"Sir, we can handle this." he waved to others for assistance. Two other stewards arrived and switched off the Host and took it away "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir. Merry Christmas." he followed the other stewards "That's another one down. What's going on with these things?"  
The Doctor and Rose witnessed a waitress drop her tray of drinks after bumping into the man who was on his Vone. "For Tov's sake, look where you're going! This jacket's a genuine Earth antique." he said  
"I'm sorry, sir." she replied. She bent down to pick up broken glass.  
"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain." he stormed off. The Doctor and Rose went to help her  
"Careful. There we go." the Doctor said as he picked up the last piece of glass  
"Thank you, sir, ma'am." she said "I can manage."  
"We never said you couldn't." the Doctor said "I'm the Doctor, by the way. And this is my wife, Rose"  
"Astrid, sir, ma'am." she said "Astrid Peth."  
"Nice to meet you, Astrid Peth." the Doctor said "Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas, sir, ma'am." Astrid said surprised  
"Just "Doctor", not "sir"." the Doctor said  
"And it's Rose." Rose said "Not "ma'am"."  
"You enjoying the cruise?"  
"Yeah, I suppose." the Doctor said "What about you? Long way from home, Planet Sto."  
"Doesn't feel that different." Astrid said "I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here...and I'm still waiting on tables." She walked away  
The Doctor and Rose followed  
"No shore leave?" Rose asked.  
Astrid was clearing a table by a window "We're not allowed." she answered "They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and I always dreamt of...It sounds daft."  
"You dreamt of another sky." Rose said "New sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life. Why stand still when there're all that life out there?"  
"So...you travel a lot?"  
"All the time." the Doctor answered "Just for fun. Well, that's the plan. Never quite works."  
"Tell me about it." Rose said  
"Must be rich, though." Astrid said  
"Haven't got a penny." the Doctor said "Stowaways." he whispered  
"Kidding." Astrid said  
"Seriously." said Rose  
"No!" Astrid said shocked  
"Oh, yeah." the Doctor said  
"How did you get on board?" Astrid asked  
"Accident." the Doctor said "We've got this, sort of, ship thing. I was just rebuilding her. Left the defences down, bumped into the Titanic. Here we am. Bit of a party, I thought "Why not?""  
"I should report you." Astrid said  
"Go on then." Rose said  
"I'll get you drinks..." she said "on the house." she added in a whisper before she walked away and passed a group of first class passengers who were laughing and pointing at a heavy set couple, dressed in purple country-western outfits sitting and eating.  
"Just ignore 'em" the man said  
The Doctor and Rose sat at their table. "Something's tickled them." the Doctor said  
"They told us it was fancy dress." the woman said "Very funny, I'm sure."  
"They're just pickin' on us because we haven't paid." the man told them "We won our tickets in a competition."  
"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in "By the Light of the Asteroid". Did you ever watch..."  
"Is that the one with the twins?" the Doctor asked  
"That's it. Oh, it's marvellous."  
"Probably not good enough for that lot. " the man said as he motioned to the laughing crowd "They think we should be in steerage."  
"Can't have that, can we?" the Doctor said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver and held it at his side. He aimed behind him and the champagne on the table popped its cork, spraying all over those at the table  
"Did - Did you do that?" the woman asked  
"Maybe." the Doctor answered as he put away the sonic screwdriver  
"We like you." she said  
"We do. " the man said as he reached out his hand to the Doctor "I'm Morvin van Hoff." he said as the Doctor shook his hand "This is my good woman, Foon."  
the Doctor shook her hand "Hello, I'm the Doctor." he said "And this is my wife, Rose"  
Foon and Morvin shook Rose's hand as well  
"Ooh, I'm gonna need a Doctor by the time I'm finished with this buffet." Foon said "Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo, so many wings." The Doctor and Rose took a buffalo wing.  
"Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7."  
Foon took out a ticket "Red 6-7. That's us." the Van Hoffs stood up "Are you Red 6-7?" she asked  
"Might as well be." the Doctor said as he and Rose stood up.  
"Come on." Morvin said as he put his arm round Foon "We're going to Earth."  
Rose smiled and put her arm through the Doctor's.  
"Red 6-7." An older man, dressed in a tweed suit said as he held a sign bearing '6-7' "Red 6-7. This way, fast as you can." The Van Hoffs rushed over, the Doctor and Rose following. Astrid approached.  
"I got you those drinks." she said as she held out a tray. The Doctor took if from her  
"And we got you a treat." he said "Come on." he put the tray on a table.  
"Red 6-7 departing shortly."  
The Doctor held up the psychic paper "Red 6-7 plus two." he said  
"Uh, quickly, sir, and please take three teleport bracelets if you would." The Doctor did as he asked and handed one to his wife.  
"I'll get the sack." Astrid whispered.  
The Doctor handed her a bracelet "Brand new sky."  
"To repeat, I am Mr Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of U.K. ruled over by good King Wenceslas." the old man said "Now human beings worshipped the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve the people of U.K. go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner... like savages."  
"Excuse me, sorry, sorry, but, um...where did you get all this from?" the Doctor asked as he tried to keep a straight face  
"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics." Mr Copper said "Now stand by..."  
"And me!" said a high pitched voice "And me! Red 6-7!" The owner of the voice was a small red-skinned alien with short spikes along his head.  
"Well, take a bracelet, sir?"  
"Uh, but, um, hold on, hold on." the Doctor said "What was your name?"  
"Bannakaffalatta."  
"OK, Bannakaffalatta." the Doctor said "But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late-night shopping, tons of people. He's like a walking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot 'cause the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties..." the group was teleported down to Earth and arrived on an empty street. The Doctor looked around "Oh." he said  
"Now, spending money - I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets or, uh, stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as "beef" but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous." Mr Copper said "Any day now they start boxing." Rose tried not to laugh. While Mr Copper was talking the Doctor looked around, confused by the empty street. Astrid was in awe  
"It should be full." Rose said as she too looked around "It should be busy. Something's wrong."  
"But it's beautiful." Astrid said  
"Really?" Rose asked her new friend "Do you think so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand..."  
"But it's a different planet." Astrid answered "I'm standing on a different planet. Th-there's concrete...and shops, alien shops, real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks!" she gasped "This is amazing! Thank you!" she hugged the Doctor and Rose.  
"Yeah? Come on then, let's have a look." the Doctor said. The three crossed the street to a newsagent's booth. Inside was an older man, bundled in winter clothes.  
"Hello there!" the Doctor said "Sorry, uh, obvious question, but where's everybody gone?"  
"Oh-ho, scared!" he said  
"Right, yes. Scared of what?" the Doctor asked  
"Where have you been living?" the older man asked "London at Christmas? Not safe, is it?"  
"Why?" Rose asked  
"Well, it's them, up above" he pointed at the sky "Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof." he then pointed to his small TV that was showing a clip "And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames."  
"This place is amazing." Astrid said  
"And this year, Lord knows what." he said "So everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me...and Her Majesty." He stood proudly and looked at the TV  
"Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she will be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear."  
"God bless her!" the older man said as he saluted "We stand vigil."  
"Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right." the Doctor said "Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about." The Doctor, Rose and Astrid were teleported back to the ship, leaving the old man standing there, open mouthed.

**Right, that's all you're getting for now, cause I've got to cook**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	83. Voyage of the Damned Part 2

**Hi again, I'm posting the last few chapters today before I leave the house cause I think that I should be completing this and starting in on Series 4 with Rose, so here's the second part of Voyage of the Damned**

The group materialised "I was in mid-sentence." the Doctor said sounding annoyed  
"Yes, I'm sorry about that." Mr Copper said "A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets -"  
The Chief Steward joined them "Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, we seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation." he said "If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise liners, free drinks will be provided."  
The ticket holders departed, leaving the Doctor, Rose and Astrid  
"That was the best, the best!" she said to them, then she too left. The Doctor and Rose approached the Chief Steward  
"What sort of power fluctuation?"  
The Van Hoffs were eating at their table, the Chief Steward warily eyed the Host, Rickston was winning at roulette, Bannakaffalatta was dancing and Astrid smiled at the Doctor and Rose while serving drinks. All the while, the band played. The Doctor saw a framed screen showing a video loop of Max Capricorn. "...and I should know because my name is Max." the Doctor put on his glasses and took out his sonic screwdriver, which he used on the frame. "The fastest, the furthest, the best...my name is Max." the Doctor opened the frame and changed some settings until the screen showed the Titanic and her immediate surroundings. He saw the shields were offline. He looked out the window and saw meteors approaching. He turned on the comms  
"Is that the bridge?" the Doctor asked over the comms "I need to talk to the captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in West 0 by North 2."  
"Who is this?" the Captain asked  
"Never mind that." the Doctor said "Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and no shielding!"  
"You have no authorization. You will clear the comms at once."  
"Yeah? Just look starboard!" the Doctor said as two stewards escorted the Doctor and Rose (who was standing next to him) out of reception  
"Come with me, sir. Ma'am" the Chief Steward  
The Doctor and Rose were led away through Reception, the former still arguing. "You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!" The Doctor broke from the stewards and ran to the stage where the band was playing. "Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb -" A Host covered his mouth and pulled him away. Rose, Astrid, the Van Hoffs and Bannakaffalatta looked on in surprise. He was forcibly removed from the room this time. Rose followed him. They passed a small gathering, one of which was Rickston "Look out the windows!" Astrid, Rickston and the Van Hoffs slowly went to the windows  
"Him, friend." Bannakaffalatta said. Rickston looked out a window and saw the meteoroids. The Stewards were dragging the Doctor out  
"If you don't believe me, check the shields yourself!" the Doctor said  
"Sir, I can vouch for him!" Astrid said  
"Look, Steward, he's just had a bit too much to drink." said Morvin  
"Sir, something seems to have gone wrong." Mr Copper piped up "All the teleports are down."  
"Not now!" the chief steward said. A small piece of rock broke through a window landed at Rickston's feet.  
"Oxygen membrane holding. Oxygen membrane holding."  
Rickston turned to the Host "You there. Has anyone checked the external shielding?" Rickston asked  
"Information: you are all going to die." the host answered  
The Chief Steward was taking the Doctor and Rose through maintenance corridors. Astrid, Mr Copper, Bannakaffalatta and the Van Hoffs followed them  
"The shields are down, we are going to get hit." Everyone began talking at once. Rickston caught up with them.  
"Oi! Steward! I'm telling you the shields are down!" he said  
"Listen to him!" Rose shouted "Listen to him!"  
Something struck the side of the ship. Everyone throughout the ship was thrown to the floor, the Doctor protected Rose as they were thrown to the floor.  
The Doctor was the first to stand. He shushed everyone and listened "It's stopping." he said as he held out a hand to his wife. "You all right?" the Doctor asked as he helped her up.  
"Yeah, I think so." she said  
"Bad name for a ship." the Doctor said causing Rose to smile slightly "Either that or this suit is really unlucky." she laughed at that. He knelt to examine one of the stewards. The man was dead. Max Capricorn's voice could be heard  
"My name is Max. My name is Max. My name is Max."  
"Ev-everyone... Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners." the Chief Steward said "We seem to have had a small collision." The Doctor found a comms panel, the source of Capricorn's voice  
"Small?" Morvin said indignantl  
"You know how much I paid for my ticket?" Rickston said  
"If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen..." They ignored him and continued arguing  
"Quiet!" the Chief Steward shouted. They stopped arguing "Thank you. I-I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first I would point out that we are very much alive."  
"Are you all right?" Astrid asked Mr Copper. She helped clean the cut on his head. The Doctor walked over to the others.  
"She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship." the Chief Steward said "If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the - the situation." he went to open a hatch  
"Don't open it!" the Doctor shouted. The hatch opened and the Chief Steward was sucked out into space by the vacuum. Everyone grabbed hold of any piping near them. The Doctor went to the comms and used the sonic screwdriver on the computed to replace the shield  
"Oxygen field stabilised"  
"Everyone all right?" the Doctor asked "Rose?"  
"I'm fine." she answered  
"Astrid?"  
"Yeah." Astrid answered as she tried to control her breathing  
"Foon? Morvin? Mr Copper? Bannakaffalatta?"  
"Yes."  
"You, What was your name?" the Doctor asked  
"Ah, Rickston Slade." Rickston answered  
"You all right?" the Doctor asked him  
"No thanks to that idiot." he replied  
"The steward just died." Rose said  
"Then he's a dead idiot." Astrid gasped and took a step towards Rickston, Rose grabbed her arm.  
"All right, calm down." She said "Just stay still, all of you. Hold on." She followed the Doctor to a window, Astrid followed them  
"What happened?" she asked "How come the shields were down?"  
"I don't think it was an accident." the Doctor said as Rose and Astrid looked out into space and saw bodies among the flotsam and jetsam floating above Earth.  
"How many dead?" Rose asked  
"We're alive, just focus on that." the Doctor said "I will get you out of here, Rose. I promise. Look at me. I promise." she nodded " That goes for you, too_, _Astrid." Astrid nodded too "Good." the Doctor said "Now " he looked around "Astrid, if we can get to Reception, I've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get on board..." he looked outside "Oh."  
"What is it?" Rose asked as she too looked out again "Oh."  
"What's wrong?" Astrid asked  
"That's my space ship over there." the Doctor said  
"Where?" Astrid asked  
"There, that box." Rose told her "That little blue box." The Tardis was floating in space.  
"That's a spaceship?" Astrid asked  
"Oi, don't knock it." the Doctor said  
"It's a bit small." Astrid said as an expression of worry appeared over Rose's face  
"A bit distant."-  
"Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest centre of gravity and that would be...the Earth."

The Tardis headed down to Earth.

Rose watched worriedly "Will Talia be alright?" she asked  
"She'll be fine." he answered "The Tardis will look after her" He hugged her

The Doctor was speaking into a comms device "Deck 22 to the bridge." he said "Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?"  
"This is the bridge."  
"Oh hello, sailor." the Doctor said "Good to hear you. What's the situation up there?"  
"We've got air." Frame said "The oxygen field is holding. But the captain... He's dead. He did it." his voice broke "I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try."  
"All right. Just stay calm." Rose said "Tell me your name. What's your name?"  
"Midshipman Frame." he answered  
"Nice to meet you, sir." the Doctor said "What's the state of the engines?"  
"They're um..." he said "Hold on." he groaned  
"Have you been injured?" the Doctor asked  
"I'm all right." Frame answered "Oh my vot. They're cycling down."  
"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?" the Doctor asked  
"Yeah."  
The Doctor's face fell "Is that bad?" Rose asked  
"The moment they're gone, we lose orbit."  
"What about Earth, Doctor?" Rose asked her husband  
"Oh yes." he answered "If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth." he turned back to the comms "Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."  
"This is never going to work." Frame said  
"Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge." the Doctor told him he turned off the comms and then faced the others.  
"We're going to die!" Foon said  
"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Mr Copper asked  
"We're just a cruise ship!" Astrid said  
"Okay, okay." the Doctor said "Tch, tch. First things first. One: we're going to climb through this ship. B...no...two: we're going to reach the bridge. Three - or C: we're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low Four or D or that little "iv" in brackets they use in footnotes...why. Right then, follow me."  
"Hang on a minute." Rickston said "Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?"  
"I'm the Doctor." he said "I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion of the people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?"  
"No."  
"In that case, allons-y!" he said

**There you go the next part will be up soon**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	84. Voyage of the Damned part 3

**Ok, here's part 3**

The Doctor slowly pushed open a metal door that led into a stairwell littered with debris and sparking cables. "Careful." he said "Follow me." The Doctor went ahead clearing the way. Rose followed, then Astrid, Mr Copper, Rickston and the Van Hoffs.  
"Rather ironic when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas." Mr Copper said "It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric."  
"Actually, that's not true." the Doctor said "Christmas is a time of - of peace and thanksgiving and...what am I on about? Christmas is always like this." Rose laughed. The Doctor discovered a dormant Host "We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."  
"We can do robotics, both of us." Morvin said  
"We worked on the milk market back on Sto." Foon added "It's all robot staff."  
"See if you can get it working." the Doctor said, he turned to Rose "Let's have a look." Everyone but the Van Hoffs climbed the stairs and found their path blocked by wreckage.  
"It's blocked." said Rose  
"So what do we do?" the Doctor asked  
"We shift it." Astrid said  
"That's the attitude." the Doctor said "Rose, Rickston, Mr Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta... look, can I just call you Banna? It's gonna save a lot of time."  
"No! Bannakaffalatta!"  
"All right then, Bannakaffalatta, there's a gap in the middle." the Doctor said "See if you can get through."  
"Easy." said Bannakaffalatta "Good." He squeezed through the opening. The ship lurched again and sent loose debris falling in on them  
"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!" Rickston said  
"Oh, Rickston, I forgot." the Doctor said "Did you get our message?"  
"No." Rickston said "What message?"  
"Shut up!" the Doctor said, much to Rose's amusement  
"Bannakaffalatta made it."  
"I'm small enough, I can get through." She made her way through the hole  
"Careful." Rose said  
"I'm fine."  
"Thing is, how are Mr and Mrs Fatso gonna get through this gap?" Rickston asked unhelpfully  
"We make the gap bigger." the Doctor told him "So start." He handed him a piece of metal. The Van Hoffs were working on the Host. Having overheard Rickston, Foon started crying.  
"Hey, hey!" Morvin said "Come on, sweetheart. Don't listen to him."  
"No, but it's all my fault, though." Foon said "The tickets."  
"We won them fair and square." Morvin said  
"I know." Foon said "I never told ya. I dialled the competition line 5000 times. That's 5000 credits. I might as well have paid for the tickets. I've been hiding the vone bill for months now."  
Morvin was shocked "5000 credits?" he asked "You spent 5000 credits?"  
Foon nodded, ashamed "Don't hate me." she said Morvin laughed "What's so funny?" she asked  
"5000?" He laughed  
"We'll never pay that off." Foon said  
"I know." he said "We'll have to work 70 years you mad, bloody woman." he laughed again  
"You're not cross?" she asked  
"Does it matter?" Morvin said "Look at us. You drive me barmy. I don't half love you... Mrs van Hoff. Come here." He hugged her. The Van Hoff's laughter floated up to where the Doctor, Rose and Mr Copper were clearing debris while Rickston looked on  
"What happened?" Rickston asked "Did they find a donut?"  
No one answered  
"I can clear it from this side." Astrid said. "Just tell me if it starts moving." She saw Bannakaffalatta lying down "Bannakaffalatta, what's wrong?"  
"Sshhh."  
"What is it?" Astrid asked  
"Can't say." he said  
Astrid moved to his side "Are you hurt?" she asked  
"Ashamed." he said  
"Of what?" she asked  
"Poor Bannakaffalatta." he lifted his shirt to reveal cybernetic components.  
"You're a cyborg." she said  
"Had accident long ago." he told her "Secret."  
"No, but everything's changed now." Astrid told him "Cyborgs are getting equal rights. They passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married."  
"Marry you?" he asked  
"Well, you can buy me a drink first." Astrid said "Come on. Let's recharge you." she pressed a button on his torso "Just stay there for a bit." She went back to clearing.  
"Tell no one." said Bannakaffalatta  
"I promise." Astrid said  
"What's going on up there?" the Doctor shouted  
"I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged." Astrid said  
"Almost done!" Morvin said  
"Good, good, good." the Doctor said. Then he turned to the comms "Mr Frame, how's things?"  
"Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one."  
"What is it?" the Doctor said "Are they losing air?"  
"No." Frame answered "One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host."  
The Doctor looked to where the Van Hoffs were working just as the Host resumed function.  
"It's working!" Morvin said  
The Doctor rushed down. The Host took Morvin by the throat. "Kill. Kill. Kill." It kept repeating it  
"Turn it off!" the Doctor said. Foon tried to shut it off.  
"I can't, Doctor!" Foon told him  
The Doctor arrived "Go!" Foon backed away up the stairs. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the Host.  
"Lock!" he said "Double deadlock!" He put away the sonic screwdriver and used his hands to pry Morvin free "Okay, go upstairs!"  
"Run, darling, run!" Foon shouted  
"Information: kill, kill, kill..."  
"Foon!" shouted Morvin "Foon!"  
"Rickston!" the Doctor said "Get them through!"  
"No chance!" Rickston said. He went through the narrow opening himself  
"Rickston!" Mr Copper shouted  
"I'll never get through there." Foon said  
"Yes, you can." Mr Cooper "Let me go first." The Host went after the Doctor, who ran up to the comms.  
"It's the Host!" the Doctor said "They've gone berserk! Are you safe up there?"  
Rose, Mr Copper and Astrid were helping Foon. "No, I'm stuck!" she said  
"Come on, you can do it!" Rose said Mr Copper was using a metal pole as a lever to widen the space.  
"It's going to collapse!" Mr Copper said Foon made it through "Rickston, vot damn it, help me!"  
"No... way." Rickston said  
"Morvin, get through!" the Doctor told him. Morvin was having a tougher time than Foon. The Host was still following  
"Kill. Kill. Kill."  
The Doctor came up behind Morvin "Doctor, he's stuck!" Rose shouted#  
The Doctor tried to shove Morvin "Mr van Hoff, I know we've only just met but you'll have to excuse me." He shoved and Morvin made it through  
"That's it." Rose said "We've got you. Doctor, come on, get through." The Host was right behind the Doctor. He turned to the Host  
"Information override! You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!"  
"I can't hold it!" Mr Copper said  
"Information: Deck 31"  
"Thank you." he said, then he scrambled through the hole. "Let go!" Mr Copper released his grip on the pole and the beam crashed onto the Host's head.  
The Doctor, Rose, Astrid, the Van Hoffs, Mr Copper and Rickston found themselves in another open room. Foon looked at a table. "Morvin, look, food." she said  
"Oh great." Rickston said sarcastically "Someone's happy."  
"Don't have any then." Morvin said.  
The Doctor and Rose headed for the comms. "Mr Frame, you still there?" he asked  
"Yes, sir, but I've got Host outside." Frame said "I sealed the door."  
"They've been programmed to kill." Rose said "Why would anyone do that?"  
"That's not the only problem, Doctor." Frame said "I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means... No one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge."  
"Yeah, right, fine." the Doctor said "One problem at a time. What's on Deck 31?"  
"Um, that's down below." Frame said "It's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots."  
The Doctor looked at the scanner "Well, what's that?" the Doctor asked as he put on his glasses "See that panel? Black. It's registering nothing. No power, no heat, no light."  
"Never seen it before." Frame said  
"100% shielded." the Doctor said "What's down there?"  
"I'll try intensifying the scanner."  
"Let me know if you find anything." the Doctor replied as he took of his glasses "And keep those engines going!" he and Rose looked up as Astrid brought them some food. Rose took hers. The Doctor needed a little persuading  
"Saved you some." Astrid said "You might be a Time King from Gaddabee but you need to eat."  
"Yeah, thanks." He took the food and he and Rose sat down  
"So, you look good for 903." Astrid said as Rose tried not to laugh  
"You should see him in the mornings." Rose said affectionately  
"Oi." the Doctor said with his mouth full. Astrid laughed. Mr Copper joined them  
"Doctor, it must be well past midnight, Earth time." Rose said "Christmas Day."  
He looked at her watch "So it is." he said "Merry Christmas." A flash of sadness crossed his wife's face. But before he could ask her what was wrong Astrid spoke  
"This Christmas thing, what's it all about?" she asked  
"Long story." the Doctor said "I should know, I was there. I got the last room." Rose laughed, the sadness gone.  
"But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them?" Mr Copper asked "They can send up a rocket or something."  
"They don't have spaceships." Rose said  
"No, I read about it." Mr Copper agreed "They have shuffles, space shuffles."  
"Mr Copper, this degree in Earthonomics,... where's it from?" the Doctor asked  
"Honestly?" he asked  
"Just between us." Rose said  
"Mrs Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners." He said as he mopped his brow with a hankie and sat down.  
"You - you lied to the company... to get the job?" Astrid asked  
"I- I wasted my life on Sto." Mr Copper said "I was a travelling salesman, always on the road and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic."  
"Hm, I suppose it is, yeah." the Doctor said  
"How come you know it so well?" Astrid asked the Doctor and Rose  
"I was born there." Rose said  
"I was sort of...a few years ago, was sorta made... well, sort of homeless, and, um there was the Earth." the Doctor said flustered  
"Thing is, if we survive this, there will be police and all sorts of investigations." Mr Copper said "Now the minimum penalty for space-age fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. Well, I won't survive ten years." There was a banging on the door and the Doctor dropped his food and rushed to the opposite door  
"A Host! Move! Come on!" the Doctor shouted. The pounding continued on the door, which dented from the force. Astrid screamed and they all followed the Doctor to the opposite side. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the door and it opened to reveal a space that ran the height of the ship. They only way across was a makeshift bridge that had been created by a fallen strut, below which were the engines.

**Right that's part 3, Part 4 to follow shortly**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	85. Voyage of the Damned part 4

Hi everyone, here's part 4

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston asked  
"On the other hand, it is a way across." the Doctor said  
"The engines are open." Astrid said  
"Nuclear storm drive. Soon as it stops, the Titanic falls." the Doctor said  
"But that thing, it'll never take our weight." Morvin said  
"You're going last, mate." Rickston said to Morvin  
"It's nitrofine metal." the Doctor said "It's stronger than it looks."  
"All the same, Rickston's right." Morvin said "Me and Foon should -" He stepped on a weak piece of metal near the edge, the railing gave way and Morvin fell towards the engines with a scream  
"Morvin!" Foon shouted. The others watched in shock. Rose turned her face into the Doctor's chest as he hugged her.  
"I told you!" Rickston said "I told you!"  
"Just shut up!" Mr Copper said "Shut up!"  
"Bring him back!" Foon said to the Doctor hysterically "Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Doctor!"  
The Doctor looked up from Rose "I'm sorry, I can't."  
"You promised me!" Foon screamed  
"I know." the Doctor said "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
"Doctor, I rather think those things have got our scent." Mr Copper said  
"I'm not waiting." Rickston said. He started across the bridge  
"Careful!" the Doctor said "Take it slowly!"  
There was a rumbling as the ship rocked and Rickston was nearly knocked off. "Vot help me."  
"You're okay." the Doctor said "One step at a time. Come on, you can do it."  
"They're getting nearer!" Mr Copper said  
"Seal us in." he muttered and let go of Rose before he used his sonic screwdriver on the door to do just that.  
"Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?" Mr Copper asked  
"Never say trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced." the Doctor said  
"Oh." Mr Copper said as Rose laughed quietly.  
Rickston was halfway across "I'm okay!" he shouted back  
"Maybe he's all right." Foon said hopefully "Maybe - Maybe there's a gravity curve down there or something. I don't know. Maybe he's unconscious."  
"I'm sorry, Foon." Astrid said "He's gone." She hugged Foon  
"What am I going to do without him?" Foon asked as she cried.  
Rickston reached the other side. "Yes!" said Rickston as he got across "Oh yes! Who's good?"  
"Bannakaffalatta, you go next." the Doctor said  
"Bannakaffalatta, small." he said  
"Slowly!" the Doctor reminded him. The Host were pounding on the door from the other side "Astrid, you next."  
"They've found us." Mr Copper said  
"Rose, get across right now." the Doctor told his wife  
"What about you?" Rose asked  
"Just do it." the Doctor "Go on." Rose started across. "Mr Copper, we can't wait. Don't argue." Mr Copper followed Rose "Foon, you've got to get across right now."  
"What for?" Foon asked "What am I gonna do without him?"  
"Doctor!" Rickston "The door's locked!"  
"Just think... what would he want, eh?" the Doctor asked  
"He don't want nothing, he's dead!" Foon said, she sobbed  
"Doctor, I can't open the door." Rickston said "We need the whirring key thing of yours!"  
"I can't leave her!" the Doctor said  
"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!" Rickston argued  
"Mrs van Hoff, I am coming back for you, all right?" the Doctor said  
Foon nodded and the Doctor started across. The metal creaked at the weight of the five of them.  
"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta  
"Oi!" the Doctor said "Don't get spiky with me! Keep going!"  
"It's gonna fall!" Rose shouted  
"It's just settling!" the Doctor said "Keep going!" It became quiet as the pounding stopped.  
"They've stopped." Astrid said  
"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta  
"Why would they give up?" Rose asked  
"Never mind that." Rickston said "Keep coming!"  
"Where have they gone? Where are the Host?" the Doctor asked  
Mr Copper looked up "I'm afraid...we forgot the tradition of Christmas - that angels have wings!" He pointed. The Host were gliding down from above and encircling them  
"Information: kill." The Host reached for their halos.  
"Arm yourselves! the Doctor told them "All of you." They all reached for pipes or bits of metal to defend themselves as the Host threw their halos. They kept batting them away. One grazed the Doctor's arm and another grazed Mr Copper's leg. Rose and Astrid fell to their knees.  
"Bannakaffalatta stop!" said Bannakaffalatta. "Bannakaffalatta proud! Bannakaffalatta, cyborg!" He lifted his shirt and discharged some energy, disabling the Host and all but one fell toward the engines. One fell onto the strut behind the Doctor.  
"Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics." the Doctor said "Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!" Bannakaffalatta fell and Astrid went to him  
"He's used all his power!" Astrid said  
"Did good?" Bannakaffalatta asked  
"You saved our lives." she answered  
"Bannakaffalatta happy." he said  
"We can recharge you, get you to a power point and just plug you in!"  
"Too late." he replied  
"No, but...you gotta get me that drink, remember?" Astrid said  
"Pretty girl." He died. Astrid went to button his shirt when Mr Copper reached for his power source.  
"I'm sorry." Mr Copper said "Forgive me."  
"Leave him alone." Astrid said tearfully  
"It's the EMP transmitter." Mr Copper said "He - he'd want us to use it." He removed it "I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can reuse it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."  
"Do you think?" Rickston asked "Try telling him that." He pointed behind them. They turned to see the Host that had landed on the bridge began to move  
"Information: reboot."  
"Use the EMP!" Rickston said  
"It's dead!" Mr Copper said  
"It's gotta have emergency - " Astrid said and she took the EMP from Mr Copper. The Doctor confronted the Host  
"No, no, no." the Doctor said "Hold on. Override loophole security protocol... Ten! 666! Oh. 21, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Um, I dunno, 42! Uh, one!"  
The Host stopped mid-motion and stood passively "Information: state request."  
"Good...right." the Doctor said "You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?"  
"Information: no witnesses."  
"But this ship's gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone." the Doctor said "The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic so that contravenes your orders, yes?"  
"Information: incorrect."  
"But why do you want to destroy the Earth?" the Doctor asked  
"Information: it is the plan."  
"What plan?" the Doctor asked  
"Information: protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used."  
"Well, you could have warned me." the Doctor said  
"Information: now you will die."  
The Host prepared to strike the Doctor with its halo when a lasso was thrown over its head and tightened around its body by Foon.  
"You're coming with me." she said as she closed her eyes and jumped over the side, pulling the Host with her  
"Nooooo!" the Doctor and Rose shouted as they all watched helplessly as Foon fell to her death. "No more." They made it out and into another set of maintenance halls. "Right. Get up to Reception One. Once you're there, Mr Copper. You've got staff access to the computer. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS. Astrid, you're in charge of this" he held out the EMP "Once it's powered up, it'll take out Hosts within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it?" he turned to his wife "Take this." he gave her the sonic screwdriver. "You know the settings." he said "Don't lose it!" he told her "Go on! Go!  
"All right!" He went. The Doctor took down a First Aid Kit and handed it to Mr Copper  
"Mr Copper, I need you fighting fit." he said "Astrid, where's the power point?"  
"Under the comms." Astrid answered. They ran to the power point and the Doctor showed her how to recharge the EMP.  
"When it's ready, that blue light comes on there." the Doctor explained  
"You're talking as if you're not coming with us." Rose said  
"There's something down on Deck 31." the Doctor said "I'm gonna find out what it is."  
"What if you meet a Host?" Rose asked  
"Well, then I'll just...have some fun, eh?" the Doctor said  
"Sounds like you do this kind of thing all the time." Astrid said  
"Not by chance." the Doctor replied "All we do is travel. That's what I am, just a traveller. Imagine it. No tax, no bills, no boss, just the open sky.  
"I'm sort of...unemployed now and I was thinking the blue box is kinda small, but I could kinda squeeze in." Astrid said to the Doctor and Rose "Like a stowaway."  
"It's not always safe." the Doctor said  
"I've got no one back on Sto, no family, just me." she said "So what do you think? Can I come with you?"  
Rose smiled "Yeah, I'd like that." she said "Doctor?"  
The ship lurches again and the Doctor stood and spoke into the comms.  
"Mr Frame, you still with us?"  
Frame was at the wheel "It's the engines, sir." he said "Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've got only eight minutes left!"  
"Don't worry, I'll get there." the Doctor said  
"The bridge is sealed off!" Frame told him  
"Yeah, yeah, working on it." the Doctor said "I'll get there, Mr Frame, somehow." The EMP was ready "All charged up? Mr Copper, look after them. Rose, love, look after him. Rickston, um...look after yourself. And I'll see you later I promise."  
"You'd better." Rose told him "'Cause I don't want to raise our daughter alone."  
"Rose, I've really got to go." he said  
"Just wait a minute." Rose said, smiling at his impatience. "Be careful." she told him  
"You, too." he said "I love you."  
"I've missed hearing that." Rose said "I love you, too."  
He kissed her and then ran off. "See you later." she shouted  
The Doctor stopped and turned "Oh, yes" He left and headed back the way they came while Rose, Astrid, Mr Copper and Rickston continued upward to Reception. Rose opened a door with the sonic screwdriver and came upon some of the Host  
"Do it!" Rickston said  
Astrid used the EMP and the Host collapse. They stood stunned before cheering and laughing.  
The Doctor ran into a small kitchen and was soon surrounded by four Host. He grabbed a pot by the handle and prepared to use it as a weapon

**Right that's all you're getting for this chapter, remember, when I've finished posting the story, I will be going back and adding in Quotes Quiz to the chapters that don't have it**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	86. Voyage of the Damned Part 5

**Okay, here's part 5**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" the Doctor said "Security protocol one! Do you hear me? One! One!" the Host stopped advancing. "y, that gives me three questions. Three questions to save my life, am I right?"  
"Information: correct."  
"No, that wasn't one of them." the Doctor said "I didn't mean it. That's not fair. Can I start again?"  
"Information: no."  
"No, no!" the Doctor said "No, no, no. That wasn't one either. Blimey." he paused "One question left. One question. So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not me. I'm not a passenger. I'm not staff. Go on, scan me. You must have bio records. No such person on board. I don't exist therefore...you can't kill me. Therefore, I'm a stowaway and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31." he paused again "Final question: am I right?"  
"Information: correct."  
"Brilliant. Take me to your leader." he said and then smiled "I've always wanted to say that.

"Rose, Astrid, Mr Copper and Rickston arrived in Reception. Astrid used the EMP to take out the Host waiting there "Rickston, seal the doors, make the room secure. Mr Copper, keep an eye on the Host." Rose said as Astrid handed him the EMP "We need to check the computer. We need that SOS." the computer was down and Rose slammed her fist in frustration. Then she pulled out the sonic screwdriver and began to work on it. Astrid turned and saw the teleport bracelets. She called the bridge.  
"Bridge, this is Reception!" Astrid said  
"Who's there?" Frame asked  
"Astrid Peth." Astrid answered "I was with the Doctor. Tell me, can you divert power to the teleport system?"  
"No way." Frame said "I'm using everything I got to keep the engines running."  
"It's just one trip." Astrid said "I need to get to Deck 31."  
"And I'm telling you no." Frame replied  
"Mr Frame... this is for the Doctor." Astrid said "He's gone down there on his own, and we... we can't just leave him. He's done everything he can to save us. It's time we did something to help him."  
"Giving you power." Frame replied after a pause  
Astrid turned on the teleport and grabbed a bracelet. "Rose, Mr Copper, I'm gonna find him."  
"Astrid." Rose started, but her friend held up a hand to stop her  
"Good luck." said Mr Copper  
Astrid teleported away

The Doctor was escorted to the Host storage facility on Deck 31. There was much structural damage as well as small fires.  
"Now that is what you call a fixer-upper." the Doctor said "Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it?" Two doors slid open behind him and he turned around. "Ooh, that's clever. That's an omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible. You can survive anything in that, eh?" A vehicle started wheeling out. "Sit through a supernova or a shipwreck. Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves onboard like this and I should know, 'cause..." The Vehicle is revealed to be a giant life-support system for Max Capricorn who was now just a head.  
"My name is Max." Capricorn said, his gold tooth glinted  
"It really does that." the Doctor said  
"Who the hell is this?" Capricorn asked  
"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor said "Hello."  
"Information: stowaway." the Host told him  
"Well..." the Doctor said  
"Kill him." Capricorn said  
"Oh, no, no!" the Doctor said "Wait, but you can't. Not now. Come on, Max...You've given me so much good material like...How to get ahead in business. See "head"? "Head in business"? No?"  
"Oh, ho, ho, the office joker." Capricorn said "I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years."  
"I can't think why." the Doctor said  
"176 years of running the company have taken their toll."  
"Yeah, but...nice wheels." the Doctor commented  
"No, a life-support system in a society that despises Cyborgs." Capricorn said "I've had to hide way for years. Running the company by hologram. Host, situation report."  
"Information: Titanic is still in orbit."  
"Let me see." Capricorn said as he moved forward. The Doctor stepped out of his way. "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong?" He went to the edge and looked down on the engines "The engines are still running! They should have stopped!"  
"When they do, the Earth gets roasted." the Doctor said "I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?"  
"This interview is terminated." Capricorn said  
"No, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor said. Astrid arrived and was peeking round a corner  
"Hold on!" the Doctor said "Hold on! Hold on! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice. Just watch me. So... Business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh yes! No. Yes. The business isn't failing, it's failed. Past tense."  
"My own board voted me out." Capricorn said "Stabbed me in the back."  
"If you had a back. So..." Astrid moved closer unseen "You scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value." the Doctor continued "Oh, but that's not enough. No, 'cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out."  
"And... the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder." Capricorn added  
"While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber." the Doctor said  
"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Pentaxico Two where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of...metal." Capricorn told the Doctor  
"So that's the plan." the Doctor said indignantly "A retirement plan. 2000 on this ship, 6 billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered. And why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser."  
"I never lose." Capricorn said  
"You can't even sink the Titanic." the Doctor said  
"Oh, but I can, Doctor." Capricorn said "I can cancel the engines from here." Alarms sounded  
Mr Copper, Rose and Rickston were still in Reception  
"What's happening?" Rickston asked  
"You can't do this!" the Doctor shouted  
"Host, hold him." Capricorn said. Two Host held the Doctor by the arms and pulled him away. "Not so clever now, Doctor. A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, Host! Kill him." The one Host that was not holding the Doctor removed his halo preparing to follow orders.  
Astrid appeared in a forklift. "Mr Capricorn! I resign." she shouted. She started the forklift and rushed towards Capricorn.  
"Astrid, don't!" the Doctor yelled. Astrid lifted the front of Capricorn's life support just enough so that the tyres had no purchase. His rear tyres had enough traction to cause a standoff. The Host who was about to kill the Doctor threw his halo at Astrid but missed, hitting something else.  
"He's cut the break line!"  
Astrid looked at the Doctor, he mouthed "No!" She turned back to Capricorn. She raised the fork higher, lifting Capricorn fully off the ground and stepped on the gas. They both went over the edge  
"Astrid!" he shouted  
He ran to the edge and saw Astrid falling towards the engines, her hands reaching for him  
"Titanic falling. Voyage terminated."  
Frame took the wheel trying to control the ship  
Rickston, Mr Copper and Rose held on for dear life.  
The Doctor walked away as sparks fell behind him and fires burned. He held his arms out to his sides and a Host stood on either side. He snapped his fingers and the Host held his arms and they flew upwards, gaining speed. With arms raised they broke through the floor of the bridge causing Frame to shout.  
"Deadlock broken."  
The Doctor climbed through and stopped "Ah, Midshipman Frame at last!"  
"Uh, but-but the Host!" Frame said  
"Controller dead they divert to the next highest authority and that's me." the Doctor said  
"There's nothing we can do." Frame said "There's no power. The ship's gonna fall."  
"Titanic falling."  
"What's your first name?" he asked as he took the wheel  
"Alonzo." Frame answered  
"You're kidding me." the Doctor said as he looked at Frame with surprise on his face  
"What?" Frame asked sounding puzzled  
"That's something else I've always wanted to say." the Doctor answered "Allons-y Alonzo! Whoa!" The ship lurched dramatically as the Doctor tried to steer. They fell straight towards Earth's atmosphere and Frame screamed. Outside, the Titanic began to burn on entry. The Doctor fought with the wheel

Mr Copper, Rose and Rickston clung to the furniture  
An alarm sounded and the Doctor used his foot to check. The computer showed the impact zone to be somewhere in London  
The Doctor sighed "Ah." It was always London. He used the comms to 'dial out' "Hello, yes, um...could you get me Buckingham Palace?"  
He waited for a moment "Listen to me!" he said "Security Code 771! Now get out of there!"  
"Engine active. Engine active." The Doctor pulled back on the wheel sending Frame back against the wall. Straining and bent over backwards, the Doctor regained control. The ship barely missed Buckingham Palace. At the wheel, the Doctor gasped, unable to believe his luck  
Mr Copper held onto Rose and Rickston continued to hold on to the piece of furniture.  
Outside Buckingham Palace, the Queen waved at the passing ship. "Thank you, Doctor!" she said "Thank you. Happy Christmas!"  
Once out of danger, the Doctor began to enjoy steering and laughed.  
Rose, Rickston and Mr Copper realised just how close it was  
"Yes, oh yes." he said as he hugged Mr Copper and then Rose  
Frame rang the ship's bell  
"Whoo-hoo!" he said  
"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" the Doctor said. The framed picture of Max Capricorn sparked and fell to the floor.

**And that's that part, the final part of this episode will be up in a few minutes**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	87. Voyage of the Damned Part 6

**Here's the final part of Voyage of the damned.**

Sometime later, Frame was sitting on the floor and the Doctor joined him.  
"Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive." he told the Midshipman "Unsinkable, that's me."  
"We made it." Frame said  
"Not all of us." the Doctor said, realisation came to his face "Teleport!" he got up "She was wearing a teleport bracelet!" He rushed out the door, Frame followed.  
The Doctor ran into Reception, his hand out. "Rose! Sonic!" She threw it and he caught it. "Mr Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?"  
"I don't know." Mr Copper said "They should have."  
"She fell, Mr Copper." the Doctor told him "She fell. What's the emergency code?"  
"Uh, let me see..."  
"What the hell are you doing?" asked Frame  
"We can bring her back. " He began to work on the teleport  
"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis so that we can just trigger the shift."  
The Doctor finished what he was doing "There!" He stood and turned around. A glowing transparent Astrid appeared  
"I'm falling." Astrid said  
"Only halfway there." the Doctor said "Come on." He adjusted the inner workings of the teleport.  
"I keep falling." Astrid told them  
"Feed back the molecule grid, boost it with the restoration matrix." he said as the teleport sparked "No, no, no, no! Need more phase containment."  
"Doctor - " Mr Copper said  
"No! If I can just link up the surface suspension..." the Doctor said  
"Doctor, she's gone." Mr Copper said  
"I just need to override the safety." the Doctor said "I can do it."  
"Doctor, let her go." Mr Copper said. The Doctor turned to face Astrid's ghost-like figure. He kicked the teleport in frustration  
"I can do anything!" he said  
"Doctor." Rose said "She's my friend, too, but I agree with Mr Copper  
"Stop me falling." Astrid said  
The Doctor walked towards her with Rose, while the others watched. Mr Copper stood beside them.  
"There's not enough left." Mr Copper said "The system was too badly damaged. She's just atoms, Doctor. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. She's stardust."  
The Doctor and Rose walked forwards. "Astrid Peth... citizen of Sto... the woman who looked at the stars and dreamt of travelling. There's an old tradition." He leaned down and kissed her cheek "Now you can travel forever." He opened a window behind her with the sonic screwdriver and she turned into motes of light. "You're not falling, Astrid, you're flying." The lights went out the window leaving the Doctor, Rose, Rickston, Mr Copper and Frame  
"The engines have stabilized." Frame said "We're holding steady till we get help and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story."  
"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose." Mr Copper said  
"I'd have thought so, yeah." said Frame  
Mr Copper walked over to the Doctor and Rose who were staring straight ahead. Both were mourning the loss of their friend. "I think, uh, one or two inconvenient truths might come to light. Still, it's my own fault, and then years in jail is better than dying."  
Rickston came over "Doctor... Rose...I never said...thank you." he  
said as he hugged them both "The funny thing is...I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I ...sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?" The Doctor and Rose looked at him as though to say 'How can you still be thinking of money after what just happened. Rickston's vone rings.  
"Salvain?" Rickston said "Those shares, I want them triple-bonded and locked." His voice faded as he walked away.  
"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he?" Mr Copper asked the Doctor and Rose "But if you could choose, Doctor, if you decide who lives and who dies..." he shrugged "that would make you a monster." The Doctor looked at Mr Copper, curious at the insight. He sighed  
"Mr Copper..." he said as he turned to the teleport and took three bracelets "I think you deserve one of these." Mr Copper smiled and put on a bracelet as did the Doctor and Rose. Frame saw them and mouthed "Hey as he stood up. Mr Copper chuckled and the Doctor started the machine. Before they disappeared, Frame saluted and the Doctor saluted back, forefinger to forehead.  
Somewhere in an open space in London the Tardis was waiting. The Doctor and Rose walked hand in hand with Mr Copper across what appears to be falling snow.  
"So, Great Britain is part of, uh, "Europee" and just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany." Mr Copper said  
"No, no, it's just - it's just France and Germany." The Doctor said "Only Britain is great."  
"Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham-erica?" Mr Copper asked  
"No, well...not yet, uh...could argue that one." the Doctor said as they arrived at the Tardis. "There she is." he said as he patted the side of it with his free hand "Survive anything."  
"You know, between you and me, I don't even thing this snow is real." Mr Copper said to the couple "I think this is the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere."  
Rose and the Doctor looked up "Yeah. One of these days it might snow for real." Rose said, glancing sideways at her husband.  
"So, I - I suppose you'll be off." Mr Copper asked rhetorically  
"The open sky." the Doctor said, smiling at Rose  
"And, uh, what about me?" Mr Copper asked  
"We travel alone." the Doctor answered "It's best that way."  
"What - what am I supposed to do?" Mr Copper asked  
"Give me that credit card."  
Mr Copper gave the card to the Doctor  
"Well, it's just petty cash, spending money." he explained "It's all done by computer. I - I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it."  
"A million?" Rose asked "Pounds?"  
"That enough for trinkets?" Mr Copper asked  
"Mr Copper, a million pounds is worth 50 million credits." the Doctor told the old man  
"How much?" Mr Copper asked shocked  
"50 million and 56." the Doctor replied after thinking for a moment  
"I've - I've got money!" Mr Copper said  
"Yes, you have." Rose replied as the Doctor gave back the card.  
"Oh my word." Mr Copper said "Oh my vot! Oh my goodness me! I – Ya-ha!"  
"It's all yours - Planet Earth." the Doctor said "Now that's a retirement plan. But just you be careful, though."  
"I will." Mr Copper said "I will. Oh, I will." Rose smiled at his enthusiasm  
"No interfering." the Doctor warned him "I don't want any trouble. Just...just have a nice life."  
"But I can have a house, a proper house, with a garden, and - and a door, and...Oh, Doctor, I will made you proud." He hugged the Doctor and then Rose. "And - and I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and lace... " He skipped off laughing. The Doctor unlocked the Tardis.  
"Um, where are you going?" The Doctor asked  
"Why, I have no idea!" Mr Copper said chuckling  
"No, me neither." Rose smiled beside him. He unlocked the Tardis.  
"But, Doctor... I won't forget her." Mr Copper said  
"Neither will we." Rose replied as the Doctor nodded. He looked up at the sky and saw a blue streak of light zigzag across. He and Rose watched as Mr Copper skipped away. "Merry Christmas, Mr Copper." they said. They entered the Tardis and moments later it dematerialised.  
Once inside the Tardis, Rose headed to their bedroom and the Doctor set the coordinates for the Time Vortex.

**You know, I'm actually quite sad that this story is nearly completed, I'll post the last bits and then take a break from posting tonight and I might start series 4 with Rose tomorrow at some point**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	88. Epilogue and Author's Notes

**Right this is the final chapter, it's very very short, however I think that it serves its purpose to link Series 3 with Rose to Series 4 with Rose**

Rose checked on Talia and fed her before moving her to the cot in the nursery and putting the cot at the foot of their bed into her wardrobe. The Doctor entered the room after she had done this and the couple changed for bed.  
Before they went to sleep the Doctor said "I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Rose asked  
"For last year."  
Rose smiled "It's over, yeah and I don't regret a single thing except the fact that I didn't get to see you for an entire year." She kissed him... (I'm leaving this entirely to your own imaginations)

The next day, Rose was showing signs of dizziness again, but she just ignored it as they were finally returning to London and she wanted to go visit her friends.  
They had been in London for a few hours when Rose's friend Shareen mentioned some miracle weight loss pill that her mum had used called Adipose. She explained what it did and Rose knew that the Doctor wanted to investigate it, so they left Shareen early and returned to the Tardis to locate Adipose industries.

**Right, this is what's happening, I'm going out now and when I come back, hopefully early I will be going back through each of the chapters of this story to find the chapters that need the Quotes Quiz and then I'm going to edit this chapter with all the answers and please send your answers to the quotes quiz in either a pm or a review.**

**Now, I would like to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers, this story wouldn't have been as fun for me to write if it hadn't been for the number of people reading this story. I know that I've been unreliable with updates but I think that I've more than made up for that in the last 2 days of constant updates. I hope that you've all enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it and hope that those of you who have read Evolution of a Relationship as well as this have enjoyed the developement of the Doctor and Rose's relationship and I hope that you will follow me to the next story in this series 'Series 4 with Rose'**

**Oh and before I forget, I'm re-writing Evolution of a Relationship in a two part story, I'm not changing anything, I'm merely fleshing it out and splitting it in half so that there's a 9/Rose shipper friendly version and a 10/Rose shipper friendly version, all stories will be able to be read together, but I don't think that I'll be posting that for a while also, I'll be starting the sequel to Getting to Know you 'My Version of New Earth' I think that that will be histerical with a posessed Jack, anyway I'd better head out before my mum thinks I'm not coming**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007.**

**Thanks again for your support throughout the posting of this epic tale**


End file.
